Redevable
by GrEnjoy
Summary: Et si Drago avait sauvé Hermione alors qu'elle se faisait torturer par Bellatrix au Manoir, pendant la Chasse aux Horcruxes ? Et si ils avaient transplané tous les deux, se retrouvant en fuite ? Hermione est devenue redevable à Malefoy. Contraints de se supporter, ils doivent rester cachés. Drago est bloqué : l'héritier Malefoy a sauvé la Sang-de-Bourbe, amie de l'Elu. Dramione.
1. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

**Bonjour bonjour ;) Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic toute Dramionesque ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira… :)**

**DISCLAIMER : Ce monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, et revient entièrement à JK Rowling ! Cette Dramione m'appartient et je me réserve tous les droits sur ces textes.**

**Voici le prologue très court et un peu sombre, qui permet de bien mettre en place l'intrigue. **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Prologue**

Des hurlements déchirants, affreusement perçants traversaient le Manoir Malefoy de pièce en pièce. Ils avaient parfaitement l'habitude d'écouter la douleur de chacun, leurs oreilles s'étaient accommodées aux cris de souffrance pure qui habitaient continuellement le Manoir depuis déjà des années. Ils ne savaient cependant pas ce que traversaient les passagers torturés des heures durant, pour ensuite mourir d'une douleur atroce.

Tous n'avaient aucune idée de la souffrance qu'ils leur faisaient endurer, les humiliant, les torturant, eux qui avaient la peur aux entrailles. Les bourreaux se fichaient éperdument de la victime en elle-même, elle n'était plus considérée comme un être humain avec une vie et un cœur.

Sous les Doloris et les coups de poignard experts de Bellatrix Lestrange, tout le monde souhaiterait fermer les yeux et tout oublier. Oublier la douleur, le malheur, la souffrance. Personne, absolument personne ne préférerait souffrir de cette manière à la place de mourir. La douleur était si insoutenable, si horrible, si intense, si profonde… On lui arrachait les entrailles, on lui découpait la peau en mille morceaux, on lui brûlait chacun de ses organes, on lui comprimait l'estomac, on lui brisait les os, on lui écrasait le crâne… Nul ne pouvait imaginer pire souffrance.

La torture se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Certains n'éprouvaient aucune compassion, aucune tristesse à cette vue. Ceux-ci n'éprouvaient pas le besoin de détourner les yeux de cette horrible scène. Mais un autre, Drago Malefoy, se contrôlait avec peine. Il ne pouvait assister à la torture, c'était humainement impossible pour lui, comme pour le commun des mortels.

Drago était impuissant devant la vue de sa pire ennemie torturée. Le fait de connaître Granger, de l'avoir côtoyée pendant 6 années dans la même école, rendait la chose insupportable. Il aimait l'insulter et l'humilier, mais cette situation était totalement différente. Que pouvait-il faire ?

Mais voir ses larmes dévaler ses joues, sa bouche s'ouvrir à chaque sanglot et à chaque cri de douleur, son visage déformé par la souffrance que lui infligeait sa tante, la voir se tortiller sous le poignard qui lui tailladait le bras, ses appels à l'aide, ses suppliques murmurées, entendre sa voix brisée… Et malgré tout, son foutu courage de Gryffondor qui l'empêchait de laisser échapper la vérité. Cette capacité à ne rien laisser filtrer même sous une telle douleur le fascinait. Mais il aurait voulu que Granger avoue quelque chose, pour que tout s'arrête. Selon lui, c'était ridicule de se taire sous une telle torture.

La vue de son corps mutilé lui apportait des hauts-le-cœur et il détournait les yeux à chaque fois que son regard avait le malheur de se poser sur elle. Chaque goutte de sang s'échappant des mots « Sang-de-Bourbe » laissait un goût amer dans la bouche de Drago. Car au fond, il savait qu'elle ne méritait pas ça.

Hermione souffrait. Elle souffrait comme jamais elle n'avait souffert. Elle ressentait une honte sans nom à l'idée que les Malefoy la voient, dans une position de faiblesse absolue, bien que cette émotion soit pour le moment masquée par la douleur physique pure qu'elle ressentait. Un nouveau hurlement de douleur coupa net ses pensées alors que Bellatrix traçait une nouvelle lettre sur son bras. La Mangemort lui criait de dire ce qu'elle savait, d'avouer quelque chose, sans cesse… Hermione ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible, sa gorge la brûlait, elle se battait pour garder les yeux ouverts… Et elle commençait à se demander si elle ne devait pas se laisser partir, laisser ses paupières se fermer. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, que cette douleur s'arrête. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Elle préférait mourir plutôt que de subir cette souffrance une seconde de plus.

– Où avez-vous pris cette épée ? OÙ ÇA, Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Elle entendait les cris de Ron qui l'appelait de la cave. Elle voulait lui répondre, lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, elle voulait qu'il n'entende plus sa souffrance. Mais elle aurait voulu qu'il puisse venir pour la délivrer, venir abréger sa douleur.

Parfois, Hermione voyait Malefoy la regarder, une profonde pitié au fond des yeux. On lisait la souffrance qu'il éprouvait à voir ça, et il tournait la tête dès que son regard était posé sur elle. Hermione aurait voulu lui dire de se bouger, de faire quelque chose, d'aller libérer Harry et Ron… Quelque chose. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Et elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Ce serait beaucoup trop lui demander.

Drago n'en pouvait plus. C'était insupportable. Elle transpirait la souffrance, et cette vue lui était véritablement insupportable. Il n'y avait aucun autre mot.

Et il y eu un énième hurlement. Ce fut celui de trop. Alors, avec une nouvelle détermination, il jeta un regard à la pièce. Puis il aperçu le petit sac couvert de perles qui appartenait sans aucun doute à la Gryffondor, que Greyback avait jeté dans un coin de la pièce en arrivant. Cet abruti ne connaissait pas assez la Gryffondor pour savoir que tout ce qu'elle faisait était réfléchi et important, et sans aucun doute, le contenu de ce sac était plus important qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. C'était fou, et il le regretterait sûrement. D'un sortilège informulé que personne ne remarqua, il fit venir le sac jusqu'à lui et l'attrapa. Puis, sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il pointa sa baguette vers le plafond, au fond de la pièce, le plus loin possible de Granger, et il cria :

– CONFRINGO !

Une explosion retentit, brisant le plafond en mille morceaux et répandant un nuage de poussière partout dans la pièce. Il entendit plusieurs cris. Bellatrix et les parents Malefoy étaient trop occupés par l'explosion pour tenter quoi que ce soit. La poussière répandue dans le salon fit tousser les occupants de la pièce et les aveuglait. Alors, Drago courut vers Hermione, l'attrapa par le bras sans douceur et transplana.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience ;)**

**A bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre, qui sera bien plus long :) Bizzzz **


	2. Chapitre 2 : Débuts difficiles

**Salut à tous ! Déjà, merci beaucoup pour les quelques reviews, mises en fav et en alerte. J'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire ;)**

**Aussi, en ces jours où le coronavirus atteint un stade critique, j'espère de tout mon coeur que tout se passe bien pour vous. Et je me suis dit qu'un petit chapitre ce soir pourrait changer les idées de tout le monde :)**

**Sinon, concernant l'histoire, on rentre dans le vif du sujet. J'ai sans doute fait quelques erreurs sur Harry Potter en soit, mais ma fiction est avant tout une Dramione. Donc, j'ai mélangé certains éléments, qui appartiennent donc soit aux films, soit aux livres. J'espère que ces détails ne vous dérangeront pas.**

**Bref ! Désolée du Blabla et place au chapitre !**

**RARA :**

**Trish : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments :) Le premier chapitre était effectivement sombre, mais cela va s'améliorer ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

****Débuts difficiles****

Dobby venait de transplaner avec Mr Ollivander, Luna et Dean à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, laissant Harry et Ron seuls dans la cave.

Harry faillit faire tomber le miroir qu'il tenait dans sa main et auquel il avait demandé de l'aide précédemment lorsqu'il entendit une puissante explosion dans la pièce au-dessus de la cave.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était ? dit Ron, complètement affolé.

– C'était un Confringo, dit Harry. Je l'ai entendu.

Ron hurla le prénom d'Hermione.

– Harry, je ne l'entends plus ! Ils l'ont tuée ? Est-ce qu'ils l'ont tuée ? HERMIONE !

– Ron, tais-toi !

Ils entendirent du mouvement là-haut. Des pas rapides raisonnèrent et des cris déments aux paroles incompréhensibles se firent entendre. Harry crut reconnaître la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange.

– Queudver ! Vas vérifier que les prisonniers sont toujours là ! Je l'appelle ! hurla Bellatrix.

Harry et Ron se préparèrent et quand Queudver arriva, ils réussirent à le neutraliser. Ils ne purent rien lorsque la main de métal, cadeau de Voldemort, étrangla son propriétaire. Harry et Ron ne voulaient pas en arriver là.

Après avoir prit la baguette du défunt Mangemort, ils montèrent discrètement les marches qui menaient au vacarme qu'ils entendaient depuis la cave.

Bellatrix fit voler un vase en travers de la pièce.

– Espèce de traître à son sang ! Idiote de sœur, est-ce que tu as vu comment tu as élevé cet immonde gamin ! hurlait la sorcière.

Narcissa Malefoy était restée en état d'hébétude. Lucius quant à lui semblait furieux et totalement surpris. Harry chercha Hermione des yeux. Elle n'était pas là. Ils virent ensuite rapidement qu'il manquait aussi Malefoy à l'appel.

Puis il regarda avec plus d'attention le tas de gravas au fond de la pièce, et l'immense trou au plafond. De la poussière flottait dans l'air. Harry se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer dans cette salle et espérait qu'ils ne retrouveraient pas Hermione sous les gravas.

Gripsec, qui était parti dans le salon quelques secondes avant l'arrivée de Dobby, était à terre et toussait. Bellatrix le releva d'un coup en le tenant par le cou.

– Cette épée, est-ce que c'est la vraie, gobelin ? dit-elle en mettant l'épée sous les yeux de Gripsec. Réponds !

– C'est une fausse, dit Gripsec après observation.

Harry lui fut très reconnaissant d'avoir menti.

– HERMIONE ! hurla Ron en se précipitant dans la pièce, la baguette de Queudver brandie devant lui.

Bellatrix tendit sa baguette et Ron la désarma. Harry ramassa la baguette de Bellatrix et stupéfixa Lucius Malefoy qui venait de sortir sa baguette. Narcissa était restée clouée sur place sans réagir à leur arrivée.

Harry et Ron coururent se réfugier derrière un canapé. Ils jetèrent des sorts à l'aveuglette, ne voyant pas d'issue à leur situation. Ils s'aperçurent que Narcissa était sortie de sa torpeur et leur jetait des sorts, Bellatrix leur hurlait de les attraper et de ne pas tuer Harry.

Un des sorts de Narcissa enflamma le canapé qui les protégeait. Harry et Ron se levèrent. Narcissa désarma Ron, puis Harry en deux mouvements rapides. Ils se retrouvaient bloqués devant des Mangemorts furieux et armés. Narcissa tenait sa baguette, celle de Bellatrix et celle de Queudver.

– Harry Potter, l'Élu, dit Bellatrix en ricanant. Tu vas bientôt mourir ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est proche ! Cissy, donne moi les baguettes. Ne les laissez pas s'enfuir !

Harry savait que Voldemort approchait. Sa cicatrice lui faisait atrocement mal.

Narcissa donna deux baguettes à Bellatrix, gardant la sienne en position d'attaque.

– Où est Hermione ? cria Ron.

– Ta Sang-de-Bourbe n'est pas en bon état, dit Lucius, que sa femme venait de réveiller.

– Est-ce qu'elle est là-dessous ? demanda Harry.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'on te le dirait, Potter ?

– Je vais bientôt mourir, ajouta Harry. Je ne pourrais plus rien contre vous.

– Ta Sang-de-Bourbe s'est fait la malle, Potter, dit Bellatrix avec un rictus mauvais.

Comment Hermione aurait-elle pu s'enfuir ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Alors que sa cicatrice le faisait de plus en plus souffrir, il entendit un bruit de transplanage. Dobby était revenu. L'elfe désarma Bellatrix d'un claquement de doigts. Récupérant les baguettes de Bellatrix et de Queudver, Harry et Ron stupéfixèrent Lucius et Narcissa.

– Sale vermine ! Comment oses-tu désarmer tes maîtres ?

– Dobby n'a pas de maître ! Dobby est un elfe libre et Dobby est venu sauver Harry Potter et ses amis !

Harry s'empressa d'attraper Gripsec, qui tenait l'épée dans sa main, et prit la main de Dobby. Ron prit l'autre et l'elfe transplana. Harry vit rapidement Bellatrix lancer son poignard dans leur direction. Harry pria pour qu'ils aient transplané assez vite à la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

La mort de Dobby fut l'un des pires moments de sa vie. Ce sentiment intense d'impuissance, cette peine profonde en voyant la vie s'éteindre dans les grands yeux du petit elfe qui avait tant fait pour lui. C'était tellement injuste. Il aurait mérité plus de bonheur. À présent, Harry espérait que Dobby serait heureux.

...

Drago transplana à plusieurs reprises dans des endroits différents pour estomper les pistes, afin que les Mangemorts ne les retrouvent pas.

Ils atterrirent finalement brutalement dans une prairie à l'herbe séchée. Il n'y avait personne autour, aucun oiseau ne chantait, le ciel était nuageux.

Hermione était étendue dans l'herbe et ses yeux se fermaient doucement. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. La vue du ciel la rassurait et la brise froide qui s'écrasait sur sa peau la fit frissonner.

Elle entendit des jurons prononcés avec panique alors qu'elle se sentait partir.

– Putain de merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Par Merlin…

C'était la voix de Malefoy. Mais Hermione n'avait pas la force d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, et encore moins de demander quoi que ce soit. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait connaissance.

Drago ne savait pas si il regrettait ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais il savait qu'il avait peur. Il avait peur de se faire tuer, de faire tuer sa famille… Peut-être avait-il fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

Il vit la tête de Granger se tourner vers le sol et ses yeux se fermer. Il courra vers elle et lui tapota le visage.

– Allez Granger, garde les yeux ouverts.

Il n'avait que sa baguette et le sac en perles de Granger. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Drago plongea sa main dans le sac et en ressorti tout ce qu'il sentait être un flacon. Il trouva une potion anti-douleur, qu'il donna à Granger.

Elle était toujours légèrement consciente et avala d'elle même la potion. Elle fit effet quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Drago soignait les mots « Sang-de-Bourbe » sur son bras avec un sortilège de guérison rapide. La plaie se referma mais n'était pas complètement cicatrisée. Il fut brièvement désolé de voir cette marque qu'elle garderait à vie, de la même manière que le Serpentard garderait la sienne sur son avant-bras.

La potion avait seulement estompé les douleurs d'Hermione. Elle sentait son corps tout engourdi et faible, et des gémissements lui échappaient parfois.

Drago ne sut pas quoi faire d'autre. Il ne connaissait aucun remède pour estomper les effets secondaires du Doloris.

Finalement, il laissa Granger dormir. Il l'entendait parfois gémir dans son sommeil. La Gryffondor était étendue dans l'herbe et elle tremblait.

Elle dormit longtemps. Pendant ce temps, tout en pestant contre lui et sa stupidité, il fit un feu. Le soir tomba et la fraîcheur de ce mois de Mars 1998 s'accentua.

Drago avait le regard fixé sur les flammes rougeoyantes. Il laissait ses larmes couler librement le long de ses joues. Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort en sauvant Granger. Il venait de déshonorer sa famille et de tuer ses parents en un seul geste stupide. Il n'en avait rien à foutre de Granger ! Il aurait du la laisser entre les mains de Bellatrix. Weasley et Potter auraient forcément réussi à la sortir de là, comme ils y arrivaient toujours.

Il attrapa une pierre près de lui et la balança aussi fort qu'il le put. Il n'éprouvait aucune honte à pleurer. Il était persuadé qu'ils allaient le retrouver et le tuer.

Cependant, il s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes lorsqu'il entendit du mouvement. Granger s'était réveillée en sursaut.

Hermione avait mal dans tout ses muscles, dans tous ses os. Son bras la lançait. Elle était courbaturée et fatiguée.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy. Elle essaya de reculer, légèrement paniquée.

– T'en fait pas, Granger. Je vais rien te faire.

Hermione cessa de s'agiter. Les yeux de Malefoy étaient clairs et ses joues étaient rouges. Il renifla et Hermione n'eut plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait pleuré.

– On est où ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

– En Irlande.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ?

Hermione n'avait presque plus de voix. Elle posa sa main sur sa gorge en grimaçant. Malefoy ne répondit pas.

– Où sont Harry et Ron ?

– J'en sais rien, Granger. Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

Hermione s'approcha du feu. Elle était frigorifiée et n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer.

– Tu t'es enfui du manoir ?

– Bonne déduction.

Drago ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle venait de gâcher sa vie en un rien de temps. Comment aurait-il pu discuter de manière civilisée avec _elle _? Elle qu'il détestait, elle qui était insupportable, elle qui avait ruiné sa vie !

Hermione se leva difficilement.

– Vient m'aider. On doit sécuriser cet endroit.

Elle réalisa qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

– Où est ma baguette ?

Drago resta silencieux.

– Malefoy ?

– Désolé, Granger. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'aller la chercher, dit-il ironiquement.

– Alors je n'ai plus de baguette ?

Malefoy ricana sous les yeux médusés d'Hermione.

– Je ne te croyais pas aussi perspicace.

– Alors prête moi la tienne, dit Hermione.

– Non.

– Il nous faut des sorts de protection !

– Jamais je ne te donnerais ma baguette.

Il se leva et commença alors à murmurer des sorts. Hermione le laissa faire. Elle sortit de son sac en perles les piquets de la tente qu'elle allait monter. Quand toutes les pièces furent sorties, Malefoy monta la tente à l'aide d'un simple sort.

Sans un mot, Hermione et Drago s'assirent autour du feu.

– Tu sais, Malefoy, on va être obligés d'accorder un minimum de confiance à l'autre, à présent.

– Pas question.

Hermione soupira bruyamment.

– Que veux tu que je te fasse ? Tu m'as sauvée. Je te dois beaucoup, même si je n'en suis pas ravie.

– Écoute, Granger. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, je donnerais tout pour retourner en arrière et te laisser te faire torturer par ma chère tante, alors ferme-la 5 minutes.

Ceci blessa énormément Hermione. Mais elle prit sur elle. Après tout, Malefoy était en danger et avait peur.

– J'en suis désolée.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes en silence, puis elle dit :

– Va te coucher. Je prends le premier tour de garde.

Elle toussa. Sa gorge était irritée d'avoir hurlé et sa voix presque inaudible.

– Non. Vas-y, toi. Je ne veux pas dormir.

Hermione n'insista pas, complètement épuisée, et partit dans la tente. Elle enleva sa veste, la posa au sol, et un détail retint son attention. Un long cheveux d'un noir de jais était sur son vêtement. Hermione le prit précautionneusement et l'approcha pour le regarder de plus près. Elle serra les lèvres et pris un petit tube en verre dans son sac en perles, où elle enferma le cheveux. Puis elle remis le tube dans une poche de sa veste et se dit qu'elle n'en parlerait pas à Malefoy.

...

Drago resta une bonne partie de la nuit à veiller, les yeux dans le vide, la baguette à la main. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? Granger allait rejoindre Potter et Weasley, c'était sûr. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul, à présent. Et il n'avait absolument aucun plan pour l'avenir.

Il se dit pendant un moment qu'il pourrait y retourner. Feindre un plan pour tuer Granger, ou quelque chose du genre. Seulement, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était parti, et dans tous les cas, Bella aurait tué Granger seule, sans n'avoir aucunement besoin de son neveu. Rien de tout ça ne serait crédible. Oui, Drago était coincé.

Il se demandait si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était déjà au courant de leur fuite. Mais il en était sûr. Soit Bellatrix s'était empressée de l'appeler, soit un autre l'avait fait pour elle. Ou peut-être avaient-ils tous peur de la réaction du Maître quand il apprendra que la Granger et Drago s'étaient enfuis ? Et si Potter et Weasley avaient par miracle réussi à s'échapper eux aussi, il n'osait imaginer la fureur du Maître devant l'incapacité de ses Mangemorts. La famille Malefoy devenait traître à son sang. Les parents avaient engendré un traître, un être indigne.

Il se demandait combien de temps ses parents resteraient en vie, et ses hypothèses ne présageaient rien de bon. Les Malefoy ne pouvaient rien face à la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais si Drago y retournait, ils allaient le tuer. Personne ne pourrait sortir indemne de cette situation, à présent.

Et puis, combien de jours allaient s'écouler avant que les Mangemorts ne le retrouvent ? Avec ou sans Granger, Drago serait incapable de rester caché éternellement.

Il se retourna en entendant la tente s'ouvrir.

– Va dormir un peu. C'est bon, je prends la relève.

– J'ai pas sommeil, répondit Drago à Hermione.

– Tu vas pas tenir, Malefoy.

Cet argument convainc Drago. Il se leva et roula des yeux quand la Gryffondor lui dit :

– Il y a un lit que tu peux prendre, tu auras juste à nettoyer les draps. Le mien est celui de droite.

Il allait entrer dans la tente sans répondre, mais contre toute attente, avec un certain mépris et complètement à contre cœur, il tendit sa baguette à Hermione. Celle-ci ne réagit pas tout de suite, incrédule.

– C'est mieux, pour protéger le camps. (Il vit Granger commencer à ouvrir la bouche avec un sourire, alors il continua plus froidement) Ne me remercie pas. Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais, mais pour ma protection personnelle.

Il entra dans la tente et Hermione n'entendit plus un bruit. Elle resta un moment bouche bée de voir le Serpentard lui confier son arme, mais se promit de ne plus en parler au risque qu'il ne se vexe et ne change d'avis. Alors, pendant qu'elle surveillait les alentours avec les yeux plein de fatigue, elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

Elle ne lui dirait pas, mais le geste de Malefoy au Manoir l'avait beaucoup touchée. Même si il semblait l'avoir sauvée sur un coup de tête, sans même le vouloir, il avait risqué sa vie. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus aucun allié. Comment pourrait-il survivre seul ? Son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se gonfler devant cet acte de bonté, venant d'un de ses ennemis.

Hermione aurait voulu s'assurer que Ron et Harry s'en étaient sortis, qu'ils allaient bien. Mais elle n'allait pas abandonner Malefoy. Elle l'avait décidé. Ils trouveraient sûrement un moyen de s'en sortir. Mais rester sans nouvelles de ses amis qui avaient une chance quasi nulle de s'en être sortis commençait déjà à lui peser alors même que quelques heures seulement s'étaient écoulées.

Elle sentait son corps courbaturé, chaque mouvement était un supplice. Elle avait des sueurs froides et des frissons, ses os étaient glacés. Elle avait affreusement mal à la tête, mais toutes ces douleurs n'étaient même pas comparables à celle qu'infligeait le Doloris.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son bras sans cesse. « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Cette insulte raisonnait dans son esprit dès que son regard se posait sur son avant-bras. À présent, jamais plus elle ne pourrait oublier ses origines, et Bellatrix Lestrange avait réussi son effet. Cette insulte la faisait se sentir inférieure, misérable. Et elle se détestait que cette femme horrible ai put lui mettre de telles pensées en tête.

La journée suivante, ils étaient tous les deux mal en point. Le corps d'Hermione la faisait souffrir et Drago ressassait de sombres pensées. Ils avaient entamé une boîte de conserve qu'ils avaient trouvée dans le sac d'Hermione.

– Il va falloir qu'on change d'endroit, au bout d'un moment.

– Où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

– Je ne sais pas. Il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse repérer. Peut-être que les Mangemorts nous cherchent.

– Ils ont sûrement mieux à faire. Si Potter s'est barré, c'est lui qu'ils cherchent. Sinon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fête sa victoire avec ses fidèles.

Hermione frissonna à cette idée. Non, Harry et Ron avaient forcément trouvé une solution.

– Malefoy, j'ai besoin de savoir si ils vont bien.

– Pas possible, Granger. On est en fuite. On ne rend pas des visites de courtoisie à n'importe qui.

– Mes amis ne sont pas n'importe qui !

Malefoy haussa les épaules et après ça, plus un mot ne fut échangé. Chacun effectuait des tâches séparément, comme aller chercher du bois ou faire des rondes aux alentours.

Ils restèrent deux jours dans un silence quasi total à manger le peu de conserves qu'il restait. Hermione allait parfois en repérage autour de la prairie, où elle avait trouvé un petit ruisseau, dans lequel elle faisait sa toilette. Laver son corps endolori ne faisait que lui rappeler sans cesse la torture, le Doloris, le visage de Bellatrix au dessus du sien, et surtout, les mots infects gravés sur son bras pour toujours.

Le temps était à l'image de leur humeur, gris et maussade.

– Malefoy, il va falloir acheter de la nourriture. Il n'y a plus rien.

– C'est trop dangereux en territoire sorcier.

– Chez les Moldus. Nous sommes en Irlande, si ils nous cherchent, les Mangemorts ne nous retrouveront pas tout de suite.

Hermione avala difficilement.

– Mais je n'ai pas d'argent.

Drago la regarda, ce qui étonna Hermione. Il avait fui son regard ces derniers jours, ne la regardant jamais vraiment, n'affrontant pas la réalité.

– Alors il va falloir… Faire ce que je déteste faire, dit-elle en déglutissant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione marchait dans des rues Moldues, un bonnet sur la tête et une écharpe cachant la plupart de son visage. Elle entra dans une petite boutique et parcouru rapidement les rayons. Elle pris plusieurs conserves et des plats préparés qu'elle mit dans son sac extensible discrètement. Ces pauvres Moldus n'avaient rien demandé. Elle se détestait de faire ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Lorsqu'elle eut pris assez de réserves, elle s'approcha mine de rien des caisses et au dernier moment, s'enfuit par la porte en courant. Elle entendit une sonnerie et les commerçants l'appeler derrière elle. Elle courut encore plus rapidement et rejoignit une ruelle où elle transplana.

– Je déteste ça, dit-elle encore une fois à Malefoy une fois arrivée.

– Ces Moldus ne vont pas être ruinés pour si peu, répondit-il.

Hermione jeta un regard mauvais à Malefoy.

– Tu es tellement désagréable.

Drago ricana. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire d'être désagréable ? Il avait tout perdu ! Excepté son sarcasme.

* * *

**Vouala ;) Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette mise en bouche ?**

**Trouvez-vous la scène avec Harry, Ron et les Mangemorts réaliste ? La relation pour l'instant compliquée entre Hermione et Drago vous semble-t-elle crédible ? Pensez-vous que pour l'instant, la personnalité des perso est respectée ?**

**J'attends vos avis ! A bientôt et prenez soin de vous :/**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Cohabitation

**Salut à tous ! Voici le troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je poste un peu plus tôt que prévu pour essayer de tuer votre ennui pendant le confinement, du moins pour ceux qui vivent en France... J'espère que tout va bien pour vous :)**

**J'attends vos avis, et merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de suivre et mettre en fav, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! En plus d'un petit commentaire... ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

****Cohabitation rime avec discussion****

– Non… Pitié !

Bellatrix était là, un sourire aux lèvres. Son haleine s'écrasait sur le visage d'Hermione.

– Où est-elle ? Où est-elle ?

Hermione hurla. La douleur était trop intense. Elle n'entendait plus Ron et Harry. La Mangemort traçait les lettres Sang-de-Bourbe sur tout son corps, elle se vidait de son sang, lentement.

– Tes petits copains sont morts, souffla Bellatrix. Le Maître les as tué. La Guerre est terminée. Il a gagné ! C'est ton tour, à présent. Tu vas mourir, lentement.

Hermione paniquait, elle souffrait, mais ne pouvais plus bouger.

– Granger.

C'était la voix lente de Malefoy. Elle hurla encore alors que Bellatrix traçait de nouvelles lettres. Elle vit Malefoy arriver vers elle, avec un sourire machiavélique.

– Tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, Granger. La vermine meurt dans la souffrance, dit-il.

Il se pencha lui aussi vers elle, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses joues ensanglantées.

– Granger.

– Tu vas rejoindre Potter et Weasley en Enfer. Le Maître t'accorde de les rejoindre.

– Vermine.

– Sang-de-Bourbe.

– Saleté.

– Rat-de-bibliothèque.

– Immondice.

– Granger !

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle passa directement ses mains partout sur son corps, sans y trouver une seule goutte de sang. Les mots Sang-de-Bourbe n'étaient gravés que sur son bras, et nulle part ailleurs. Elle haletait dangereusement et transpirait un peu.

Elle remarqua alors Malefoy, à quelques mètres d'elle, semblant exagérément gêné. Elle fut replongé dans son rêve, elle le revoyait encore sourire méchamment.

– Je crois que t'as fait un cauchemar, dit-il.

Elle s'essuya les yeux, et s'aperçut qu'une larme avait coulé de l'un d'entre eux.

– Tu… On est pas au Manoir ? demanda-t-elle.

– Non, Granger. On est que tous les deux, dans la tente.

Drago se retenait de rouler des yeux et de sortir d'ici en vitesse. Il était en train de somnoler dehors pendant son tour de garde quand il avait commencé à l'entendre gémir et sangloter. Il avait espéré qu'elle se calme toute seule, mais il avait dû y aller pour la réveiller.

– Mais… tu vas pas me tuer ?

Une vague de pitié le traversa. Elle paraissait si petite et fragile. Elle s'était retransformée en petite fille. Il eut presque envie de la rassurer en voyant ça. Mais sa raison prit le dessus et il grimaça, haussant le ton :

– Putain Granger, c'est bon là. Non je vais pas te tuer et maintenant, rendors-toi.

Il sortit alors précipitamment, retournant s'asseoir au coin du feu. Elle allait le rendre complètement fou avec ses questions de merde.

Hermione resta quelques minutes éveillée, à souffler lentement pour se calmer. Lentement, ses souvenirs étaient revenus, avec Malefoy qui l'avait sauvée, le campement, les tours de garde.

Alors, elle se rendormit, essayant de ne pas penser sans arrêt à ses amis dont elle ne savait rien à ce jour, qui étaient peut-être morts.

…

Ils passèrent la journée le regard dans le vide, chacun dans leurs pensées. Le silence était pesant entre eux, l'atmosphère étouffante. Malgré son état d'esprit morose, Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à tenir dans une telle tension. Elle faisait donc des rondes aux alentours, sans pour autant trop s'éloigner du camps car elle n'avait pas de baguette. Si jamais il y avait un problème, elle préférait pouvoir se mettre à l'abri rapidement. Et, il fallait le dire, elle ne voulait pas laisser Malefoy seul trop longtemps. Même si elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts de ce coté là, elle avait encore du mal à lui faire pleinement confiance.

Le soir venu, après une journée longue et pesante, Drago s'adressa à Hermione d'une voix enrouée :

– D'où elle venait, cette épée ?

– Je n'ai pas mentit à Bellatrix. Harry l'a trouvée dans un lac gelé.

Drago haussa les sourcils.

– Quoi ?

– Ouais, c'est surprenant, dit Hermione en riant.

C'était sans aucun doute la première fois depuis des jours.

– Et, qu'est-ce que vous foutiez seuls dans une forêt avec autant d'affaires alors que personne ne vous trouvait depuis des mois ?

Hermione fut surprise de cette question. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui pose, mais il semblait qu'il n'avait jamais osé.

– On était pas dans une…

– Je m'en fout Granger d'où vous étiez, honnêtement, la coupa-t-il.

Drago s'était dit qu'il était temps qu'il demande. Il s'était posé plusieurs fois la question et savait parfaitement au fond, que la Gryffondor ne le mettrait pas dans la confidence.

– Tu te doutes bien que je ne te le dirais pas.

Drago laissa alors tomber.

– Potter trouve toujours le moyen de se fourrer dans les problèmes.

Hermione sourit légèrement avec la réflexion du Serpentard.

– Tu sais, Harry n'a jamais souhaité tout ce qu'il a enduré. Beaucoup de personnes le jalousent parce qu'il suscite de l'intérêt, mais sa position n'est pas toujours enviable.

En disant cela, Hermione visait ouvertement Malefoy. Lui et sa fierté mal placée avaient dut supporter difficilement la célébrité de Harry, l'Élu.

Elle sentit qu'elle avait attisé la curiosité de Drago.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Rien. Seulement, à son âge, être sans arrêt menacé de mort par un mage noir qui a tué ses parents et vit à moitié dans sa tête… Je trouve admirable qu'il soit toujours debout.

Drago baissa imperceptiblement les yeux. Il avait conscience que Potter n'avait pas toujours eut une belle vie. Mais il était tellement admiré qu'il en devenait détestable.

– Qu'arriverait-il pour toi si il… enfin, si il perdait ?

– Je ne sais pas trop. Ce serait plus à toi de me le dire. Je serais sûrement éliminée. Mais ce n'est pas tellement pour moi que je m'inquiète. Malefoy, que serait le monde si il était dirigée par les Ténèbres ?

Drago roula des yeux.

– N'essaies pas de me retourner le cerveau, Granger. 17 ans d'éducation ne s'effacent pas comme ça. C'est comme si je te demandait de détester les Moldus, ton propre monde.

Hermione sourit tristement.

– C'est ça le problème, Malefoy. Tu n'acceptes pas que je fasse partie des deux mondes. Je suis une sorcière, et je fais partie du monde des Moldus. Je suis entre les deux. Le monde Moldu n'est pas plus mon monde que l'est celui des sorciers, à présent. En me battant contre Tu-Sais-Qui, j'essaie d'aider le monde magique, en partie.

Drago haussa les épaules.

– Dans tous les cas, j'ai été élevé pour détester les Moldus, et je suis d'accord avec ce qu'on m'a enseigné.

– Et je peux le comprendre. Mais tu peux te construire tes propres idées, à présent. Ça ne ferait pas de toi un mauvais Sang-Pur que de ne pas mépriser les Moldus au point de leur faire du mal.

Drago ricana. Hermione toucha sa cicatrice sur son bras par dessus ses vêtements, comme un réflexe.

– Je ne fais pas plus de mal aux Moldus qu'aux autres, Granger. Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'en ai jamais été capable. À part peut-être… verbalement.

Hermione sourit.

– Tu sais Malefoy, ça me fais plaisir que tu me dise ça. Il ne faut pas t'attendre à ce que je t'encourage à le faire !

Drago pouffa légèrement. Plusieurs souvenirs refirent surface. Toutes les fois qu'il croisait Granger, il l'insultait ou lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Puis l'image de Weasley crachant des limaces en deuxième année lui traversa l'esprit. Il sourit tout seul et une pensée vint avec cette image.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve, à Weasley ? demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

Il s'était toujours posé cette question. Il devait l'avouer, Granger avait quand même des qualités, mais avec Weasley, il avait eu beau cherché, il n'avait jamais trouvé.

– Ron… Eh bien, il est drôle, il a ce côté maladroit tellement mignon. Il m'a toujours surprise. Parfois, il nous donnait des idées lumineuses dans les pires situations. Il est presque toujours imprévisible. Quand je crois le connaître, je découvre autre chose. Et il est tellement courageux. Tu as bien vu, au Manoir. Il aurait échangé sa place contre la mienne, sans que je ne lui ai rien demandé. Et il est incroyablement gentil. Personne ne peut faire du mal à ses amis sans qu'il ne…

Drago roula des yeux.

– On a compris, Weasley est notre roi, dit Drago en ricanant.

– La ferme, Malefoy. T'es un vrai gamin. Ron n'est pas celui que tu crois.

– Je n'en doute pas, Granger, dit-il en ricanant.

– Et toi, Malefoy ? Tu n'es pas fiancé à une Sang-Pur qui te donnera un héritier digne de ce nom ?

– Non.

– Ah ? Je croyais que les parents fiançaient leurs enfants très tôt, chez les Sang-Pur ?

– On est plus au Moyen-Age, Granger. Certains vrais sorciers se marient par amour. Sors un peu la tête de tes bouquins, ils ne disent pas forcément la vérité.

– « Vrais sorciers », dit Hermione en secouant doucement la tête.

Il était irrécupérable.

– Est-ce que des Sang-Mêlés sont des vrais sorciers, pour toi ? demanda Hermione.

– Oui. Moins que des Sang-Pur, mais ils ont du sang sorcier dans les veines.

– Alors comment tu expliques que je sois capable de me servir correctement d'une baguette magique ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

– Il y a toujours des exceptions à la règle, Granger.

Hermione fit un sourire sans joie. Elle était triste de voir qu'on ne la considérait pas comme une vraie sorcière, mais comme une exception. Et en général, peu de gens aimaient les exceptions.

…

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin. Il était tôt. Elle entendait du bruit, dehors. Elle ouvrit doucement la tente et vit Malefoy, la baguette pointée vers un endroit précis. Il lui fit signe de se taire. Heureusement, ils étaient protégés par les sorts de Drago, qui garantissaient leur invisibilité grâce à un puissant sort de désillusion et l'impossibilité de transplaner.

Hermione sortit sa tête de la tente et vit un homme qui se baladait en tenant la main d'une petite fille. Ils étaient juste à la limite des sorts de protection.

– Ce doit être des Moldus, chuchota Hermione.

Malefoy acquiesça.

L'homme avait une canne à pêche à la main.

– On va les manger les poissons, papa ? demanda la petite fille.

– Oui, ma chérie.

– Et je pourrais essayer d'en pêcher un ?

– Si tu veux. Il faudra être très silencieuse. Sinon, ça effraie les poissons.

Ils étaient si près qu'ils entendaient parfaitement leur conversation.

– Oh ! Regarde la fleur ! dit la petite fille en lâchant la main de son père.

La petite s'approcha si près de la limite des protections magiques qu'Hermione mit une main sur sa bouche, retenant son souffle. Elle ne connaissait pas réellement l'effet qu'auraient les sortilèges sur les Moldus. Malefoy avait la baguette tendue dans la direction de la fillette, et Hermione mit une main sur son poignet pour qu'il la baisse, ce qui lui attira un regard froid de sa part. Il était hors de question qu'il lui fasse du mal, Hermione ne le laisserait pas faire.

La petite fille cueillit la fleur et la ramena en sautillant à son père.

– Elle est magnifique, chérie, dit ce dernier.

Il prit la main de sa fille et ils s'éloignèrent. Peu à peu, Hermione repris une respiration normale.

– On a eu chaud, dit-elle.

– Je n'allais rien lui faire, Granger. C'était une simple précaution !

Hermione haussa les épaules.

– Malefoy, quand quelqu'un pointe sa baguette sur quelqu'un d'autre, il n'a pas dans l'esprit de ne rien lui faire. Surtout toi.

– Je ne suis pas qu'un monstre, tu sais ? dit-il lentement.

Hermione sentit la tristesse dans sa voix, et la vit dans ses yeux, bien que le Serpentard tentait de garder son air impassible. Elle s'en voulut alors d'avoir insinué qu'il était une mauvaise personne, bien qu'un peu surprise que ça le blesse. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il y ait de sujets sensible entre elle et lui et leur nouvelle alliance déréglait complètement la manière dont ils devaient se comporter l'un avec l'autre.

– Désolée, Malefoy. Enfin, je ne voulais pas forcément dire faire du mal… On peut aussi faire le bien avec la magie, évidemment que tu aurais pu…

Elle cherchait ses mots, et Drago posa son regard orageux sur elle. Un regard si profond qu'il la fit taire.

– Tu t'enfonces, souffla Drago en la détaillant longuement.

Ses yeux noisette transmirent à Drago toute la culpabilité de pair avec cette discussion. Gênée, Granger remit ses cheveux indomptables en place et se racla la gorge. Elle n'osait plus rien dire devant le regard insistant du Serpentard.

Hermione se tut alors. À présent que Malefoy l'avait sauvée, elle ne pouvait plus le voir comme avant. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de penser qu'il était foncièrement entièrement mauvais, et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle ne le pensait déjà plus.

Drago garda les yeux fixés dans le vide pendant un moment après ça.

Hermione se sentait incroyablement inutile. Ça faisait à peine 3 jours qu'ils étaient dans cette prairie, et elle ne supportait déjà plus son inactivité. Ça la rendait malade de ne pas voir comment allaient Harry et Ron. Peut-être étaient-ils morts. Malefoy et elle n'avaient rien à faire de leur journée excepté ruminer et voler de la nourriture dans des magasins Moldus. En terrain sorcier, on pourrait les reconnaître. De plus, les Patronus les feraient repérer trop facilement.

Drago était resté dans ses pensées toute la journée. D'un côté, ça lui faisait mal qu'Hermione pense qu'il n'était qu'une mauvaise personne. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment montré un quelconque bon côté de lui à Granger. Et étonnamment, garder ses émotions pour lui toute la journée lui avait coûté, contrairement à son habitude de ne jamais se dévoiler.

Hermione s'en était voulue toute la journée. Elle avait bien vu que Drago était plus renfermé que d'habitude, et elle se doutait que c'était à cause de sa réflexion du matin. Elle ne pouvait plus penser comme avant à son sujet. Quoi qu'il se passe par la suite, elle se devait de le respecter un minimum.

– Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce matin. Je… J'ai été idiote.

– Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça. Je ne voulais pas tuer Dumbledore, ni faire entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard. Je culpabilisais parfois quand je balançais des méchancetés, même si je n'ai jamais arrêté de le faire. Je ne suis pas un Saint, je le sais. J'adorais emmerder Potter parce qu'il ne m'inspirait que du mépris. Mon père m'a toujours dit que j'étais le meilleur, que le simple nom de Malefoy devait me permettre de faire ce que je voulais. Et Potter était tout ce que j'aurais dû être : il était apprécié, respecté, et il l'est toujours. Je crois que je l'ai toujours un peu jalousé. On m'a répété toute ma vie que le sang qui coule dans tes veines est sale, que les personnes comme toi ne méritaient aucun respect. J'imagine qu'ils considèrent que vous volez des pouvoirs aux cracmols, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai jamais trop su pourquoi, en fait.

Hermione se tut et l'écouta. Elle sentait qu'il avait besoin de se confier. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le feu et en quelques sortes, on aurait dit qu'il se parlait à lui-même. Mais tout ceci émut beaucoup la jeune fille, et sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle posa doucement sa main sur celle de Malefoy qui était posée sur son genou. Celui-ci tourna directement la tête vers elle, et elle se sentit minuscule, sondée par les deux perles bleu-gris du regard de Drago. Alors elle baissa la tête. Il la détailla lentement, sans plus parler.

Drago la détailla alors, ses cheveux qui étaient toujours ses cheveux, son nez était toujours aussi retroussé et parsemé de petites tâches de rousseur, ses yeux au dégradé noisette paraissaient hésitants et apeurés. Il fixa à nouveau le feu, sans faire de remarque alors que la chaleur de la main d'Hermione était beaucoup trop présente à son goût et embrumait légèrement ses pensées.

– Puis, j'ai eu une vie avant Tu-sais-qui. Mes parents n'ont pas toujours étés comme ces derniers temps. Là, ils sont… angoissés, aveuglés par la peur. Mais mon enfance à été belle, j'ai toujours été gâté et j'ai vécu des bons moments. Même si mes parents sont très traditionnels et qu'ils ne sont pas du genre à se lâcher. Ils pensaient sûrement que le Lord était mort et ne reviendrait jamais. On m'a dit très jeune que je méritais d'être respecté, que j'étais meilleur que les autres et que je devais détester les Sang-de-Bourbe parce que cette haine se transmet de génération en génération. Mon père a toujours cru que cela faisait de nous des Sang-Pur plus respectables. Le gamin que j'étais a grandi là-dedans. Tout le monde serait devenu ce que je suis.

– Je n'ai jamais connu ça, dit Hermione. J'ai eu une enfance insouciante, on m'a inculqué le respect, la politesse, l'ouverture d'esprit. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être influencée.

– Je ne dis pas que je suis blanc comme neige. Seulement que je ne pense pas avoir fait beaucoup de choix par moi-même qui m'aient guidé jusqu'ici.

Drago se sentait d'humeur à parler. Il s'était rarement confié et Granger avait de grandes qualités d'écoute.

– J'aime mes parents. Si tu savais comme j'ai peur de les avoir condamnés à mort en t'aidant. Tu-Sais-Qui va les tuer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et moi je suis là à me lamenter. (Il repoussa la main chaude de Granger de la sienne alors que sa voix devenait plus aiguë, pris sa tête entre ses mains en haussa le ton.) Granger, j'ai tellement peur d'avoir tué ma famille !

Hermione eut la surprise de voir une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle écarquilla les yeux. De honte, Drago se leva et partit d'un pas rapide vers la forêt qui entourait la prairie. Raconter sa vie à Granger et pleurer devant elle, c'était trop, et il se devait de s'enfuir pour se cacher, comme la lâche Serpentard qu'il était.

– Malefoy ! appela-t-elle.

Il ne se retourna pas.

– Malefoy ! Reviens !

Il était partit. Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle culpabilisait, même si elle n'avait rien demandé pour qu'il la sauve. Dans quoi s'étaient-ils embarqués ?

* * *

**Bon, toujours difficile de s'entendre ! Normal, ils sont toujours plus ou moins ennemis, mais ça s'améliore, non ? Il faut bien commencer à s'entendre plus ou moins... **

**Avez-vous aimé ? J'accepte toute remarque positive/negative du moment que ce soit constructif. Trouvez-vous les caractères bien respectés ? Est-ce que leur relation actuelle est plausible ? Avez-vous des suggestions ou autre ? J'espère recevoir de vos nouvelles !**

**A bientôt, bisous à tous ! Et prenez soin de vous.**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Entente

**Bonjour à tous ! Déjà, merci pour les reviews, mises en fav', et en alerte. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de constater que mon histoire plaît ! Alors n'hésitez pas... Je réponds aux reviews anonymes aussi, il suffit de mettre un petit surnom :)**

**Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

****Entente****

Drago sentait des larmes dévaler ses joues tout en marchant rapidement dans un étroit sentier de la forêt. Il était dans un état de nerfs qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté, sauf peut-être pour sa mission concernant Dumbledore en sixième année. Des tas d'émotions le traversaient sans cesse, et il avait cette boule dans le ventre qui l'empêchait de respirer depuis ces interminables jours, depuis qu'il avait eu cette montée de courage qui l'avait poussé à sauver une de ses ennemies naturelles.

Il se réfugia près du petit ruisseau, dans la forêt, à quelques centaines de mètres de la prairie. Drago s'éclaboussa le visage avec un peu d'eau. Il se frotta les yeux. Il n'avait jamais pleuré si souvent de sa vie. Il détestait que quelqu'un le voit dans cet état. Il était d'un ridicule… Les Malefoy ne devaient pas pleurer. Un homme ne pleurait pas. Dès son plus jeune âge, on lui avait enseigné qu'un homme était fort et que pleurer, c'était pour les femmes et les faibles.

Mais peut-être que c'était le moment pour Drago d'arrêter de croire en tout ce qu'on lui avait inculqué. Il était déjà devenu un traître à son sang, à présent, peu de choses pourraient le rendre plus indigne d'être un Malefoy.

Drago entendit des pas s'approcher de plus en plus. Ce devait être Granger. Il ne bougea pas et admira l'eau couler entre les rochers du ruisseau. Le Soleil se couchait, mais il n'avait aucune envie de retourner au camps. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une petite voix lui dire :

– Bonjour monsieur.

– Bonsoir, ajouta une voix d'homme.

Drago se retourna et vit les deux Moldus du matin, l'homme avec son étrange bâton à la main et un filet rempli de poissons. La petite quant à elle avait les mains pleines de fleurs, dont certaines étaient fanées.

– Bonsoir, répondit-il.

– Monsieur, ça va ? demanda la petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans.

Drago détourna un peu la tête en s'apercevant qu'il devait encore avoir les traces de ses pleurs.

– Oui, oui, très bien.

L'homme regarda Drago quelques secondes avec sympathie, puis dit :

– En tous cas, si vous cherchez un coin pour pêcher, il vous suffit de suivre le ruisseau, les poissons grouillent à quelques pas d'ici !

Il lui montra son filet en guise de preuve. La petite fille se pencha, ses petites boucles châtains se balançant sur ses épaules. Drago secoua légèrement la tête quand il se prit à imaginer Granger, avec ses boucles indisciplinées à 5 ans. La petite Moldue cueillit un bouton d'or qui commençait à se fermer. Elle avança et lui donna un peu timidement.

– Si votre menton devient jaune, c'est que vous aimez le beurre.

– Merci, souffla Drago en prenant la fleur.

– Bonne soirée, dit l'homme en partant.

– Au revoir monsieur ! dit la petite fille en agitant son bouquet.

Juste après cette brève rencontre, Drago resta un moment à cogiter. Ces Moldus avaient l'air si… heureux, insouciants, gentils. Est-ce que les Moldus étaient vraiment différents des sorciers ?

Il resta encore quelques minutes, et de fil en aiguilles, ses pensées s'axèrent sur les problèmes qui peuplaient sa vie en ce moment.

Il continuait de prier pour que ses parents soient toujours en vie et en bonne santé. Il s'en voulait déjà tellement de les avoir trahis, il ne supporterait pas qu'ils soient morts par sa faute. Mais pour l'instant, il aurait fallu être suicidaire pour qu'il aille vérifier tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son absence.

Drago rentra dans la soirée, et ne décrocha pas un mot à Hermione. Il était rentré quand il avait réalisé qu'il avait laissé Granger seule et sans arme, mais ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute. Il n'allait pas se ridiculiser et montrer ses faiblesses à cette Je-Sais-Tout qui se ferait un plaisir de tout répéter à la Belette et le balafré.

Hermione n'avait pas osé laisser le camps sans surveillance pour aller chercher Malefoy, et avait donc attendu qu'il revienne. Il gardait son regard fixé au sol, clignant des yeux par moments. Alors elle décida de ne pas insister.

– Tiens, dit-il.

Elle se retourna vers lui quand il lui parla pour la première fois depuis des heures. Elle eut la surprise de voir, au bout de ses doigts, un bouton d'or fermé, qu'il lui tendait. Elle l'attrapa, surprise :

– Qu'est-ce que…

– La gamine Moldue me l'a donnée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse, moi ?

Elle était hébétée alors qu'elle était en train de nettoyer la vaisselle utilisée pour le dîner. N'insistant pas, elle observa à nouveau la fleur, avant de l'ensorceler. De cette façon, elle ne se cassa pas lorsqu'elle la glissa dans sa poche.

…

Il ne se remit à parler que le lendemain midi, bien que pour échanger des banalités. Dans l'après midi, il avait suivi la rivière comme le lui avait conseillé l'homme, et pêcha deux poissons d'une taille correcte avec l'aide de la magie. Hermione fut étonnée de le voir ramener ceci.

Même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, il ne voulait pas partir et laisser Granger trop longtemps, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas de baguette. Si les Mangemorts ou les Rafleurs débarquaient, elle était cuite.

De longues journées s'enchaînaient, ponctuées de silences, de courtes disputes et de remarques incessantes, bien qu'ils réussissaient à présent à s'entendre à certains moments. Hermione était fatiguée de cette situation, d'être impuissante et de s'inquiéter en permanence pour ses amis. De plus, Malefoy ne voulait toujours pas changer leur camps de place. Elle restait persuadée qu'en restant constamment au même endroit, ils se feraient repérer, mais lui n'entendait pas raison.

Un soir, exactement 12 jours depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuis, ils mangeaient tous les deux devant le feu de bois, les yeux fixant un point. Hermione revenait d'une petite boutique où elle avait volé quelques plats préparés.

– Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal qu'en ce moment. Je déteste voler de pauvres Moldus innocents.

– Il le faut. C'est la seule manière pour survivre.

Hermione le regarda fixement et Drago roula des yeux, devinant ce qu'elle pensait.

– Ça ne me plaît pas à moi non plus, Granger.

– Mais tu es plus habitué que moi, dit Hermione.

Malefoy la regarda avec un air ahuri.

– Tu crois qu'avec la fortune des Malefoy, je m'amuse à voler pour me nourrir ?

– Je ne sais pas… Pas pour te nourrir, mais les Serpentard sont plus habitués à… ce genre de choses.

Hermione sentit qu'elle s'enfonçait et cherchait ses mots. Drago ricana. Ce qu'elle disait était affreusement ridicule.

– Granger, tu m'as reproché pendant des années de juger les gens en fonction de leur sang alors que tu fais exactement pareil par rapport aux Maisons ? Tu es ridicule.

– Je veux dire que les Serpentard sont plus réputés pour ce genre de chose ! Enfin, ils sont plus malins, plus… fourbes, peut-être.

Drago lui lança un regard plus froid que la glace, et sa voix allait de pair.

– Tu t'enfonces, Granger.

Hermione se tut. Elle enchaînait les bourdes depuis qu'elle ne pouvait plus se comporter comme avant avec Malefoy. Il avait raison : elle faisait exactement ce qu'elle lui disait de ne pas faire. Elle était ridicule. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir jeté un froid et fut rassurée lorsque Drago reprit avec un léger sourire :

– Rappelles-moi lequel de nous deux à enfreint le plus de règles à Poudlard ?

Hermione grimaça.

– Je ne l'aurais jamais fait si ce n'était pas pour la bonne cause.

– Mais tu l'as fait. Tu fais une piètre Miss Je-sais-tout-et-je-suis-sage.

– Je n'ai jamais prétendu être sage !

Drago rigola.

– Mais tu as tellement le profil ! Tu fais tout pour que les profs t'apprécient et que les élèves envient tes notes.

– N'importe quoi ! Je veux simplement réussir ma scolarité et ma vie professionnelle.

– Pour ça, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre à toutes les questions posées.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle se sentait humiliée d'avoir l'air si rigide et sérieuse. Et elle savait que beaucoup d'élèves, peut-être même des professeurs, la considéraient comme une parfaite prétentieuse et sûre d'elle.

– J'ai simplement peur de l'échec, c'est tout ! J'ai toujours cru que les enfants nés dans ce monde seraient plus forts que moi, alors j'apprends tous ce que vous savez dans les livres.

Drago fit un sourire en coin. Elle était tellement agaçante. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle était bien plus forte que tous les élèves de Sang-Pur. On pourrait croire qu'elle lui disait cela seulement pour qu'il lui prouve le contraire. Ce qui la rendait parfaitement agaçante.

– Granger, tu vas pas me faire gober ça. Tu sais très bien que tu les surpasses tous.

– Bien sûr que non. Je suis sûre que tu connais beaucoup plus de choses que moi sur le monde sorcier.

Drago leva un doigt en l'air en souriant.

– J'ai dit que tu _les_ surpassais. Pas que tu _me_ surpassais.

Hermione pouffa et lui balança une touffe d'herbe avec laquelle elle jouait dans la figure.

– Imbécile, souffla-t-elle.

Il y eu un petit silence durant lequel ils n'entendirent que le crépitement de leur petit feu de camps. Hermione s'étonnait parfois à observer le blond plus que nécessaire. Il portait la même chemise blanche qu'au Manoir, et le même pantalon noir. Seulement, ses manches retroussées et les deux boutons détachés en haut de sa chemise renforçaient son charme naturel. Finie la coiffure maîtrisée : fuite oblige, ses cheveux étaient libres de mouvement et accentuaient l'indescriptible charisme qui s'échappait de chaque pore de sa peau pâle.

En l'observant discrètement, le regard d'Hermione était souvent attiré par la Marque sombre et légèrement mouvante sur son bras. Pendant la première semaine au moins, elle avait remarqué qu'il prenait un soin particulier à la lui cacher. Mais à force de vivre ensemble, certains détails se révélaient. Quant à elle, si la marque « Sang-de-Bourbe » sur son bras était cachée en permanence, c'était plus pour elle que pour lui.

Elle détourna rapidement le regard quand il tourna la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés. « Merde, pensa-t-elle. Prise sur le fait. »

Drago avait sentit le regard scrutateur d'Hermione, allant de son visage à son cou, pour finir sur son avant bras marqué. Il n'avait rien fait voir dans un premier temps, mais finit par la regarder à son tour. Il aurait voulu faire une remarque. Il aurait voulu la gêner, lui faire remarquer qu'il avait tout vu. Qu'il avait même aperçut la légère coloration des joues d'Hermione. Mais malgré lui, il ne le fit pas. Pour survivre à deux, il avait appris à la fermer quand il le devait.

Il se perdit lui aussi dans une brève contemplation quand elle se contorsionna sur le côté pour attraper un pull. Son chandail s'était légèrement remonté, laissant entrevoir une bande de peau. Il se surprit à imaginer la texture de cette peau fine sous ses doigts, si elle serait douce au toucher, et il tenta d'imaginer sa chaleur.

Mais elle se redressa et enfila son pull en laine, qui la rendit beaucoup plus couverte. Drago s'insulta mentalement, et ferma les yeux plusieurs fois. « Putain, mec, déconne pas. C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe. » Seulement, il était un mec. Et dans la force de l'âge, qui plus est, dont les hormones embrouillaient le cerveau par moment.

– C'est quoi ton Épouvantard ? demanda soudain Hermione.

Drago baissa la tête. Il se concentra de nouveau, et ses pensées s'axèrent alors sur la question qu'elle le lui avait posée, décidant d'oublier le léger écart commis par son cerveau.

Il ne savait pas si il avait envie de lui répondre. Après tout, ils se toléraient tout juste à présent. Il ne la considérait pas comme une amie, loin de là. Mais elle n'était plus non plus son ennemie. Dans leur situation, pour survivre, ils étaient obligés d'instaurer une confiance, bien que faible et fragile.

– Tu peux me le dire. Je ne me moquerai pas. Et je ne dirai rien.

– Et le tien ?

Hermione haussa les épaules en arrachant une nouvelle touffe d'herbe.

– C'est pas un secret. C'est McGonagall qui m'annonce que j'ai raté mes examens, et je me fais renvoyer.

– Oh, dit Drago.

Il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point important pour elle. Un Épouvantard ne mentait pas, et il doutait que Granger le fasse. Il s'en voulait presque de s'être moqué d'elle à ce sujet. Presque.

– T'as l'air étonné, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire. Je pensais que tu t'en doutait. C'est logique pour quelqu'un comme moi.

– Je m'attendais à un truc beaucoup plus stylé. Genre que t'aies peur de Tu-Sais-Qui ou même de moi !

Hermione éclata de rire. Il était tellement prétentieux.

– Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Tu es un inoffensif petit serpent. Et je n'ai jamais affronté Tu-Sais-Qui.

Elle frissonna rien que d'y penser.

– N'empêche Granger, je te conseille de ne pas oublier que l'inoffensif petit serpent a une baguette !

Hermione rit de plus belle.

– Mais je n'en doute Malefoy, je n'en doute pas, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Les Moldus auraient très mal compris cette phrase…

– Granger. Ne vas pas sur ce terrain-là. Je ne pense pas que tu gagnerais à ce jeu là, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

– Malefoy, fais pas ta Sainte-Nitouche. J'ai plus cinq ans, je sais comment on fait les bébés.

– Je pense tout de même qu'il te reste certaines choses à apprendre. Je doute que Weasley sache mieux s'y prendre que quelqu'un comme moi.

Hermione peina à déglutir devant le regard perçant du Serpentard. Elle secoua rapidement la tête, perturbée, se demandant pourquoi cette conversation avait dévié aussi rapidement sur un sujet aussi dangereux.

– Changeons de sujet. Donc, ton Épouvantard ?

Drago soupira, et son amusement disparut de son visage.

– T'es fatigante. Je n'ai pas à te le dire.

– Allez quoi ! Je t'ai dit le mien !

– Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de le faire, répliqua-t-il.

Hermione croisa les bras sur son ventre.

– S'il-te-plaît ?

Il soupira encore devant ses yeux pleins du curiosité et bienveillance. Il se sentit faible quand il déglutit et parla doucement :

– Eh bien… c'est moi qui lance l'Avada sur quelqu'un.

Hermione ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle s'était préparée à ce qu'il avoue voir le cadavre de ses parents, le sien ou encore le Lord. Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que Drago Malefoy ait peur de tuer quelqu'un.

– Qui ça ?

– Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Sûrement un Moldu ou même quelqu'un d'autre, je ne vois jamais de visage. Je suis incapable de tuer qui que ce soit. Et ça ne plaît pas à mon entourage.

– Oui, j'ai entendu ta tante, au Manoir… quand elle t'as dit de laisser ces hommes dehors pour qu'elle s'en occupe si tu ne pouvais pas le faire.

– Ouais. Ils ont essayé de me forcer, plusieurs fois. Mais je ne pouvais jamais. Quelqu'un le faisait à ma place ou me trouvait une excuse. Le Maître ne le sait pas, quelqu'un m'a toujours couvert pour le moment.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis il reprit en ricanant :

– C'est quand même ridicule. J'arrive à lancer des Doloris ou à insulter des gens à longueur de journée, mais je suis incapable de les tuer.

– Ôter la vie à quelqu'un, c'est tellement… dur. Il a peut-être une personne qui l'aime et qui l'attends, des enfants, une famille, des amis. Peut-être a-t-il des projets, ou un rêve qu'il est sur le point d'accomplir. Le tuer, c'est faire du mal à tout le monde autour de lui, mettre fin à ses rêves, à ses projets. Un Doloris fait souffrir sur le coup. La vie continue. Il pourra revoir ses enfants ou la personne qu'il aime. Ça fait toute la différence.

Drago sourit tristement.

– Je t'en prie, épargne-nous ta philosophie.

Hermione se tut, vexée. Puis Malefoy reprit :

– Dans tous les cas, ça ne fait pas de moi une meilleure personne.

– Tu sais Malefoy, ça me fait mal de te le dire, mais tu es moins mauvais que ce que je pensais.

Le sourire de Drago devint plus joyeux. Il vit Hermione rouler des yeux en secouant légèrement la tête.

– Je prends ça comme un compliment. Mais je sais que j'ai fais de mauvaises choses.

– Que tu en aies conscience prouve que tu n'es pas foncièrement mauvais.

Drago ricana en secouant lentement la tête.

– Toi, tu vas écrire un bouquin plus tard, pour aider les causes perdues comme moi ou même ces pauvres elfes maltraités.

– Ce n'est pas drôle, Malefoy. Les elfes sont des êtres vivants qui ont droit au respect.

– Je n'en doute pas, Granger.

Il ne se doutait pas qu'il en aurait pour des heures avec ça.

– Harry m'a raconté que Dobby était maltraité. Je sais que certaines personnes se fichent des elfes mais ils sont doués de sensibilité et ils méritent au moins la politesse.

Elle continua sur ce sujet pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité pour Drago, qui acquiesçait de temps en temps. Il se souvint alors de la raison pour laquelle il détestait Hermione Granger : elle étalait son savoir avec tant de confiance en elle et de suffisance. C'était insupportable. À ce moment même, ils se fichait des elfes comme de sa première Mornille, mais il semblait qu'il était impossible d'arrêter l'Hermione Granger protectrice qu'elle était devenue à l'évocation de ces créatures que Drago considérait comme inférieures à lui, bien qu'il ne leur ai jamais fait de mal. Alors, ne l'écoutant pas vraiment, il acquiesçait parfois et se concentrait sur les expressions qu'elle laissait voir. La regarder débattre seule était très drôle, il devait l'avouer.

Il parvint à aller se coucher une fois qu'elle eu terminé son sermon, pendant qu'Hermione prenait le premier tour de garde. Elle l'avait complètement abruti et son cerveau était engourdi par le stress et les émotions de cette longue journée. Il passa une nuit agitée, où les images de son père et sa mère torturés et tués s'entrechoquaient brutalement dans son esprit.

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les épouvantards sont-ils réalistes ? Drago qui doute de ses idées sur les Moldus, c'est un petit pas, mais qu'en pensez-vous ? Le bouton d'or, alors ? ;)**

**Les deux se prennent eux-mêmes en flagrant déli de mattage, mdr :) Serait-ce une mini mini attirance physique ? **

**Allez, à bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à commenter !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Fuite

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui, je dois le dire, marque un tournant dans la fic :) Je n'en dis pas plus !**

**Merci beaucoup pour les follows, mises en favoris et surtout, les commentaires ! **

**Merci à Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel, Azuroo, hpemilia, Constancelcd et Nedwige Stark qui me suivent depuis le début et sans que je n'aurais quasi aucun avis quant à mon histoire ! **

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

****Fuite****

Hermione finit son tour de garde à 9h, heure à laquelle Malefoy dormait encore. Il avait du avoir des difficultés à s'endormir, à 5h, heure à laquelle il avait finit le tour du milieu de la nuit.

Hermione voulu partir pour chercher de la nourriture, car il en manquait pour le soir même. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas laisser le Serpentard seul et le camp sans surveillance. Alors elle attendit encore un peu mais n'entendant pas de mouvements, elle se leva et ouvrit doucement la tente.

Elle avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la couchette de Malefoy. Celui-ci dormait, emmitouflé dans le plaid chaud de son lit. Et elle fut surprise de voir la pureté de son visage à cet instant. Le sommeil le rendait innocent, ses traits étaient lisses et calmes. Hermione se rendit compte, en le voyant là, qu'il pouvait être très beau. Son charme naturel émanait de lui et le rendait incroyablement séduisant.

Elle laissa quelques instants sa main planer au-dessus de son visage, à la limite de le frôler. Hermione se laissa guider par son instinct, mettant sur « pause » les rouages de son cerveau qui tournaient beaucoup trop. Elle contourna ses yeux, son nez droit et fin, ses cheveux blond platine en pagaille. Elle se sentit alors privilégiée de pouvoir assister à ce moment.

Puis elle se résolut à le réveiller, reprenant doucement ses esprits et regrettant presque ce moment de sérénité complète.

– Malefoy, chuchota-t-elle. Malefoy, réveille-toi.

Il ne réagit pas, alors elle le secoua légèrement par l'épaule nue qui sortait de la couverture.

– Drago, souffla-t-elle alors.

Prononcer son prénom la mis mal à l'aise sans même savoir pourquoi et elle rosit légèrement. Heureusement que le Serpentard n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux.

– Malefoy, dit-elle plus fort.

Il se redressa alors rapidement, gardant la couette contre lui.

– Quoi ? Un problème ?

Hermione eut le regret de voir le visage de Malefoy s'assombrir à nouveau par les soucis, contrastant avec le visage calme et angélique qu'il possédait précédemment. Elle se reprit ensuite pour s'adresser à lui.

– Non, non, rien. Je voulais juste te prévenir que je vais faire les courses. Je ne voulais pas partir et te laisser seul.

– Oh, OK. Pas de soucis, Granger.

Il attendit, elle aussi. De son côté, Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Gryffondor restait plantée là. Alors il décida de le lui faire remarquer en la taquinant :

– Granger, je sais que mon visage est éblouissant et que tu meurs d'envie d'admirer mon corps de rêve, mais je crois qu'il est temps que tu sortes pour que je m'habille.

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Sans ajouter un mot, elle sortit de la tente, faisant ricaner le Serpentard qui se leva et enfila sa chemise, seul vêtement qu'il avait. Hermione s'était farouchement opposée quand il avait proposé d'en voler, alors il avait abandonné l'idée et multipliait les sortilège de nettoyage sur sa chemise blanche qui devenait gris clair et son pantalon noir terne.

Il sortit de la tente et trouva la Gryffondor assise dans l'herbe, la baguette à la main.

– Je vais y aller, dit-elle en le voyant. Je prends la baguette, ou je te la laisse ?

À chaque instant où l'un des deux devait partir, le problème de baguette se faisait ressentir. Rester au campement sans arme était dangereux et idiot, partir à deux et laisser le camps leur donnait de grandes chances de le retrouver envahis de Mangemort étant donnés que les sorts de protections seraient effacés. Alors souvent, celui qui partait en terrain Moldu ne prenait pas de baguette, car c'était la solution la moins dangereuse des trois bien qu'elle reste délicate.

– Prends-la si tu veux. C'est calme ce matin, dit-il.

– Non, non, il vaut mieux que tu la prennes.

Drago n'était pas d'humeur à se renvoyer la balle pendant des heures, alors il accepta de prendre l'arme qu'elle lui tendait.

– Je reviens dans vingt minutes.

Et elle transplana, avant de revenir un quart d'heure plus tard.

Selon Drago, il s'était énormément confié lors de la soirée de la veille. Et ils eurent tous les deux l'impression de s'entendre un peu mieux après ces révélations. Le lendemain, il n'y avait pas eu un mot plus haut que l'autre. Ils avaient réussi à s'entendre sur les tâches à effectuer et s'étaient organisés pour aller chercher de l'eau et pour renforcer les sorts de protections.

Elle n'en parlait pas, mais Hermione était très inquiète quant aux rêves fréquents qu'elle faisait depuis deux semaines. Chaque fois, Harry et Ron étaient morts, et Malefoy la trahissait. Mais seul son subconscient lui faisait penser une chose pareille. Au fond d'elle, comme un lien inexplicable, elle sentait que ses amis étaient toujours de ce monde. Elle ne saurait décrire cette sensation à la fois d'inquiétude et de certitude. Mais ayant peu confiance en son instinct, Hermione s'inquiétait tout de même énormément et mourait d'envie d'avoir des nouvelles de Harry, Ron, Ginny… Tous ceux qui comptaient plus que tout pour elle.

…

Le soir venu, ils s'installèrent autour d'un cassoulet en boîte typiquement Moldu qu'Hermione avait fait réchauffer. Drago grimaça devant la nourriture grasse et bas de gamme. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils mangeaient des produits tout faits qu'Hermione allait voler dans les boutiques Moldues.

– Écoute Malefoy, dit Hermione avec un sourire en voyant le visage dégoûté du blond. On est pas si mal. On a une belle et grande tente pour deux, on mange à notre faim midi et soir et on dort sur un vrai matelas chacun. Arrête un peu de te plaindre.

– Granger. On ne fait pas partie du même monde, et je suis désolé d'avoir été habitué à mieux.

– Excusez-moi, monsieur Précieux.

Drago roula des yeux et sourit un peu en la regardant remuer la préparation dans le petit chaudron au dessus du feu. Il avait souvent taquiné Hermione en voyant le nombre de choses qu'elle avait apporté dans son petit sac en perles. Elle avait été plus que prévoyante et vu la quantité de livres et objets qu'elle avait emportés, elle maîtrisait les sortilèges d'extension à la perfection. Il devait bien avouer que lui-même n'aurait su réaliser un tel sortilège.

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, là ? le coupa Hermione dans ses pensées.

– Je pensais à ton incroyable névrose, Granger. Tu es complètement cinglée avec ton sac de perles.

– Dans la vie, il faut être prévoyant. Et vu la mission pour laquelle on était partis, j'ai bien fait d'emmener autant.

Drago sauta sur l'occasion.

– Quelle mission ?

Hermione n'hésita même pas. Jamais elle ne le dirait. Si elle le mettait au courant et qu'il la trahissait, tout serait foutu.

– Malefoy.

Alors Drago se tut en entendant son ton réprobateur. À vrai dire, il ne savait même pas s'il voulait savoir. Car si elle le mettait au courant et qu'il se faisait capturer, il ne pourrait rien faire sous la torture et le Veritaserum de Rogue. Si lui devait mourir, autant ne pas mettre en péril la vie de ceux qui pouvaient sauver le monde. Il ricana tout seul à cette pensée. « Connerie de héros ».

Hermione transvasa le cassoulet dans deux assiettes creuses utilisées à chaque repas.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? dit-elle en souriant.

Le regard de Drago fut soudain attiré par le sourire de la Gryffondor.

– Rien. Dis Granger, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes dents ?

Hermione paniqua légèrement.

– Quoi ? De quoi mes dents ? J'ai quelque chose ?

Elle passa sa langue dessus en tournant le dos à Malefoy.

– Mais non, dit-il en ricanant de plus belle. En première année, je m'étais moqué de toi pour ça, et j'ai remarqué ensuite qu'elles étaient raccourcies.

– Oh, fit Hermione en se redressant. Figure toi Malefoy qu'après le stupide sortilège que tu m'avais lancé, j'en ai seulement profité pour les raccourcir. C'était vraiment blessant.

– J'imagine que je dois m'excuser même si c'était il y a des années ?

Hermione haussa les épaules en tendant une assiette à Malefoy. Ce souvenir était encore un peu douloureux pour elle. Et Drago sembla le ressentir. Alors, un peu difficilement, et s'asseyant sur sa fierté, il dit :

– Je suis désolé pour tout ça.

Et il avait l'air sincère. Et gêné. Alors Hermione fit un petit sourire en prenant soin de laisser ses dents bien cachées.

– N'empêche, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin, heureusement que j'étais là. Sans te faire de compliment, tu es moins moche avec ce nouveau sourire. Tout ça, c'est quand même grâce à moi.

Elle rit alors, mettant une main devant sa bouche.

– La ferme, la fouine.

Évidemment, elle sentait la conversation légère et en avait profité pour évoquer ce souvenir encore très drôle.

– Ne parle pas de ça. C'était la plus grosse honte de toute ma vie.

– Oh, ça va. C'était vraiment super drôle.

Hermione rit encore en prenant une bouchée du cassoulet. Drago fit de même sans relever la remarque d'Hermione.

– C'est vraiment dégueulasse, ton truc. Les Moldus mangent toujours aussi mal ?

– Un jour, je te ferais manger un vrai cassoulet. C'est vraiment délicieux. Mais c'est vrai que je ne prendrais plus cette marque là.

Elle inspecta le dos de la boîte métallique en fronçant les sourcils. Drago fut très surpris d'entendre les projets de la Gryffondor. Décidément, ils se rapprochaient vite et cela donnait parfois le tournis au Serpentard. La normalité n'était pas comme ça. La normalité était de se détester, c'était naturel. Et il sentait que malgré lui, il ne la détestait plus.

– Non non, j'aurais trop peur que tu l'empoisonnes.

Hermione sourit un peu et roula des yeux devant un Malefoy soudain redevenu pensif.

Leurs préoccupations occupaient toujours leurs esprits, mais ils se détendaient légèrement lorsqu'ils parlaient ensemble, ils se changeaient les idées.

…

Ils passèrent deux jours de plus dans une ambiance plus calme qu'auparavant. Ils ne se parlèrent pas beaucoup, mais ça leur convenait. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de réfléchir à leur situation actuelle, de se retrouver après les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu. Hermione faisant des efforts, étant redevable à Malefoy, et lui s'étonnant de supporter la Gryffondor aussi longtemps.

Le matin du seizième jour de leur fuite, le temps était orageux et Malefoy semblait morose. Drago ruminait leur situation désespérée depuis la veille au soir, de plus, les deux alliés s'étaient disputé à cause d'une futilité que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait véritablement retenue.

Le lendemain, alors que Malefoy était d'une humeur exécrable, Hermione engagea une énième fois la conversation sur un sujet sensible, au risque de gâcher le début d'entente cordiale entre eux :

– Il faudra bientôt qu'on parte. On va se faire repérer.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Hermione fut scandalisée de voir que Malefoy n'ajoutait rien, et ne bougeait même pas. Durant ces deux semaines et deux jours, elle lui avait répété plusieurs fois qu'il était ridicule de rester toujours au même endroit. Elle estimait que c'était la meilleure manière de se faire repérer. Mais en y réfléchissant, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas choisi le meilleur jour pour parler de ce sujet sur lequel leurs avis différaient, car Drago paraissait particulièrement nerveux et tendu.

– Mais pourquoi ? Argumente un peu !

– Granger, c'est ridicule. On a nulle part où aller.

– On peut se cacher ailleurs, c'est toi qui est ridicule, plus on reste ici, plus on a de chances de se faire repérer !

La conviction et la passion dans le ton de la Gryffondor exaspérèrent Drago. Si elle pensait qu'ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil.

– Où veux-tu aller, Granger ?

– Eh bien, je ne sais pas encore, mais je suis sûre qu'on pourrait se mettre d'accord si tu y mettais un peu du tiens.

Leur proximité des derniers jours avait complètement déconcerté Drago, qui y réfléchissait souvent. Il avait été perturbé de s'entendre avec Granger, et une partie de lui refusait encore cet attachement qui ne tarderait de pointer le bout de son nez à ce rythme. Il avait donc tout naturellement tenté de creuser un fossé durant les deux derniers jours, se renfermant sur lui-même.

Et en l'instant présent, qu'elle soit si gentille, tant à l'écoute avec lui et si respectueuse de ses idées, cela lui fit peur. Il était terrifié de sentir qu'il appréciait la Granger. Alors Drago sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir, et tout le stress accumulé depuis ce jour au Manoir lui exploser au visage, si bien qu'il haussa le ton plus qu'il ne l'aurait fait à un autre moment.

– Mais pour aller où, par Merlin ? Tu ne vois pas, Granger ? Tu ne comprends donc rien. Quoi qu'on fasse, où qu'on aille, on est foutus ! Et je te signale que je fais beaucoup d'efforts, parce que cohabiter avec toi n'est pas facile.

Le ton désespéré de Malefoy bouleversa Hermione.

– Non, Malefoy. Nous sommes plus forts que Tu-Sais-Qui !

– Il n'y a aucun « nous ». Que ce soit clair, je ne suis pas avec vous. Je ne suis pas avec Potter. Je ne veux pas être un de vos larbins qui se bat contre ma famille, pas alors je viens tout juste de quitter les miens.

– L'Ordre saurait te protéger, Drago, je suis sûre qu'ils comprendraient...

Hermione sentit inexplicablement la situation lui échapper. C'était tellement rare qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. Elle avait espéré que ça l'adoucirait.

– Jamais je ne ferais partie de votre camps. Fin de la discussion.

– Mais je dois aider Harry, reprit Hermione. On ne pourra pas rester trop longtemps ici ! Ils sont peut-être tous morts à l'heure qu'il est, peut-être même que la guerre est finie. Nous on est là, complètement impuissants, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux toute la journée. Je… je me sens impuissante, Ron et Harry me manquent, j'ai peur pour eux… ça fait des semaines que j'essaie d'être gentille avec toi, que je reste parce que je te suis redevable. J'ai tellement peur, tellement peur. La dernière fois que je les ai vus, c'était au Manoir, et il y a tellement peu de chance pour qu'ils soient encore en vie.

Hermione sentait les larmes de stress qu'elle avait retenues jusque là couler sur ses joues. Elle s'inquiétait tant pour Harry et Ron, son meilleur ami et… l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Et lorsqu'elle vit que Malefoy ne réagissait pas, elle continua :

– Réponds-moi, s'il-te-plaît. J'ai besoin de revoir Harry. Et aussi Ron. Malefoy, peut-être que tes parents te cherchent !

Drago haussa les épaules. Il ne regardait pas Granger, de peur de sentir son cœur se serrer en voyant son visage couvert de larmes. Et plus il réfléchissait, plus il savait ce qu'il devait faire : il était toxique pour elle, pour tout le monde, et il devait la laisser partir. Il devait la libérer de cet étrange lien qui les liait depuis ce jour au Manoir. Il savait qu'elle ne restait que parce qu'elle lui en devait un, et il trouvait ça de plus en plus malsain de construire des liens amicaux sur la base de la pitié qu'elle ressentait.

Alors, il répondit, se concentrant sur ses motivations :

– Potter se débrouillera. Je ne viendrais pas. Et n'ose plus parler de mes parents !

Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle voyait Drago perdre pieds devant elle et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-elle prendre au pied de la lettre tout ce qu'il lui disait ? Ou est-ce que la colère lui faisait dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas ? Elle-même sentait cette angoisse lui clouer les entrailles et lui embrouiller le cerveau.

Drago sentait que la discussion finirait mal. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Potter et Weasley pour se sentir bien. Elle qui se plaignait si rarement venait de mettre des mots sur ce que Drago savait qu'elle ressentait. Et l'entendre le dire rendait la chose bien plus concrète.

– Mais… je ne vais pas rester éternellement ici !

Drago la regarda de la tête aux pieds avec une grimace dédaigneuse qu'il força un peu. Ils se sentait trahi d'une certaine manière, que Granger veuille l'abandonner. Tous ces sentiments contradictoires se mélangeaient.

– Alors casse toi, Granger ! Je ne peux pas te dire mieux ! Va sauver Potter et sa bande ! L'héroïne Sang-de-Bourbe vient à la rescousse de son monde sorcier auquel elle appartient tant !

Hermione recula, choquée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé en arriver là. Elle serra son avant-bras, et elle ressentit comme une brûlure à la place de sa cicatrice. « Sang-de-Bourbe »… Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête, comme un écho brutal.

Ce que redoutait et souhaitait à la fois Drago était entrain d'arriver. Granger allait partir, le laissant plus seul que jamais, et il allait croupir dans sa prairie pour toujours. Et même si il savait que ce qu'il disait la ferait partir et qu'elle le laisserait seul, c'était sûrement la meilleure solution.

– Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis Malefoy, la colère déforme tes propos…

– Pas du tout. Granger, je te déteste, toi et ta bande de héros ! Ma famille est morte, et moi, je n'ai plus rien à faire de ma vie. Barre toi, va sauver le monde comme tu sais si bien le faire et laisse moi me noyer dans mon sang si pur !

Elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à l'abandonner, pas alors qu'il était si désespéré et si en colère… Pas alors qu'il l'avait sauvée.

– Non. Viens avec moi. Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul alors que tu m'as…

Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il l'avait sauvée, il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il s'énerva alors, encore plus :

– Tais-toi Granger, tais-toi. Je ne veux pas l'entendre, je ne veux pas que ce soit vrai. Tu ne comprends pas ? Je serais resté le petit Malefoy bien détestable que j'étais, et tout irait pour le mieux. Par Merlin, je regrette tellement de t'avoir aidée, Granger !

Le cœur d'Hermione se brisa en mille morceaux. Il était tellement injuste de lui balancer ça au visage… Pendant ces quelques jours, une sorte de confiance s'était créée entre eux, du moins elle l'avait cru. Mais elle aurait dut se douter que Malefoy resterait toujours le même.

– Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! hurla Hermione, redoublant ses larmes.

– Justement ! Il faut que tu rejoignes Potter ! dit-il alors que sa voix se brisait légèrement.

Hermione le regarda, énervée et désespérée. Mais il l'avait voulu.

– Tu vas trop loin, Malefoy.

Elle prit rapidement son sac et ses affaires, laissant la tente et les provisions à Malefoy. Elle savait qu'elle allait regretter, mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser insulter comme ça. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Drago, qui détourna les yeux remplis de colère et de peine. Elle sortit de la zone entourée par le sortilège anti-transplanage. Alors elle transplana à plusieurs reprises dans divers endroits sans plus regarder Malefoy. Son comportement de ce soir l'avait déçue.

Drago tomba à genoux au sol la seconde d'après le transplanage d'Hermione. Il se retrouvait seul et ne savait pas comment il allait survivre sans aucune aide. L'idiot qu'il était avait lui-même couru à sa propre perte. Il avait demandé à Hermione de partir alors qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il enchaînait les conneries ces derniers temps. Mais il allait avoir ce qu'il méritait, sans avoir le pouvoir de réparer ses erreurs passées qui l'avaient mené à cette vie sans saveur. Car à cet instant, il était sûr d'être retrouvé par les Mangemorts. Et la vie ne servait plus à rien sans sa famille.

Alors qu'il prenait sa tête entre ses mains et que sa première larme coulait, il pensa que ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle n'était plus enchaînée à lui et pouvait à présent défendre les causes qui lui tenaient à cœur, revoir ses amis et vivre la vie qu'elle méritait.

* * *

**Et voilà. Ca devait arriver, non ? Hermione a craqué :) Malgré que je ne sois pas la reine du suspense, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un s'en soit douté, ou du moins, personne ne me l'a dit :) **

**Alors, à votre avis, où va-t-elle aller ? Comment va-t-elle faire pour retrouver ses amis, sans armes ? Réponses dans le prochain chapitre :) La dispute est-elle bien amenée ? On pourrait penser que c'est un peu exagéré, mais pensez que Drago à peur (de leur rapprochement, à cause de la fuite, du sort de sa famille) et qu'il finit par penser qu'il serait mieux qu'Hermione parte. Quant à elle, sans aucune nouvelle de Harry et Ron, elle devient folle et en cauchemarde chaque nuit. Vouala quelques explications :)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plut et à bientôt pour la suite :)**

**/!\Reviews/!\ ;)**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Intrus

**Hello :) Alors, voici un chap où plusieurs réponses aux questions figurent ! J'espère que vous trouverez le tout crédible... Merci à tous pour vos réactions ! On se retrouve en bas :)**

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

**Drou : Merci à toi pour ton commentaire :) Et tu trouveras la réponse à ta question ici... A bientôt j'espère ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Intrus**

Après avoir transplané à plusieurs reprises, Hermione arriva à proximité du Terrier. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas trop où aller. Elle espérait qu'elle trouverait ses amis ici, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé en son absence. Elle se mit à marcher jusqu'à la maison en surveillant ses arrières.

Mais elle l'avais laissé seul, sans même des potions pour se soigner… Elle mit sont sac en perles autour de son cou. Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir laissé Malefoy seul. Mais il l'avait cherché… Il l'avait poussée à le faire. Et elle ne pouvait pas se laisser insulter sans rien dire.

D'un autre côté, elle était quasiment sûre qu'il ne pensait pas complètement ce qu'il avait dit. Du moins, ça lui faisait du bien de l'espérer. « Sang-de-Bourbe »… Elle l'entendait encore d'ici. Ces derniers jours, leur entente s'était grandement améliorée. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas amis, mais elle ne le détestait plus. À présent, elle lui était redevable. Et même si Malefoy ne voulait pas l'admettre, selon elle, il l'avait sauvée. Bien qu'il le regrette à présent, elle lui était reconnaissante pour ce qu'il avait fait. Et elle venait de le laisser seul, alors qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller et aucun allié.

Hermione arriva à la maison et frappa à la porte après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours. Rien ne se passa. Elle se sentait incroyablement vulnérable, sans baguette, sans défense. Si les Mangemorts avaient envahis la maison, elle était morte. Mais avait-elle un autre endroit où aller ? Le degrés de désespoir qu'elle avait atteint était largement supérieur à sa capacité à réfléchir. Le Square était au moins aussi sûr, avec Rogue qui pouvait l'infiltrer à sa guise. Mais depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur, les Mangemorts connaissaient l'adresse du Terrier.

L'esprit brillant d'Hermione était troublé, elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. La peau de ses joues était trempée de larmes et elle avait un migraine atroce. Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait compter sur la magie instinctive et sans baguette que pratiquaient les jeunes enfants.

Avec un élan de courage, elle ouvrit la porte. Elle avança précautionneusement à l'intérieur où tout était sombre et silencieux. La maison semblait désertée. Le peu de luminosité qu'il y avait laissait voir une salle à manger sans dessus dessous, et il manquait beaucoup d'objets. Il ne restait rien de la maison qu'Hermione avait connue, dont la chaleur était palpable et où flottait en tous temps une merveilleuse odeur de cuisine et une joie de vivre contagieuse. À présent, l'atmosphère était lourde, froide et inquiétante.

La peur au ventre, Hermione se stoppa. Elle était sûre de ne trouver personne ici. Elle fit demi-tour vers l'extérieur quand elle entendit du bois craquer. Elle se retourna à la hâte se mit rapidement à couvert derrière un meuble. Elle arrêta sa respiration dans l'espoir d'entendre mieux et de ne pas se faire repérer.

Un sortilège informulé décala le meuble qui cachait Hermione à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle serra les yeux, persuadée d'être bel et bien foutue.

– Levez les mains ! cria une voix d'homme.

Hermione obéit, résignée.

– Lumos ! dit une autre voix qu'elle connaissait très bien.

Elle tourna la tête. Luna avançait vers elle avec les yeux grands ouverts.

– Hermione !

– Luna ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que…

Molly arriva. Elle pointa Hermione de sa baguette.

– Quel est le nom du chat d'Hermione Granger ?

– Hmm, Pattenrond.

La perplexité se faisait entendre dans sa voix, et voir la chaleureuse matriarche Molly Weasley la menacer avec son arme fit penser à Hermione qu'elle s'était peut-être faite piéger, et que Molly était désormais sous Impérium.

– Quel est le plat que je prépare qu'Hermione préfère ?

Hermione déglutit, puis continua :

– Votre soupe potiron-citrouille avec une pointe de coulis d'aubergine.

Molly baissa sa baguette et serra Hermione dans ses bras.

– Blaise, c'est incroyable ! dit Luna. Hermione est là ! Baisse ta baguette, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est seule.

– Les enfants, fit Molly en s'adressant à Luna et Zabini. Vous avez failli faire une énorme erreur. Il faut toujours s'assurer de l'identité de n'importe qui. Plus personne n'est à l'abri de rien.

Hermione ne comprenait rien. En face d'elle, Blaise Zabini, Serpentard et Mangemort se tenait debout les mains dans les poches.

– Luna ! Attention, Zabini va…

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hermione, coupa Luna avec sa voix calme et fantasque. On va t'expliquer.

Hermione se releva doucement, emplie de doute, se méfiant fortement. Peut-être que Luna était sous l'emprise d'un Impero. Pourtant Zabini avait rangé sa baguette et émettait une grimace rigide en guise de sourire, et Molly semblait parfaitement normale. Combien d'épisodes Hermione avait-elle loupés ?

– Harry et Ron… Ils…

– Vont bien, répondit Zabini, visiblement soulagé qu'Hermione parle enfin. Ils sont en haut. Potter est sous notre protection, et Weasley reste à ses côtés.

– Oh, par Merlin, souffle Hermione de soulagement.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle courut à l'étage, sans même réfléchir à un éventuel piège tendu. Elle ouvrit chaque porte, sans trouver ses deux amis qui lui avaient tant manqué.

– Ron ! Harry ! cria-t-elle.

– C'est elle, entendit Hermione venant d'une chambre.

Une seconde après, Ronald Weasley serrait une Hermione toute tremblotante entre ses bras. Elle pleurait, tellement émue, tellement soulagée.

– Hermione, mon Dieu, tu vas bien ? dit Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

Il vint lui aussi près d'eux, enfouit son nez dans le cou de sa meilleure amie. Hermione se décolla de ses deux amis, et elle eut besoin de toucher leur visage, qu'elle pensait ne jamais revoir. Elle se focalisa sur chaque détail d'eux, et fut tellement heureuse de constater la vie encore bien présente dans leurs yeux pétillants qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir.

– Comment avez-vous fait ? Ron, Harry, je suis tellement contente de vous revoir vivants !

– Et toi alors ? dit Ron. Tu nous as fichu une peur bleue !

– Racontez moi tout. Je n'y comprends plus rien. Zabini ?

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et firent un petit sourire gêné. Ils s'enfermèrent tous trois dans une chambre, entraînés par Harry. Ils s'assirent, tout trois se tenant par la main. Harry commença :

– Zabini se rallie à nous. Cela fait deux bonnes semaines. Pour tout te dire, je me méfie quand même un peu.

– Et moi donc, continua Ron. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Hermione, il n'a le droit d'assister à aucune réunion de ce qu'il reste de l'Ordre. Pour l'instant, il est en période de mise en confiance.

– Mais quelle mouche l'a piquée ? Pourquoi lui, pourquoi maintenant ?

Harry et Ron se regardèrent.

– L'histoire de votre fuite à fait le tour des sorciers, dit Harry. Plus personne n'est en sécurité, Tu-Sais-Qui se méfie de tout ses fidèles. Blaise nous l'a dit. Il a senti le vent tourner. Il t'expliquera mieux que moi.

– Le fait est, Hermione, que tu dois faire attention. Plus personne n'est digne de confiance, il y a des espions partout. L'histoire de Malefoy a fait douter tout le monde. Quelqu'un d'aussi impliqué que lui qui retourne sa veste, ça insinue que tout le monde peut le faire.

Hermione acquiesça doucement. Ça faisait beaucoup d'informations en peu de temps, et une foule d'émotions.

Harry sortit de sa poche une baguette.

– Tiens, prends-là. C'était la baguette de Bellatrix. Il faut que tu la manie avec précaution. Ollivander l'a identifiée lui-même. Et… On a appris autre chose. Il _lui_ a parlé de l'endroit où trouver la baguette de Sureau, sous la torture. Et… Tu-Sais-Qui l'a trouvée, Hermione. Il a la baguette de Sureau.

– Oh non, mon Dieu…

Hermione laissa une larme couler, et l'essuya. Tout n'était pas encore terminé. Ils devaient se battre pour la vie, et elle devait se reprendre.

– Descendons, dit-elle. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle tous.

En bas, tout le monde les attendait. Elle vit à nouveau la salle à manger, comme à son arrivée, mais cette fois, la pièce était aussi rangée que la guerre le permettait. Elle comprit alors qu'un sortilège de Désillusion avait rendu la maison comment après la fouille des Mangmorts.

La réapparition d'Hermione réchauffait les cœurs. Molly et Arthur étaient là, Zabini et Luna aussi, ainsi que Ginny, qu'Hermione serra dans ses bras.

– Ma chérie, nous sommes si heureux que tu sois saine et sauve ! s'exclama la mère de Ron.

– Merci Molly, je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous revoir aussi.

– Hermione, souffla Ginny. Plus jamais, hein ?

Elle n'eut aucun besoin de continuer pour qu'elles se comprennent, et Hermione secoua doucement la tête, heureuse.

Arthur lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en lui disant à quel point il était heureux de la revoir. Elle répondit aux timides sourires d'accueil des autres. Les jours étaient sombres, et cela se ressentait dans les relations humaines et l'atmosphère ambiante.

Molly et Arthur réunirent tout le monde pour renforcer les sortilèges entourant la maison. Hermione avait appris qu'ils n'en avaient pas mis avant pour qu'elle puisse rentrer, mais maintenant qu'elle était de retour, il était impératif d'ajouter tous types de sortilèges capables de les protéger. De plus, si ils étaient si nombreux à l'attendre, c'est parce que tous s'étaient portés volontaire et qu'à plusieurs, ils était plus forts et pouvaient surveiller la maison.

Ils s'assirent tous autour d'une table et Molly servit un reste de jus de citrouille fait maison.

– Hermione, dit Luna, dis nous comment tu as survécu tout ce temps ?

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, et firent comprendre à Hermione de se taire pour le moment. Du regard, Harry désigna Zabini.

– Harry. Laisse le. Ce que je vais dire n'est rien d'important, et il pourra nous aider, dit Hermione.

Le brun acquiesça bien qu'un peu sceptique, entraînant l'approbation de Ron.

– Il faut bien comprendre que si je suis vivante, c'est grâce à Malefoy. Si il n'était pas là ce jour là au Manoir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me serait arrivé. Et même après d'ailleurs. Il m'a fait transplaner, il m'a soignée.

– Comment a-t-il pu transplaner au Manoir ? demanda Ron.

– Seuls les Malefoy le peuvent, répondit Blaise, récoltant un regard mauvais de Ron. C'est leur maison, et les sortilèges anti-transplanage sont adaptés.

Il fit signe à Hermione de continuer.

– Ensuite, on a seulement cohabité. Il avait pu emmener mon sac de perles et sa baguette. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir laissés, mais je ne pouvais pas partir… Laisser Malefoy aurait été tellement injuste et dangereux.

Elle déglutit difficilement, pensant soudain à un Drago Malefoy, seul, perdu, se faisant attaquer par une troupe de Mangemorts en pleine nuit.

– Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venus tous les deux ? demanda Ginny.

– Il ne voulait pas… il ne veut pas rejoindre l'Ordre, et l'effort qu'il a fait était tellement conséquent que je ne voulais pas trop lui en demander.

– Il est où, maintenant ? dit Blaise, inquiet. Il est mort ?

Hermione baissa la tête et la secoua doucement, au bord des larmes.

– Je suis partie, je l'ai laissé. Je… On s'est disputés, il m'a dit de partir, je l'ai fait. Et maintenant, il est seul et je me sens si mal…

Blaise était bouche bée. Il s'écria, paniqué :

– Il faut qu'on le retrouve ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Granger !

– Attention, dit Harry en se levant, menaçant. Zabini, ta place ici ne tient qu'à un fil. Souviens toi, un pas de travers, et dehors.

Zabini respira un grand coup pour se calmer. Savoir son meilleur ami seul et à sa merci le mettait hors de lui.

– OK, Granger. On va le retrouver, dit-il.

– J'ai d'abord besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé en mon absence, ajouta Hermione.

Harry et Ron expliquèrent leur altercation avec les Mangemorts au Manoir, et leur fuite.

– Zabini, dit Harry. Je pense qu'à présent, tu peux lui expliquer la raison de ta présence.

Zabini serra les lèvres et acquiesça, obtenant l'attention de tout le monde, désireux d'avoir plus de détails sur tout ceci.

– J'étais en mission quand tout ça est arrivé, dit Blaise. Mais quand je suis revenu au Manoir… c'était l'Enfer. Enfin, reprenons depuis le début. Les Malefoy m'hébergent depuis un moment déjà, depuis la fin de la sixième année, où je suis devenu Mangemort. Je vis donc au Manoir, enfin, je vivais du coup. Bref, ce jour là, Weasley et toi, Potter, veniez de vous enfuir. Je ne comprenais rien, mais le Maître était dans une telle fureur que les murs en tremblaient. Littéralement, je veux dire.

Blaise expliquait les choses avec difficulté, chaque personne autour de la table l'écoutait attentivement. En effet, seuls Harry et Ron avaient eu droit à la version longue de l'histoire. Blaise avait été obligé de leur raconter pour les rejoindre.

– Je me suis donc caché. J'ai entendu ici et là des dires, surtout de Bellatrix et des Rafleurs. Un petit sortilège pour entendre mieux suffisait. Et ça gueule tout le temps là bas en ce moment. Les Malefoy ont disparut pendant plusieurs jours, et je restais dans ma cachette. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui arrivait, mais je savais que je ne devait pas sortir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est resté furieux, au moins jusqu'à ce que je parte, en fait. Tellement furieux que… les jours qui suivirent, toujours plus de Sang-de-Bourbe et de Moldus défilaient dans le Manoir sans jamais en ressortir vivants.

Tout le monde tiqua à l'évocation de l'insulte infâme. Hermione serra son bras cicatrisé inconsciemment.

– J'ai compris ce qui s'était passé lorsque le Lord avait enfin été assez calme pour entendre la longue version de l'histoire venant de Bellatrix. Cette garce à vraiment craché sans scrupule sur Drago et sa famille. Elle lui a expliqué que Drago s'était lâchement défilé de ses fonctions et s'est enfuit avec la… Granger. Ça a fait un déclic dans ma tête. Mon meilleur ami avait fuit, et je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester dans cet endroit horrible.

Hermione vit le Serpentard frissonner. Elle n'imaginait pas les horreurs qui repassaient dans sa tête et ne voulut pas le savoir.

– En quittant le Manoir, j'ai vu Lucius qui sortait de je ne sais où. Il avait sûrement dut être enfermé, vu la colère du Maître. Il paraissait effrayé. Je lui ai alors conseillé rapidement de rejoindre ma mère, à l'abri dans sa villa en Écosse. Si je n'y suis pas avec elle, c'est que je suis l'homme Zabini maintenant et qu'elle m'a ordonné de rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui, pour l'honneur de la famille. Lucius ne m'a jamais répondu, et je suis parti. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus, je ne sais même pas si ils pouvaient retrouver la villa.

Blaise semblait réellement souffrir et être assailli de regrets. Il fermait les yeux longuement à chaque phrase.

– Pour retrouver Drago, j'ai cru qu'il était venu ici ou quelque part, et vous avait rejoint. Le Terrier était la seule adresse que je connaissais, alors je suis venu. Et je vous ai trouvés, tous, et vous m'avez dit que vous n'aviez jamais vu mon meilleur ami ici. Et maintenant Granger revient et je ne sais toujours pas où il est.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, et Luna lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

– Je suis sûre que Drago va très bien, dit-elle. C'est un garçon intelligent, ne t'inquiètes pas, Blaise.

– Luna, il aurait voulu que je protège ses parents. Mais je ne sais même pas où ils sont…

Zabini était complètement anéanti.

– Des gens comme les Malefoy n'ont aucunement besoin de protection, affirma Molly avec hargne.

Elle reçu un regard mauvais de Blaise, mais personne ne releva. Hermione se racla la gorge et prit la parole :

– Et vous, Harry ?

– Eh bien, Dobby nous a sorti du Manoir. Il… il est mort, Hermione.

– Oh non, dit-elle en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elle s'efforça de ne pas pleurer. Dobby, l'elfe libre, était mort. Et c'était une nouvelle qu'elle eut du mal à encaisser.

– Par la suite, continua douloureusement Harry, nous sommes allés chercher les autres à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Directement, on a tous pensé à un lieu où tu pourrais facilement nous retrouver. Ollivander et Gripsec sont restés à la Chaumière après qu'on les ai questionnés. Alors on est allés au Terrier, et puisque les Mangemorts connaissent l'adresse, on surveille 24h sur 24. Le Square n'est plus sécurisé, mais Remus et Tonks sont chargés de le surveiller au cas où tu y serais allée. Maintenant que tu es revenue, tout va pouvoir aller mieux et nous allons pouvoir reprendre la mission.

– Non, Harry. Je dois retrouver Malefoy. Je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas, livré à lui même.

D'un même œil, ils jetèrent un œil à la pendule. 23h54.

– Nous irons demain matin, Hermione. Tu dois savoir où est-ce qu'il était la dernière fois ? demanda Harry.

– Peut-être, oui. Demain matin, ça me va, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Zabini serra les lèvres mais ne pu rien dire. Jusqu'à demain matin, son ami pourrait survivre.

– Mais rester au Terrier n'est pas dangereux ? demanda Hermione.

– Si, répondit Molly. Arthur, Ginny et moi étions chez sa tante Muriel pendant les vacances de Pâques pour nous cacher après le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Le Terrier a été entièrement fouillé par les Mangemorts. Quand on a entendu parler de votre disparition à toi et Malefoy, on est tout de suite revenus pour vous trouver, parce qu'on a pensé que vous viendriez. Je voulais que Ginny reste chez tante Muriel mais Arthur préférait qu'elle reste près de nous. Et on ne voulait pas la renvoyer à Poudlard avec toutes les horreurs des Carrow, et la prise de pouvoir de Rogue.

– Luna et moi n'y retournons pas pour l'instant, dit Ginny. Neville y est encore, il reste caché dans la salle sur demande avec un petit groupe.

Molly posa sa main sur celle de sa fille et la pressa un peu. Ginny fit un timide sourire.

– Harry et Ron étaient là et ils nous ont expliqué, reprit Molly. Rester ici est dangereux mais ils sont déjà venus sans rien trouver, peut-être qu'ils ne reviendront pas. Et c'est pour ça qu'on surveille 24h sur 24. Mais puisque tu es revenue, Hermione, on va pouvoir aller à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. L'Ordre s'en sert de refuge.

Chacun partit rejoindre sa chambre commune sans rien ajouter. Blaise et Luna reprirent leur tour de garde prévue jusqu'à 3h pendant qu'Arthur surveillait l'arrière cuisine.

Au Terrier, personne ne prenait vraiment ses repas en même temps. Tandis que deux personnes surveillaient les entrées de la maison, les autres mangeaient et inversement. Malgré les puissants sortilèges de protection, ils étaient plus que vulnérables.

Blaise faisait plus souvent des tours de garde que les autres. Il s'était porté volontaire puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, et qu'il était en période de mise en confiance avec l'Ordre. Harry ne surveillait jamais le Terrier car il serait trop facilement repérable et risquait de mourir si une attaque survenait.

C'est donc pour cette raison que chacun se relayait : protéger le Survivant. Lui-même supportait mal cette situation mais était contraint de l'accepter. Molly et les autres ne l'auraient jamais laissé faire.

Hermione déposa sa veste sur une chaise, dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny et Luna. Cette dernière arriverait dans la nuit. Pour l'instant, le flacon contenant le cheveu resterai là, dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en jean, faute de meilleure place.

Quand Hermione retira son pantalon pour se mettre au lit, elle se souvint de l'objet enfermé dans sa poche. Alors elle sortit le bouton d'or légèrement déformé mais en bon état grâce à son sortilège Incassable. Elle chercha autour d'elle un endroit où le déposer, puis prit un livre de romance Moldu sur sa table de nuit. Elle glissa la fleur entre deux pages, et le referma doucement. Elle glissa l'ouvrage dans le tiroir du petit meuble, essayant de se sortir Malefoy de la tête.

...

Hermione se réveilla dès 5h d'une nuit de sommeil difficile et perturbée. La culpabilité d'avoir laissé Malefoy était si forte... Si il mourrait, jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Elle se leva rapidement et s'habilla. Elle prit la baguette de Bellatrix que ses amis lui avaient donnée en attendant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ses amis pour retrouver Malefoy. Il suffisait qu'elle transplane dans la prairie, qu'ils prennent les affaires et qu'ils reviennent au Terrier. Seulement ceci.

Elle descendit les escaliers le plus doucement possible. Tout le monde dormait encore, et Hermione aperçu Molly surveillant la porte de l'arrière cuisine des Weasley. Sans faire de bruit, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée pour sortir.

– Je viens avec toi, entendit-elle dans son dos.

Hermione sursauta violemment en brandissant sa baguette.

– Zabini, dit elle en chuchotant. Tu dors pas ? J'y vais seule. Surveille le Terrier.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– C'est mon meilleur ami, Granger.

Hermione hésita pendant ce qui parut être une éternité pour Blaise. Puis elle soupira lourdement, vaincue. Elle enfila une veste et reprit mieux en main la baguette de Bellatrix qu'Harry lui avait donnée la veille au soir.

– On y va.

* * *

**Alors, bon, beaucoup de nouvelles choses dans ce chap :) **

**D'abord, est-ce crédible selon vous ? Harry et Ron ne pouvaient pas laisser Hermione livrée à elle-même, et puisqu'il était difficile de la retrouver, quoi de mieux que de se mettre dans un endroit où elle irait spontanément ? OK, elle n'a pas beaucoup cherché, ni eut beaucoup de difficultés. Mais bon, j'espère que tout ceci vous aura plut :) **

**Et Blaise, alors ? J'aime bien ce personnage car puisqu'il n'est pas beaucoup exploité dans les romans, on peut le modeler un peu comme on veut ;) Et puis, il fallait bien un allié Serpent dans la fosse aux Lions, non ? **

**Pas de nouvelles de Drago dans ce chapitre, mais vous aurez un apperçut de sa petite vie solitaire au prochain chap :)**

**Merci à vous et à bientôt dans une reviewww :)))**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Seul

**Bonjour à tous :)**

**Bon, je dois bien dire que j'ai été assez déçue de ne recevoir que 2 reviews au chapitre précédent. Serait-ce car ma fiction ne vous plaît plus ? D'accord, il n'y a pas eu de Dramione. D'accord, il y a eu beaucoup d'explications peut-être ennuyantes. Mais, après tout, comment voulez-vous écrire une fiction réaliste sur Harry Potter sans ajouter un brin d'aventure ? **

**Je suis consciente que les habitués n'ont pas à donner leur avis à chaque chapitre, c'est normal. Mais si je poste ici, c'est avant tout pour le partage : ceci va dans les deux sens, et chaque review est une petite "rémunération" pour les fanfictionneurs. J'espère que vous pourrez comprendre mon petit blabla :)**

**Bref, j'arrête mon petit speech et vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**S****eul**

Elle était partie. Comment allait-il pouvoir survivre ici, seul ?

Drago se leva, juste après la fuite d'Hermione. Il pleurait de rage, contre lui-même, le Lord, Hermione, Potter, les Moldus, ses parents. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour avoir une vie si merdique ?

Furieux et désespéré, il retourna tout le camp. Il se déchaîna sur tout ce qui passait sur son chemin. Il allait mourir, de toutes façons. Peut être Granger l'avait-elle vendu ? Ou sinon, peut-être voulait-elle revenir, et si il y avait bien quelque chose dont Drago était sûr, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas rejoindre l'Ordre. Ce serait dire adieu à sa fierté. Et ce qu'il savait aussi, ce qu'il venait tout juste de comprendre, c'est que si Hermione revenait et lui demandait de l'accompagner… il la rejoindrait.

Il jeta un regard fou sur le reste du camp. Il ne devait pas rester, Granger ne devait pas le retrouver. Il deviendrait faible et la suivrait. Il aurait trop peur de se retrouver seul pour la laisser partir, cette fois. Lui n'était pas courageux, et elle, était plus têtue qu'un Hippogriffe. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul, car la Gryffondor ne reviendrait pas pour rester avec lui, mais pour l'emmener.

Il prit le nécessaire. De la nourriture, une couverture, qu'il fourra dans un sac à dos. Si elle revenait, elle pourrait reprendre ses affaires. Il laissa en plan la piètre installation complètement sans dessus dessous et transplana. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller, mais il trouverait.

...

Hermione arriva près de la forêt, à côté de la prairie où elle trouverait Malefoy. Zabini était alerte, à côté d'elle, et regardait partout autour de lui avec la baguette brandie. Hermione avança doucement. Elle espérait ne pas effrayer Malefoy en faisant du bruit. Il pourrait croire que des Mangemorts approchaient. Si il fuyait, ils ne pourraient pas le retrouver.

Ils virent enfin la tente. Mais Hermione fronça les sourcils. Même au loin, elle avait aperçu le carnage impossible qui entourait la tente, ce qui n'était pas présent la veille au soir. Zabini la regarda aussi, surpris.

Alors ils coururent jusqu'à la tente. Plus aucun sortilège ne les empêchait d'approcher, ni de voir le camp.

– Drago ! appela Blaise. Drago !

– La ferme, Zabini. Si des Mangemorts sont aux alentours, on est morts, dit Hermione.

Ils fouillèrent rapidement la tente et durent rapidement constater qu'il n'y avait personne ici. Hermione trouva même des boîtes de conserve, et le lit de Malefoy défait.

– C'est impossible, murmura Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Il était encore là hier soir, une attaque n'a pas pu survenir en quelques heures !

Blaise ferma les yeux, épuisé et désespéré.

– Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il a du partir chercher à manger ou...

– Granger. Arrête tes hypothèses ridicules. Tu vois bien que le camp est tout retourné. Ça ne présage rien de bon.

– Non, Blaise, non, murmura une Hermione assaillie par la culpabilité. Blaise, il y a une autre solution. Il est seulement parti pour quelques heures.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir couru à la perte de Malefoy. Il l'a sauvait de la torture, d'une mort certaine, et elle, elle le récompensait en le laissant seul contre une troupe de Rafleurs, ou de Mangemorts venus avec le seul but d'anéantir un traître.

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait tué plusieurs personnes sans même le vouloir. Une famille entièrement décimée. Plus aucun Malefoy foulant le monde à cause d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Peut-être avaient-ils eu raison de la détester.

– Ça ne sert plus à rien, Granger.

Blaise était complètement désespéré. Plus rien ne le retenait nulle part, maintenant que son meilleur ami était introuvable.

Hermione tenta de se reprendre en soufflant un peu.

– Attendons. Il va revenir. On reste seulement quelques heures, s'il-te-plaît.

Blaise ne crut pas un mot d'Hermione, mais consenti à s'asseoir et attendre. Ils restèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, chacun redoutant le pire.

– C'est quand même étrange, dit Zabini. Pourquoi les sortilèges n'auraient-ils pas bloqués les Mangemorts ?

– Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ont-ils tracé mon transplanage ou avec le tabou…

– Drago n'emploierait jamais le tabou. Ça ne se fait pas de dire _son_ nom.

– Ces derniers jours, Malefoy était totalement déboussolé, désespéré. Peut-être a-t-il fait... exprès ? C'est normal, en fait. Une Sang-de-Bourbe lui a volé ses parents. Et même la vie, maintenant.

Elle baissa la tête, ne voulant pas lire la méchanceté ou le dégoût qu'exprimait sûrement le regard de Zabini.

– Granger, on s'en fout de ça. Tu n'as rien demandé, et ça n'a certainement rien à voir avec tes origines. Et tout ça, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont toujours en vie, t'inquiète.

– Mais vous les détestez. Ça doit être encore pire maintenant, avec cette histoire.

– Arrête ça. Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas... Aussi catégoriques.

– Arrêtons de parler de moi, balaya Hermione d'un mouvement las de la main. Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état de Malefoy.

– Il a beaucoup de notions de magie. Peut être s'est-il enfuit ou...

– Ça ne tiens pas debout. Hier on s'est justement disputés parce qu'il voulait rester ici. Attendons seulement qu'il revienne. Toutes ces hypothèses me font plus peur qu'autre chose.

Zabini ajusta sa position sans ajouter un mot. Drago n'était pas mort. Du moins pas pour le moment. Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir évidemment, mais il avait le maigre espoir que quand son frère de cœur quitterait ce monde, il le sentirait.

…

Drago marchait depuis une bonne heure, dans un petit village Moldu en Angleterre. Il espérait ainsi avoir quelques informations sur ce qui se déroulait dans son monde. Il faisait nuit, il était tard et il ne pouvait pas dormir pour le moment, sa boule au ventre beaucoup trop présente.

A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment où aller. Il n'avait aucun ami qui pourrait l'héberger. Aucune famille digne de confiance. Personne qui le comprendrait assez, personne qui ne le dénoncerait pas. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui même, à présent. Il avait d'abord pensé se réfugier chez Rogue, mais bien qu'il ai confiance en son parrain, il ne souhaitait pas le mettre en danger ou risquer d'être vu. Il se sentait complètement ridicule, marchant à cet endroit sans aucun but. Drago Malefoy réduit à se réfugier chez les Moldus. Pathétique.

Il prit rapidement conscience que sa quête ne menait à rien. Il s'arrêta dans un parc pour enfant quand la nuit commença à tomber. Il se réfugia dans un petit château pour s'abriter.

– Le prince déchu, murmura-t-il seul en ricanant.

Couché, gardant toujours un œil aux alentours, il se perdit un peu dans ses pensées. Il eu du mal avec ça, mais la Granger lui manquait un peu. Être en fuite seul était bien plus effrayant et lassant qu'à deux. Chaque hululement ou bruissement d'air le faisait se redresser, phénomène qui n'arrivait pas en présence de Granger. Le danger paraissait moins important à plusieurs, et surtout avec une Gryffondor, plus intelligente qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, qui avait déjà côtoyé plusieurs fois le danger et la mort.

Il n'y avait pas à dire : le rat de bibliothèque comblait un vide qu'il ressentait au centuple à présent. Jamais il n'aurait voulu l'admettre à voix haute, mais il était terrifié.

Drago pensa alors qu'il aurait effectivement pu rejoindre l'Ordre. Ce n'était à présent même plus une question de principes. Après tout, la seule raison qui le forçait autrefois à rester chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres était sa peur de l'inconnu, et la présence de ses parents. Sans eux et ayant franchi le pas de sa peur en sauvant Granger, plus rien ne le retenait. Du moins, cela aurait été le cas pour n'importe quel autre mec normal. Seulement, pour lui, admettre qu'il avait eu tord en défendant le mauvais côté, et dépasser sa fierté était bien plus difficile à faire qu'il ne pourrait l'admettre. Il était un homme, un Malefoy, un Serpentard. Le déshonneur était la pire honte qu'on puisse endurer. Après tout, il n'avait plus que son ego, à présent, et comptait bien le garder.

Son sommeil fut très court. Chaque bruit le réveillait, alors même qu'il venait de fermer les yeux. Et, vers 9h, ce furent les braillements de gamins qui le réveillèrent en sursaut. Il prit ses affaires, cacha sa baguette et descendit du château. Les gamins le regardèrent bizarrement. Drago en vit même un le pointer du doigt en rigolant. Il refoula sa haine envers le mioche, et jeta un regard mauvais à l'idiote brunette qui semblait être mère.

Sans rien dire, il quitta le parc et erra à nouveau dans la petite ville. Après avoir volé un peu de nourriture, sa curiosité fut attirée par un magasin de vêtements. Il jeta un bref regard à sa chemise blanche qui ne ressemblait plus à rien et qui ne le réchauffait pas, ainsi que son pantalon noir qui n'avait plus aucune allure.

Il ravala sa fierté et poussa la porte de ce magasin Moldu. Un Malefoy dans une telle boutique : il était tombé bien bas.

...

Cela faisait des heures qu'Hermione et Blaise attendaient que Drago revienne. Ils ne virent jamais personne à l'horizon. La jeune femme laissa quelques larmes couler, qu'elle essuya rapidement.

Blaise quant à lui se retenait d'en vouloir à Granger. Évidemment qu'elle n'était pas coupable, mais son instinct s'efforçait d'en chercher un.

Hermione convainc Blaise de faire une ronde aux alentours du camps. Ils recherchaient tous ce qui aurait pu être un indice. La moindre goutte de sang ou autre qui permettrait de comprendre. Ils rentrèrent finalement au Terrier, avec le sac de perles rempli par tous les objets en vrac qu'ils avaient pu emmener.

– Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry quelques minutes plus tard. D'après Tonks, aucune affiche concernant Malefoy n'a été retirée. Et la presse se serait déchaînée si l'un des ennemis publiques les plus recherchés d'Angleterre avait été retrouvé. Et… je... je sens sa colère. Il n'y a pas une once de joie en lui ces temps-ci, Hermione.

– Il faut que tu fermes ton esprit, Harry !

– Je sais Hermione mais ces temps ci, avec ta disparition et tout ça... dit-il, penaud.

Hermione roula des yeux en jetant un regard autour d'elle, exténuée. Elle était allée trouver du réconfort auprès de son meilleur ami en rentrant alors que Ron surveillait le Terrier.

– Harry, dans tous les cas, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Le camp est sans dessus dessous, comment est-ce que tu l'expliques ?

Il secoua la tête, tout aussi perdu et épuisé. La jeune femme sentait la peur, l'angoisse et la pression pensant sur les épaules de son meilleur ami. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Ron poussa la porte, ayant fini son tour de garde, et vint s'asseoir près d'Hermione. Il posa une main sur son genou, et Hermione fut tellement surprise qu'elle émit un mouvement de recul avant de lui sourire timidement.

– Malefoy n'est pas là ? dit-il.

Hermione secoua doucement la tête en baissant les yeux. Ron serra les lèvres.

– Peu importe, dit-il. Tu n'aurais jamais dû y aller seule ce matin, on est tes amis, on serait venus.

– C'est vrai, dit Harry.

– C'est bon, j'étais avec Zabini et de toutes façons, j'ai la baguette de Bellatrix.

– Hermione, reprit Harry. Je sais que tu veux retrouver Malefoy, et tout ça… Mais il faut que nous trouvions les Horcruxes. Nous n'en avons plus beaucoup à détruire.

Se rattacher à une mission comme celle-ci lui paraissait être une perte de temps quand un homme était en danger. Sachant qu'ils n'avaient aucune piste, aucun endroit où chercher. Mais elle devait consentir à écouter Harry, malgré sa réticence.

– Harry…

Son meilleur ami la coupa en levant légèrement le bras.

– Attends. Écoute moi. On croit que quelque chose est caché dans le coffre de Bellatrix, à Gringotts. Elle était effrayé qu'on y ai pris l'épée, et sûrement un autre objet. Peut-être un Horcruxe, ou même une Relique. Et le seul moyen d'arrêter la mort et la souffrance des sorciers, c'est de tuer Vol… Vous-Savez-Qui.

Hermione se sentit tiraillée. Elle devait prendre une décision : suivre ses amis dans une mission était bien plus raisonnable qu'entamer une quelconque recherche de Malefoy pour le bien de tous, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser comme ça.

– Harry, je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Ce serait si horrible de ma part…

Le regard de ses amis devint plus sombre.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Hermione ? reprit Ron en fronçant les sourcils avec une lueur sauvage au fond des yeux. Tu n'as que le nom de Malefoy à la bouche. Est-ce qu'il t'as ensorcelée, ou quoi ?

Il retira alors sa main qui apportait précédemment une douce chaleur à Hermione.

– Tu es ridicule, Ron, et complètement immature. Ne vois-tu pas que Malefoy est en danger ? Tes petites idéologies sont-elles plus importantes que la vie de quelqu'un, à présent ?

– Je me pose des questions. Tu as oublié tes amis, notre mission, les Horcruxes, Tu-Sais-Qui, pour ne plus penser qu'à Malefoy.

– Excuse-moi de me préoccuper pour la vie d'un homme totalement vulnérable et peut-être mort sous la torture à l'heure actuelle, exactement ce qu'il a empêché qu'il m'arrive !

Hermione se leva du lit sur lequel ils étaient tous les trois assis et se dirigea dans la cuisine sans s'arrêter lorsque Harry l'appela. Elle n'aimait pas du tout les insinuations de Ron.

Non, elle ne privilégierait jamais Malefoy à la place de Harry et Ron. Mais n'avaient-ils pas un brin d'humanité ? Et de raison. Chacun aurait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, Hermione savait que Drago l'avait sauvée et que c'était dur pour lui à présent. Jamais elle ne pourrait remettre en question ce fait. Malefoy était ce qu'il était, mais elle ne pourrait jamais plus remettre en question le fait qu'elle lui était redevable.

A la cuisine, elle tomba sur Molly préparant une soupe.

– Ma chérie, dit-elle avec un sourire qui cachait toute son inquiétude et sa peur. Peux-tu m'aider ? J'aurais besoin que tu découpes la citrouille.

Hermione sourit doucement et se mis à la tâche.

– Tu es préoccupée, souffla Molly en s'installant en face d'elle.

– Ça va Molly, ne vous inquiétez pas.

– C'est cruel. Jamais des enfants ne devraient vivre ce que vous vivez. Les temps sont tellement durs. Ce sont vous qui dirigez les adultes, c'est tellement injuste.

Hermione lâcha sa citrouille et posa doucement sa main sur celle de la mère de Ron, si tendre et maternelle. De ses yeux pointait une unique larme, menaçant de tomber à tout moment.

– Harry, Ron et moi sommes conscients de tout ça. Harry ne pourra jamais vivre normalement si nous ne faisons rien, et il est le seul à pouvoir _le_ tuer. On ne fait que l'aider.

Molly essuya ses yeux et sourit.

– Allez, on se reprend. Vous avez grandi beaucoup trop vite. Ce devrait être à moi de te consoler, Hermione.

– Tout va bien, souffla Hermione avec un sourire sans joie qui brisa le cœur de Molly sans qu'elle ne le dise.

La matriarche n'insista pas, elle voyait bien que l'adolescente si courageuse qu'Hermione était ne voulait rien dire.

– Arthur est parti prévenir Remus et Tonks que tu es revenue. Il a prévenu la Chaumière aux Coquillages que nous viendrons bientôt.

Hermione acquiesça et resta silencieuse.

– Je te remercie de faire partie de la vie de Ron. Il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais.

Cette simple phrase mit Hermione mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas cette discussion.

– C'est normal, nous sommes amis.

Elle savait bien que Molly insinuait plus que ça. Mais Hermione n'avait pas la tête à ça, la guerre envahissant beaucoup trop son cerveau pour penser à l'amour.

– C'est vrai, finit Molly avec un petit sourire en retournant à ses fourneaux.

Hermione et Molly se turent, et quand elle eut finit de découper la citrouille, elle l'apporta a Molly et partit directement en haut pour s'isoler et réfléchir calmement à tout ça.

…

Hermione s'était réfugiée dans la salle de bain depuis presque une heure. Elle n'était pas descendue manger le repas, elle avait perdu tout appétit. La brève phrase que Molly avait prononcé sous-entendait beaucoup trop de choses.

Hermione avait eu des sentiments pour Ron, peut être qu'ils étaient encore là. Mais son esprit était trop occupé pour ça à présent. Seulement maintenant qu'elle n'était plus disposée à une quelconque relation, Ron se manifestait. La main sur son genou de ce matin signifiait beaucoup pour eux qui n'avait jamais rien échangé d'autre qu'une étreinte amicale.

Tout ceci donnait à Hermione une migraine horrible. Rien n'allait plus.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Drago. Et tout naturellement, une larme dévala sa joue. Elle se savait ridicule de pleurer pour lui. Mais elle le voyait, vulnérable, hurlant sous les Doloris et les coups de poignard. Exactement comme elle quelques semaines auparavant, mais lui ne serait sauvé par personne.

Elle prenait son propre départ comme une trahison. Parce que pour elle, le geste de Drago signifiait tant. Cela voulait dire qu'il regrettait, qu'il avait changé, qu'il ne voulait pas ce qu'il avait fait par le passé, qu'il savait qu'il défendait le mauvais camps. Et personne autour d'elle aujourd'hui ne paraissait comprendre ceci.

Elle savait que le Serpentard regrettait, qu'il était malheureux pour ça, qu'il la détestait toujours. Mais sans être un geste de bonté, ce qu'il avait fait au Manoir révélait qu'une partie de son cœur n'était pas totalement assombrie.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bon, vous devez avoir envie de me frapper… lol. Eh oui, les retrouvailles ne seront pas pour ce chapitre ! Il faut bien qu'ils rament un peu, non ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçus :) **

**Bon, quant à la conversation sur les Horcruxes : que pensez-vous que va faire Hermione ? Et la fin, avec Molly ? On comprend bien qu'Hermy est un peu perdue en ce qui concerne ses sentiments envers Ron… Mais je suis la trame au mieux, et je suis obligée de suivre ce point aussi :)**

**J'espère recevoir vos avis, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 8 qui sera intitulé… Gringotts ! (Gros indice, là)**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Gringotts

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je poste ce soir au lieu de demain, en fin de compte :) Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et mises en favoris, c'est très agréable de voir que mon travail plaît un minimum :)**

**Je voulais vous dire, cette fiction, j'y tiens beaucoup. J'y travaille lentement depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et je l'ai donc reprise après une lonnngue pause dans l'écriture. Et d'ailleurs, elle est encore en cours d'écriture :) J'en suis actuellement à la rédaction du chapitre 21, et rien n'est fini, donc j'espère que vous en avez pas déjà marre de me lire XD**

**Je vous laisse avec le chapitre du jour !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

****Gringotts****

Elle sanglotait presque quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Blaise eut un mouvement de recul en la voyant et faillit partir en s'excusant, mais avant de fermer la porte, il vit les larmes de Granger.

– Ça va ? dit-il, un peu gauche.

Hermione essuya rapidement ses joues et sourit.

– Tout va bien Blaise, merci. Je peux t'appeler Blaise ?

– Bien sûr Granger. Hermione plutôt. Je... Je venais juste me débarbouiller un peu après mon tour de garde mais je m'en vais, t'inquiètes.

– Non non, vas y. Je peux sortir si tu veux.

– Pas besoin.

Il se dirigea vers l'évier et se projeta une bonne dose d'eau sur la figure.

– J'avais juste besoin de me rafraîchir un peu, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le sol en face d'Hermione.

– Il ne fait pas chaud.

– C'est plus pour ma santé mentale.

Hermione fut surprise de le voir prendre ses aises et s'allonger au sol, les bras derrière la tête.

– Tu...

– Tu préfères que je parte peut être ? dit Blaise en se redressant.

– Reste.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, mais sa présence la rassurait. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était le seul à ressentir au moins le double de l'inquiétude d'Hermione pour Malefoy ?

– Comment est-ce qu'on va pouvoir le retrouver ? souffla-t-elle.

Blaise ferma les yeux longtemps, la douleur bien visible sur son visage.

– Je n'en ai aucune putain d'idée. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je ne surveille même pas le Terrier correctement.

– Je suis vraiment désolée.

– La ferme. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas de ta faute.

– OK, ricana Hermione. Tu as une manière bien particulière de rassurer.

Il rit un peu, et ça lui fit du bien.

– C'est toujours mieux que rien. Déjà quand je t'ai vu pleurer, j'ai voulu me barrer direct. Estime toi heureuse que je sois resté.

– Je t'ai rien demandé, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

– Hey, calme Granger. Humour, tu connais ?

– La ferme.

– Les Serpentard sont bien plus drôles que les Gryffondor. C'est incroyable comme vous êtes coincés.

– Si t'es pas content, tu sais où est la porte.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé un peu trop sèchement, et pour adoucir ses propos, elle sourit timidement.

– Mais comment tu fais pour toujours être si souriant ? murmura-t-elle.

– Et encore, je le suis beaucoup moins que d'habitude. Je m'inquiète beaucoup.

– Je le sais.

– Je connais Drago depuis... Oulah, longtemps. Nos parents se côtoyaient un peu après notre naissance, mais même lorsqu'ils ont arrêté, on est restés amis. C'est seulement l'année dernière qu'on s'est un peu éloignés parce qu'il était distant. J'ai su seulement après pour sa mission. Je ne suis pas un fidèle dans les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui. Du moins je n'étais pas, je suppose, puisque je ne suis vraiment avec eux maintenant...

– Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

– Bah, je fais la conversation. Et puisqu'on a rien d'autre en commun que la guerre, Poudlard et Drago, la conversation n'est pas spécialement joyeuse.

Cela eut le mérite de faire rigoler Hermione.

– Les temps sont durs, c'est vrai.

– Mais je suis sûr, ajouta-t-il, que si on s'était connu dans un monde parallèle, on se serait très bien entendus.

Sa conversation avec Blaise eut le mérite de redonner espoir et motivation à Hermione. Elle n'était toujours pas au top de sa forme mais parvenait au moins à faire semblant.

...

Drago se regarda une énième fois dans le miroir. Le jean bleu qu'il avait essayé ainsi que le col roulé noir lui allaient plutôt bien. C'était les seuls vêtements un peu chauds et portables qu'il avait trouvé dans cette boutique Moldue. Il avait ajouté à ses achats un sweat-shirt gris à capuche qu'il enfila.

Il en profita pour changer de chaussettes et de caleçon. A force de sortilèges nettoyant, ceux ci étaient complètement usés.

Dans sa cabine d'essayage, son pantalon noir et sa chemise ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Il était sur que ses trouvailles feraient l'affaire.

Drago resta encore parcourir la boutique, ses nouveaux vêtements portés et les anciens jetés. Il observait les Moldus, les seules présences humaines aux alentours. Il remarqua que finalement, ils n'agissaient pas tous étrangement comme il le pensait. Seuls certains avec une petite boîte dans la main ou collé à l'oreille attirèrent son attention. Il semblait que tout le monde en avait.

Il se rappela de son cours d'étude des Moldus, auquel il n'avait quasiment jamais assisté avec l'approbation de son père. Il se rappelait pourtant avoir parlé d'écrans tactiles interactifs en tout genre. Et d'après les images qu'il avait déjà vues, l'objet ressemblait grandement à ceux là.

Il pensa alors que si Granger avait été là, elle se serait fait un plaisir de lui expliquer en détail l'histoire, l'utilité et la fonction détaillée de cet étrange objet. Puis en soupirant, il courut pour sortir de la boutique sans se faire attraper par les employés scandalisés de le voir s'enfuir avec ses nouveaux vêtements. Mais il fut ravi de constater qu'il se fondait parfaitement dans la masse à présent, habillé en Moldu de la tête aux pieds, et son sac à dos noir sur les épaules.

…

– Alors, récapitulons, dit Ron en se frottant les mains. Gripsec nous accompagne pendant qu'on essaie d'accéder au coffre de Bellatrix. Tu-Sais-Qui a la baguette de Sureau, la plus puissante baguette au monde. On a aucun autre élément, là ?

– Concrètement… non, ajouta Harry.

Les trois Gryffondor étaient assis en cercle. Harry et Ron avaient convaincu Hermione de se concentrer sur leur prochaine mission : infiltrer le coffre fort de Bellatrix, où ils soupçonnaient la présence d'un Horcruxe potentiel.

– J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourra nous aider, souffla Hermione.

De sa poche, elle sortit le flacon contenant le cheveu noir de jais. Évidemment, rien ne prouvait qu'il s'agissait de celui de Lestrange, mais elle en était quasiment sûre. Et pour ça, un seul moyen de le savoir.

– J'ai récupéré ça sur ma veste après… notre départ du Manoir. Je pense que c'est à Bellatrix.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent.

– À quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

– Eh bien, dit-elle en marquant une pause. J'ai toujours du Polynectar presque près. Il suffit d'y ajouter ce cheveu, et que je le boive. On a la baguette de Bellatrix. Harry, tu as ta cape d'invisibilité. Et Gripsec nous aidera.

Ses deux amis sourirent en se regardant.

– 'Mione, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ?

Le soir même, ils en parlèrent aux membres de l'Ordre. Plusieurs s'opposèrent à leur départ, ne voulant pas les mettre en danger. Il fut très difficile d'en parler à Molly, qui versa même sa larme. Harry finit par les convaincre que c'était la meilleure solution.

…

Le lendemain, tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient retournés à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, le Terrier étant un abri trop dangereux. Le cottage était protégé par un Fidelitas, dont Bill était le gardien du secret. Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent donc devant la porte de la chambre occupée par Gripsec.

– C'est parti, souffla Harry en entrant.

L'épée de Gryffondor était restée là, en sécurité. Il aurait été dangereux de l'emmener au Terrier si celui-ci avait été attaqué.

– Harry Potter, souffla un Gripsec immobile, fixant le paysage au loin.

– Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

Harry invita ses amis à s'asseoir, et Hermione prit place sur le fauteuil près du Gobelin.

– Pourquoi Bellatrix pensait que l'épée avait été prise dans son coffre ? demanda le Survivant.

Gripsec avait déjà été interrogé juste après leur départ du Manoir, mais cela avait été fait rapidement et mal. Harry avait donc décidé d'aller questionner le gobelin après qu'ils aient décidé d'un plan adéquat.

– Le directeur actuel de Poudlard y a déposé une fausse l'été dernier. Elle-même ne peut deviner la supercherie, répondit le Gobelin.

Hermione voyait bien qu'il ne voulait pas répondre. Seulement, il semblait que Harry ne lui avait pas laissé le choix lors du premier interrogatoire, et Gripsec était redevable aux jeunes sorciers qui lui avaient permis de s'évader du Manoir.

– Rogue ? demanda Ron en direction de Harry.

– Visiblement. Gripsec, y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre dans le coffre de Lestrange ?

– Eh bien, vous seriez surpris du nombre de choses curieuses dans les coffres de Gringotts.

Harry croisa brièvement le regard soucieux d'Hermione et celui interloqué de Ron.

– Il faut qu'on y entre.

– Vous savez bien que c'est impossible.

– Heureusement, vous êtes là pour nous aider, chuchota Harry en encrant ses yeux dans ceux de Gripsec.

Le gobelin croisa ses longs doigts munis d'ongles sales.

– Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ?

– De l'argent. Beaucoup.

– Non, souffla-t-il. Je veux ça.

Harry, Ron et Hermione furent déconcertés en le voyant pointer l'épée de Gryffondor du doigt.

Contrit, Harry finit par la lui donner.

Quand ils sortirent, Hermione et Ron questionnèrent Harry sur la suite du plan. Une question restait à élucider : comment allaient-ils détruire les Horcruxes maintenant que l'épée appartenait à Gripsec ?

Dans les heures qui suivirent leur décision, Hermione s'attela à terminer la préparation du Polynectar avec Blaise. Le long temps de repos et la partie difficile de la potion avaient déjà été finalisés par la jeune femme en vue de leur départ pour la chasse aux Horcruxes. Blaise analysa longuement la potion et il félicita Hermione pour sa performance. Elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec le Serpentard et s'en étonnait elle même.

– J'espère que tout se passera bien, pour demain, dit-il en remuant la préparation.

– Tout ira bien. Il le faudra, j'imagine.

– Granger.

Elle sentit le ton soudain sérieux de Blaise, et la gravité dans ses yeux.

– Faites très attention. On ne sait pas ce que cette folle de Lestrange a pu placer comme sortilège ou objets dans son coffre. Je ne suis au courant de rien, mais… (Il soupira, tout en secouant doucement la tête.) Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider plus.

Hermione sourit tendrement et posa sa main sur celle de son nouvel allié inattendu, Blaise Zabini.

– Tu nous aides bien plus que tu ne le crois.

…

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir, affublée de sa nouvelle tenue, des cheveux noirs emmêlés de Bellatrix ainsi que ses yeux où se dégageait moins de folie que de coutume. Inconsciemment, elle serra son avant-bras. Sous Polynectar, évidemment que la cicatrice n'était plus là, mais voir Bellatrix d'aussi près fut une épreuve pour Hermione. De plus, elle n'était absolument pas crédible : ni la posture, ni la voix, ni la gestuelle ne correspondaient à la Mangemort.

Quand elle sortit, cela eut le mérite d'arracher des sourires à tous les spectateurs.

– Oh, taisez-vous.

Blaise s'approcha d'elle. Il repositionna Hermione, et la jeune femme se laissa faire sans comprendre.

– Garde la tête haute. Penses que tu es folle, Mangemort sûre de toi. Nul ne saurait défier Bellatrix Lestrange, personne ne lui refuse rien. Ne demande pas, exiges. Là, tu seras la parfaite Lestrange.

Hermione se mit dans la peau de la Mangemort.

– Merci, Zabini, dit-elle avec un sourire.

– Waouh, souffla-t-il en un rire. Jamais la grande Bellatrix Lestrange ne m'avait remercié.

Hermione étouffa un éclat de rire, puis changea sa posture et l'expression de son visage.

– C'est parti, ordonna-t-elle à Harry, Ron et Gripsec qui attendaient.

Ron quant à lui, s'était déguisé en Mangemort très réaliste. Le Gobelin introduisit l'épée de Gryffondor dans le sac en perles d'Hermione. Puis ils transplanèrent.

Dans une rue sombre tout près de Gringotts, Harry et Gripsec se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité, puis Hermione et Ron marchèrent jusqu'à la banque, concentrés sur le rôle qu'ils devaient jouer.

Rapidement, le doute plana dans la banque à l'arrivée de la fausse Bellatrix et du Mangemort Ron. Les Gobelins ne furent pas dupe.

Hermione se concentra. Elle ne demanda pas, elle exigea. Elle garda la tête haute. Le souvenir de sa torture refit surface, et elle plissait légèrement les yeux en imitant la Mangemort. Et, quand le Gobelin chargé de la mener à son coffre lui demanda de montrer sa baguette, elle fit mine de s'en offusquer et la montra.

Quand le Gobelin Bogrod devint coopératif, Hermione se douta que le sortilège de l'Impérium avait été lancé.

Enfin, ils parcoururent les couloirs sombres de Gringotts. Gripsec les mena au fin fond de la grotte, et lorsqu'ils passèrent sous la cascade des voleurs, chacun était redevenu normal et ils avaient échappé de peu à la chute fatale qui leur était réservée grâce à Hermione.

– Il faut qu'on se dépêche, dit Gripsec. Ils vont être informés et il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de sortir d'ici.

Il remirent l'autre Gobelin sous Impero et partirent. Parmi les nombreuses protections entourant le coffre-fort de Bellatrix Lestrange, il y avait un dragon qu'ils éloignèrent avec les clochettes que les Gobelins agitèrent. Enfin, le coffre s'ouvrit après qu'ils l'aient déverouillé grâce à la paume de la main de Bogrod.

Harry sentit alors la présence du Horcruxe. C'est tout naturellement que son regard porta sur une magnifique coupe en or, entreposée au dessus d'un tas d'objets précieux impressionnant.

– Il est là.

Seulement, ils s'aperçurent que le maléfice de Gemino avait été jeté sur les objets de la pièce, qui se multiplièrent à chaque toucher.

Harry grimpa alors rapidement en haut de la montagne d'or pour atteindre la coupe. Quand il l'eut attrapée, Gripsec ordonna a Harry qu'il lui donne l'épée en échange de la coupe. Puis il partit, ne les aidant pas à ressortir de la banque.

Ils furent assaillis de sortilèges en sortant de la chambre forte, mais Hermione eu une folle idée. Jamais elle ne l'aurait fait en pleine possession de son esprit, mais l'adrénaline la fit courir et sauter sur le dos du dragon agité qui crachait du feu entre les sortilèges lancés. Harry et Ron la suivirent rapidement. La jeune femme brisa la chaîne retenant le dragon, et celui-ci parvint à s'enfuir, les trois fugitifs sur le dos.

Ils sautèrent quand ils furent au-dessus de l'eau. Ils nagèrent jusqu'à la rive.

– Il sait, dit Harry. Vous-Savez-Qui sait qu'on est allés à Gringotts, qu'on cherche les Horcruxes.

– Oh non Harry, tu dois fermer ton esprit.

– Je n'y arrive pas toujours, Hermione ! J'ai vu Rowena Serdaigle et Poudlard, je suis sûr que l'un d'eux y est ! Il faut y aller maintenant.

– Non, Harry, il faut un plan et…

– Aucun de nos plans ne fonctionne, Hermione.

– De toutes façons, on ne peut pas y entrer pour l'instant, Rogue est directeur, dit Ron.

L'esprit d'Hermione tourna à mille à l'heure. Soudain, elle eu un éclair de raison.

– On ne peut pas faire ça, murmura-t-elle. Ils vont tuer Malefoy maintenant qu'on est allés à Gringotts. Ils vont le trouver et vouloir l'interroger.

– Hermione, on ne peut pas le sauver. Il faut que la guerre se termine.

Elle secoua la tête, la culpabilité était trop forte.

– Je t'en supplie Harry, rentrons. Il faut qu'on réfléchisse, qu'on ai un plan. Tu sais que je te suivrais toujours, mais ce n'est pas la solution que d'y aller maintenant. On est affaiblis et on est encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline.

Harry soupira lourdement, ferma les yeux. Ron alternait et regardait Hermione et Harry, tous deux apeurés et vulnérables.

– Hermione a raison. Les autres pourront nous aider.

– Bien, finit le Survivant. Rentrons.

* * *

**Bon, ce chapitre est peut-être un peu ennuyant, mais je devais bien maintenir la trame HP, vous ne croyez pas ? **

**Comme vous l'avez vu, j'abrège grandement les passages déjà décrits dans les livres de J.K. J'estime que vous connaissez tous ces passages et je n'y vois pas un grand intérêt dans ma fic, même si ils doivent être présents. Par contre, j'essaie de décrire mieux les petites différences de trame par rapport à la fuite du Manoir :)**

**Donc, Hermione qui se rapproche de Blaisou, un Drago chez les Moldus, une fuite de Gringotts, et le Trio d'Or qui décide de rentrer au Terrier, vous en pensez quoi ? A chier ; Nul ; Passable ; Formidable ? XD**

**Bisous à vous et à bientôt !**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Vision

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voici le neuvième chapitre :) Merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en fav/alerte ! J'en suis au chapitre 23 à l'heure actuelle, nos deux tourtereaux n'en ont toujours pas fini avec vous ;)**

**Reste toujours quelques lecteurs dont je ne connais pas l'avis... J'espère les retrouver en reviews ! Ou en PM, peu m'importe. Sinon, comment puis-je savoir si ça vaut le coup que je continue l'écriture ?**

**RARA :**

**Zou : Merci à toi, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

****Vision****

Quand Hermione, Harry et Ron rentrèrent, tout le monde les attendait. Molly tournait en rond et faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine de la Chaumière, et se précipita sur eux quand ils arrivèrent. Elle serra son fils aussi fort qu'elle le put, tandis qu'Hermione alla s'asseoir, épuisée. Elle entendit des pas dévaler les escaliers, et une tornade rousse nommée Ginny Weasley se précipita sur Harry. Elle le prit dans ses bras, sans se soucier de ce que pensaient les spectateurs et le Survivant lui-même. Hermione aperçut que son meilleur ami semblait s'abandonner légèrement aux bras de la jeune Weasley : ce serait sûrement le seul moment où il s'autoriserait de se rapprocher d'elle.

– Espèce d'idiot ! dit-elle en le frappant à l'épaule. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenue de votre départ ? Pourquoi tout le monde était au courant sauf moi !

Harry desserra son étreinte et la repoussa quelque peu. Mais cependant, il ne répondit pas. Hermione ne savait pas que seule Ginny n'avait pas été prévenue de leur départ à Gringotts, mais elle se doutait que c'était Harry qui avait tout manigancé.

– C'est arrangé, n'est-ce pas Ginny ? demanda Molly.

– Heureusement. Si vous j'avais appris que vous étiez morts, je… je vous aurait tués !

Hermione sourit légèrement et Ron rigola carrément. Il serra sa sœur dans ses bras et alors que la Gryffondor essuyait une larme rageusement, et Molly les invita à s'asseoir.

– Alors, dit-elle en servant du thé. Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry raconta alors leur aventure, sans mentionner certains détails. Hermione savait qu'il voulait protéger Molly et Ginny, ainsi même que tout le monde présent. Mais les deux femmes Weasley n'accepteraient pas qu'ils poursuivent leur mission si elles savaient tout le danger auquel ils avaient miraculeusement échappé.

– Hermione ma chérie, tu es incroyable. Et inconsciente ! Sauter sur un dragon cracheur de feu… Charlie lui-même te le dirait mieux que moi ! Mais encore une fois, heureusement que tu étais là.

– Merci Molly. C'était dangereux, mais c'était aussi notre seule issue.

Harry poursuivit ensuite en évoquant un éventuel Horcruxe à Poudlard, en lien avec Rowena Serdaigle. Il demanda à Luna se réfléchir sur l'objet que cela pourrait être, et celle-ci promis d'y penser.

– Excusez-moi, mais je suis épuisée, intervint Hermione. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher.

– Hermione, s'il-te-plaît, il faut que tu avales quelque chose. Un peu de soupe, j'ai fais ta préférée.

Elle alla se changer, enlevant ses vêtements noirs à la Bellatrix Lestrange pour enfiler un jean confortable et un simple pull. Hermione n'avait emmené que quelques vêtements pour la chasse aux Horcruxes, et remettait sans arrêt les même en les lavant magiquement. Elle mit soigneusement son sac en perles sous son oreiller. Elle savait que celui-ci était très précieux étant donné tout ce qu'il contenait.

Ils dînèrent tous ensemble la soupe réalisée plus tôt par Molly et Ginny. C'étaient les repas habituels ces temps-ci, et les Weasley piochaient dans leurs provisions de fruits et légumes.

Hermione ne participa pas vraiment au dîner. Elle était là, souriait, mais son esprit étaient tourné vers diverses autres pensées. De plus, elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer.

Ils débarrassèrent tous et lorsque ce fut terminé, Hermione rejoignit sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Bien que ce ne soit pas forcément nécessaire, tous préféraient que quelqu'un surveille la maison de nuit. Ce fut Blaise qui se porta volontaire, et comme il était encore en période de mise en confiance, Arthur resta avec lui. Hermione s'était portée volontaire pour la garde de 4h à 8h, mais Molly lui avait ordonné d'aller se reposer car elle avait eu une journée difficile.

Dans son lit, alors que Ginny n'était pas encore arrivée, Hermione laissa ses pensées divaguer vers Malefoy, seul quelque part. Et elle se permit alors un écart.

S'étirant de toute sa longueur, elle tendit le bras vers la commode près de son lit. Dans le tiroir, elle prit le livre de romance Moldu qu'il lui arrivait de lire. Puis, elle l'ouvrit.

La beauté de fleur jaune si peu abîmée devant elle sembla éclairer son cœur. Elle l'admira quelques secondes, comme si ceci lui permettait d'être un peu avec celui qui lui avait offert ce bouton d'or.

…

Drago Malefoy arpentait les rues Moldues, vêtu de ses nouveaux habits Moldus. Il y avait plein de Moldus, des maisons Moldues, de nouveaux objets qu'il voyait de loin. Il en avait fait une obsession : pour quelqu'un comme lui, parcourir le monde de ceux qu'il insultait et méprisait depuis son plus jeune âge était très difficile à assumer.

Quand il en croisait certains, ceux-ci se montraient polis avec lui, souriants. Dans ces moments là, il aurait du leur cracher au visage, mais cela n'aurait eu aucun sens. Il se fondait dans la masse et il n'y avait visuellement aucune différence entre lui et tout ces passants aimables. Et son père n'était pas là pour lui intimer une douce insulte à leur murmurer.

Cette liberté avait pourtant un goût amer. La solitude le rongeait, sa gorge peinait à émettre le moindre son puisqu'il ne parlait à personne depuis plusieurs jours. Mais il n'était à présent plus contraint de respecter un quelconque code de conduite. Que ce soit à Poudlard ou chez lui, différents rôles lui étaient attribués et il devait les respecter. À présent, il était le seul spectateur de sa médiocrité. Il n'imaginait même pas ce que son père penserait en le voyant aussi minable, errant chez les Moldus entre écoles où les mômes hurlaient et les maisons de retraites où les grands-père s'appuyaient sur leur canne. « Des êtres faibles », aurait-il pensé, « là où est ta place à présent, mon indigne fils ».

Drago roula des yeux à ses pensées. De toutes façons, son père était peut-être mort, alors tout ceci n'avait aucun sens.

Il fut stoppé dans ses pensées quand une vieille dame lui adressa la parole :

– Vous êtes perdu, jeune homme ?

Il se retourna rapidement en cachant mieux sa baguette. Il se racla la gorge avant de parler :

– Hmm, non, je ne crois pas.

– Oh, eh bien je me suis trompée. Mais cela fait pourtant trois fois que vous passez en une heure de temps.

Drago esquissa un petit sourire. La vieille femme avait un air bienveillant accroché au visage, et même lui ne put se résoudre à lui faire une réflexion.

– Oui, effectivement. Je ne connais pas très bien le coin.

– Eh bien entrez donc ! Vous semblez épuisé.

Drago hésita un instant. Mais, se surprenant lui-même, il emboîta le pas de la seule personne qui avait été aimable avec lui depuis un bout de temps.

– Je faisais un peu de jardinage quand je vous ai aperçu, dit-elle en le faisant entrer. Il faut dire que cette année, le temps est étrange. Aucun légume ne pousse avec tous ces nuages, même si je les arrose tous les jours.

Drago fut soudain désolé de voir l'innocence de cette mamie Moldue. Les nuages, comme elle disait, n'était autre que le résultat de la colère du Maître, dont la haine se ressentait jusque chez les Moldus. Il se demandait bien quelle explication saugrenue ils avaient du trouver, bien que le ministre non magique ait été averti de la guerre dans le monde sorcier.

– On dit que l'année prochaine sera plus propice à la pousse de plantes. Dites, que préférez vous ? Un café, du jus d'orange ? Ou du chocolat chaud ! Mes petits enfants en raffolent.

Drago n'avait aucune foutue idée du goût de toutes les boissons proposées. Il connaissait le café seulement de nom, grâce au cours d'étude des Moldus.

– Hum, je n'ai encore jamais goûté au chocolat chaud. Mais pourquoi pas, merci.

– Parfait, un peu de sucre ne vous fera pas de mal. Vous êtes tout pâle, et je pense que vous manquez cruellement de sommeil.

Elle servit le lait chaud et dit à Drago d'y ajouter le cacao à son goût. Complètement perdu, il se saisit de la cuillère qu'elle lui tendait en se maudissant d'avoir accepté d'abuser de l'hospitalité de cette adorable femme. Il prit alors la poudre à l'aide de l'ustensile et s'arrêta d'en verser lorsque la vieille dame écarquilla les yeux. Il mélangea difficilement son breuvage, une sorte d'îlot de pourdre s'étant formé par dessus le lait, et la vieille baissa un peu le son qui s'élevait du drôle d'engin diffusant des images avec une petite boîte.

– Qu'est-ce que je ferait sans cette télévision, continua-t-elle.

« Ah, c'est ça, se dit-il. Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà vu ça en cours. »

– Je suis contre la nouvelle technologie, mais il faut bien avouer que mes journées seraient incroyablement ennuyantes sans ça. Et ça me permet de ne pas trop être déconnectée. À part mes petits-enfants, personne ne rend visite à une vieille dame comme ça.

Drago acquiesça en prenant une première gorgée de sa boisson. C'était un peu fort, mais cet apport en sucre lui fit beaucoup de bien directement avalé.

Sur la boîte mouvante, des hommes et des femmes discutaient. En gros titre, ils parlaient de faire attention et de bien fermer les portes la nuit, prétextant qu'un dangereux criminel s'était évadé. Malheureusement, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que même si ces Moldus avaient bien fermé chaque ouverture, un simple sortilège ferait entrer les Mangemorts.

– Ils restent très flous sur la menace à venir, c'est très étrange. On est bien mieux informés que ça, d'habitude. Jeune homme, je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchiez tout à l'heure, mais je vous conseille de ne pas trop traîner dehors ces temps-ci. Des choses étranges se passent.

– Oui, merci. Je… je vais y aller, excusez-moi. Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité.

– Oh mais non, ce fut un plaisir de recevoir un si séduisant jeune homme pour une mamie comme moi.

Drago se sentit légèrement rosir sous le compliment, et se leva en s'efforçant de ne pas faire attention à tous les objets étranges qu'il vit en sortant de la maison.

Il erra donc de nouveau dans la ville, et se décida à s'arrêter manger dans le parc pour enfant qu'il avait élu comme domicile le temps qu'il trouve une autre solution.

…

Hermione s'allongea au dessus de ses couvertures après avoir rangé son livre contenant la fleur, fixant le plafond quand Ginny entra dans la chambre à son tour.

– Oh, Hermione. Tu ne dors pas ?

– Ginny, ça fait 5 minutes que je suis arrivée, répondit-elle en souriant.

– Oui, c'est vrai.

Ginny enfila son t-shirt de pyjama et changea de pantalon. Elle se démaquilla d'un coup de baguette, noua ses cheveux en chignon et s'enroula confortablement dans sa couette. Hermione fixait le poster des Bizarr' Sisters, juste à côté de celui des Harpies de Holyhead que Ginny avait accrochés à la va-vite en arrivant à la Chaumière.

– Dis Hermione, chuchota Ginny.

– Quoi ?

– Je me suis juste posé la question hein, mais... Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Avec Malefoy je veux dire.

– Comment ça ? dit Hermione en tournant la tête vers son amie.

– Bah, c'est juste que tu semble beaucoup t'inquiéter pour lui quoi. Mais j'en doute, après tout c'est un Mangemort.

– Je ne comprends pas, Ginny.

Qu'insinuait-elle ? Comment ça se passer quelque chose ? Hermione ne comprenait pas les insinuations de son amie et mourrait d'envie de la prier d'abréger.

– Bah je sais pas, tu sembles... comme attachée à lui, quoi. Tu t'inquiète autant pour lui que moi pour Harry quand vous partiez en mission je-sais-pas-quoi.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Malefoy et moi, et toi et Harry, ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai seulement de la compassion, et je culpabilise beaucoup. Et même si on ne s'entend pas beaucoup mieux, avoir été en fuite nous a un peu rapprochés. Enfin tu vois, on ne pouvais compter que l'un sur l'autre quoi.

– Hmm.

Il y eut un petit blanc, puis Hermione reprit :

– Au fait, avec Harry... Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pris le temps de te demander plus tôt.

– A vrai dire, je suis perdue. Il m'embrasse, puis il part sauver le monde et on se sépare sans que je ne sache pourquoi, et ensuite il revient il ne me regarde même plus.

Hermione soupira lourdement. Elle se doutait évidemment des agissements de son meilleur ami. Mais pouvait-elle réellement donner de faux espoirs à Ginny ? Si elle avait tord...

– Je croit seulement qu'il te protège, finit-elle par lâcher. Enfin, c'est logique : vous vous embrassez, il part pour la guerre. Il ne veut pas te mettre en danger, voilà tout.

– C'est ridicule.

Hermione entendit Ginny bouger rageusement dans son lit.

– Enfin Hermione, je suis déjà en danger. Je suis la sœur de Ron, une Weasley, une Gryffondor et je suis clairement dans votre camps.

– Harry essaie toujours de protéger tout le monde, il faut bien que tu t'habitues.

– Je sais, répondit Ginny un peu sèchement.

Hermione se tut devant le ton de sa meilleure amie. Elle fixa à nouveau le poster des Harpies de Holyhead. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, elle n'avait pas été une super amie. Elle était partie à la chasse aux Horcruxes brutalement, sans laisser un temps de transition, et n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se demander comment Ginny allait vivre tout ça.

– Je suis vraiment désolée, Hermione. D'avoir mal réagit. Je n'ai seulement pas envie d'entendre qu'Harry est un incroyable héros et que je devrait me faire protéger. Juste… J'ai besoin de me plaindre un peu.

– Non, tu as raison. C'est moi. On est trop occupés à essayer de tout gérer alors qu'on ne voit même pas que nos amis vont mal.

– Je ne vais pas réellement mal. Mais c'est difficile de vous voir risquer vos vies quand on ne peut rien faire. Je vous aime, tous. Et la guerre n'épargne jamais tout le monde.

– Nous ne sommes pas les seuls en danger, Ginny. Et je sais que c'est difficile. Mais je pense que Harry reviendra vers toi quand tout ça sera fini. Quand il pourra enfin penser à autre chose.

– La priorité, c'est votre mission. J'en ai bien conscience.

Hermione médita sur la dernière phrase de Ginny alors que toutes deux fermaient leurs yeux pour dormir. Effectivement, la priorité était la recherche des Horcruxes. Malgré sa culpabilité et sa compassion pour Malefoy, elle devait se recentrer sur les choses importantes car anéantir Voldemort était la clé de tous les soucis.

…

A quelques mètres, un jeune homme brun à lunettes menait un sommeil agité. Il gémissait légèrement et grognait. Tout son corps était secoué de légers tremblements, ses bras et ses jambes esquissaient des mouvements vagues.

Dans son esprit, les images se confondaient. Des filets bleutés, rougeâtres, orangés. Des cris se confondaient, des rires. Un serpent. Il ressentait de la colère, de l'amertume, de la haine. Une terrible envie de vengeance. Il vit le bout de sa main, avec la baguette de Sureau, d'où s'échappèrent des rayonnements lumineux, les couleurs se confondant. Sur l'image floue, il vit des cheveux blonds, une silhouette allongée au sol. "Avada…"

– NON ! cria Harry en se réveillant.

Il reprit ses esprits, tenta à nouveau de visualiser les images. Puis, il souffla :

– Malefoy.

* * *

**Pareil, je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre :/ Promis, les choses bougent plus au prochain, avec une fin quelque peu… intéressante ;)**

**Une Hermione qui ressort son bouton d'or (comme certains l'avaient deviné), un Drago chez une mamie Moldue, une discussion entre filles (D'ailleurs, une des premières vraies apparitions de Ginny), et une… Vision, comme le titre l'indique ? J'espère avoir attisé votre curiosité avec la toute fin de ce chapitre… **

**Promis, si je reçois un peu (beaucoup ?) plus d'avis que d'habitude, je réfléchirais à poster un peu plus tôt… XD**

**A bientôt !**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Patronus

**Chose promise, chose due ! **

**Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews :) Je ne vous ai pas répondu, mais j'espère que vous me pardonnez puisque la réponse à vos questions se trouve dans ce chapitre ! Et puisque je suis en avance et que vous l'avez bien mérité, voici le 10ème chapitre de cette fiction !**

**Je posterai samedi normalement :) Allez, je file bosser moi !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Patronus**

Hermione fut réveillée en sursaut par le cri de son meilleur ami. Elle entendit de l'agitation et se munit directement de sa baguette. Elle se levait quand Harry fit irruption dans sa chambre sans même frapper.

– Hermione.

Elle sentit la tension de meilleur ami et paniqua.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a eu une attaque ?

– J'ai fait un rêve.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit en se frottant le crâne.

– C'est en train de partir mais…

– Mais tu aurais du fermer ton esprit, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprend où nous sommes et…

– C'est pas le moment. J'ai rêvé de Malefoy. Je crois… je ne suis pas sûr, c'est très flou, mais je crois qu'ils l'ont capturé. Volde… Tu-sais-qui était très en colère et je crois qu'ils l'interrogent.

Hermione se rassit, dépitée. Elle ferma légèrement les yeux un moment, pour se reprendre.

– Mais c'est injuste Harry. Il ne sait rien. Je… je ne lui ai rien dit.

– Hermione. Avant que je me réveille… j'ai entendu l'Avada.

Ginny était restée en retrait et restait le regard fixé sur une Hermione bouleversée. Celle-ci réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

– Est-ce que tu sais où il est, Harry ?

– Je crois que c'est au Ministère. Ils l'ont répété plusieurs fois.

Hermione tenta de réfléchir du mieux qu'elle le put, puis elle se leva, sortant de la chambre.

– Zabini. Il faut prévenir Blaise.

Elle arriva face à la porte du bureau où dormais habituellement Blaise. Elle ouvra la porte sans cérémonie et fit face à un jeune homme qui s'habillait rapidement, sûrement alerté par l'agitation dans les pièces alentours. Hermione vit le minuscule matelas sur lequel dormait Zabini et se désola qu'il n'ai pas de chambre digne de ce nom.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous êtes tous réveillés, il est 4h du matin…

– Harry a fait un rêve, il a vu Malefoy, il croit qu'il est capturé, au Ministère, et…

– Attends attends, Granger. Je ne comprends rien là.

– Bon, asseyons-nous.

Hermione s'adossa au mur et se laissa lentement glisser, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Tout allait tellement vite. Elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, mais son inquiétude pour Malefoy lui enlevait sa capacité de réflexion.

Elle fut suivie de Ron, Ginny et Harry qui s'assirent à la suite de Blaise qui enfila un T-shirt.

– Harry, tu peux le lui dire ? Et nous expliquer mieux, aussi.

– Eh bien, les images s'en vont, mais… C'était comme des flashs. Je crois avoir vu Malefoy. Et je… _J'étais_ Vous-Savez-Qui. Je crois qu'il se faisait torturer. Et j'entendais le mot « ministère » murmuré plusieurs fois.

– C'est sûrement un piège, dit Ron. À mon avis, ils n'ont même pas capturé Malefoy.

– Même si ils l'ont capturé, souffla Blaise, je ne pense pas que tu aies entendu que c'est au ministère pour rien. Ils veulent t'y attirer.

Hermione fut déconcertée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils insinuaient tous ?

– Attendez, mais si… Si tout ça est vrai ? Peut-être qu'il est mort ?

– Ou pas. Tu-Sais-Qui est très énervé, Hermione. Après Gringotts et tout ça…

Ron passa son bras par-dessus les épaules d'Hermione. Celle-ci n'avait absolument pas la tête à ceci, mais ne put se résoudre à repousser son ami.

– Mais si il n'est pas mort, on ne peut pas rester comme ça.

Chacun se tut, baissant la tête. Même Blaise.

– Je crains de ne pas comprendre. Harry, quand tu as rêvé de l'attaque de Mr Weasley, c'est l'intervention des Aurors qui a permis de le sauver ! Rien n'avait été inventé. Pourquoi on laisserait Malefoy ?

Il se tut. Ginny posa une main tendre sur celle de sa meilleure amie.

– On ne peut pas prendre le risque. Ces images peuvent être inventées de toute pièce et ce serait du suicide que de se rendre au Ministère, dit Harry. Je suis désolé.

– Mais…

Hermione ne trouvait plus d'argument. Jamais elle ne voudrait mettre ses amis en danger, mais laisser mourir un homme en toute connaissance de cause lui était difficilement acceptable. Elle promena son regard sur son dernier espoir, Blaise. Celui-ci fixait la porte, et sentit le regard d'Hermione sur lui.

– Granger. Ils ont raison.

Sa voix était remplie de douleur. Les mots avaient été difficiles à prononcer, elle le savait.

– On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde, souffla Ron en la serrant dans ses bras.

– C'est dégueulasse de faire ça…

– Je sais…

Chacun se tut, et Hermione retint ses larmes. Cela n'aurait eu aucun sens qu'elle pleure pour son pire ennemi. Seulement, à ce stade de la guerre, Malefoy n'était plus son ennemi. Il avait été son allié pendant quelques jours, et ils avaient partagés des moments difficiles ensemble. Cette relation n'était pas non plus amicale. Mais une certaine complicité s'était installée. Et alors qu'elle était redevable à Malefoy, elle le trahissait plus que jamais…

…

Drago était entre le sommeil et la conscience quand il vit au loin une lumière briller. Il était réfugié au parc pour enfants, sous le château qui le protégeait des intempéries. Il peinait à dormir et à vrai dire, n'en avait aucune envie, la menace étant trop pesante.

Il se rallongea et ferma les yeux, la baguette toujours en main au cas où. Puis il guetta la lumière. Il vit que celle-ci avait grossi. Quelque chose avançait.

Drago mit la capuche de son sweat-shirt et se prépara à l'attaque. Il descendit de son château en faisant le moins de bruit possible, son poids faisant craquer les graviers à ses pieds.

– Hominum Revelio, murmura-t-il alors que la lumière grandissait encore.

Le sortilège lui indiqua qu'aucun humain n'approchait. Drago ne s'en sentit que moyennement rassuré.

Il plissa les yeux et vit finalement un Patronus corporel approcher. C'était un papillon : le Patronus de sa mère. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant lui, battant faiblement des ailes. Une voix faible s'éleva alors du messager :

– Drago… mon fils… rejoins-nous, ton père et moi… au Ministère.

La voix faible et tremblotante de sa mère lui brisa le cœur alors que le Patronus partit en fumée à la dernière parole. Le jeune homme inspira longuement, et sans même réfléchir, transplana immédiatement. Il sentait sa mère faible et en danger. Et même son cœur de lâche ne pouvait laisser sa mère l'appeler à l'aide sans répondre.

…

L'attente et l'inactivité étaient insupportables pour Hermione. Des images de Malefoy mort, se faisant torturer et interroger envahissaient son cerveau chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Elle ne comprenait pas son obsession envers cette histoire. Il était évidemment très probable que tout cela ait été inventé de toutes pièces par Voldemort lui-même, afin d'attirer Harry dans son piège. Mais quelque chose ne collait pas, dans tous les scénarios positif qu'elle se forçait à imaginer.

Pourquoi le campement était-il tout retourné, pourquoi le Serpentard n'était pas là quand elle y était allée avec Blaise ? Pourquoi serait-il parti alors que le sujet même de leur dispute était un départ ? Et même si il avait changé d'avis et était parti, pourquoi n'avoir rien emmené ?

Assise sur le lit qu'elle occupait, elle ne faisait que ressasser chaque élément qu'elle possédait, comme pour élucider une enquête qui n'en était même pas une. Elle était encore et toujours assaillie par cette incroyable culpabilité, ce sentiment de l'avoir trahi alors que lui l'avait sauvée. Mais tous les sentiments de tristesse qu'elle éprouvait n'avaient aucun sens.

…

Drago arriva à proximité du Ministère, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Il préférait ne pas trop réfléchir.

L'atmosphère était lourde et inquiétante. Il se glissa à pas de loup dans l'antre du ministère. Il n'entendait aucun bruit. Il parcouru le sol brillant pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité quand il aperçut sa mère au loin. C'est alors qu'il se mit à courir pour la rejoindre, mais il ralenti en découvrant un bras déguisé de noir tenant sa mère par le cou. L'homme qui la tenait fermement était caché derrière l'un des poteaux carrelé du Ministère. Il plissa alors des yeux, et vit son père, libre de tous mouvements, émerger d'un des poteaux.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il bomba le torse, garda sa baguette armée, à l'affût du moindre sort qu'on pourrait lui lancer. Il avança lentement. Sa mère pleurait et était bâillonnée. Son père gardait son air impassible et regardait son fils de haut.

– Drago ! Comme je suis heureux de revoir mon plus fidèle Mangemort…

Voldemort avait surgit derrière lui, et soufflait ces mots tout près, à son oreille. Sa main d'où s'échappaient des ongles noircis entourés de croûtes rouges qu'il savait être du sang apparut devant lui. Nagini, son serpent, naviguait entre les jambes de Drago qui retint son souffle et maintint plus fermement sa baguette de manière imperceptible.

– Maître, quel honneur, souffla-il avec le plus de respect dont il pouvait faire preuve.

– Mon garçon, que je suis fier de toi.

La voix calme et douce du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne présageait rien de bon et faisait preuve du contrôle mesuré de ses émotions. Celui-ci s'éloigna alors un peu de Drago, tournant autour de lui doucement.

– Tu vois, Bellatrix, je t'avais dit que Drago ne nous abandonnerait pas.

Sa tante était ressortie d'un coin sombre, ainsi que plusieurs Mangemorts masqués. Rogue était là, son visage toujours impassible, et Drago douta. Son parrain le laisserait-il mourir ?

– Drago mon chou, tu es tombé bien bas. Ces habits de Moldus… murmura la Mangemort en inclinant la tête.

Ils étaient tous beaucoup trop calme. Et bientôt, tous les Mangemorts l'avaient encerclé, le coinçant.

– Eh bien Drago, intima le Maître de sa voix doucereuse. Il est temps de nous faire part des informations récoltées lors de ton escapade en camp ennemi. Je suis sûr que tes informations seront… Enrichissantes.

Alors voilà ce qu'il voulait. Voilà la raison de son calme apparent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était évidemment pas dupe et connaissait la nature de la trahison de Drago. Tout cela n'était qu'un brillant jeu d'acteur.

– Maître, souffla Drago en s'inclinant, genoux à terre. Je n'ai malheureusement aucune information à vous communiquer.

Voldemort imita la surprise.

– Mon garçon, il me semblait pourtant que la raison de ton départ précipité du Manoir il y a de ça quelques semaines, était exclusivement pour récolter de précieuses informations. Le but n'était donc pas d'enrichir nos connaissances sur Potter et ses acolytes ?

– Si, Maître. J'ai échoué.

– Je ne doute pas que tu ne saches rien. Ils ne te feraient jamais confiance.

Drago jouait le tout pour le tout. Faire croire à son allégeance envers Voldemort était une tentative bien désespérée mais il espérait gagner du temps.

– Maître, permettez moi une remarque, intima Bellatrix. Drago est un traître à son sang tombé amoureux de la petite Sang-de-Bourbe Granger. (Elle inclina la tête, en susurrant.) Comme c'est mignon.

Elle tournait autour de son neveu et lui caressant le visage, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Drago tourna la tête et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

– Mais non, Bellatrix, notre ami Drago est entièrement voué à notre cause, souffla Voldemort de sa voix de serpent. Il ne se salirait pas avec une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Puis, il se tourna calmement vers le jeune Malefoy qui s'inclina à nouveau sous le regard de son Maître.

– N'est-ce pas ?

– Évidemment, Maître. La Sang-de-Bourbe et ses amis ne sont que des imposteurs qui ne peuvent se mesurer à votre talent.

– Je me sens flatté, Drago, vraiment flatté… Mais dis-moi… tu ne serais donc pas opposé à avaler quelques gouttes de la potion de vérité, j'imagine ? Puisque ton dévouement est sans faille…

Voldemort attendit quelques secondes et le silence de Drago confirma alors ce que le Maître savait déjà.

– Endoloris !

Il se contorsionna au sol, pris de convulsions, son corps raidi par la douleur immense. Rien, aucun Doloris ni aucune torture ne pouvait se mesurer à la souffrance qu'infligeait le Doloris de Lord Voldemort.

Lorsque la douleur cessa, Drago put rouvrir les yeux, rangea sa baguette dans la poche ventrale de son sweat, et peina à se lever par fierté. Il se tint debout et tremblotant devant un Voldemort dont le sentiment de jouissance pure se lisait sur son visage.

– J'imagine que tu n'as rien à dire de plus ? souffla-il.

Drago se tut et reçut un nouveau Doloris, plus puissant encore. Aucune autre sorte de torture n'avait besoin d'être utilisé, car celle-ci était la pire qui puisse être.

La douleur cessa alors, et il se releva à nouveau plus péniblement. Des larmes au bord des yeux, il affronta le regard déçu de son père. Celui-ci semblait n'éprouver aucun sentiment de compassion. Il regardait son fils se faire torturer et n'éprouvait qu'un sentiment de déception que Drago n'oublierait jamais. Les gémissements de sa mère, eux, étaient un maigre soutien bien difficile à entendre.

– Tu te rends compte, Drago, continua son Maître faisant tournoyer sa baguette. (C'est alors que Drago remarqua avec inquiétude et étonnement qu'il s'agissait de la Baguette de Sureau, plus puissante baguette au monde.) Ton imbécile de géniteur n'est même pas capable de faire apparaître un Patronus. Tu savais que seuls ceux qui ont une âme pure le peuvent ? Ce pauvre Lucius est vraiment incapable… Je dois dire que l'une de mes seules faiblesses est de ne pouvoir en créer… Ta mère par contre m'a impressionné. Dans un moment si douloureux, elle a put faire apparaître son messager. Très mignon au fait, le papillon.

Il ricana, suivit de ses fidèles. Drago fixait le sol, complètement dégoûté par l'instant présent. Il était dans une situation désespérée et doutait d'en réchapper vivant.

– Vois-tu, ma très chère Bellatrix ici présente doutait que tu viennes seul ce soir. Mais j'étais sûr que tu accourrais pour sauver ta mère. Les liens familiaux, c'est tellement beau. (Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis continua :) En fait, tu ne me seras pas d'une grande utilité. Je dois dire que je pense avoir fait mouche, aujourd'hui. Le jeune Potter est si naïf… Nos deux cerveaux sont reliés, le savais-tu ? Il est un très mauvais Occlumens. Je suis donc parvenu à créer de fausses images à lui faire voir. J'étais sûr qu'il viendrait.

Il fit la moue. Voldemort commença alors à marcher doucement. Les Mangemorts autour ne bougeaient pas, et observaient la famille Malefoy se faire humilier, un jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé pour eux.

– Mais il n'est pas là. La peur, sans doute. Je suis heureux que tu sois présent, Drago. D'ailleurs, j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un petit service. Ce ne devrait pas être compliqué étant donné que tu m'es si dévoué.

Il sourit, ses dents noirâtres donnant un haut le cœur à Drago.

– Évidemment, si tu refusais, je me verrais dans l'obligation de sévir. Mais je suis sûr que tu coopéreras.

– Que voulez-vous, qu'on en finisse ?

Drago ne se sentait plus de faire semblant. Voldemort le menait à la baguette, et ses actes ne changeraient rien à l'issue de cette altercation. Il ne sortait même pas sa baguette, cela ne servirait à rien. Il semblait que même Voldemort ne s'inquiétait pas de le savoir armé.

– Oh. Eh bien, il me semble que toute politesse ai été supprimée de ton langage. Bien. Endoloris !

Drago retomba au sol et hurla de toutes ses forces. La colère de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était décuplée, et la douleur ressentie allait de pair. Tout ceci, de plus, était accentué par les pouvoirs de la baguette Surpuissante que le Seigneur des Ténèbres possédait à présent. Il entendait le rire des Mangemorts, le ricanement de Voldemort, les cris étouffés de sa mère toujours retenue et bâillonnée. Il sentait le regard brûlant de son père, sa déception. Et il se tortillait par terre, réduit et humilié comme jamais.

Quand la douleur cessa, son corps était plus endolori que jamais, et il se mit à quatre pattes, tremblant. Il tenta de se relever et tomba, sous les rires hystériques des Mangemorts, qui réagissaient en fonction des agissements de leur Maître. Drago resta quelques secondes au sol, respira profondément en tentant de modérer ses tremblements, puis se remis debout difficilement.

– Tu vois Drago, susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je dois dire que tu fais preuve de force, ce soir. Il en est presque regrettable que je perde un si précieux élément. Même si toutes ces années, tu n'as été que déception. Incapable. Tout comme ton père.

Voldemort s'approcha de Lucius, qui s'inclina au sol.

– Trêve de bavardages inutiles. Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui. Drago, envois un Patronus à Potter. Ou à la Sang-de-Bourbe, de toutes façons ils sont ensemble. Fais-les venir. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de se joindre à la fête.

Il ne répondit pas, et ne fit pas un geste. Il n'attirerait pas Potter dans le piège du Maître.

– Alors ? (Voldemort attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas.) Eh bien, il semblerait que le jeune Malefoy se soit sentit pousser du courage en compagnie des Gryffondor. Endoloris !

Ce Doloris là fut particulièrement difficile à supporter pour Drago. Son corps déjà douloureux subissait une énième torture et il commençait à sortir ses forces l'abandonner. Alors quand la douleur cessa, les larmes qu'il avait retenues jusqu'ici coulèrent, mais il les essuya rapidement avec des gestes faibles. Ses yeux voulaient se fermer. Cette fois-ci, il resta au sol, en position de faiblesse absolue.

– Fais-les venir.

Un sanglot lui échappa, mais il se résigna. Il espérait qu'il ne courrait pas à la perte de Granger.

Ce fut très difficile en cet instant, mais il se concentra de toutes ses forces. Il s'imprégna du meilleur moment de sa vie, de la liberté que le vol en balais lui apportait, de toute la joie qui allait de pair, et fabriqua un Patronus corporel. Avant que celui-ci ne parte, Drago ne souffla qu'un mot : « Hermione... ». La seule personne à qui il avait pensé, et actuellement la seule qu'il voulait bien voir. Il ne savait pas si ce simple mot les ferait venir, ni même si ils sauraient où chercher. Il ne savait même pas si Voldemort en serait satisfait. Il avait seulement soufflé le seul mot cohérent de son esprit embrumé par la douleur.

Le Patronus messager partit puis s'évapora rapidement au fin fond du ministère pour rejoindre ceux qui pourraient l'aider.

* * *

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçus ;) Pas de retrouvailles encore, mais le dernier paragraphe ne vous a-t-il pas plut ? Hihi. J'espère que vous trouvez que la rencontre Voldy/Drago est bien faite, que tout ceci est crédible ! Donc vous voyez, le rêve de Harry a été inventé de toute pièce, mais Voldy a préféré assurer ses arrières avec Drago en plus ! **

**J'espère recevoir vos avis ;) A bientôt !**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Kreattur

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 11 qui répondra à vos questions :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Kreattur**

Hermione était assise à la table de salle à manger de la Chaumière aux Coquillages. La nuit même avait eu lieu le rêve de Harry concernant Malefoy, et elle avait du mal à croire que seulement quelques heures s'étaient écoulées.

Elle repassait en boucle dans sa tête la dispute qui avait éclaté entre elle et Drago juste avant son départ. Elle refaisait le monde avec des « si » : et si elle n'était pas partie, et si elle n'avait pas lancé la discussion qui avait mené à ce désastre, et si Blaise et elle l'avait retrouvé au campement, et si il ne l'avait pas sauvée au Manoir.

Zabini était assis juste en face d'elle, dans la même position, la tête sur les poings, les coudes posés. Ils ne parvenaient pas à se sortir le rêve de Harry de la tête.

Quand, soudain, comme une signe du destin, un magnifique Patronus en forme d'aigle vola vers eux.

– Oh, par Merlin, fit Blaise en se levant, faisant tomber sa chaise. C'est le Patronus de Drago.

Hermione se leva tout aussi précipitamment, et ils tendirent tous les deux l'oreille devant le gardien de Drago. Ils se demandèrent tous les deux si ils avaient rêvé quand une voix tremblotante et faible s'éleva doucement :

– Hermione…

La jeune fille regarda Blaise, les larmes aux yeux, alors que le gardien s'évaporait.

– Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, dit-elle. On ne peut pas, Blaise, s'il-te-plaît.

– J'y vais. Ce doit être au Ministère.

Zabini prit sa baguette, et commença à partir vers la porte.

– Attends. Je viens aussi.

Blaise s'arrêta et posa sa main sur le bras d'Hermione.

– Granger, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Ce que tu vas voir n'est pas très… joyeux, et on risque de mourir.

– Il m'a sauvée. Il m'a appelée et…

– C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais comment est-ce qu'on va faire, je…

– Je ne sais pas, mais on ne doit pas entraîner Harry là-dedans. Il se ferait tuer, et je suis sûre que Tu-Sais-Qui voulait le faire venir.

– Mais à deux contre une troupe de Mangemorts, comment veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

– On avisera. Mais tout d'abord, j'ai quelque chose à prendre en haut.

Elle monta l'escalier sans se faire remarquer. Elle savait que Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient dans la même chambre à ruminer eux aussi, et elle se précipita dans l'antre de son meilleur ami, lui prenant la cape qu'il gardait précieusement. Hermione qui d'habitude ne faisait rien sans avoir un plan, suivit Blaise, en route pour le ministère. Elle savait que ce à quoi elle allait assister ne serait pas beau, mais elle était redevable à Malefoy.

En partant dans la précipitation, ils ne virent pas le regard vert du jeune garçon à lunettes qui les sonda longtemps.

…

– Bien, maintenant Drago, je crains que tu ne serves plus à rien. Alors… Avada…

– Maître.

Une voix rauque et doucereuse venait de s'élever de l'assemblée de Mangemorts, interrompant son Maître. Rogue avança doucement, s'inclinant un peu devant le regard devenu noir de Voldemort.

– Comment oses-tu m'interrompre ?

– Il me semble, mon Maître, que le jeune Malefoy mériterait autre chose que la mort.

Voldemort se tourna, faisant voleter sa robe noire. Il fit face à Rogue.

– Explique.

– Mon Seigneur, je pense que le jeune Malefoy pourrait faire office d'exemple. On sait évidemment qu'il ne réchappera pas à la guerre indemne. L'emprisonnement au pire, la mort au mieux.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur un Rogue toujours impassible.

– Continue.

– Maître, laisser le jeune Malefoy en vie aujourd'hui ne retardera que l'échéance et n'empêchera en rien votre victoire assurée. Le laisser ici comme pour mort après la torture renforcera votre réputation et effrayera la troupe de Potter.

Voldemort baissa sa baguette.

– Rogue, l'un de mes plus fidèle serviteur. Je ne te ferais confiance que pour cette fois. Et je ferais payer ton échec si ton plan échoue.

– Bien sûr, mon Maître, souffla-il en se reculant avec la tête baissée.

Voldemort se retourna en souriant grandement, les bras en l'air.

– Mes chers Messieurs, mes fidèles Mangemorts ! Je vous invite à présent à réduire la vermine en poussière, ce traître à son sang qui nous a tous trahis. Il est à vous !

Tous les Mangemorts rirent follement en se précipitant sur un Drago très faible, recroquevillé au sol. Chacun alla de sa touche personnelle : ils frappèrent le jeune Malefoy à coups de pieds, coups de points, Doloris… Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune homme pour sombrer, inconscient, alors que les monstres s'acharnaient physiquement sur son corps.

Les parents Malefoy ne furent pas en reste et subirent le même assaut. Ce soir, la famille Malefoy avait subit toute l'humiliation et la souffrance que les traîtres à leur sang devaient affronter.

À quelques mètres de là, Blaise Zabini et Hermione Granger avaient suivi la dernière scène sans savoir quoi faire. Tous deux étaient serrés sous la cape d'invisibilité et Hermione était horrifiée devant l'agitation des Mangemorts, et d'entendre les cris de Narcissa et Lucius. Elle s'inquiétait de ne plus entendre Drago.

– Blaise, lui dit-elle à l'oreille. Il faut agir, vite !

– Je peux provoquer une explosion par un sortilège informulé. Ça les fera peut-être fuir.

Le son qu'ils émettaient était infime et les Mangemorts étaient incapables de les entendre étant donné le boucan qu'ils faisaient.

L'explosion puissante retentit alors à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Diverses statues et bureaux tombèrent alors, s'écrasant sur le sol sous le coup de la puissance de la détonation. Voldemort se retourna alors, cherchant autour de lui.

– Mes amis, allons voir. Notre cher Harry Potter semble être arrivé. (Il jeta un regard aux trois Malefoy allongés au sol.) Ceux-ci n'irons pas loin.

Les Mangemorts se précipitèrent tous vers l'explosion, cherchant derrière chaque mur et poteau une présence humaine. Lord Voldemort fermait la marche, Bellatrix à l'affût à ses côtés. Blaise et Hermione retinrent leur souffle quand la troupe de Mangemorts passèrent devant eux.

– C'est maintenant, murmura Hermione.

Tous les deux collés l'un à l'autre, Blaise et elle se déplacèrent lentement et sans faire de bruit jusqu'au corps inconscient de Drago. Ils allèrent très lentement vers lui, et quand ils furent à côté, il le cachèrent du mieux qu'ils le purent et le traînèrent derrière le mur le plus proche.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Ils vont voir qu'il n'est plus là.

Hermione commençait à paniquer, car Drago était inconscient, la cape ne pouvait pas cacher trois personnes adultes et ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du Ministère.

Comme un miracle, l'elfe Kreattur surgit devant eux. C'était bien connus : les elfes de maison pouvaient contrer les sortilèges anti-transplanage, et ceux de ministère n'exceptaient pas à la règle.

– Mon Maître a ordonné à Kreattur de venir et de vous faire transplaner hors du ministère et de vous emmener au Square. Sans vous blesser. Kreattur doit obéir.

L'elfe parlait fort, beaucoup trop fort au goût d'Hermione.

– Vite, Kreattur.

Elle entendit Voldemort hurler à ses Mangemorts d'intervenir alors qu'elle attrapa Kreattur, Blaise serra fermement Drago et la cape, puis s'agrippa à Hermione.

Dans une tourbillon de sensations désagréables typiques du transplanage, Hermione eut le temps d'entendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres hurler sa fureur devant cet échec humiliant.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous les quatre au 12, Square Grimmaurd, Hermione avait la tête qui tournait complètement. Les évènements précédents l'avaient chamboulée.

– Par Merlin, on a réussit ! cria Blaise.

Il attrapa Drago, toujours inconscient, et l'inspecta avec une grimace avant qu'une voix ne le coupe.

– Tu peux disposer, Kreattur. (L'elfe s'inclina et monta les escaliers rapidement.) Vous êtes d'un inconscience phénoménale. Hermione, Zabini, vous êtes véritablement fous, dit Harry en haussant le ton.

Il s'approcha d'eux et pris Blaise par le col.

– La prochaine fois que tu entraînes Hermione dans tes folies, tu auras affaire à moi.

Hermione se leva et serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

– Mon Dieu, Harry, je suis terriblement désolée. Si tu n'avais pas été là, on serait tous morts à l'heure qu'il est. Excuse moi. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que je savais que Tu-Sais-Qui t'avais tendu un piège. Je suis tellement désolée.

– Hermione, j'ai failli te perdre plusieurs fois. Je te jure, je… Je te déteste quand tu fais ça. Depuis quand ne peut-on plus compter les uns sur les autres ?

– Je sais Harry, je sais. Désolée, encore une fois.

Il serra sa meilleure amie contre lui. Puis Hermione s'éloigna, essuyant ses joues.

– Tu es tout seul ?

– Oui. Je vous ai vus partir, et j'ai directement pensé à Kreattur. Puisque Dobby n'est plus là… Alors je suis venu au Square et lui ai ordonné de vous sauver. Je suis toujours son maître, je savais que ça marcherait. Sinon, je serais venu moi-même.

– Merci, merci, je… On a été idiots, on a pas réfléchi.

– Ouais, merci Potter, dit Blaise avec un sourire.

Hermione essuya son nez avec sa manche, et pris la cape d'invisibilité.

– Tiens, c'est à toi.

– La prochaine fois Hermione, je te jure que…

Mais le Survivant ne trouva pas ses mots et serra encore une fois Hermione.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait si tu étais morte ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Et elle jeta enfin un regard sur Malefoy. La pâleur de son teint contrastait avec les bleus qui commençaient à apparaître sur lui, le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez et de son arcade.

– Il faut qu'on y aille, souffla Harry. Vous-Savez-Qui va peut-être avoir l'idée de venir ici.

Tous les quatre partirent alors, rejoignant la Chaumière aux Coquillages qui était beaucoup plus sécurisée. Ils savaient que le transplanage chamboulerait Drago, déjà faible, et dès qu'ils arrivèrent, le jeune homme commença à trembloter, son corps était secoué de quelques soubresauts. Hermione fut incroyablement désemparée en le voyant si faible. Peu à peu, bosses et bleus apparaissaient sur son visage, et Hermione n'osait imaginer le reste de son corps.

– Je vais m'occuper de lui, souffla Blaise tout aussi bouleversé.

C'est alors que Molly et les autres arrivèrent à l'entrée. Ron se précipita sur Hermione et la serra dans ses bras, puis fit de même avec Harry.

– Vous allez arrêter de toujours vous enfuir, comme ça ? C'est incroyablement effrayant ! cria-t-il.

Hermione rit un peu, nerveusement. Molly et Ginny retinrent visiblement difficilement leur colère, mais elle ne dirent rien.

– Tout va bien, Ron. On est seulement partis chercher Malefoy.

– Il est mal en point, dit Luna de sa voix fantasque.

– Il a subit les assauts des Mangemorts. Et encore, on a pas vu ce qu'il s'était passé avant, ajouta Hermione.

– Avez vous… je ne sais pas, des potions anti-douleur ? dit Blaise.

– Je vais te chercher ce qu'il te faut, dit Molly.

– Attends, on va le faire léviter à l'étage, ajouta Hermione.

Elle brandit la baguette de Bellatrix vers Malefoy, mais Harry l'arrêta :

– Non, Hermione, attends. Vaut mieux pas utiliser cette baguette, Ollivander m'a dit qu'elle était encore vouée à Bellatrix. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de la pointer sur Malefoy.

Ce fut alors Blaise qui le fit léviter jusqu'à la chambre des garçons, le positionnant sur le lit de Ron, qui s'en offusqua légèrement mais finit par se taire sous le regard de sa sœur qui les avaient suivis.

Blaise secoua la tête, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Il fit boire la potion anti-douleur à Drago, qui sursauta dans son sommeil et faillit recracher.

Ginny alla de l'autre côté du lit, en face de Blaise, et commença à retirer le Sweat-shirt de Drago. Hermione, Ron et Harry restèrent en retrait, paralysés par l'état du Serpentard. Les deux garçons finirent même par partir quand ils entrevirent le torse blanchâtre de Drago.

Des plaies de toutes sortes se firent entrevoir. Ginny gardait un regard professionnel et elle impressionna Hermione. La rousse appliqua un onguent magique sur chaque plaie, avant d'en renfermer certaines avec un sort. Blaise s'occupa de retirer le pantalon de son meilleur ami, dont les jambes étaient tout aussi blessées.

– Je pense qu'il a subit les Doloris du Lord, souffla-t-il. Les soubresauts et tremblements en sont caractéristiques.

Blaise trouva la baguette de Drago dans la poche intérieure du sweat-shirt. Hermione prit les vêtements et sortit de la pièce quand elle décida qu'elle ne servait à rien. Elle se rendit à la salle de bain et fit couler un peu d'eau dans la baignoire. Elle lava les vêtements à la main, l'eau du bain devenant rapidement rougeâtre et marron. Quand elle en eût terminé des habits, elle les sécha à l'aide d'un sortilège, et emmena une bassine remplie d'eau chaude avec un gant.

– J'ai emmené ça. Je pense que ça pourrait lui faire du bien.

Blaise s'empara du gant et le passa délicatement sur le visage et le corps de son meilleur ami, contournant les blessures. Peu à peu, les tremblements de Drago cessèrent. La potion anti-douleur faisait effet, et la chaleur de l'eau de la bassine semblait le réchauffer un peu.

Toute la tension retombant, Hermione éprouva le besoin de s'asseoir. Elle se mit au pied du lit, à côté des mollets musclés du Serpentard. La Marque, sur son avant-bras, était bien visible. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione la voyait, et elle regarda en même temps son propre avant-bras. Sa cicatrice était cachée par les couches de vêtements, mais elle était bien là.

Hermione se refusa à regarder le corps de Drago. Elle s'efforçait d'y poser un regard professionnel et n'avait pas le droit de s'adonner au voyeurisme devant un Drago inconscient.

– Je crois qu'il faut le laisser se reposer, maintenant, dit Ginny en le couvrant à l'aide de la couette la plus proche. Il risque de dormir un moment.

Les trois sortirent alors. Hermione se précipita dans la salle de bain et se fit couler de l'eau bien chaude dans la baignoire. Elle s'y glissa après avoir retiré ses vêtements. Elle se permettait enfin de souffler un peu, de prendre soin d'elle, n'ayant dans l'immédiat plus de préoccupation urgente. Les images qu'elle avait vues au ministère tentèrent de s'immiscer dans ses pensées, mais elle les repoussa pendant qu'elle se détendait enfin.

Inexplicablement, savoir Malefoy en sécurité à quelques mètres d'elle libérait un lourd poids en elle, la culpabilité bien puissante s'évanouissant peu à peu.

* * *

*** Pour ceux qui aurait été choqués par le "mon Dieu", je fais bien attention à ce que seulement Harry et Hermione le prononcent, puisqu'ils ont des origines Moldues ;)**

**Alors ? Je sais que c'était peut-être trop facile, mais je ne me voyais pas axer plusieurs chapitres là-dessus / J'espère que le tout vous aura plut ! Chapitre 12 intitulé : Réveil en terre ennemie :)**

**REVIEWEZ ! XD**

**A bientôt !**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Réveil en terre ennemie

**Coucou ! Merci beaucoup à vous pour vos commentaires et autre, qui font vraiment plaisir :) **

**Je vous laisse à ce chapitre !**

**RARA : **

**ali394 : Merci beaucoup pour ton adorable commentaire, voici la suite sans plus tarder !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Réveil en terre ennemie**

Il se réveilla presque en sursaut. Mais avec la secousse entraînée par son mouvement, il se rendit compte que son corps était tout engourdi et courbaturé.

Drago grimaça fortement en se redressant un peu. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, ébloui par les rayons du Soleil matinal entrant par la fenêtre. Il ne put retenir un léger gémissement en s'étirant.

Son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement quand il s'aperçut que le décor autour de lui était complètement inconnu. Il attrapa sa baguette, posée sur la commode à côté du lit, et tenta de se lever. Tous les souvenirs lui revinrent : le Patronus papillon, Voldemort, les Mangemorts. Le regard de profonde déception de son père, les pleurs de sa mère.

Il secoua légèrement la tête pour éloigner les images et se concentra sur le plan à adopter. Puis il se rendit compte de son corps seulement vêtu de son boxer noir, et vit ses affaire pliées soigneusement au pied du lit. Une douce odeur s'éleva alors, éveillant son estomac qui gronda.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand la porte s'ouvrit, et il brandit sa baguette.

– Oh par Merlin, Drago !

Blaise posa le flacon de potion qu'il apportait et se précipita sur son meilleur ami resté bouche-bée.

– Blaise ? C'est bien toi ?

– Ouais mon pote ! J'en reviens pas !

Drago baissa alors sa baguette et se leva un peu trop brusquement pour son corps endolori, mais il parvint tout de même à serrer le noir entre ses bras. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment son meilleur ami pouvait-il être là ?

Blaise étreignit doucement son ami et l'invita à se rasseoir.

– Fais gaffe, mon pote. Le Poussos n'a pas encore réparé tes quatre côtes cassées.

Drago balaya le tout d'un geste de la main, mais une grimace traversa son visage quand il leva le bras. D'une voix rauque, il demanda :

– Où sommes nous ?

– A côté de Tinworth, à la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

– C'est quoi, ça ?

– La maison du fils Weasley et de Fleur Delacour.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, attirant un regard réprobateur de la part de Blaise.

– Mec, fait pas ton difficile. Ils nous hébergent et nous font confiance, c'est déjà bien.

Drago roula des yeux et consentit à s'allonger. Il sentait bien que son corps avait besoin de repos. Et malgré la décoration douteuse de la chambre, avec un mur rose et des fleurs aux fenêtres, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait besoin de dormir, peu importe où.

– Mais comment vous m'avez retrouvé ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est de Voldemort qui demandait de me réduire en poussière. Et des cris de ma mère.

Il frissonna.

– Où sont-ils, eux ?

Blaise sembla soudainement gêné.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, mec. Mais on a pas put les sauver. Ils sont restés avec le Maître.

– Putain…

– Et si on est venus te retrouver, c'est parce que tu as envoyé un Patronus. Tu… tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Blaise avait en tête le souvenir de la voix faible de Drago murmurant le nom d'Hermione, mais il savait que le lui rappeler mettrait son ami d'une humeur massacrante.

– Pas vraiment. Mais merci. J'ai bien crut y passer, cette fois. Cette enflure m'avait tendu un piège en forçant ma mère à m'envoyer un Patronus. J'ai accouru, comme un con.

– Tu ne pouvais pas deviner. Il faut que tu te reposes, maintenant. Et je pense que tu pourras remercier Potter et Granger pour avoir ramené ton petit cul ici, au fait.

– Jamais. Surtout pas Potter. Le bigleux est venu me chercher lui aussi ?

– Pas vraiment, mais il nous a envoyé son elfe. Disons que sans lui, on aurait servit de pâté à Nagini.

Il ricana nerveusement. Puis soudain, la porte se rouvrit sur une Granger cernée et aux cheveux plus en pagaille que jamais.

– Zabini, tu as besoin d'une autre po… Oh, Malefoy. Je vous laisse.

À peine était-elle rentrée qu'elle ressortait directement en rougissant un peu inexplicablement. Derrière la porte, elle se claqua la tête et se parla à elle-même, sans que les deux Serpentard ne l'entendent, heureusement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Granger ? demanda Drago.

– Aucune idée. Mais elle semble aller un peu mieux depuis hier.

– Hier ?

– Ben oui. C'est hier qu'on est allés sauver ta peau.

– Oh.

– Dis-moi mon pote, dit Blaise en se positionnant sur une chaise en face de son meilleur ami. Pendant votre petite escapade, à Granger et toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Elle avait l'air complètement bouleversée tout le temps que tu n'étais pas là.

Drago haussa les épaules, sans comprendre réellement la question de Blaise.

– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, là ?

– Oh, rien, rien du tout. Seulement, que vous vous êtes un peu rapprochés ces temps-ci, il semblerait.

– Écoute mon pote, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses, mais il semblerait que oui. C'est évident, en fait. On est restés seuls pendant plus de deux semaines !

Blaise fit la moue, et fut forcé d'acquiescer.

– Bien. Bon, je te laisse te reposer encore un peu avant de te présenter aux autres. Ils ont tous _hâte_ de te revoir, Malefoy.

– Oh la ferme, dit Drago en ricanant.

Blaise s'avança vers la porte, et quand il posa la main sur la poignée, se souvint qu'il devait donner la potion à son ami.

– Tiens, dit-il en la lui tendant. Pour les douleurs.

Drago prit la potion en mains, et se décida à poser la question qui le tracassait :

– Tu leur fait confiance ?

Il eut la surprise de voir Blaise acquiescer, en serrant les lèvres.

– Ils sont notre seule chance, Drago. Je t'en pris, ne gâche pas tout. Notre réputation est déjà faite, pas vrai ?

Et Drago ne pouvait dire le contraire. Oui, à présent, quoi qu'il fasse, rien ne pouvait changer. Il n'était plus un Mangemort, n'était plus digne de porter le nom Malefoy. Alors, il fit confiance à Blaise.

Quand son meilleur ami fut sorti de la chambre, Drago s'enfonça un peu dans son lit en fermant les yeux. Il n'était pas fier d'être contraint de rester ici, entouré de Gryffondor, et espérait vraiment que ceux-ci ne croient pas en sa sympathie envers eux. Non, il ne fallait pas croire que Drago Malefoy faisait partie de l'Ordre. Cela serait complètement ridicule et honteux de sa part. Il lui restait cette seule chose de n'appartenir à aucun camp, et il gardait sa liberté avec fierté.

…

Hermione, Molly et Ginny venaient de terminer la préparation du dîner quelques heures après le réveil de Malefoy. Les garçons mirent la table, et pendant que ceux-ci s'attelaient à la tâche, elle songea qu'il serait correct de proposer à Malefoy de manger avec eux. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle appréhendait un peu leur prochaine rencontre.

Elle monta l'étage rapidement avant de risquer de changer d'avis. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre qu'occupaient habituellement Harry et Ron, elle frappa trois petits coups. Elle n'entendit aucune réponse en retour et entra donc. Malefoy était allongé et admirait l'extérieur par la fenêtre, mais ne tourna même pas la tête à son arrivée. Hermione fut légèrement gênée en apercevant un morceau de peau de son torse, mais détourna rapidement le regard pour se concentrer sur le visage tuméfié du jeune homme.

– Dis, Malefoy, tu n'es pas sorti de ta chambre de la journée.

La jeune femme n'osa pas entrer plus, restant sur le pas de la porte. Drago tourna enfin la tête vers elle, sans une seule expression.

– Et ?

Bouche-bée, la jeune femme haussa les épaules.

– Et, le dîner est servi. Il est temps qu'on te présente aux autres.

Il ricana alors, secouant légèrement la tête.

– Ils me connaissent, Granger. Et on se déteste. Donc je te serais très reconnaissant si tu m'apportais à manger ici.

Hermione s'offusqua :

– Hors de question ! J'espérais être remerciée autrement !

Bien qu'au fond de lui, il avait conscience de l'injustice de ses prochains actes, Drago la regarda de haut en bas avec un regard noir :

– Te remercier de quoi ? M'avoir laissé livré à moi-même ?

Hermione recula sous le choc et la violence des dires de Malefoy. Elle retint sa tristesse et la colère prit place en elle.

– T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré. J'ai été vraiment idiote. Tu sais quoi, va te faire voir !

Sur ce, elle claqua la porte violemment.

Par fierté, Drago ne put s'empêcher de murmurer un « Bien fait ». Seulement, maintenant, la rancœur et la haine ne le mèneraient plus à rien, et il devrait s'y faire.

Quand Hermione descendit les escaliers et s'installa rapidement à table, la gorge nouée, tout le monde s'aperçut qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

– Blaise, débrouille toi avec ton pote. Il veut qu'on lui apporte à manger, mais je ne suis pas son elfe.

À côté d'elle, Ron posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Hermione sous la table. La jeune femme eut un petit mouvement de recul accompagné d'un sursaut, mais fit un petit sourire gêné à son ami. Elle avait conscience de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait, concernant Ron et ses sentiments pour lui, mais la guerre ternissait ses pensées.

Avec la soudaine arrivée de Drago, la nuit dernière Harry et Ron s'étaient entassés avec Blaise dans le bureau, ne voulant pas partager de chambre avec le blond, et Molly refusant catégoriquement d'en caser un des deux dans une chambre de fille. Chacun avait bien essayé de protester, mais la matriarche avait été catégorique et n'avait rien lâché : « Non mais, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est en guerre que vous devez vous sauter dessus ! Vous êtes encore des enfants. », avait-elle protesté. À presque 18 ans chacun, ils savaient que seule Molly ne les avait pas vus grandir.

Blaise apporta alors son dîner à Malefoy, et les autres mangèrent tranquillement. Chacun sentait la fin approcher, le dénouement se profiler, et Harry devenait de plus en plus sombre et silencieux au fil des heures.

Drago, de son côté, dévora rapidement le ragoût que son ami lui avait apporté. Blaise lui avait lui aussi proposé de descendre avec les autres, mais il ne voulait pas encore affronter les Gryffondor.

Après son dîner, il décida de se lever de son lit, pour la deuxième fois. Il était encore engourdi et courbaturé, mais parvenait à mettre une pied devant l'autre. Puisqu'il savait que tout le monde mangeait, en bas, il se décida à prendre son col roulé et son jean, seuls vêtements qu'il avait ici.

Simplement vêtu de son boxer, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et regarda dans le couloir si personne ne venait. Il sortit alors, parcourant le sol à petits pas. Pour trouver la salle de bain, il dut ouvrir chaque porte qu'il trouvait, tombant alors sur un bureau encombré, une chambre enfantine aux lits défaits, des toilettes et un débarras. Finalement, ce fut au bout du couloir qu'il tomba sur la salle d'eau, où il se fit couler un bain chaud. Il hésita à désinfecter entièrement la pièce en imaginant les rouquins nus ici, mais il se maîtrisa. Il savait qu'à présent, ces enfantillages ne feraient de bien à personne.

Nu devant le petit miroir accroché au dessus du lavabo, il eut le loisir de s'admirer. Cernes, plaies et ecchymoses s'étalaient sur son corps pâle, réduisant sa superbe en poussière. Un long bleu violacé s'étalait le long de ses côtes, et son dos était méchamment amoché. Ces putain de Mangemorts ne l'avaient pas loupé, c'était sûr.

Il s'introduit lentement dans le bain, savourant d'un côté la chaleur de l'eau, et grimaçant de la douleur qu'infligeait le liquide sur ses plaies.

Finalement, une fois entièrement propre et habillé, il ne s'en sentit que mieux.

Retournant dans la chambre, il eu la décence de lancer un sortilège de nettoyage sur les draps pour le prochain occupant, mais ne refit pas le lit. Il attendit, assis, ne voulant aucunement rester dans cette chambre. Il savait qu'il en privait deux personnes et préférait déménager dans une autre pièce.

Quand il entendit du mouvement dans les escaliers, il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Potter lui-même.

– Malefoy, souffla-t-il en guise de salut.

– Potter.

Drago vit que Harry tentait de concentrer son regard sur ses yeux et non les plaies le défigurant.

– Dis, où dors Blaise ? Je voudrais plutôt partager sa chambre à lui.

– Parfait. Ron commençait à se plaindre de dormir dans le bureau.

– Parce que… c'était votre chambre ? (Il grimaça, pensant au pire.) Ne me dis pas que c'était _son_ lit ?

Il reçut le regard noir de Harry pour réponse.

– Eh bien, Malefoy, si Ron te dérange tellement, la Goule au grenier serait ravie de te partager son nid.

– Merci, Potter, mais je préfère encore dormir dans le lit de Weasley que celui de Granger à la limite. Mais ta proposition me touche.

La tension était palpable entre eux, et aucun n'avait oublié leur rancœur passée.

– Suis-moi, dit Harry.

Il le mena au bureau, où d'un coup de baguette, ils enlevèrent un des matelas de fortune qui avait servi la nuit même pour n'en laisser que deux dans le bureau, un pour Blaise, un pour Malefoy.

– Tu sais Potter, si j'ai des problèmes de dos plus tard, je t'en tiendrais personnellement responsable. Un Malefoy ne dors pas par terre.

– Tu sais, Malefoy, mon aimable proposition de tout à l'heure tient toujours. C'est ça, ou la Goule.

Drago sourit légèrement en coin en levant les mains.

– Calme, Potter, souffla-il en s'avachissant sur son lit.

– Sache que je n'aime pas te savoir ici. Si tu restes, c'est uniquement parce que tu as sauvé Hermione et que tu pourrais nous être utile.

Drago soupira lourdement en secouant la tête.

– Te fatigues pas, Potter. Je ne sais rien. Depuis la Tour d'Astronomie, je ne suis pas vraiment dans les petits papiers de Tu-Sais-Qui.

– Malefoy. J'ai une question importante à te poser.

Harry s'assit sur le lit de Blaise, la mine sérieuse.

– J'ai besoin… de savoir… si…

Drago roula des yeux.

– Je t'en supplie, arrête de bégayer et abrège.

– La ferme ! Malefoy, j'ai besoin de savoir si Tu-Sais-Qui t'a désarmé, hier. Ou n'importe qui d'ailleurs.

Drago ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir, la question du Survivant ayant piqué sa curiosité.

– Lui ne m'a pas désarmé, et personne d'autre. Pourquoi ?

– Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, dans la Tour d'Astronomie l'année dernière, quelqu'un t'a-t-il désarmé, Malefoy ? Souviens toi, c'est important.

Drago chercha au plus profond de sa mémoire, saisissant que si le Survivant lui demandait ceci aussi sérieusement, c'était important.

– Eh bien Potter, non, je ne crois pas. Ça remonte déjà un peu. Par désarmer, tu entends Expelliarmus ? Parce que j'ai peut-être prêté ma baguette une ou deux fois, ajouta-t-il en faisant référence aux quelques jours passés avec Granger.

– Il me semble, oui. Je ne suis pas bien sûr de ça, mais je pense que c'est essentiellement l'Expelliarmus. Maintenant… je vais te demander d'essayer d'éviter tout désarmement. Malefoy, c'est… c'est important.

Drago fit la moue et hocha doucement la tête. Ça lui paraissait faisable.

– Et qu'est-ce que j'obtiendrais, si je faisais ça ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer longuement.

– Malefoy, il est évident qu'il en va de la vie de tous.

– OK. Pourquoi pas. Mais peux-tu m'expliquer la raison de ces questions ?

– Non. Tout sera bientôt fini. Et tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

Sur ce, l'Élu sortit sans un au revoir. Drago s'allongea à nouveau dans son lit, se perdant dans ses pensées. Lui qui avait au maximum tenté d'axer ses pensées sur autre chose que ses parents, ne put s'en empêcher cette fois. Les pleurs de sa mère et la déception de son père, jamais il ne les oublierait. Et dans ses derniers instants de lucidité, alors que les Mangemorts le réduisaient en pièce, il savait que ses parents subissaient la même chose. Lucius et Narcissa émettaient des cris perçants, bien que sa mère fût bâillonnée. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour eux, avoir peur qu'ils meurent ou ne le soient déjà. Enfin, malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de colère envers Blaise et Granger qui avaient laissés ses parents sous la torture.

…

Ce fut lors du petit-déjeuner du lendemain qu'il décida de se montrer enfin. Pas qu'il en ait vraiment envie : il était seulement curieux de découvrir l'environnement extérieur et commençait à tourner en rond dans le bureau. Mais l'idée d'être entouré de Weasley le faisait grincer des dents.

Il ouvrit la porte en sentant l'odeur alléchante s'échapper. Il parcourut le couloir qu'il connaissait déjà, puis se trouva confronté à un escalier, qu'il descendit lentement. Enfin, il aperçut des têtes rousses attablées autour des œufs brouillés de la matriarche Weasley. Il retint une grimace alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. La française et son mari étaient là, le Survivant et ses deux acolytes, puis les parents Weasley et leur fille. « Dans quoi je me suis fourré, putain ? » fut la seule pensée que pouvait produire son cerveau. L'effort surhumain de rabaissement auquel il s'adonnait là lui paraissait complètement invraisemblable.

De son côté, Hermione esquissa un mouvement de surprise en voyant Malefoy se rabaisser en venant leur tenir compagnie. Elle était toujours énervée contre lui pour ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher, dans une coin de sa tête, de penser que son col roulé lui allait à merveille : il moulait les muscles fins de ses épaules, de ses bras, et son torse. Et ses cheveux, légèrement en bataille, ajoutaient un charme à sa prestance naturelle.

Elle se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux.

– Drago, vient t'asseoir, dit Blaise en apportant une chaise à côté de lui.

Malefoy acquiesça et s'assit. On voyait que cela lui coûtait d'être là.

– Tu as un mauvais jeu d'acteur, dit Ron. Le mépris se lit dans tes yeux.

– Ron, réprimanda Molly. Malefoy, il était tant que tu te joignes à nous. Veux-tu du jus de citrouille ?

Drago tenta un léger rictus dans lequel il essaya de mettre de la sympathie, mais il était évident qu'il ne parvenait pas à paraître enjoué en cet instant.

– Non.

Il sentit le regard brûlant de Granger sur lui, dont l'expression ne laissait aucun doute quand à ce qui la dérangeait.

– Non merci, je veux dire.

Il lança un regard ironique à Hermione, qui approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

Finalement, il fut royalement ignoré, ce qui lui allait parfaitement. Ce serait difficile, mais il décida d'assister autant que possible aux repas à présent : il avait tout de même reçu une éducation, et savait être civil quand il le fallait malgré tout.

* * *

**Chapitre un peu calme, mais qui pose tout de même les choses :) Alors, Drago va mieux, Drago n'est pas gentil avec Hermione, Hermione s'énerve, Drago discute avec Harry, Drago descend dans une fosse de Weasley, Hermione apprécie le haut moulant de Drago... **

**J'attends vos avis ! Bisous ;)**


	13. Chapitre 13 : La Grande bataille

**SURPRISE ! Oulah, un peu agressif peut-être... Tant pis :) **

**Voici donc le chapitre 13. Je posterai sûrement le suivant samedi ou dimanche ;) Déjà parce que j'ai un élan de générosité, ensuite parce que j'ai bien assez de chapitres d'avance. **

**RARA : **

**HP95 : Merci pour tout tes compliments ! Voici la suite un peu plus tôt que prévue ! J'essaie au max de ma rapprocher des caractères originaux, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire étant donné celui de nos tourtereaux ;) J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles !**

**Sarah MAES : Merci à toi ! C'est sûr que nos Gryffis et Serpy nous donnent du fil à retordre :) Espérons que leur relation s'améliorera ! Sinon, voici la suite… A bientôt j'espère !**

**On se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

**La Grande Bataille**

Deux jours passèrent, durant lesquels Drago tentait au plus de rester dans son minuscule bureau allongé sur son lit. La compagnie des Weasley était bien suffisante trois fois par jour pendant les repas.

Cependant, il avait pu constater que Blaise et Granger s'entendaient bien, et échangeaient des regards complices chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire : que Blaise fasse ce qu'il voulait, même se salir de la présence des Gryffondor.

Le matin de sa réflexion, il se retrouva attablé en compagnie des Weasley et autre Granger et Potter, alors qu'il dégustait une tartine de marmelade de citrouille. Il buvait une gorgée de thé quand il entendit :

– Je vais à Poudlard. Ce soir.

L'annonce de Survivant surprit tout le monde. Harry avait brisé le silence. Chacun s'arrêta brièvement de manger.

– C'est inutile de faire traîner plus longtemps la chose. Je sens qu'il est temps d'en finir. Il saura.

Harry Potter n'avait pas quitté sa cuillère des yeux, n'y ayant pas touché une seule fois depuis le début du repas. Drago peina à déglutir, et son cerveau se mit à bouillonner. Après l'embuscade de Voldemort au Ministère, il n'avait fait que se reposer et n'avait même pas pensé à l'idée seule que la Guerre se termine dans les jours suivants.

Hermione sentit un vent de panique l'envahir, à l'idée que ce serait ce soir là.

– Harry, tu es sûr ? On peut se préparer plus longtemps.

– Hermione, à chaque seconde, le risque grandit. Il prend de la puissance au fur et à mesure qu'on établit des plans qui ne fonctionnent pas. J'y vais ce soir.

– Pourquoi aller à Poudlard ? demanda Arthur.

– Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je poursuis seulement la mission de Dumbledore. C'est la clé de tout, et j'aurais besoin de temps une fois là-bas. Et du plus de personnes possible. Vous-Savez-Qui sait, il connaît la mission, et ce qu'il nous manque. Il viendra, c'est certain.

Molly et Arthur se serrèrent la main par dessus la table.

– On vient, évidemment. Nous te soutiendront toujours, mon chéri.

Ce fut ainsi que les préparatifs eurent lieu. Tous les membres de l'Ordre furent mis au courant du rendez-vous le soir même. Chacun restait plongé dans ses pensées, mais une certaine tristesse palpable ainsi que la peur flottait dans l'atmosphère, omniprésente.

Hermione se retrouva assise à côté de Blaise, en début d'après-midi, sous le regard soupçonneux et scrutateur de Drago.

– Tu sais, c'est quand même compliqué pour moi de m'afficher… et de tuer ceux que je côtoyais. Si je me retrouvais devant l'un d'entre eux, je ne sais pas si je pourrais agir.

– Je comprendrais que tu ne viennes pas. Et il faut bien quelqu'un pour surveiller Malefoy. Même si nous avons désespérément besoin de personnes, pour aider…

– Rester inactif alors que tout le monde se bat, je sais que je ne pourrais pas. Alors j'essaierais de convaincre Drago.

…

Drago buvait une potion de rétablissement quand il eut l'immense plaisir de voir Harry Potter apparaître dans le bureau qu'il occupait.

– Potter. Que me vaut l'honneur, cette fois-ci ?

Drago prit sa baguette, la faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts pensivement. Harry resta quelques secondes dans l'entrée, puis ferma la porte. Avec conviction, il pointa sa baguette sur Drago.

– Oula. Je ne savais pas que tu avais en tête de me tuer maintenant.

Drago fronçait les sourcils.

– Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Drago vola jusqu'au Survivant, qui l'attrapa au vol.

– Et tu t'assures que je ne puisse pas me défendre. Technique purement Serpentard et peu fair-play.

– La ferme, souffla Harry.

Il s'assit en face de Malefoy en lui rendant sa baguette.

– C'était quoi ça, Potter ?

– C'était indispensable, Malefoy. Merci de ta contribution.

– Putain, je t'en supplie, abrège et explique-moi ces délires de désarmement avec lesquels tu m'abrutis depuis que je me suis réveillé.

Harry sourit sans joie.

– A la mort de Dumbledore, en juin dernier, tu l'as désarmé. Vrai ?

Drago acquiesça, concentré.

– Tu étais donc le Maître de sa baguette. Tu connais l'histoire des Reliques de la Mort, évidemment ?

– Dans les contes, oui. Certains pensent que ça existe. Tu-Sais-Qui en avait une, au ministère.

– Oui. Donc, Dumbledore possédait la baguette. La baguette de Sureau. Tu l'as désarmé. La baguette avait donc changé de Maître. Mais maintenant, je t'ai désarmé.

– Tu es donc le Maître de la baguette de Sureau, murmura Drago.

– Oui. Et la baguette n'obéis complètement qu'à son Maître. Tu-Sais-Qui a la baguette.

– Mais… Et si jamais Tu-Sais-Qui te désarme ?

– J'espère qu'il ne le fera pas. Et peut-être que je me trompe, mais je crois que Tu-Sais-Qui pense que le meurtre est nécessaire pour posséder la baguette. Si on suit cette logique, le Maître actuel serait Rogue.

Drago fit la moue, réfléchissant vite.

– Blaise m'a dit que… vous allez à Poudlard. Je ne pense pas venir.

– Et si tes parents sont là ? demanda Harry.

Drago haussa les épaules, tenta de ne rien montrer des émotions qui le hantaient, et lui nouaient la gorge.

– Je ne pense pas qu'ils voudront voir leur fils.

…

Trois coups à sa porte. Puis une petite tête aux cheveux ébouriffés apparut. Drago la voyait à peine, tant il était angoissé.

Granger avança dans la pièce en fermant la porte. Elle était toujours énervée, il le voyait.

– Pourra-t-on compter sur toi ? dit-elle simplement.

Drago détourna le regard. C'était précisément la raison de son trouble. « Non », aurait-il du dire. Mais il savait qu'il devrait venir. Ils comptaient sur lui. Seulement, rien que l'idée de se retrouver face aux Mangemorts lui donnait une affreuse chair de poule.

– J'en sais rien, Granger.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle ne saurait décrire sa déception. Elle avait cru qu'il serait de leur côté, tout ce temps.

– Nous avons besoin de combattants. Même si je sais que tu ne soutient pas notre cause, je pense que tu pourrais faire un effort.

Drago ricana et la fixa, droit dans les yeux.

– A la seconde où ils me verront, je recevrais un Avada sur-le-champ. Peut-être même par mon propre père.

Hermione tenta de ne pas montrer sa peur à cette idée.

– Ils veulent tous nous tuer. Tu ne seras pas plus en danger que nous autre, Malefoy. Tu es vraiment un lâche.

Elle partit vers la porte, tourna la poignée, et dans un souffle, elle dit :

– Adieu.

…

– Hermione, souffla Harry.

Ses deux meilleurs amis l'attendaient, devant la porte de sa chambre.

– Nous allons passer chez Honeydukes. Pour accéder à Poudlard, tu sais. Par le passage secret dans la cave.

Hermione inspira longtemps. L'après-midi avait été longue et stressante, ils avaient envoyé de nombreux Patronus messagers pour prévenir tout le monde, Hermione avait préparé de nombreuses potions de soin avec Fred, George, Blaise et Ginny, pendant que Molly s'attelait à préparer un repas hyper vitaminé et qu'Arthur était parti au Ministère pour prévenir les adeptes de l'Ordre. Hermione n'avait pas vu Malefoy de l'après-midi, il semblait terré dans sa chambre à ressasser des idées noires, et elle lui en voulait pour ça.

Et maintenant, il était temps de partir. Le trio d'Or avait décidé d'y aller en avance, pour trouver le Horcruxe manquant sans déclencher de combats dans un premier temps. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait un jour prête pour ceci, mais elle suivrait Harry jusqu'au bout.

– J'arrive tout de suite.

Ils transplanèrent dans la rue déserte de Pré-au-Lard, vêtus de la cape d'invisibilité. Rapidement, des pas se firent entendre : des Mangemorts. Harry, Ron et Hermione se cachèrent rapidement. Ils coururent à nouveau en direction de Honeydukes quand soudain, les pas se firent à nouveau entendre.

Ils eurent la surprise de tomber sur Abelforth Dumbledore, le frère d'Albus, et ils apprirent qu'il était le possesseur du miroir à double-sens de Harry, qui leur avait sauvé la vie au Manoir avec l'arrivée de Dobby.

Le passage secret derrière le portrait d'Ariana laissa apparaître Neville Londubat après une courte discussion concernant la famille Dumbledore.

– Harry ! Je savais que tu viendrais ! dit-il.

En parcourant le long tunnel, Neville raconta la terrible ambiance à Poudlard, régnant avec les Carrow et Rogue.

Ils arrivèrent tout droit dans la Salle sur Demande où des dizaines de personnes se cachaient. Ils furent longuement acclamés. Chacun voulait participer, aider Harry. Hermione fut émue en voyant ses camarades si loyaux envers leur cause.

Soudain, Ginny, Fred, George et Luna arrivèrent.

– Je vous ai suivis. Les autres arrivent, dit simplement Ginny.

Tout le monde arriva rapidement dans la Salle sur Demande : Molly, Arthur, Kingsley, Lupin, Bill et Fleur, Fred et George, Blaise Zabini.

Bientôt, dans l'heure qui suivit, les professeurs avaient maîtrisé les Carrow, protégé Poudlard et Rogue avait pris la fuite. Les Mangemorts tentaient de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château, et y travaillaient en ce moment même. Des centaines d'élèves furent évacués par le passage secret menant à la Tête de Sanglier.

Le cœur d'Hermione fit inexplicablement un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle aperçut Malefoy, quelque peu en retrait. Elle avait envie de lui sauter au cou et de le remercier d'être présent.

– Que fais-tu là, Malefoy ? demanda Dean Thomas d'une voix forte au moment même où Hermione l'avait vu.

– Et Zabini ? renchérit Seamus.

– Eh bien, ils viennent avec nous, dit Harry.

L'Élu avait parlé, et malgré beaucoup de regards étonnés et plein de haine envers les deux Serpentard, plus personne ne les mentionna.

– Quel est le plan, Harry ?

Pendant que plusieurs questions assaillaient son meilleur ami, Hermione chercha le regard de Malefoy. Celui-ci se faisait fuyant : il ne voulait pas être là, et elle le savait.

De son côté, Drago se demandait encore pourquoi il se trouvait là, entouré de Gryffondor. Il ne savait même pas quel camp il défendrait. Lui qui était à peine sorti de sa chambre depuis son arrivée à la Chaumière se joignait à ses ennemis pour aider Harry Potter : le monde à l'envers, en somme.

Il se revit, seulement quelques minutes plus tôt, tranquillement dans sa chambre, alors que Blaise entrait en trombe en lui ordonnant de venir. Blaise avait abattu son meilleur argument : que Drago retrouve sa mère. Et puis : « Si on veut être graciés, c'est la seule solution. Viens, Drago. ». Le jeune noir était prit dans l'agitation : dès que la Weaslette et Lovegood leur avait dit que le trio d'Or était parti, cela avait été la panique : tout le monde prévenait tout le monde, et ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans le pub d'Abelforth avant même que Drago n'ait eu le temps de dire Quidditch. Et à présent, il avait plus peur que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer et il regrettait parfaitement d'avoir agit de manière aussi irréfléchie.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par des acclamations. Tout le monde se mit alors en mouvement, et même si Drago n'avait rien écouté, il suivit Blaise. « Aller, c'est parti », pensa-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Hermione et Ron étaient partis, en direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Les Mangemorts entraient, peu à peu, et le temps pressait. Hermione suivit Ron pour accéder à la Chambre des Secrets, pour y trouver les crocs de Basilic. Ils savaient que ce serait indispensable pour détruire les Horcruxes, maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus d'épée.

La voix de Voldemort réclamant Harry Potter résonnait dans tout le château. Mais Hermione détruisit la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle après avoir arraché un croc de Basilic. Directement, des trombes d'eau s'abattirent sur eux.

– Dépêchons-nous, souffla Ron sans pour autant bouger.

C'est alors que, sans même qu'elle ne calcule se qu'il se passait, Ron et Hermione s'étreignirent et s'embrassèrent. Les lèvres chaudes et légèrement humides de Ron remplirent Hermione de sensations inédites. C'était ça, l'amour, alors ? Sentir une boule d'angoisse dans son ventre et avoir le cœur qui bat tellement fort que c'en fait mal ? Avoir l'impression de mal faire… Sans comprendre, Hermione sentit un certain malaise en elle. Embrasser Ron, en soit, lui donnaient des sensations. Mais elle n'éprouvait pas toutes les sensations dont tout le monde parlait tout le temps. Où était l'immense chaleur ? Et à quoi pouvaient ressembler la sensation des papillons qui devraient voleter au creux de son ventre ?

Mais elle avait conscience que ce n'était pas le moment, qu'ils devaient rejoindre Harry en haut. Elle le repoussa doucement.

– Ron, non. Rejoignons Harry, d'accord ?

Il serra les lèvres et acquiesça. Ils coururent donc en direction de la sortie, le croc à la main, et Hermione se promit de ne plus y penser pour le moment.

Quand il retrouvèrent Harry, ils lui expliquèrent leur idée de génie et lui montrèrent la coupe détruite.

– Je sais où est le diadème. Dans la Salle aux objets perdus, dit Harry.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans la Salle sur Demande, au milieu de milliers d'objets. Les Accio ne fonctionnèrent pas. Harry fut finalement guidé par sa cicatrice douloureuse.

Hermione, Ron et Harry voyaient enfin le diadème quand Goyle et Crabbe leur barrèrent la route. Drago et Blaise étaient placés derrière eux.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Harry.

– On est venus te capturer, hein c'est vrai ? répondit ce benêt de Goyle.

S'ensuivirent plusieurs sorts lancés ici et là, Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Hermione, Ron et Harry crurent à une trahison de la part de Malefoy et Zabini. Avaient-ils finalement retourné leur veste ? Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Hermione voyait que Blaise et Drago ne lançaient que quelques Expelliarmus.

Lorsque le sortilège de Feudeymon fut lancé, ce fut la panique. Une montagne d'objet tomba, séparant les deux groupes. Harry attrapa rapidement le diadème et ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Ils trouvèrent alors des balais et commencèrent à s'enfuir, mais ils aperçurent les silhouettes de Malefoy et Zabini grimpant pour échapper aux flammes. Harry passa devant eux sans s'arrêter, en direction de la porte.

– Harry ! hurla Hermione placée derrière Ron. On ne peut pas les laisser !

Ils firent demi-tour, slalomant entre les flammes mortelles du Feudeymon pour atteindre Blaise et Drago. Ils parvinrent à sauver Goyle, Zabini et Malefoy et sortirent rapidement de la salle enflammée. Crabbe était mort.

– A quoi vous jouiez, tous les deux ? s'exclama Ron en toussotant en direction de Drago et Blaise.

Tous haletaient et toussaient, les poumons remplis de fumée de Feudeymon.

– On les a suivit, dit Blaise. Mais ils nous ont vus, et apparemment, ils croient encore qu'on est des Mangemorts. Alors on a fait semblant de rentrer dans leur jeu.

Drago était légèrement sous le choc que Crabbe soit mort, et ne parla pas.

Finalement, le Horcruxe avait été détruit grâce au Feudeymon. Il ne restait que le serpent.

Drago et Blaise retournèrent se battre contre les Mangemorts alors que Hermione, Ron et Harry émettaient l'idée de retrouver le serpent pour une raison que les deux Serpentard ignoraient. Quand ils virent Percy et Fred Weasley se faire attaquer par une explosion de Rookwood, Blaise joua de ses réflexes et lança un puissant Protego sur les deux frères. Le sort fut suivit d'un sortilège de la mort que lança Drago sur Rookwood, qui avait toujours été un pur connard.

Fred se releva rapidement vint taper dans le dos de Blaise :

– Merci, mec. T'es quelqu'un de bien.

Le jeune noir sourit et rendit la tape au jumeau dont le sourire déformait le visage. Sans plus de cérémonie, ils repartirent au combat, esquivant, protégeant, tuant. Les sorts fusaient et les deux Serpentard s'étonnaient eux-même de parvenir à affronter ceux qui avaient fait parti de leur camp il avait de ça seulement quelques semaines.

Hermione supplia Harry de se concentrer. Ils devaient à tout prix retrouver Nagini. Harry entra alors dans l'esprit de Voldemort pour trouver le serpent.

– Il est dans la Cabane hurlante, il a envoyé Lucius Malefoy chercher Rogue.

– Malefoy ? souffla Ron. Mais pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui l'a-t-il emmené… Son fils est un traître à son sang.

– Il a besoin de partisans, souffla Hermione. Et si ses parents sont des traîtres, leur Maître peut tout de même leur donner le sale boulot. Et Blaise m'a dit que Lucius était très en colère contre son fils.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se couvrirent de la cape d'invisibilité et se dirigèrent vers la Cabane hurlante.

Caché grâce à la cape, ils assistèrent à l'interrogatoire de Rogue par Voldemort. Il évoqua le fait que Rogue devait mourir, pour que la Baguette de Sureau lui appartienne. Puis s'ensuivit sa mort, quand Nagini enfonça ses crochets dans la gorge de l'ancien professeur de potions. Une fois Voldemort parti, le mourant donna le contenu de ses souvenirs à Harry, qu'il plaça dans une fiole d'Hermione.

Ils entendirent ensuite résonner la voix de Voldemort, annonçant qu'il donnait une heure à Harry pour se rendre dans la forêt interdite, où il l'attendrait. Le compte à rebours était lancé.

Quand ils retournèrent à Poudlard, il virent la quantité de morts gisant au sol. Lupin et Tonks. Et tant d'autres.

En le regardant partir pour lire les souvenirs de Rogue, Hermione savait que Harry ne supportait pas de voir tant de gens mourir pour l'aider. Et elle savait aussi que son meilleur ami se rendrait dans la forêt interdite, malgré le danger et le piège tendu.

Hermione et Ron continuèrent à combattre pendant que Harry était parti. Cela dura longtemps, ce qui parut être des heures.

– Où est Potter ? s'exclama Blaise en arrivant vers eux.

Il combattait, et Drago le suivait de près. Il se servait le moins possible de sa baguette, seulement pour se défendre, refusant de tuer certains Mangemorts qu'il avait côtoyés de près. Blaise par contre s'en donnait à cœur joie.

– Je crois qu'il est dans la forêt, dit Hermione. Il s'est rendu.

Elle se contenait pour ne pas pleurer, se concentrant au maximum sur les Mangemorts, araignées, Géants et autres créatures à anéantir autour d'eux. Harry avait besoin de temps.

Hermione n'en crut pas ses yeux quand, au loin, elle vit revenir Voldemort et sa bande. Mais, apparaissant au centre, immense, Hagrid. Il tenait quelqu'un entre ses bras. Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra.

Bientôt, des cris déchirants se firent entendre quand ils reconnurent Harry Potter, inconscient.

– HARRY ! hurla Hermione, suivie de Ron, Ginny, Neville…

– Harry Potter est MORT !

Voldemort se délectait, riant, dément, savourant sa victoire et les yeux remplis de larmes, les cris de désespoir.

Drago était là, près de Blaise, derrière les parents Weasley. Sa mère était en face, près de Voldemort, aux côtés de son père. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Neville résista à Voldemort, et quand celui-ci sortit l'épée de Gryffondor du Choixpeau, Harry bondit soudain d'entre les bras de Hagrid.

Hermione sentit un tel soulagement l'envahir qu'elle en pleura. Elle recommença à se battre, le chaos était total. Elle vit Malefoy se diriger vers la sortie de Poudlard, avec ses parents, pendant que Harry et Voldemort se confrontaient.

Drago de son côté, avait répondu au geste de sa mère. Son père et elle couraient presque en partant, mais il les arrêta.

– Comment ça se fait que vous soyez là ? demanda-t-il.

– Nous avons convaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres de notre soutien, dit Lucius. Il n'a plus confiance, par ta faute. Je suis très déçu de toi.

– Il ne sert plus de se racheter, à présent, lança froidement Narcissa à son mari. Drago, mon chéri, le vent tourne. Nous devons partir.

– Non maman, je ne peux pas. Venez, on sera protégés si on se rallie à Potter.

– Tu le seras déjà, mon fils, souffla Narcissa. Vas-y. Ton père et moi partons. Lucius ne veut plus… que tu vives chez nous. Je tenterai de le faire changer d'avis.

Lucius, qui était plus loin, s'impatientait et regardait Drago de manière dégoûtée.

– Ton père est en colère contre toi, mais je suis fière. Fais attention à toi, mon fils. Si nous ne partons pas, nous mourront et nous retrouverons à Azkaban.

Il savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de la retenir, elle. Narcissa avait toujours voué un culte à son mari, et Drago savait qu'elle ne le quitterait pour rien au monde.

– Dépêchez-vous, dit Drago.

Il tint la main de sa mère quelques secondes, puis elle courut rejoindre son mari. Drago se sentait mal d'avoir provoqué la colère de son père, mais tenta de ne plus y penser en retournant vers Poudlard. Les cadavres s'empilaient et lui donnaient des hauts-le-cœur. Il avait été tenté de partir avec ses parents, mais ne pouvait pas laisser Blaise.

Ils assistèrent alors tous en silence à la mort de Lord Voldemort. Tout était finit, ça y est. Puis des acclamations retentirent, des cris de joie et de soulagement. Lord Voldemort était vaincu, et la guerre était terminée.

* * *

**Bon. *part se cacher en courant* Comment dire que je DETESTE ce chapitre XD Disons que j'ai eu beau le modifier, je le trouve bien nul. Mais bon, au moins, ce sera passé :) Je vous rassure, la suite sera bien plus intéressante. La guerre semble un peu bâclée, mais je n'allais pas faire traîner les choses, pour avancer un peu plus sur mon DRAMIONE ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçus :/**

**A samedi ou dimanche pour le chapitre 14 !**


	14. Chapitre 14 : Après guerre

**Coucou ! Voici comme promis l'après guerre :) J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre 14 !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1****4** **:**

**Après guerre**

Ils étaient juste là. Voldemort venait d'être tué.

Hermione, Harry et Ron partagèrent une longue étreinte, émus que tout soit terminé. Chacun autour d'eux savourait la fin : les accolades, remerciements et sourires n'avaient jamais été aussi nombreux depuis des mois.

Directement, les quelques Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas succombé à la bataille furent arrêtés par les Aurors qui avaient combattus. Ceux-ci faisaient venir de nombreuses troupes venant du Ministère, afin de ne pas laisser filer les partisans défaits suite à la mort de leur Maître, mais l'opération était longue et chaque Mangemort tentait de s'enfuir : heureusement, le sortilège anti-transplanage les empêchait de partir.

Les nombreux morts étaient pleurés, mais ils n'étaient pas morts pour rien. Et pour ceci, chaque famille endeuillée sentait son cœur se gonfler de reconnaissance et d'amour.

Harry fut longuement acclamé. Mais Hermione le savait : il ne voulait pas de toute cette attention.

Laissant la famille Weasley se retrouver, tous en vie et blessés pour certains, Harry et Hermione s'éloignèrent un peu de l'agitation qui régnait. Il faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts la baguette de Sureau.

– Que vas-tu en faire, alors ? demanda Hermione.

– Je ne sais pas. Je suis son Maître, souffla un Harry rieur.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux en souriant.

– Mais elle a déjà fait trop de mal autour d'elle.

Harry sortit sa baguette magique cassée de sa poche, celle qu'il avait achetée chez Ollivander à ses 11 ans.

– Tu crois que… souffla Hermione.

– Peut-être. Je préfère essayer.

Il lança un Reparo sur le morceau de bois cassé avec la baguette de Sureau. Lentement, les deux morceaux se rejoignirent, la plume de Phénix se répara, sous leurs yeux ébahis. Puis, enfin, la baguette fut comme neuve.

Avec quelques sortilèges, Harry se rendit compte que sa baguette était complètement réparée. Stupéfaite, Hermione vit Harry briser en deux la plus puissante baguette au monde, celle dont les pouvoirs n'égalaient ceux d'aucune baguette.

– Harry ! Mais…

Il sourit en lançant les morceaux loin, atterrissant dans le grand lac.

– Elle ne fera plus de mal à personne, maintenant.

Hermione déglutit difficilement, encore sous le choc. Mais, au fond, elle savait que la quête de pouvoir était dangereuse. Ils se sourirent doucement, et retournèrent main dans la main à l'intérieur du château.

Hermione alla se serrer contre Molly, Fred, George, Ginny, Blaise. Ils pleuraient, à la fois de tristesse, de joie, d'euphorie. Le pincement au cœur qu'ils éprouvaient pour chaque mort était bien présente, mais ils leur devaient de vivre pour qu'ils ne se soient pas battus en vain. Hermione eut une brève pensée pour le petit Teddy Lupin, dont les deux parents venaient de mourir, eux qui avaient si peu profité de leur nouvelle vie. Elle essuya ses larmes quand Blaise vint la serrer encore une fois dans ses bras avec euphorie.

Elle vit que Malefoy était assis sur un gros pan de mur effondré, plongé dans ses pensées. Sa lèvre était fendue et ses bleus toujours présents, mais elle fut heureuse de le voir vivant.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle vint s'asseoir à une distance raisonnable du blond, qui ne tourna même pas la tête.

– Tu n'as pas été blessé ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

– Non, ça va.

Apparemment, il ne voulait pas parler.

– Tes parents vont bien ?

– Oui.

Elle acquiesça.

– Eh bien, merci d'être venu. C'est très courageux de ta part.

Malefoy rit un peu et secoua la tête.

– Alors ça y est ? T'as fini de faire la gueule ?

Hermione se renfrogna directement.

– Non. C'était vraiment mesquin ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour.

– Désolé, mais je le pensais. Tu m'as laissé seul comme une merde.

Hermione essaya de se contenir pour ne pas exploser de colère.

– Je ne pouvais me laisser insulter. Et je pense que je me suis rattrapée. Tu ne serais sûrement plus là si je n'étais pas venue avec Blaise au Ministère.

– Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es venue ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé. On est pas amis, Granger.

Alors elle comprit. Apparemment, il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait soufflé dans son Patronus messager. Bien qu'en temps normal, elle ne le lui aurait pas rappelé, il avait attisé sa colère :

– Tu m'as appelée. Tu as la mémoire courte, Malefoy. Et je ne veux pas être amie avec toi.

Drago sentit un léger pincement au cœur à ses paroles prononcées avec une animosité non refoulée, en la voyant se lever et partir. Mais il l'avait cherché. Étrangement, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la provoquer, alors que chaque fois, la douleur du rejet se faisait plus forte. Et comment ça, il l'avait appelée ? En fait, il ne s'était même pas demandé pourquoi et comment ils étaient venus le retrouver, étrangement.

Hermione rejoignit les Weasley, encore si heureux qu'ils en pleuraient. Blaise et Harry étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et assistaient au spectacle avec un sourire, et Hermione les rejoignit.

Rapidement, Molly et Ginny avancèrent vers eux.

– Zabini, on voulait te remercier, dit Ginny.

– Oui, continua Molly. Sans toi, Fred serait mort. Il nous a vendu tes talents de Protego.

Fred suivait de près et sourit largement à Blaise. George, lui, remercia chaleureusement le Serpentard à son tour.

– Sans toi, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est, souffla Fred.

– T'inquiète. C'est normal, répondit Blaise.

Il était heureux de recevoir autant de remerciements pour ce qu'il avait fait, bien que cela avait été tout à fait naturel.

Mais la fête tourna bientôt. Rapidement, deux Aurors se précipitèrent sur Blaise, qui perdit son sourire. Ils l'attachèrent d'un sort, le bâillonnant.

– Il y en a une autre, souffla l'un des Aurors à un collègue.

Ils étaient tous sous le choc, bien trop surpris par les agissements des Aurors qui attrapèrent Drago sans qu'il ne proteste.

Hermione était en état d'hébétude complète, et ne réagit qu'en voyant les deux Aurors arracher les baguette des Serpentard tout en franchissant la porte de la Grande Salle.

– Harry ! cria Hermione. Fais quelque chose ! Il faut les en empêcher !

Serrant les lèvres, Harry repris conscience et se dirigea vers les quatre hommes désormais disparut derrière l'immense mur de pierre du château. Mais Hermione se décida à le suivre, et courut presque derrière lui.

– Que va-t-on leur dire ? Nous n'avons aucune preuve de leur…

– Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione. On y arrivera.

Rapidement, ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur, dans lequel se trouvaient quelques Mangemorts stupéfixés, bâillonnés et hors d'état de nuire. Au fur et à mesure, les troupes d'Aurors les envoyaient au Ministère, jusqu'aux cellules spéciales. Les deux Aurors faisaient s'asseoir Blaise et Drago avec un coup de pied quand Hermione et Harry arrivèrent. Ils s'attirèrent les regards mauvais des Mangemorts, mais le Survivant n'y fit même pas attention.

– Libérez Malefoy et Zabini, tout de suite, dit-il.

L'Auror d'une cinquantaine d'années se retourna, surpris.

– Impossible, Potter. Ordre de Kingsley Shacklebolt, le nouveau Ministre provisoire.

L'homme ricana, tout en mettant un nouveau coup de pied à Drago qui grogna.

– Arrêtez ! hurla Hermione, complètement hors d'elle. Ces hommes on combattu contre Voldemort et vous allez les relâcher, immédiatement !

Derrière son bâillon, Drago esquissa un sourire. Granger avait quelque chose de mordant en elle, de complètement dingue. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver affreusement sexy, les joues rougies, les cheveux en bataille, et imposant une autorité impressionnante à deux hommes plus forts et plus âgés qu'elle. En cet instant, tout en elle lui inspirait la luxure, et il se promit au plus profond de lui de ne jamais, au grand jamais, avouer qu'il avait un jour eu cette pensée, et ce même sous la pire des tortures.

Mais l'Auror ricana à nouveau, mettant Hermione dans une colère noire.

– Gamine, c'est impossible. Potter n'a pas tous les droits.

Harry soupira, et sortit sans un mot. Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite, et courut à sa poursuite avec la bouche ouverte, complètement sous le choc.

– Harry ! On ne va quand même pas les laisser les enfermer !

Harry se stoppa, et prit Hermione par les épaules.

– Hermione, je t'en prie, calme toi ! Malefoy et Zabini peuvent bien attendre 5 minutes, non ? Je vais voir Kingsley, là.

Ils partirent donc en dehors du château. Kingsley était parti au Ministère : c'était le chaos, tous les Aurors avaient étés réquisitionnés, et Kingsley avait naturellement prit le relais et contrôlait les opérations avec efficacité.

Bientôt, Harry et Hermione arrivèrent dans le bureau du Ministre. La nuit était avancée maintenant, mais les jours qui suivront seront bien remplis et ne laisseront pas place au sommeil pour de nombreux sorciers.

– Harry, qu'y-a-t-il ? s'exclama Kingsley dès que le Survivant pointa le bout de son nez dans le bureau.

– Kingsley, félicitations pour votre nouveau poste.

Le Ministre provisoire sourit légèrement.

– Je donnerai bien cette responsabilité à quelqu'un d'autre pour les prochains jours.

– J'imagine.

– Harry, je suis un peu pressé. Les cellules doivent se libérer pour les Mangemorts capturés, les corps doivent être saisis, Sainte Mangouste à été réquisitionnée, la presse me court après…

– Nous serons brefs, dit Hermione.

Harry expliqua alors la situation de Drago et Blaise, de manière la plus brève possible.

– Vos Aurors ne veulent pas les libérer.

Kingsley sembla analyser le discours de Harry, les yeux plissés.

– S'il-vous-plaît, Kingsley, j'ai confiance en eux, souffla le Survivant.

Le nouveau Ministre mordit sa lèvre. Après tout, il connaissait toute l'histoire, et avait vus les deux Serpentard à la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

– D'accord. Mais ils seront jugés conformément aux règles, je ne peux pas faire mieux.

– Laissez-les en liberté avant le procès, j'en prends la responsabilité. Et je voudrais que Narcissa Malefoy bénéficie de ce même avantage.

Kingsley ne posa pas plus de questions. Il envoya un Patronus messager, et dans la minute qui suivit, il sortait du bureau sans un au-revoir.

– Merci, Harry, souffla Hermione.

Ils retrouvèrent Drago et Blaise à Poudlard avec les autres dès qu'ils arrivèrent, échappant de peu aux journalistes et appareils photos. Dépités, ils assistèrent à l'enlèvement des corps et des blessés. La Guerre avait entraîné bien des pertes.

– Drago, souffla Blaise. Il faudrait quand même les remercier, non ?

Drago se renfrogna. Oh non, il ne remercierait pas Potter, pas question.

Mais quelques minutes après, il se retrouvait devant Granger et Potter, la tête baissée, et quand Blaise lui tapa le dos avec force, il sentit avec douleur le mot « Merci » lui arracher la bouche.

…

_« Harry Potter a vaincu !_

_Ce matin, personne ne pourrait passer à côté de l'information du siècle : Harry Potter a vaincu ! La disparition de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé enthousiasme le monde Sorcier. Seulement, la nuit fut longue pour les employés du Ministère, tous réquisitionnés, ainsi que pour les Aurors et Médicomages. Le nombre de prisonniers, blessés et morts n'est pas définit en ce lendemain de victoire. Un travail de longue haleine attend le monde sorcier pour se reconstruire. Les équipes seront mobilisées jour et nuit dans les prochaines semaines pour assurer au monde sorcier de tourner la page rapidement._

_Harry Potter ainsi que ses amis dont Ronald Weasley et la née-moldue Hermione Granger n'ont pas souhaité témoigner, mais rien ne pourrait nous empêcher de leur vouer un culte._

_Dès hier soir, tous les prisonniers de Vous-Savez-Qui ont été libérés. Chaque famille est affreusement soulagée de voir de retour leurs proches, certains enfermés depuis des mois dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy entre autres, qui ont tous été saisis et fouillés par des Aurors. _

_En ce moment même, une fosse commune réservée à cette deuxième guerre des sorciers est creusée. On assure que chaque nom figurera sur une plaque de marbre, rassurant ainsi les familles fières de leurs défunts. _

_Le Ministère est enfin sous le contrôle de la justice Magique. Provisoirement, Kingsley Shacklebolt a été nommé ministre de la magie. Nous n'avons pas encore d'informations concernant une élection prochaine, mais « elle sera mise en place », nous assure la sous-secrétaire d'état. _

_À l'heure actuelle, la priorité reste les soins à apporter aux anciens capturés et les procès des nombreux Mangemorts enfermés en détention provisoire. « Les cellules au Ministère sont surchargées », nous affirme Kingsley Shacklebolt dans une courte interview cette nuit. « Les sorciers doivent tourner la page, et nous devons donc procéder aux jugements rapidement pour que chacun puisse se reconstruire. » Il assure que chaque cas sera étudié, et que les criminels seront jugés correctement en fonction de leurs actes._

_Le Ministre provisoire invite à la solidarité pour la reconstruction de nombreux lieux saccagés, comme l'école magique Poudlard. De nombreux points restent à éclaircir au lendemain de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et votre quotidien la Gazette du Sorcier sera ravi de vous tenir informé retrouverez bientôt votre reporter Rita Skeeter qui est à présent en observation à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste._

_« Les procès commenceront donc dès demain avec les Mangemorts les plus connus », assure l'un des membres du Magenmagot. « Heureusement, les salles d'audience n'ont pas été dégradées et l'ensemble du personnel du Ministère est opérationnel ». D'après notre source, les Malefoy se seraient rendus hier soir aux autorités, et seraient coopératifs. _

_Le ministre invite chaque témoin à se rendre aux audiences. « Ce sera rapide » nous annonce Kingsley Shacklebolt. « Beaucoup de Mangemorts seront condamnés à perpétuité pour crime contre l'humanité, sans besoin d'avocat. Pour chaque témoin, nous vous prions de venir à renfort de souvenir pour preuve et pour des questions de rapidité. »_

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, stoppant là sa lecture du journal. Déjà, ils faisaient les gros titres. La veille, dès la fin de la bataille, une tonne de journalistes avait débarqué à Poudlard, quémandant une interview du Survivant ou des membres de l'Ordre. La fin de cette deuxième guerre des sorciers sera gravée dans les livres d'histoire.

Dès le lendemain de la Bataille, tout le monde était encore entassé à la Chaumière aux Coquillages le temps de se retourner. Le Terrier devait être reconstruit rapidement. A Poudlard, les professeurs furent rappelés pour reconstruire le château, les travaux dirigés par McGonagall.

…

Drago était assis à la table de la Chaumière, le lendemain après-midi. Son meilleur ami était parti : Blaise avait rejoint sa mère en Écosse pour quelques jours, avant qu'il ne soit rappelé pour son procès. Mais Drago savait qu'il reviendrait vite : la relation qu'entretenait Blaise avec sa mère n'était pas très fusionnelle.

Drago aurait voulu s'éloigner des Weasley et autre Granger et Potter. Déjà, il savait qu'il devrait laisser tranquille la famille. Seulement, il ne pensait pas pouvoir retourner au Manoir, avec son père et la déception qu'il éprouvait. Même si, pour l'instant, le père Malefoy attendait son procès dans une cellule. Retourner au Manoir était la dernière chose qu'il voulait : il voyait encore le corps pâle de Voldemort arpenter les couloirs de sa demeure.

Il admirait l'océan, visible à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Sur la rangée en face de lui, Harry et Ron étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Étonnamment, le Serpentard ne ressentait pas vraiment de gêne à leur présence. Seulement une indifférence profonde.

Potter, depuis deux jours, passait beaucoup de temps hors de la maison. Bien qu'il ne s'y intéresse pas, Drago se doutait qu'il devait aller au Ministère régler tout un tas de trucs de héros.

C'est alors qu'un hibou du ministère manqua la fenêtre de peu. Il savait déjà ce que la lettre contenait. Et il s'étonnait lui-même de ne pas être en prison depuis le soir de la bataille. Il espérait seulement que quelques sorciers l'avaient vu combattre auprès de Potter pendant la Bataille. Drago se leva et décacheta la lettre de la patte du hibou, et l'ouvrit.

– Putain, souffla-t-il.

C'était une convocation. Il était attendu le mardi d'après à 10h pour son procès, qui traitera son cas. Il lui était indiqué qu'au premier faux pas de sa part, une allée simple à Azkaban lui serait réservée. Enfin, dans des termes plus professionnels, évidemment. Prévisible.

– Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Potter se faisait pressant dans ses questions.

– Je dois aller au Ministère, mardi prochain. Le procès commence et je vais être placé en détention provisoire.

– Oh.

Même Potter n'avait plus les mots.

Il laissa la lettre sur la table et sortit de la maison pour prendre l'air. Il avait besoin de respirer, de se sentir à nouveau libre et léger.

Drago parcourut quelques mètres dans le sable, longeant la mer juste en bas du cottage. Il eut alors la surprise de voir une silhouette assise, plus loin. Il devina sans grande difficulté qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, ses cheveux indisciplinés caractéristiques bien visibles. Refusant de l'affronter à nouveau, il fit demi-tour. Il savait qu'il devrait s'excuser pour ses propos et ça, il était prêt à le repousser autant qu'il le pouvait.

Hermione cogitait. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ses parents, quelque pas en Australie, et hormis la guerre et la perte de proches, le principal objet de ses pensées était Ronald Weasley. Depuis leur baiser la veille dans la Chambre des Secrets, elle n'arrivait plus à le regarder dans les yeux. Pas que le baiser lui avait déplu, pas vraiment. Mais cette marque d'affection qu'elle attendait depuis des années maintenant s'était avérée moins exceptionnelle qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

– Pffff, soupira-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le sable.

Maintenant que la guerre était terminée, elle ne pouvait plus rien repousser : elle devait se fixer sur ses sentiments pour savoir comment agir.

…

Une heure plus tard, Drago se trouvait devant l'immense portail en fer forgé du Manoir. Étonnamment, il n'y avait plus aucun Auror chargé de fouiller entièrement le Manoir comme il l'aurait cru. « Ils sont sûrement trop occupés avec la mise en place des procès. » pensa-t-il. Mais, il en était sûr : le Manoir avait déjà été fouillé, et la quantité de magie présente se ressentait dans l'air.

Il entra, dans ce qui fut autrefois son havre de paix. Mais à présent, la présence de Voldemort se ressentait dans chaque centimètre carré. Penser à ses pieds nus et sales parcourant le sol marbré de la demeure de ses ancêtre le dégoûta profondément.

En fait, il aurait voulu retarder au maximum sa venue ici. Seulement, avec la convocation, il s'était aperçut qu'il serait correct de porter un costume. Son col roulé et son jeans feraient tâche dans une salle d'audience.

Il grimpa les escaliers quatre par quatre, refusant de s'attarder dans l'endroit froid. Il atteint rapidement sa chambre, l'une des seules pièces où n'avaient jamais mis les pieds aucun Mangemort ni Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il s'y sentit mieux. Fouillant dans son dressing, il en ressortit un costume trois pièces sobre et élégant. Il prit les chaussures vernies qui iraient parfaitement avec.

Il prit ensuite quelques hauts et pantalons, lassé de toujours porter les même habits.

Enfin, il redescendit les escaliers lentement. Cette fois, il ne put empêcher son regard de se diriger vers les pièces les plus marquées par la guerre. Il passa devant la pièce au trou béant au plafond, souvenir de son Confringo de Mars dernier.

Il déglutit lentement, puis s'avança dans la pièce. Les souvenirs de la torture de Granger revinrent. Il revit rapidement Bellatrix et son regard dément sous forme de flash.

Alors, un idée lui vint. Il inspecta la pièce, partout où l'objet qu'il cherchait aurait pu être. Il alla du bureau de son père à la chambre qu'occupait Voldemort, aussi difficile soit-il d'y aller.

Finalement, bien qu'il ne le comprit pas complètement, il trouva l'objet convoité dans le hall, jeté dans un coin du mur, presque imperceptible dans l'angle sombre où il se trouvait.

Heureux de sa trouvaille et de quitter cet endroit, il sortit de l'immense bâtiment à pas rapides. En transplanant, il se surpris à penser à la tête d'Hermione quand elle verrait ce qu'il lui avait rapporté.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que la normale ! Au fait, j'ai oublié de le dire dans le chap précédent, mais je n'ai pas réussi à me résoudre à tuer Fred… XD Heureusement que Blaisou était là !**

**Donc on commence doucement à se concentrer sur le Dramione :) A votre avis, quel est l'objet que Drago cherche pour Hermione ? Je dédicace le prochain chap à celui/cel****le qui trouvera XD**

**Bisous à vous =)**


	15. Chapitre 15 : Tenir la chandelle

**Salut à tous ! MERCI pour toutes vos reviews et mises en fav', je suis heureuse de voir que cette histoire vous plaît. **

**Vu que je ne sais pas garder le suspense, je _dédicace_ ce chapitre à : toi, Aythena, Constancelcd, lou, Nedwige Stark, Gaya LoveHP, Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel et hpemilia ! Merci à vous ;) **

**RARA : MagieHP : Ah mince, ça aurait pu être un retourneur de temps, mais raté ! Tu vas découvrir ça ici :) Merci à toi ! **

**toi : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) Au plaisir d'avoir ton avis !**

**Aythena : Gagné ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, à bientôt j'espère !**

**lou : Bon ben, tu as deviné l'objet ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira, Merci à toi !**

**PLACE AU CHAPITRE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1****5**** :**

**Tenir la chandelle**

La jeune Gryffondor était là, et admirait l'océan. Le son des vagues, l'odeur de la mer, le chant des mouettes et l'horizon lui faisaient un bien fou, lui donnant une sensation de liberté.

Elle souriait paisiblement. Mais elle eut presque peur quand, près d'elle, elle vit quelqu'un s'asseoir.

– Oh ! Malefoy ! Préviens, la prochaine fois.

– Ça va, calme.

Ils se turent un peu. Légèrement gêné, Drago perdit son regard au loin, à l'horizon.

– Je t'ai ramené un petit truc, dit-il finalement.

Il se contorsionna sous les yeux curieux d'Hermione. De sa poche, il sortit la baguette en bois de vigne et ventricule de dragon.

Hermione étouffa un petit cri en reconnaissant sa baguette magique, celle qu'elle avait perdu depuis le mois de Mars, au Manoir.

– Par Merlin, où as-tu trouvé ça ?

Elle était toute excitée et arracha presque des mains de Drago sa précieuse baguette.

– Au Manoir, pardi. Je me suis dit que tu en aurait peut-être besoin, maintenant.

Hermione faillit le serrer dans ses bras tant elle pensait ne jamais retrouver son arme.

– Merci beaucoup, Malefoy. Vraiment.

Il sourit légèrement. Mais il ressentait pas mal de sentiments contradictoires, à la fois heureux de recevoir de la gratitude, fier de provoquer les remerciements de Granger, mais il avait un peu peur du sourire sincère qu'elle lui faisait.

– Normal. Et moi aussi. Enfin, moi aussi merci. Je veux dire… merci, 'fin, d'être venue.

Devant le regard d'incompréhension d'Hermione, il roula des yeux en soupirant légèrement. Ne pouvait-elle pas juste lui rendre le moment moins embarrassant ?

– Au Ministère. Merci, quoi. Quand même. Je me disais que ce serait correct.

– Oh. Eh bien, de rien.

Elle était très étonnée de tout ceci. Qu'avait-il donc ? Elle se retint de rire, en le voyant, lui, si embarrassé et bégayant. Elle laissa son regard passer quelques secondes sur les légers bleus qui persistaient sur sa peau blanche. Le rayonnement du Soleil éclaircissait incroyablement ses yeux gris.

– Et désolé, aussi. Oui, je crois que c'est ce que j'avais prévu de dire. Désolé pour… l'autre jour, là, dit-il en référence à son attitude désagréable envers elle après son réveil.

Hermione serra les lèvres, la fente de son sourire s'élargissant discrètement. Elle voyait le malaise du Serpentard et tenta au mieux de ne pas l'accentuer.

Il ne la regardait pas, mais elle hocha la tête pour accepter ses excuses. Alors, après un raclement de gorge, il se leva rapidement et repartit en direction du cottage. Hermione le regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils. Décidément, Drago Malefoy était un mystère complet.

…

Tout le monde dînait, ce soir-là, deux jours après la bataille. Molly s'était surpassée et avait préparé un repas de rois.

– Levons nos verres, dit Arthur. À Harry !

– A Harry, dit tout le monde en chœur.

Ils trinquèrent. Seul Drago ne participait pas vraiment à la petite fête, toujours par fierté et un certain dégoût envers la bande de rouquins.

– Pour que tous ne soient pas morts en vain, continua le père de Ron avec une voix grave. Je pense à Remus, Tonks, mais aussi Lily et James Potter, Rogue, Sirius, les Londubat… Et tous ceux qui ont péris lors du combat interminable contre Voldemort ! Merci à eux !

S'ensuivit une minute de silence, que chacun fit inconsciemment. Évidemment, les victimes restaient dans leur tête, mais la vie reprenait ses droits. Hermione essuya un larme qui coula de son œil, en pensant au petit Teddy maintenant orphelin, à tant de gens qui s'étaient battus pour la paix et étaient morts.

Ils commencèrent alors le repas. Molly annonça :

– Dès demain, nous retournerons au Terrier pour la reconstruction. (Elle pinça légèrement la joue de son fils Bill qui grimaça, et posa sa main sur celle de Fleur, dont la grossesse commençait à être visible.) Il est temps que l'on vous laisse. Vous êtes les bienvenus si vous avez besoin d'un toit où loger, les enfants.

Un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, elle s'adressait donc à Hermione, Harry et étonnamment, même à Malefoy.

– Merci Molly, mais je pense que vais retourner au Square. Sirius voudrait que j'y vive, et je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Molly afficha un mine choquée aux paroles de Harry.

– Mon chéri, tu es ridicule ! Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, Ron et Ginny tiennent beaucoup à toi.

Hermione sourit discrètement en voyant sa meilleure amie cacher sa rougeur derrière ses cheveux roux. Harry avança ses lunettes sur son nez, signe évident de gêne, et Hermione décida d'intervenir :

– Je viens avec toi, Harry. Il a raison, Mrs Weasley, nous ne vous dérangeront pas plus longtemps.

Molly recommença son indignation mais Harry surprit tout le monde en s'adressant à un Drago qui tentait de se faire oublier :

– Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux, Malefoy. Le temps de… te retourner.

Tous savaient pertinemment que le jeune Malefoy n'avait plus aucun toit, et ce, pour un moment indéterminé. Il acquiesça alors, presque à contre cœur, mais tout de même reconnaissant. Hermione comprit rapidement en le voyant que tout ceci le dépassait, et que les efforts qu'il faisait pour se retrouver entouré de roux et impurs était surhumain pour lui.

Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait préféré le voir rire avec ses amis, participer à la discussion, et qu'il la voit autrement, elle.

…

Les jours suivant passèrent vite. Harry, Malefoy et Hermione étaient retournés au Square Grimmaurd, durant le jour qui suivit. Avec seulement quelques sorts et un peu de dynamisme, ils avaient réussi à remettre en ordre l'ancienne maison de Sirius. Ils avaient retirés les têtes d'Elfe de Maison, repeint quelques murs, fait un grand nettoyage et étaient parvenus à retirer le portrait de Walburga Black à force de nombreux sortilège et de la méthode Moldue. Il ne leur avait fallu que quelques jours pour s'installer, un peu laborieusement, avec l'aide des nombreux Gallions de Harry. Kreattur avait été ravi de pouvoir s'occuper à nouveau de la maison de ses ancêtres qui avait rajeuni.

Ron et Ginny étaient partis avec leur famille pour reconstruire le Terrier. Finalement, tout le monde avait déserté la Chaumière aux Coquillages, pour laisser à Bill et Fleur l'espace dont ils avaient besoin dans le cottage qui leur appartenait.

Dès que Hermione avait montré sa chambre à Malefoy, celui-ci y avait élu domicile et n'en ressortait que pour avaler le strict nécessaire à sa survie, et vider sa vessie. Il n'allait même pas aux rendez-vous prévus avec son avocat commis d'office, sans évidemment le dire aux deux Gryffondor.

Cela faisait déjà 5 jours et Hermione était de plus en plus préoccupée quant à l'état mental de son (non) ennemi.

– Il est inquiet, disait Harry, assis sur un tabouret derrière l'îlot de la cuisine, pendant qu'Hermione épluchait des carottes. Son procès à lieu demain matin.

– Oh, c'est vrai.

Elle en avait presque oublié que Drago Malefoy allait être jugé. C'était étrange.

– Ca fait bizarre. En fait, je suis tellement habituée maintenant à ce qu'il soit dans notre camp que c'est presque comme si je ne me rappelait plus de la période où il servait Tu-Sais-Qui.

Elle faillit se couper avec sa mandoline Moldue.

– Ca me fait un peu ça aussi, dit Harry, mais moins que toi je pense. Même si je suis sûr que si il est avec nous là, c'est seulement parce qu'il n'a pas le choix.

Hermione coupait épluchait toujours avec sa mandoline, et se perdit dans le paysage à l'extérieur de la maison.

– Peut-être. Dis, je voulais te demander : Teddy est toujours chez Andromeda ?

Harry soupira un peu.

– Oui. Elle a obtenu la garde officielle.

– C'est vraiment affreux. Le pauvre enfant.

Elle inspira, au bord des sanglots.

– Il grandira comme moi, sans parents. Je compte faire en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien, et je vais bien jouer mon rôle de parrain.

– Hmm.

Elle était au bord des larmes en pensant à ce nouveau né qui n'avait même pas connu ses parents, mais se reprit.

– Au fait, Ginny vient ce soir. Peut-être avec Ron aussi.

Hermione sourit malicieusement.

– Ginny, tu dis ?

Harry secoua lentement la tête.

– Arrête, Hermione. On est juste amis.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle vit là une occasion de creuser un peu pour pouvoir répondre aux questions que poserait un jour Ginny devant la bipolarité évidente de Harry Potter au niveau de ses sentiments amoureux.

– Mais je croyais que… tu l'aimais ?

– Hermione.

Le ton de Harry était réprobateur.

– Ca va, ça va. Seulement, je me pose des questions.

Elle ne le vit pas, mais Harry haussa les épaules.

– J'ai besoin… je crois… de me recentrer un peu sur moi-même, juste histoire que je réfléchisse. Et toi, avec Ron ?

Hermione fut tellement surprise que la mandoline entre ses doigts glissa et elle se coupa. Elle lâcha tout, les larmes aux yeux. Harry se leva rapidement, venant presser la blessure de sa meilleure amie.

– Aïe aïe aïe… Harry !

Il rit devant la coupure superficielle dont se plaignait Hermione.

– « Alerte, l'héroïne de guerre Hermione Granger, décédée après s'être vidée de son sang par une coupure de deux millimètre en coupant des carottes. Qui imaginait mort aussi ridicule pour une femme aussi courageuse et… »

– Harry James Potter ! Répare ça ! Je déteste le sang.

Elle détourna les yeux quand Harry retira son pouce de la blessure et lança un simple sortilège de guérison.

– Ouf, merci. Je vais mettre un pansement !

Elle commença à sortir de la cuisine, son doigt posé sur ses lèvres, puis fit demi-tour pour ajouter :

– Et finit de couper les carottes. Tu sais faire une purée, quand même ?

Hermione sortit sans même attendre de réponse, laissant à son meilleur ami la tâche de préparer le repas avec une touche d'amusement.

Elle essaya de ne pas penser à Ron et à la relation quelconque qu'ils avaient, car réfléchir à ceci lui donnerait la migraine.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle appliqua l'un de ses pansements Moldus sur sa coupure superficielle. Peut-être que oui, elle était ridicule, mais la vue du sang lui devenait insupportable.

Elle passa devant la porte de la chambre fermée depuis déjà quelques jours. Drago Malefoy était buté, mais elle ne le laisserait pas sombrer dans le mutisme et la solitude comme ça.

Sans même frapper, elle entra.

– Drago Malefoy, sors de ce lit.

Il était emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, on ne voyait même pas son visage. Il ne répondit pas pendant quelques secondes et elle crut vraiment qu'il dormait quand il dit :

– Je dors.

– Malefoy ! Allez, lève toi.

– Sors de là Granger.

– Non !

Il se redressa le temps de dire :

– Mais t'es vraiment insupportable Granger, c'est incroyable !

Alors il se tourna sur le ventre et plaça son oreiller sur sa tête. « Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes » pensa Hermione.

Alors elle se dirigea vers le lit d'un pas décidé et arracha la couette et l'oreiller des mains de Malefoy.

– Tu n'es pas sorti de la journée, maintenant, sors de ce lit, immédiatement !

Seulement, elle vit que sous la couette se trouvait un Drago vêtu seulement d'un pantalon de jogging gris. Hermione retint son regard pour ne pas qu'il se dirige instinctivement vers le dos dessiné devant ses yeux.

– Allez.

Troublée, elle se sentait gêné de ne même pas avoir pensé à une possible nudité. Malefoy se retourna pour se retrouver sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête.

– Tu t'adonnes au voyeurisme, Granger ?

– La ferme, dit-elle en jetant la couette sur lui. Bon, allez, viens. S'il-te-plaît ?

Son sourire en coin laissait entrevoir toute sa malice. Il était… comme… mignon. « Ridicule », pensa Hermione. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard se balader sur son torse, qui paraissait si ferme et doux. Plus aucune trace de bleus ne ternissaient sa peau pâle. Aussi, les cheveux en bataille qui peuplaient son crâne lui donnèrent envie d'y passer la main.

Il soupira, et elle sentit son souffle venir rafraîchir sa peau.

– Granger, figure-toi que je profite de mes dernières heures de libertés. Alors, si tu veux bien disposer.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit, s'asseyant près de Malefoy.

– Alors viens profiter de tes dernières heures avec nous. Harry et moi avons déjà préparé nos souvenirs, pour demain.

Il haussa les épaules, n'osant imaginer la portée des souvenirs témoins qu'ils présenteraient au juge. Drago Malefoy insultant Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy empoisonnant l'hydromel destiné à Dumbledore, Drago Malefoy faisant entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard, Drago Malefoy torturant Moldu après Moldu.

– Dis toi que, si tu restes, tu ne pourras pas profiter du délicieux Whisky Pur Feu 12 ans d'âge que Harry à sorti de la cave… quel dommage, non ?

L'air malicieux qu'affichait Hermione eut raison de Drago, qui se surprit à penser qu'il appréciait rire et parler avec elle. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, elle faisait ressortir le meilleur en lui, et trouvait les mots pour l'aider et le motiver.

– Dégage de ma chambre que je m'habille, sorcière.

« Gagné », pensa Hermione en sortant.

…

Dès qu'il fut descendu, Drago alla s'asseoir sur le canapé face à la cheminée, légèrement boudeur. Il se demandait encore comment cette manipulatrice d'Hermione Granger avait réussi à le faire sortir de son cocon de draps, et aussi comment elle s'était retrouvée à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard.

Il l'entendit alors glousser. Le son venait de la cuisine. Elle ne pouvait rire qu'avec Potter, c'était sûr. Il roula des yeux. Le balafré les faisait vraiment toutes tomber, c'en était ridicule. Il n'était même pas beau. Comment pouvait-il séduire si facilement une fille intelligente et sensée comme Hermione ? Non, il ne lui faisait pas de compliments. Il n'énonçait que des faits logiques et connus de tous.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Hermione sortit de la cuisine, faisant mine d'être discrète. Il ne la voyait pas, mais ses pas faisaient grincer certains endroits du sol. Il ne se retourna pas, décidé à bouder pour le fait qu'elle l'ait dérangé et le même gloussement idiot sortit de sa bouche.

Drago ne put retenir une grimace d'horreur quand il sentit des doigts étaler une substance tiède et pâteuse sur son nez. Il se leva à toute vitesse, comme piqué à vif, quand il entendit les mêmes gloussements émaner des lèvres de Granger. Il faillit rire quand il comprit. Il faillit.

Hermione aussi avait de la purée orange sur la joue et le nez, et il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne, pliée de rire, avec ses cheveux négligemment attachés et de la purée sur le visage. « Drago, merde ! Ta gueule, avec ça. »

Il décida de bouder. Même Potter se foutait de sa gueule et il y a seulement quelques semaines, il aurait : soit littéralement tué et Potter, et Granger soit renversé le plat entier de purée sur leur gueule soit il se serait enfuit pour en parler à son père. Mais il ne ferait rien de tout ça, aujourd'hui.

– Allez, Malefoy, quoi ! C'était seulement pour rire !

Puis Hermione repartit en fou-rire en voyant le grand Drago Malefoy, sa chemise grise et ses cheveux bien rangés, avec de la purée de carotte sur le visage. Oui, cette image était à graver dans les annales.

– Granger, dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Il s'avança vers la cuisine et se nettoya le visage à l'aide de l'évier. Il ne savait que penser et hésitait à exploser de colère, ou de rire. Mais il revint avec fierté dans le salon où il se rassit, alors que Granger riait encore. Elle s'était nettoyée d'un sortilège.

– T'as déjà abusé du Whisky, Granger ?

– Non. Je n'en ai pas besoin pour m'amuser.

Elle contournait le canapé pour aller s'asseoir à côté de lui quand soudain, la cheminée s'enflamma pour laisser arriver Ron. Directement, Hermione rougit et s'arrêta net dans son mouvement. Drago maudit le rouquin d'avoir inconsciemment jeté un froid sur leur bonne humeur, et de l'avoir empêchée de… Quoi ? De venir s'asseoir juste là, près de lui ? Non, certainement pas.

Ginny arriva seulement quelques secondes après. Hermione retrouva alors le sourire et se dirigea vers eux pour les saluer.

– Salut, Ron.

Drago fronça les sourcils quand il vit Granger rougir au moment même où les lèvres de la Belette se posèrent sur sa joue.

– Tu m'as manqué, Hermione.

« Quel con, celui-là ».

– Ca ne fait que trois jours, Ron !

La voilà qui riait comme une idiote. « Ridicule ».

– Ron, laisse moi lui dire bonjour !

Ginny bouscula son frère fortement, brisant le lien visuel entre Ron et Hermione. « Merci bien, Weaslette ».

– Malefoy, saluèrent les deux rouquins.

Drago ne fit qu'un hochement de tête dans leur direction.

– Asseyez-vous avec Malefoy, j'emmène l'apéritif, dit Hermione.

Ginny s'affala dans le deuxième canapé, en face de lui. Ron resta debout quelques secondes, mais Harry devança son frère et s'installa à côté de Ginny. Drago faillit rouler des yeux en voyant la Weaslette rougir légèrement. « Parfait, Drago : te voilà comme un crétin pour tenir la chandelle. »

La Belette vint alors à contre cœur s'asseoir sur le canapé avec Drago. « Quel supplice ». Qu'est-ce que Granger pouvait bien trouver à un mec si peu intéressant et repoussant ?

– Voilà le Whisky !

Quand Hermione arriva, faisant léviter le plateau d'apéritif devant elle, elle vit que les deux canapés était pris, d'une part par Ron et Drago qui se tenaient chacun le plus loin possible de l'autre, et de l'autre par Harry et Ginny. Décidant de laisser une chance à ses deux amis, elle se plaça rapidement entre Ron et Malefoy, comme si de rien n'était. Elle plaça le plateau sur la table basse et servit 5 verres de whisky qu'elle tendit à chacun.

– A la votre ! Ça nous détendra, dit Ginny.

Chacun but rapidement son Whisky, sans un mot. Hermione se sentait très gênée en ce silence lourd.

Drago, lui, se sentait de trop, mais se complaisait dans le silence tant que la Belette se la fermait. Il avait réussi à supporter Potter, mais pour Weasley, jamais il ne pourrait faire d'efforts. « Merci, Merlin, de me punir avec cette torture de soirée. »

* * *

**Ce chapitre a-t-il été à la hauteur de vos espérances ? Dans le prochain, la suite de la soirée ! De plus en plus de Dramione quand même, avec les pensées quelque peu jalouses de Drago ;) En plus, il s'est enfin excusé ! Une petite bataille de nourriture… **

**Une review si vous êtes pressés d'avoir la suite :) Mouahah ! Bisousss**


	16. Chapitre 16 : Procès

**Coucou ! Je passe en coup de vent poster ce chapitre, je vais à un anniv' ! MERCi pour tous vos messages et désolée pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu, mais je les lis tous et les apprécie beaucoup. **

**Voici le procès tant attendu :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Procès**

Au bout de trois verres, les langues se délièrent. Drago ne s'étonna même pas de voir Hermione tenir si peu l'alcool : elle commençait à glousser légèrement pour tout et n'importe quoi. Ce qui l'amuserait énormément si ça ne la rendait pas plus tactile avec l'autre rouquin.

À chaque blague stupide que Drago n'écoutait même pas, elle se penchait en avant vers lui, une main sur son bras, riant aux éclats. Il ne disait rien, mais chaque fois, fronçait les sourcils. Lui-même ne voyait pas très bien le problème à ça, mais il chercherait à comprendre plus tard.

– Et si on allait manger ? Je meurs de faim.

« Stupide rouquin ». Cet imbécile ne voyait même pas que Granger était prête à lui tomber dans les bras à tout moment. Il ne fallait qu'un geste de la part du rouquin pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble, mais la Belette était complètement aveugle.

Étonnamment, il aurait cru vouloir s'enfuir au bout de 5 secondes en compagnie des Gryffondor, mais il devait rester. Il devait veiller à ce que Granger ne fasse pas de connerie, étant donné qu'avec un verre de plus, soit elle s'écroulerait, soit elle violerait Weasley sur le champs. Et puisque Potter et Weaslette ne semblaient pas forcément être conscients de la situation, il était le seul apte à aider.

Hermione se leva en titubant légèrement, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se sentait bien, en compagnie de ses amis, et passait une excellente soirée.

– A table ! cria-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut posé les plats.

Elle vit Ron arriver à toute vitesse, Harry et Ginny côte à côte qui semblaient ne plus vouloir se lâcher, et Malefoy, complètement à la traîne.

– Ron ! Tu aurais dû voir ça : tout à l'heure, on a fait une bataille de purée avec Harry ! C'était hilarant.

Drago roula des yeux en voyant le rouquin acquiescer rapidement aux paroles d'Hermione, et engloutir une brouette de purée orangée. « Quel… quel… il n'y a aucun mot, en fait. » pensa-t-il.

– J'en ai même mis sur Malefoy ! Hein, Malefoy, c'est vrai ? dit-elle dans sa direction.

Potter et Weaslette ricanaient de voir leur amie dans cet état. Mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle mange pour éponger.

– Oui, c'est ça, Granger. C'était très drôle. Manges un peu, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool !

– Évidemment que c'était drôle. (Elle riait, un verre de vin à la main, et Drago faillit attraper le verre quand il vit le liquide tanguer violemment.) Ca fait quoi alors, de voir la Miss Je-Sais-Tout qui rigole un peu ? Je suis pas si coincée, tu vois.

Pour appuyer ses propos, elle finit son verre de vin d'un trait. En voyant les autres idiots morts de rire, Drago eut envie de leur enfoncer la tête dans la purée orange en face d'eux.

– Je n'en doute pas, Granger. Maintenant, manges un peu. S'il-te-plaît.

– Oh, ça va Malefoy ! On peut rigoler quand même.

Elle commença alors avec une bouchée, et Drago souffla enfin. Voir le rouquin s'empiffrer en face de lui manqua de le faire vomir, alors il concentra son regard ailleurs tandis qu'une conversation normale reprenait autour de la table.

…

– Laissez-moi une place, s'il-vous-plaît !

Cela faisait bien un dizaine de minutes que Granger se plaignait comme ça. La tête de Drago allait exploser. Le rouquin jouait au jeu stupide de se décaler chaque fois que Granger faisait mine de s'asseoir dans le canapé. Parfaitement ridicule.

– Ron, s'il-te-plaît !

Ils riaient tous comme des cons. Il fallait croire que le dernier verre de vin avait retourné le cerveau des Héros de guerre.

La Belette continua son jeu ridicule pendant encore quelques dizaines de secondes quand soudain, Hermione s'approcha un peu trop près de Weasley et s'assit sur ses genoux. Drago haussa largement les sourcils.

Le rouquin était bouche-bée, et quand il se reprit, il mit les mains sur les hanches de la Gryffondor avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Trop près. » pensa Drago, sans plus se concentrer sur ses pensées.

– Quoi ? C'était la seule solution, gloussa Hermione en direction de Ginny.

– Granger. Je crois que tu devrais aller te coucher.

Drago n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Voir le rouquin profiter de la situation était parfaitement horrible et il se devait d'intervenir avant que cela ne dérape.

– Non, non, non, je suis pas fatiguée. (Elle fut interrompu par un hoquet.) Oups, désolée.

La situation devenait compliquée.

– De toutes façons, on va y aller. Hein, Ron ? demanda Ginny.

– Oui. Oui.

– Oh, ah bon ? Mais non, restez, articula difficilement Hermione. On a plein de chambres !

– Oui, pourquoi pas ? souffla Ginny.

– Génial !

Hermione se leva et monta aussi rapidement que possible à l'étage. Enfin, Drago pourrait s'enfuir et échapper aux deux Weasley insupportables. Chacun emboîta le pas d'Hermione après qu'ils aient éteint toutes les lumières.

– Ginny, tu viens dormir avec moi ? Il nous reste qu'une chambre pour Ron. À moins que vous ne dormiez ensemble, les garçons ?

Hermione riait.

– Oui, j'arrive Hermione, riait Ginny. Bonne nuit, Harry.

Drago grimaça quand la rouquine se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue de Potter. Vision assez horrible, il devait l'avouer. Il entendit Granger glousser en les voyant, et Potter était toujours immobile quand Ginny entra précipitamment dans la chambre.

– Harry ? Tu m'expliques ? dit Ron.

– Ron ! Laisse-les donc ! Bonne nuit.

Après un signe de la main timide en direction des Gryffondor, Hermione ouvrit la porte de la chambre et quand elle allait la fermer, elle se tourna vers Drago.

– Et bonne nuit à toi aussi, Malefoy !

Et elle lui tira la langue, sans qu'il n'y comprenne rien. Granger était plus qu'étrange quand elle avait bu. Elle draguait Weasley et taquinait tout le monde, avec une telle innocence que cela devrait être interdit.

…

Il était 8h le lendemain quand elle se réveilla, avec mal au crâne et le ventre qui remuait étrangement. Elle s'étonna de n'avoir fait aucun rêve, cette nuit-là. Cela aurait pu être reposant, si ça n'avait pas été dû à l'alcool.

Ginny ronflait paisiblement juste à côté d'elle, alors elle se leva doucement, tentant de ne faire craquer aucune latte du parquet ni les ressorts de son lit. La veille au soir, les deux filles étaient en train de discuter quand elles s'étaient toutes les deux endormies.

Affublée de son T-shirt trop grand et de son leggings noir en guise de pyjama, elle descendit les marches, curieuse de voir qui parlait à cette heure-ci.

Elle fut surprise de voir Malefoy et Harry, assis face à face. Elle les fit se retourner vers elle quand elle atterrit avec un craquement sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.

Soudainement, elle se souvint de tous ses gestes de la veille, en particulier envers Ron. « Oh non, la honte. » Heureusement que c'était Ron, et non Malefoy avec qui elle avait été aussi tactile.

Finalement, elle leur fit un geste de la main rapidement et partit se moudre du café qu'elle avait spécialement ramené du monde Moldu.

Drago s'efforça de détourner le regard de Granger quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux pointes visibles au travers du T-shirt, soulignant l'absence de soutien gorge. Il déglutit difficilement, analysant la silhouette bien proportionnée qui attirait son regard. Il s'apprêtait détailler le galbe de ses seins lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était totalement ridicule. Alors, avant même que son cerveau ne s'imagine le corps nu de Granger, ce qui était probablement une vision d'horreur, il avait détourné le regard, admirant avec intérêt sa tasse de thé. « Procès, se dit-il. Pense à ton procès. Tu déteste Granger, c'est ridicule. » Il déglutit difficilement en secouant la tête et remercia Merlin que les deux Gryffondor soient assez mal réveillés pour avoir aperçu quoi que ce soit.

Finalement, il finit son thé en deux gorgées avant de foncer à l'étage pour revêtir son costume avant qu'elle ne s'installe en face de lui, auquel cas il ne pourrait détourner le regard. Bientôt, il partirait au Ministère. Ça, c'était la raison officielle de sa fuite mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas passer une journée normale si Granger s'installait devant lui avec ce T-shirt beaucoup trop collé à son corps et ce leggings moulant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? dit Hermione, s'adressant à Harry une fois Malefoy partit.

– Il est sûrement un peu stressé. Son procès à lieu à 10h.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, alla chercher une potion anti gueule-de-bois puis s'installa rapidement avec son café.

Harry haussa les épaules en regardant avec amusement son amie boire trois gorgées de café d'affilée.

– Tu ne t'en souvenait plus ? Hermione, on a préparé nos souvenirs hier !

Hermione acquiesça lentement de la tête en terminant son café et sa potion, elle se leva, lava la tasse d'un coup de baguette, la rangea et monta rapidement les escaliers. Elle devait se préparer avant que Malefoy et Harry ne partent.

Elle prit quelques habits dans sa chambre, faisant le moins de bruit possible, avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et fut stoppée net en voyant Malefoy, qui occupait déjà la pièce.

Il se lavait les dents, habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon de costume noir. La veste, elle, reposait sur le côté de la baignoire. Malefoy cracha et rinça sa bouche pleine de dentifrice.

– Oups, dit-elle. Je m'en vais.

– T'inquiètes, dit-il. J'ai presque terminé.

Hermione s'étonna de sa réponse. Étonnamment, elle ne se démonta pas, et avança pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, les bras pleins de vêtements. Elle se sentit le droit de le regarder se coiffer, plaquant ses cheveux en arrière à la perfection. Elle fit la moue, regrettant sa coiffure négligée légèrement en bataille.

C'était assez amusant de le voir, dans le miroir. La petite moue qu'il faisait était particulièrement adorable. « Hermione. Comment ça, adorable ? On parle de Malefoy, tout de même. » Toujours était-il qu'elle détaillait à présent la manière dont la chemise tombait bien sur ses hanches fines. Le vêtement était légèrement cintré et transparent elle aperçut par moment la Marque, sur son bras, légèrement grisée. Elle savait que ce tatouage ferait peser la balance dans le mauvais sens pour lui, aujourd'hui, car le Magenmagot utiliserait cette preuve de son implication avec Voldemort contre lui.

Il finit quelques minutes plus tard, appliquant un sortilège pour fixer le tout. Il ne voyait pas, ou ne faisait pas attention, au regard noisette fixé sur lui, le détaillant. Il se dirigea vers la porte après avoir mis sa veste, ignorant superbement Hermione. Et, alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, les mots sortirent seuls de sa bouche :

– Je te préfère sans les cheveux plaqués.

Elle ne le voyait plus, mais la porte se stoppa alors qu'il allait la fermer. Il attendit quelques secondes, surpris, et ferma la porte, chacun n'apercevant pas le sourire de l'un et les joues rouges de l'autre.

…

– Monsieur Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, fils de madame Narcissa Malefoy née Black et de monsieur Lucius Malefoy, représenté aujourd'hui par l'avocat commis d'office Jacob Thomas. Vous êtes aujourd'hui convoqué par le Magenmagot pour divers crimes, dont l'usage des Impardonnables, tentative d'assassinat en la personne d'Albus Dumbledore, crime contre l'humanité, torture et mise à mort sur des Moldus et nés-moldus alors que vous étiez encore mineur. Confirmez-vous ces délits ?

Drago était complètement perdu devant tous les regards scrutateurs qui lui faisaient face. Il en tremblerait si tous les yeux n'étaient pas braqués sur lui. Il chercha innocemment un soutien, quelqu'un qui ne soit pas contre mais avec lui. Sans qu'il ne l'avoue et à sa grande surprise, il trouva le courage en les regards d'encouragement de Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

– Non. Je ne suis pas coupable de l'un de ces faits. Je… je n'ai jamais tué personne. Tous les autres, oui, mais ça… non.

– Bien. Donc utilisation des Impardonnables - excepté l'Avada Kedavra, je présume , crime contre l'humanité, tentative d'assassinat sur Albus Dumbledore et torture sur des Moldus et nés-moldus ?

La juge énonçait les actes avec un détachement considérable.

– Oui. C'est bien ça.

Hermione regardait avec beaucoup de professionnalisme le déroulement du procès, qui n'avait commencé que quelques minutes auparavant. Elle prenait très à cœur le témoignage qu'elle devait apporter, car il en allait de la liberté et de la vie d'un homme, peu importe qui il était.

Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquels aucun témoin ne fut appelé, et tous les crimes furent cités. Hermione lisait parfaitement la culpabilité sur le visage de Malefoy, et savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne lui en voulait plus pour tout ça.

– Votre honneur, j'aimerais prendre la parole, s'exclama un juré. (Un signe du juge l'autorisa à se lever.) Pardonnez-moi mais, je pense que monsieur Drago Malefoy nous a déjà donné tous les éléments nécessaires à sa condamnation. En effet, il a avoué et confirmé chaque crime énoncé ici : peut-on réellement laisser repartir un Mangemort sous prétexte qu'il n'a « jamais tué personne » ? Un homme portant la Marque des Ténèbres, qui plus est ? Je pense que non, votre honneur.

Hermione bouillonnait sur sa chaise à entendre des idioties pareilles sans même qu'ils aient laissé Drago se défendre. De plus, cet abruti d'avocat n'intervenait pas, et semblait bien perdu devant le Magenmagot complet. Avaient-ils réellement donné un avocat incapable à Drago ?

Les hochements de tête des jurés menaçaient de la faire exploser à tout moment. Si quelque chose lui était insupportable, c'était bien l'injustice.

– De plus, continua le juré, cette famille est bien connue pour sa haine envers les Moldus de notre monde, et a hébergé Vous-Savez-Qui pendant la guerre dans son propre Manoir. Ce simple nom, Malefoy, devrait le faire condamner.

– Objection, votre honneur !

Alors qu'il paniquait plus que de raison devant les faits énoncés, Drago vit la petite Granger levée, affublée de sa jupe de tailleur et son chemisier beige. Et sa mine énervée ne disait rien qui vaille. Il voyait Potter essayer de la rasseoir, en vain.

– Il est complètement immoral de dresser une opinion à partir d'un nom de famille, aucune loi ne permet de condamner pour des origines, et monsieur Malefoy ici présent est la victime d'un bourrage de crâne permanent depuis son plus jeune âge, sans oublier qu'il n'a que 17 ans !

– Miss… Granger, je présume ? demanda le juré. Je ne crois pas que nous vous ayons donné la parole. Monsieur Malefoy à un avocat, pour le défendre.

Cet imbécile savait très bien qui elle était. Sa tentative d'hésitation ignorante était parfaitement ridicule. Et l'allusion concernant l'avocat faillit faire ricaner Hermione.

Le juge, après un courte réflexion, somma au juré de se rasseoir.

– Je pense qu'il est temps d'appeler les témoins à la barre. Miss Granger, je vous prie.

Hermione déglutit et se concentra sur ses pas pour ne pas tomber. Procès oblige, les petits talons qu'elle avait enfilés ne lui permettaient pas d'avoir une démarche naturelle.

– Avez-vous préparé des souvenirs à commenter, Miss Granger ?

– Oui, votre honneur. Si je peux me permettre, je vous propose de commencer par ce jour de Mars où monsieur Malefoy m'a sauvé alors que je me faisait torturer.

Tour à tour, juge, jurés et avocat plongèrent dans les cinq Pensines disponibles, pour vivre le moment par eux-même. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous pris connaissance du souvenir, elle reprit la parole :

– Ce jour là, Drago Malefoy a risqué sa vie pour défendre notre cause et à tourné le dos au camps qu'il défendait à contre cœur. Nous nous connaissons depuis nos jeunes années à Poudlard et chaque témoin que vous pourrez convoquer vous diras qu'on ne s'aimait pas, pas du tout même. Mais avec ce geste, monsieur Malefoy a fait ressortir la partie de son cœur qu'il avait refusé de suivre jusqu'à présent, par loyauté et amour pour sa famille.

– Objection, votre honneur !

Un autre juré venait de se lever, et reprit la parole avec l'accord du juge.

– Comment nous convaincre de la bonté de monsieur Drago Malefoy lorsqu'on le connaît un tant soit peu ? Ne vous a-t-il pas, vous même, harcelée pendant vos années de scolarité concernant vos origines Moldues ? Les mots « Sang-de-Bourbe », utilisait-il ?

Hermione tenta de ne pas montrer à quel point elle était déstabilisée. Ils connaissaient bien leur dossier, on dirait, contrairement à l'avocat. Elle vit Drago baisser la tête, de honte, et elle décida de se reprendre.

– Les faits que vous énoncez-là, monsieur, ne sont pas moins vrais que le souvenir que je vous ai fait parvenir. Mais ces insultes à répétitions ne sont que l'œuvre de chamailleries d'enfants qui, je ne le cache pas, provenaient des deux côtés. Je ne pense donc pas que ces quelques disputes aient un rapport avec notre présence à tous aujourd'hui pour les crimes énoncés plus tôt.

Le juré laissa échapper un léger rictus, mais dit à contre cœur :

– Effectivement. Je n'ai pas d'autres questions, votre honneur.

– Bien. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, conclut la juge. J'invite témoins et jurés à revenir demain, même heure. Quant à vous, monsieur Malefoy, vous passerez la nuit en cellule.

Drago déglutit difficilement, bien qu'il se doutait que le juge ne l'aurait pas remis en liberté avant la délibération.

Il se retourna vers les deux regards tournés vers lui, et fit un timide sourire de remerciements. Et il était sincère. Jamais il ne pourrait les remercier assez de témoigner pour lui après leurs années de haine.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! L'attirance entre nos deux protagonistes se renforce, ils passent une petite soirée détente (où Drago est bien jaloux) et le procès se poursuis dans le prochain chapitre ! **

**Une petite review pour consoler Drago qui passe la nuit dans une cellule ;) Bisous !**


	17. Chapitre 17 : Plan diabolique

**Coucou ! Merci à vous d'être toujous fidèles à cette histoire :) Voici le chapitre 17 !**

**ENSUITE, je voulais vous parler du _rating M_ de cette fiction (pour lemon). Donc non, ce rating ne se justifie pas dans ce chapitre ni même dans le suivant (ça irait un peu vite quand même XD), mais je vous en parle tout de suite parce que je ne l'ai jamais fais. Aussi, je pense que j'ajouterai un Warning dans les chapitres concernés pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ces scènes, si ça vous convient. Donc voilà, vous savez maintenant qu'il y aura quelques scènes de citron ;) **

**RARA : L : La suite est là ! Merci pour ta review ;)**

**MZabiniMalefoy : La suite du procès se trouve juste ici ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;) Merci beaucoup à toi pour ton commentaire ! A bientôt j'espère :)**

**Place au chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

**Plan diabolique**

Après cette brève œillade, un Auror vint le porter à sa nouvelle chambre luxueuse. En passant dans les couloirs des détenus du ministère, il reconnu certains Mangemorts qui lui sourirent méchamment. Drago fit de son mieux pour les ignorer et détourna le regard.

– On a plus assez de cellules pour tous les connards que vous êtes, dit l'Auror. Pendant toute la durée du procès, pas d'Azkaban, à regret. Ça ne saurait tarder pour toi.

Ils avancèrent encore un peu, alors que la poigne du type se resserrait sur son bras jusqu'à lui faire mal. Drago n'osait se défendre, et savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Pour l'instant, l'un de ses plus gros soucis était sa nuit à venir dans une cellule miteuse.

– Pas de chances. On a d'autres chambres plus confortables, mais elles ne sont pas réservées aux Mangemorts de ton espèce.

Il se stoppa quelques instants, jusqu'à se stopper devant une cellule où Drago ne reconnut que trop bien l'occupant.

– Tu vas pouvoir passer la nuit avec ton petit papa ! De père en fils, être un putain de Mangemort ?

Sur ce, il poussa Drago dans la cellule, cracha à ses pieds, et parti après avoir refermé. Avant, Drago se serait indigné d'un tel comportement envers un Malefoy : mais il devait la fermer, et s'habituer à ce qu'on le traite à présent comme une ordure, comme il le méritait.

– Drago.

Il se retourna alors, pour faire face à son père. Il était assis par terre, toute dignité oubliée. Ce n'était pourtant que des cellules entretenues et plutôt confortables comparée à la médiocrité de celles d'Azkaban.

– Que faites-vous là, père ?

Lucius se redressa, s'adossant au mur.

– Mon procès est presque terminé. Dès demain, les jurés délibéreront.

– Et qu'en est-il, pour le moment ?

Lucius sourit simplement, sans laisser entrevoir aucune émotion.

– Rien n'est en ma faveur, excepté notre fuite lors de la bataille et le fait que ta mère et moi nous soyons rendus.

– Oh.

Drago s'assit sur sa couchette à même le sol, épuisé.

– Et où est-elle ? demanda Drago.

– Elle est à l'étage du dessus, dans une cellule plus… confortable. Son procès n'a pas encore eût lieu.

Drago acquiesça. Il savait que rien ne sauverait son père. Et il doutait que Potter ait un quelconque témoignage positif à apporter. À défaut qu'il meure, Drago s'était fait à l'idée que son père resterait en prison pour tous les actes qu'il avait commis.

– Ils m'accusent de vous avoir… conditionnés, toi et ta mère. Je suis le méchant dans l'histoire. Vous deux, vous n'avez fait que supporter mes pulsions meurtrières. Que de sottises.

Drago se retenait d'intervenir. Il vouait encore un respect inéluctable pour son père, qui l'obligeait à la fermer et ne pas le contredire.

– J'ai appris, pour ce qu'à fait ta mère. Sauver Harry Potter. Elle n'a eut le courage de me le dire que lorsque je ne pouvais plus rien lui faire.

Drago ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Mais il ne demanderait pas, pas à lui.

– Je pense que je suis voué à être dominé et déchu quel que soit mon camps. En tant que Mangemort, je n'ai pas vraiment été gâté. Entre une femme incapable et un fils traître à son sang.

La respiration de Drago s'accéléra. Entendre son père parler comme ça de sa mère lui était insupportable.

– Je me suis battu pour nous racheter auprès du Maître. Mais Narcissa et toi avez tout gâché. Vous avez trahi votre sang et votre famille par lâcheté.

Plus il parlait, plus le regard de Lucius devenait sombre et menaçant. Bien qu'il ait grandit, Drago avait toujours aussi peur de son père, comme à ses cinq ans, puis à ses onze ans, et maintenant à ses dix-sept ans.

– Dommage, parce que tous mes biens me seront retirés à l'issue du jugement. Mais, sinon, je t'aurais déshérité, Drago. Depuis le jour au Manoir où tu as déshonoré ta famille pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, tu n'es plus mon fils.

Il s'y attendait. Mais ne répondit pas, au bord des sanglots. Il s'efforça de ne pas pleurer, non, ne pas pleurer. Il devait être fort à présent et remerciait tous les moments de solitude qu'il avait eut pour réfléchir, et pour imaginer les paroles destructrices que prononcerait son père.

Alors, il décida de ne pas répondre, tandis que Lucius se couchait et lui tournait le dos. La honte qu'éprouvait Drago était assez forte pour culpabiliser d'avoir déçu son père.

…

Drago quitta son père sans un regard, le lendemain matin. Ils avaient tous deux dormi difficilement, ruminant procès et problèmes familiaux.

Le même Auror vint le chercher à 9h50, pour le mener à la même salle que la veille. En arrivant, il vit que tout le monde l'attendait même Granger et Potter étaient là. Ainsi que Molly Weasley, sûrement pour prouver que le jeune Malefoy avait logé chez elle ces temps-ci.

Le procès sembla durer des heures et des heures, pour Drago. Il en vint même à ne plus écouter les faits que Granger et Potter énonçaient. Il avait arrêté de suivre au moment où Harry avait montré le souvenir de la mort de Dumbledore, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, et avait témoigné en sa faveur sur plusieurs faits. Le fait qu'il ait été mineur et conditionné revenait souvent. Un des seuls autres souvenirs qu'il avait montré, était celui où, au Manoir, il avait fait semblant de ne pas reconnaître Harry.

Granger avait aussi montré plusieurs moments de leur fuite, pour prouver leur entente. Elle avait montré des souvenirs du Ministère, où il se faisait frapper et torturer par les Mangemorts. Il y avait aussi eut la bataille de Poudlard, où elle leur avait montré plusieurs moments où il esquivait le sort des Mangemorts dirigés vers les membres de l'Ordre. Et pour tout ceci, il lui en serait reconnaissant.

Malgré quelques témoignages contre lui, dont la mère d'un Moldu qui avait été assassiné au Manoir des mois plus tôt et un camarade de Serpentard qui avait déchargé sa haine sur Drago, il voyait bien que le Magenmagot se rangeait du côté de Harry Potter. Mettre en doute un héro était plus difficile qu'une Moldu et un gamin haineux.

Il fut surprit de ne pas recevoir d'autres témoignages défavorables quand la deuxième journée de procès se termina.

…

– Tu crois qu'ils vont le libérer, Harry ?

Hermione était plus inquiète qu'elle ne le faisait penser. Elle n'avait aucune idée du résultat final à l'issue du procès et doutait que Drago ne survive à plusieurs années à Azkaban.

– Je pense, oui. Nos arguments tiennent la route et il était mineur. Ils n'ont plus rien contre lui. Je ne pense pas qu'ils pourront mettre Malefoy en prison avec nos témoignages.

Hermione acquiesça, et baissa la tête. Ils marchaient tous les deux, en route pour retourner au Square après la deuxième journée au Ministère. Le lendemain matin aurait lieu le procès de Narcissa Malefoy, et l'après-midi, la fin de celui de Drago.

– J'irais témoigner, demain matin, souffla Harry, en écho aux pensées d'Hermione.

– Pourquoi ? Qu'auras-tu à dire ?

Harry sourit un peu.

– Si j'ai gagné contre Voldemort, si j'ai survécu ce jour-là, c'était grâce à elle.

Hermione failli s'arrêter de marcher, et se tordit la cheville à cause de son stupide talon.

– Comment ça, Harry ?

– Eh bien, Voldemort m'a tué une première fois. Enfin, il m'a lancé l'Avada, mais… je ne sais pas, comme la première fois, je ne suis pas mort. Bref, il a demandé à Narcissa de… vérifier si j'étais bien mort. Elle savait que je ne l'étais pas. Pour son fils, elle a déclaré que j'étais mort.

Hermione était bouche-bée. Les Malefoy étaient pleins de secrets.

– Tu dois aller témoigner. Hors de question que cette femme n'aille en prison.

Harry rigola un peu aux paroles de sa meilleure amie.

– Je sais Hermione, j'ai dis que j'y allais !

– Tu as intérêt, Harry Potter.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Hermione se plongea directement dans un bain d'eau chaude. La pression et l'adrénaline que lui donnaient le procès tendaient tous ses muscles pendant la journée.

Elle se prit à imaginer Drago dans une cellule d'Azkaban. Et la vision fut plus difficile à supporter qu'elle n'aurait dut l'être. Mais elle était redevable à Malefoy pour ce geste incroyable qu'il avait fait au Manoir, et elle se promit de ne pas le laisser comme ça et ne pas abandonner.

– Hermione ! entendit-elle hurler depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Elle roula des yeux, cachant instinctivement ses parties intimes.

– Quoi, Ginny ?

Elle entendit la rousse grimper les escaliers à toute vitesse. Puis tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

– Eh, Ginny ! Je prends mon bain, là, je suis…

– Tant pis.

La jeune Weasley s'assit en tailleur sur le côté de la baignoire, les bras croisés sur le rebord.

– Alors, comment se déroule le procès ?

Hermione se débattait avec l'eau et tentait de se cacher avec la mousse qui commençait à diminuer.

– C'est urgent là ? Tu sais bien que ça me gêne et que…

– Oh, Hermione, je t'en supplie. Un jour quelqu'un te verra forcément à poil. Donc détends-toi.

Hermione roula des yeux, hésitant entre l'amusement et l'énervement.

– Et ce ne sera certainement pas toi ! Je te laisse à Harry.

Ceci eut le mérite de retirer le sourire moqueur sur le visage de Ginny.

– Alors, le procès ?

Après un soupir, Hermione continua :

– Je pense que ça s'annonce bien. Nos témoignages à Harry et moi donnent un avantage considérable.

– C'est normal, vous êtes devenus des personnes influentes du monde magique.

– A mon grand désespoir.

Si Hermione n'avait bien jamais souhaité quelque chose, c'était bien la célébrité.

– Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je venais te voir pour élaborer un plan d'action.

Le sourcil d'Hermione se leva, déclenchant le rire de Ginny, qui continua :

– Oui, en fait, je veux attirer… (Elle baissa d'un ton, jetant un regard autour d'elle.) attirer Harry dans mes filets.

– Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas la plus douée pour tout ça. Je ne suis pas douée avec les garçons.

– Mais bien sûr que si, ils t'adorent tous. Tu connais Harry mieux que personne, je t'en supplie.

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, ayant complètement oublié sa nudité pourtant toujours cachée par la mousse.

– Je ne suis jamais vraiment sorti avec un garçon Ginny, je ne suis qu'amie avec eux…

– Krum !

– On était jeunes et il y a seulement eu un ou deux bisous étranges… Je suis amoureuse de ton frère depuis des années et je ne l'ai jamais « attiré dans mes filets », comme tu dis.

Ginny soupira, et la moue de désespoir qu'elle arborait eu raison d'Hermione.

– Bon, je ne sais pas, moi ! Tu n'as qu'à… rester toi-même et laisser les choses se faire. Rends-le jaloux. Ou promène toi en petite tenue devant lui, tu verras bien sa réaction.

Une lumière sembla s'allumer au-dessus de la tête de Ginny alors qu'Hermione terminait d'énoncer des idées qui n'étaient bien évidemment pas sérieuse. « Non, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as dit là ? Tu sais bien pourtant que l'humour n'a jamais fonctionné avec toi… »

– Mais c'est parfait ! Je vais le rendre jaloux ! Oh, merci Hermione !

– Attends, comment tu comptes t'y prendre, là ?

Ginny sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis :

– Tu m'as bien dit que le procès serait gagné ? Donc Malefoy va revenir dans pas longtemps, et hop ! Je sors mes plus beaux atouts, il tombe « in love », et paf ! Harry est affreusement jaloux et m'embrasse sur-le-champ.

Hermione secoua lentement la tête au fur et à mesure du discours ridicule de sa meilleure amie.

– Essaye toujours. Mais quand tu dis « in love », c'est pas vraiment, vraiment, hein ? Parce que se servir des sentiments de quelqu'un pour attirer quelqu'un d'autre, c'est…

– T'inquiètes, ce n'est que l'histoire de quelques jours ! (Elle se leva précipitamment.) Je gère. Merci encore, Hermione !

Et elle était sortie. Hermione se détendit alors, bien plus à l'aise seule dans la salle de bain.

Étrangement, l'idée de séduction de sa meilleure amie lui semblait désagréable. Mais après tout, Malefoy ne s'attacherait pas. Un véritable glaçon, ce mec.

…

Hermione terminait de préparer le repas le lendemain midi quand Harry revint, la mine fatiguée mais heureuse.

– Alors ?

Ils savaient tous les deux de quoi Hermione parlait. Le Survivant s'installa à table et se servit de la Bièraubeurre, avant de dire :

– Ca y est, Hermione. Narcissa est libre, elle a été complètement disculpée. Seulement 40 heures de travaux d'intérêt général ! Tu te rends compte ? Dès demain, elle peut revenir au Manoir et couler des jours paisibles…

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire.

– Pourquoi est-ce que cela te tenait tant à cœur ?

Il haussa les épaules.

– Elle est la cousine de Sirius, la sœur d'Andromeda… et c'est important pour Teddy d'avoir de la famille. Et elle nous as tous sauvé, donc elle méritait d'être libre…

– C'est vrai. C'est génial ce que tu fais pour Teddy, Harry.

– Je suis son parrain, c'est normal après tout. Et son histoire ressemble bien trop à la mienne…

La mort de Remus et Tonks laissait encore une plaie vive dans le cœur de tous.

– Et j'ai envoyé quelques lettres ce matin, aussi, dit-il. Pour Parkinson, Greengrass et Goyle. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à leur dire, mais j'espère que ça pèsera un peu dans la balance. Ah, et aussi, pour Blaise, même si je ne connais pas la date du procès. J'y ai joint quelques fioles de souvenirs.

– Tu es vraiment trop bon, Harry.

Elle se plaça en face de son meilleur ami après avoir emmené le plat.

– On se démène tellement pour les Malefoy que c'en est étrange, non ? dit-elle avec un petit rire.

– Ouais. Mais on sait tous les deux que Malefoy le mérite.

Elle acquiesça, et ils terminèrent le repas en discutant procès et lettres.

…

Cela faisait 5 jours, précisément, que son procès avait commencé. Et il commençait à trouver le temps long, car chaque jour, on discutait de tous ces crimes et actes depuis des années. Il soupçonnait Potter d'avoir demandé à ce que ceci ne dure pas trop.

Après quelques témoignages positifs, un paquet de monde qui en voulaient à la famille étaient venus apporter des témoignages plus vrais que natures, et bien trop horrible pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir indemne.

– Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter pour votre défense avant la délibération ? demanda la juge, le sortant de ses pensées.

Drago acquiesça lentement de la tête. Puis il avança jusqu'à la barre.

Hermione savait que les dés étaient jetés, dorénavant. Elle était venue, chaque jour. Chaque jour, elle avait apporté son avis, apporté son témoignage, contré les discours haineux.

Ils venaient de passer trois bonnes heures à entendre témoignages défavorables et objections de témoins, souvent Harry ou Hermione. L'avocat n'avait parlé que quelques fois, mais on ressentait bien qu'il ne connaissait pas le dossier.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Drago qui prit la parole :

– Je ne pense pas que je mérite aujourd'hui les témoignages de beaucoup de personnes. Et je regrette mes actes plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Je sais… à présent, que ce n'était pas bien, pas du tout. Je ne m'en suis aperçu qu'en voyant la cruauté dont était capable… (Il chercha un soutien, et puisa son courage dans le regard d'Hermione avant de continuer.) Voldemort. Quand j'ai compris cela, je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen de nous sortir de là, moi et ma famille. Et je voulais aussi vous dire, à tous, que vous n'imaginez pas combien de fois on me répétait des choses sur les Moldus, et sur Vous-Savez-Qui, au point qu'un gamin comme moi y a crut. Aujourd'hui, je me remet en question.

Il baissa les yeux quelques secondes, puis recula, faisant comprendre que sa défense était terminée.

– Bien. Jurés, allons délibérer.

Pour Hermione, Harry, et Drago, le temps de délibération fut un supplice. Plus rien à présent ne pourrait le sauver, ou le condamner. Le sort était scellé.

C'est alors que, dans l'incertitude et l'inquiétude de l'instant, deux regards se trouvèrent. Les yeux de Drago et d'Hermione s'encrèrent les uns dans les autres, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait envie de rompre ce contact.

À travers ces yeux gris-bleus plus expressifs que jamais, Hermione lut des émotions vraies et sincères. Elle ressentit la peur de Drago dans tous les pores de sa peau, elle put trembloter de la même manière que lui, des pieds à la tête, elle put lire toutes les pensées sombres qui se bousculaient dans la tête de Drago. Elle ne comprit aucunement pourquoi ce contact long réchauffa son corps entier, mais elle s'en fichait. De son côté, elle voulait lui transmettre son courage, le rassurer, lui transmettre à quel point elle était fière de son avancée, à quel point elle était confiante. Et à travers ce regard, un lien passa, un lien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne désirait rompre.

Drago ne tenta même pas de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que se noyer dans ces yeux noisettes lui permettait de rester fort. Il sentit le frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer considérablement. Et un immense tendresse se répandit en lui, à l'image de la douceur d'Hermione. En cet instant, il ne souhaitait trouver du courage dans le regard de personne d'autre.

Il sentit alors la détermination monter en lui, la force, le courage. Non, il n'irait pas à Azkaban. Toute cette confiance dans les yeux d'Hermione lui avait donné la force d'y croire, alors qu'il entendit les jurés entrer à nouveau dans la salle d'audience. Mais cette fois-ci, même quand il détourna le regard, il n'avait plus peur d'affronter la réalité.

* * *

**Alors ? La petite conversation avec papa Lulu ? J'ai essayé de le faire méchant et froid, contrairement à mon autre fic :) L'inquiétude d'Hermione pour notre Drago, qu'en pensez-vous ? Aussi, on en apprend plus sur la situation de Narcissa. Ensuite, Ginny et son "plan diabolique" ? Ca a le mérite de rendre très légèrement Hermione jalouse. **

**Eh non, vous ne saurez pas tout de suite l'issue du porcès ;) Mais quand même, pas mal, cette petite fin, avec Ce long regard plein d'émotion qui remue les tripes de nos toutereaux ? HIHI j'espère que ça vous plait :)**

**A bientôt !**


	18. Chapitre 18 : Libre

**Coucou ! Merci à tous pour vos réactions ;) **

**Aujourd'hui, la sentence du procès ! Mais en voyant le titre du chap, vous devinez, non ? XD **

**RARA : MZabiniMalefoy : Oupsss, je voulais laisser un peu de suspense ;) Mais le verdict est ici ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Libre**

Ils étaient rentrés au 12, Square Grimmaurd après la fin du procès. Sans vraiment le laisser voir, chacun était soulagé de la tournure des évènements et qu'enfin, ceci soit terminé.

– Quand même… soupira Hermione en s'attachant rapidement les cheveux. Tu ne trouves pas ça énorme, toi, 210 heures de TIG ? Tout ça en 18 mois ?

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux, en haussant les épaules. Malefoy était sauvé, et bien qu'il ne mérite pas Azkaban, il méritait parfaitement de payer au moins un peu pour ses agissements.

– Ca va, Hermione, ça ne fera pas de mal à Malefoy d'avoir un peu les pieds sur terre et de constater que la liberté, ça se mérite.

– Allez, faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

En effet, Drago entendait tout sur tout, puisqu'il était juste à côté, placé dans le fauteuil alors que les deux Gryffondor n'était qu'à trois mètres de lui. Et honnêtement, il pensait qu'il s'en sortait chanceux avec la peine qui était tombée. Pour les actes qu'il avait commis, il était bien content d'échapper à la prison. Si content, même, qu'il se fichait éperdument de ses heures de travaux et même de ce stupide sort d'espionnage. Mais ça, bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas dit à Granger qui les tannait depuis la fin de procès concernant la supposée injustice du verdict prononcé par les juges. Apparemment, elle prenait très à cœur la « dette » qu'elle lui devait suite à l'évènement du Manoir, en mars.

Mais Hermione continua, comme si rien n'avait été dit :

– Enfin, Harry, le sortilège de détection de déplacement était déjà bien assez ! Chacun de ses faits et gestes épiés pendant deux ans, c'est quand même assez ! Alors qu'il a été un élément clé de notre réussite !

Harry ne trouva rien à dire pour sortir son amie de son discours. Il roula des yeux, et s'affala sur le fauteuil près de Malefoy.

Hermione, qui était justement en train de fouiller les placards à la recherche de quelque chose à manger, se retourna, les poings sur les hanches, en une parfaite imitation de Molly Weasley.

– Vous ne croyez pas que je vais tout faire toute seule ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent innocemment.

– Vous venez, immédiatement ! Il est presque 20h et on a rien préparé, alors qu'on mange bien plus tôt d'habitude, et…

– Détends-toi, 'Mione !

Harry secouait la tête devant la nervosité évidente de sa meilleure amie. Vivre avec elle était parfois épuisant.

De son côté, Drago n'écoutait rien du tout. Il fixait avec grand intérêt le décolleté bien trop plongeant de la femme en face de lui. Ce chemisier fleuri, qu'il avait prit pour un antiquité en voyant les boutons fermés jusqu'au cou le matin même, était divin. En effet, dès son arrivée à la maison, Hermione avait décroché bien assez de boutons pour laisser entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine, tout à fait innocemment et en soupirant de fatigue. Cependant, les deux pans du chemisiers étaient un peu trop écartés pour cacher la bretelle noire de ce que Drago devinait être son soutien-gorge.

Il décida que vivre avec eux n'était décidément pas une bonne idée. Avec une invasion de rouquins et l'innocence d'une femme qui avait l'habitude de vivre avec des garçons innocents, il avait été gâté. De plus, il était en manque de chair féminine. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait eu ni l'envie, ni le temps pour se consacrer à la séduction, et aux plaisirs charnels. Et Granger ou non, une femme restait un femme : une très belle femme, qui plus est.

– Malefoy !

Malheureusement, il fut rappelé à l'ordre par la voix peu charmante de Potter. Il secoua la tête machinalement, comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Potter était levé, et le regardait avec insistance. De même qu'Hermione, en fait. Il s'attendait à se faire insulter de tous les noms, quand soudain, elle approcha.

– Ca va ? C'est la sentence du juge, hein ? Toi aussi tu trouves que c'est trop ? (Drago n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre, ni de répondre, qu'elle continua) C'est ce que je disais, Harry ! Il faut faire une réclamation, Drago à le droit de faire appel !

Depuis quand l'appelait-elle Drago ? Puis il se rendit compte qu'elle était assise, juste là. La proximité entre leurs deux corps, combinée aux pensées malsaines qu'il avait eu quelques secondes plus tôt, rendirent la tâche de déglutir bien difficile.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, Drago, tout va bien se passer. On a peut-être encore de quoi te défendre, peut-être n'a-t-on pas assez cherché à cibler tes efforts…

« Oh, non ». Sa main approchait, dangereusement, trop dangereusement. Elle la posa alors sur son épaule, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de rien faire. Mais, à ce contact, il se leva d'un coup. Tout en se précipitant aux escaliers, il souffla :

– Je vais me doucher.

En grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre la voix douce d'Hermione s'adresser à Potter :

– J'ai peur que tout ceci ait des conséquences sur son état…

« La voix douce… Putain Drago, te ramollis pas, par Merlin ! » Il se haïssait. Pour tout ça. Il n'y comprenait rien. Rien du tout. Rien. Du. Tout. Comment Granger pouvait-elle être… quoi ? Désirable ? Comment son décolleté pouvait-il lui donner faim ? Pourquoi avait-il puisé tant de courage et de détermination, rien qu'en la regardant dans les yeux ? Pourquoi, elle, s'inquiétait autant pour lui ? Pour le connard qu'il était, qu'il avait été ? Comment pouvait-il arrêter de… ressentir tout un tas de choses pour elle ?

Tout ça le dépassait. Mais il mit son désir soudain sur le compte de son manque.

Il entra sous la douche, sans aucun souvenir de s'être déshabillé. Son costume tout passé qu'il avait mis pendant trois jours était pourtant bien étendu sur le sol. Pendant son procès, et les longues nuits qu'il avait passé au Ministère, il n'avait pu se laver qu'une seule fois, à l'eau froide. Et il avait pu compter sur Hermione pour lui apporter des vêtements propres, mais qu'une seule fois.

Alors sentir l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou.

Et puis, comment envisager une quelconque relation avec… Granger ? Il ricana, seul, en constatant la stupidité de sa question mentale. Comment pouvait-il avoir même pensé à ça ? Jamais il ne pourrait…

Mais il fut frappé par la vérité. Bien sûr, qu'il pourrait. Il pourrait vraiment, même. Enfin, il pourrait… Quoi ? Sortir avec elle ? Lui tenir la main ? Supporter les Gryffondor ? Ça, non. Mais, une nuit, tous les deux…

Non. Granger ne voudrait jamais de ce genre de relation. Même pas la peine d'y penser. Elle, elle était romantique, avait besoin d'aimer pour se donner à quelqu'un. Et puis, comment pouvait-il croire une seule seconde qu'elle voudrait bien de lui ?

En 30 minutes de douche, il arriva enfin à une conclusion, et un objectif. Il devait arrêter d'imaginer quoi que ce soit avec Granger. Et donc, il décida de redoubler ses efforts pour l'éviter, et pour contrôler toute envie. Aussi, il devait trouver une fille. Quelqu'un de bien, si possible, avec qui il pourrait construire quelque chose.

Mais en se convaincant de son nouveau plan, il ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux, leur donnant un mouvement naturel que Granger avait dit préférer.

…

– Ah, enfin, Malefoy, le repas est presque froid ! s'exclama Hermione.

Cependant, au moment même où il posa le pied au sol du rez-de-chaussée, il sut qu'il ne tiendrait jamais.

Granger était… magnifique. Enfin, il ne l'avouerait jamais, et nierait jusqu'à la mort d'avoir un jour pensé ceci. Mais il se devait de se l'avouer à lui-même.

Avec ses cheveux négligemment relevés, son T-shirt ridiculement grand qui soulignait ses formes ainsi que son short noir bien trop long dévoilant des jambes tout à fait alléchantes, il crut défaillir. Jamais, au grand jamais, aucune fille dans cette tenue ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Il se souvint quand, chaque soir, dans la salle Commune des Serpentard, il voyait toutes ces filles se trémousser en shorts bien trop courts et avec leurs T-shirt bien trop petits. Oui, elles lui faisaient de l'effet.

Mais avec Granger, le peu de peau qu'il voyait l'émoustillait bien plus. « Le manque Drago, le manque ». Comment allait-il donc se sortir de cette situation bien compliquée ?

…

Hermione regardait Drago manger avec inquiétude. Il fixait son assiette et semblait morose, pensif. Elle était certaine que c'était dû à la sentence du jury. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu le déranger, autrement ?

– Dites, vous connaissez le résultat du procès de mon père ?

Les deux Gryffondor furent étonnés de recevoir une question de la part de Drago. D'habitude, il restait plutôt (très) silencieux. Mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas au courant des derniers évènements chez les sorciers.

Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole, ayant suivis chaque procès par le biais de Kingsley qui le tenait étroitement au courant de tout :

– Ton père a été condamné à 10 ans à Azkaban, avec droit à une visite par semaine. Si il se comporte bien, il devrait sortir d'ici 7 ans. À sa libération, il gardera son sortilège de détection de déplacements, et devra se rendre chaque semaine au Ministère.

– C'est pourtant pas énorme, par rapport aux sentences Moldues…

Hermione regretta ses paroles au moment même où elle les prononça. Elle espérait ne pas avoir choqué Drago, mais quand elle le vit secouer doucement la tête dans sa direction, elle fut soulagée.

– Crois-moi Hermione, 10 ans à Azkaban valent bien 30 ans dans une prison Moldue, souffla Harry.

Il fit une pause, prit une bouchée de poulet, puis continua devant le regard mi-choqué, mi-curieux du Serpentard.

– Ah, et aussi, ses biens ont étés saisis. Il pourra continuer de vivre au Manoir, mais… ce ne sera plus à lui, en fait. Tous les biens ont été remis à ta mère. Et à sa mort, tu en hériteras. Évidemment, l'amende qu'ont reçu tes parents à sûrement fait baisser la richesse, mais rien de bien grave.

Drago se contenta d'un signe de tête. Donc, il ne reverrait plus son père. Il n'aurait plus aucun moyen de pression sur lui. Il ne pourrait pas le déshériter. Mais sa mère, quant à elle, était donc en sécurité.

– Et… ma mère ? Elle n'a rien eût ? À part l'amende.

– Eumm, l'amende, un sortilège de détection de déplacement, ses 40h de TIG… Ah, et elle doit se rendre au Ministère chaque mois. Rien de bien grave si elle se comporte bien, donc, continua Harry, la bouche à moitié pleine.

Drago retint un haut le cœur en le voyant et fut surpris d'entendre la voix d'Hermione rajouter :

– C'est normal. Et si tu veux mon avis, Harry, c'est bien trop comme peine pour ce qu'elle a fait. Elle nous a tellement aidés…

Elle se stoppa en découvrant le regard interrogatif que lui lançait Drago. « Évidemment, qu'il n'est pas au courant ! pensa-t-elle. Quelle idiote je suis ! »

– Mais oui, tu ne sais pas !

Alors, ils lui racontèrent comment elle avait permis à Harry de vaincre Voldemort. Comment, pour le protéger, elle avait menti en annonçant qu'Harry était mort.

Drago était plus que choqué. Jamais il n'aurait cru sa mère capable d'un tel retournement de situation. Le courage qu'elle avait eut l'impressionnait encore aujourd'hui. Il se promit d'aller la voir, bientôt, lorsqu'il sentirait en lui le courage d'affronter la réalité.

– Est-elle retournée au Manoir ? demanda Drago.

– Oui, répondit le Survivant. Depuis trois ou quatre jours, je crois. Tout a été fouillé et les objets… douteux, disons, ont étés emmenés. Normalement, il n'y a plus aucun moyen d'exercer la magie noire. De puissants sortilèges d'espionnage et de détection ont été placés.

« Normal », pensa-t-il. Même si jamais sa mère n'avait réellement participé à la Guerre, du moins pas de son plein gré, elle baignait dans la magie noire depuis sa naissance, ou sinon, au moins depuis son mariage. Et tant que Narcissa pourrait vivre normalement et sans contrainte, Drago serait satisfait.

– Et… quand est-ce que mon TIG commence ?

Harry et Hermione froncèrent les sourcils.

– Tu étais là, pourtant, rappela la voix douce d'Hermione. (Drago se gifla mentalement de penser une seconde que _cette_ voix, de _cette_ _fille_, était douce.) Le juge l'a annoncé au moment de ta libération.

Il hocha la tête. À vrai dire, il ne se rappelait de rien après avoir entendu « Vous serez libre dès la fin de l'audience. » Les deux Gryffondor n'avaient fait qu'en parler après ça, et il avait alors apprit ses 210 heures de TIG à effectuer dans les 18 mois.

– Je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien.

– Tu as rendez-vous avec ton inspectrice lundi à 10h. Elle t'expliquera toutes les formalités, où et quand tu commenceras ton TIG. Ça va, Drago ?

Hermione semblait réellement inquiète pour lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça bien adorable. Après tout, il était normal pour des amis de s'inquiéter l'un pour l'autre, non ? Et d'aimer ça ? Blaise et lui se soutenaient dans chaque situation, de toutes façons…

– Et Blaise ? Vous avez des nouvelles ?

– Non, je n'ai pas suivi son procès. Je me renseignerai lundi, dit Harry.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait pas à remercier Potter, quand même ? Après tout, il ne faisait pas vraiment ça pour lui. Et ça arrangeait bien Drago.

– Je vais monter me laver et me coucher, les garçons. Je vous laisse débarrasser ? demanda Hermione d'une voix soudainement éreintée.

Mais elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre.

– Merci !

Puis elle escalada les escaliers, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il fallait bien que ses amis comprennent qu'elle ne ferait pas tout toute seule. Car, depuis les deux semaines qu'ils étaient installés ensemble, ils prenaient la fâcheuse habitude de déguerpir et de se trouver une activité urgente à faire, la laissant seule faire tout le boulot. Mais, étant bien habituée à la vie entourée de la gent masculine, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

La première réaction de Drago fut de maudire profondément Granger de laisser ainsi avec Potter, dont l'embarras était évident.

Chacun était cordial avec l'autre. Mais ils prenaient tous deux le soin de s'éviter au maximum. Ils n'étaient peut-être plus ennemis, mais jamais, au grand jamais, ils ne seraient amis. Ce binoclard qu'était Potter lui donnait toujours des poussées de haines, mais il devait le supporter. L'inverse était sans doute vrai, d'ailleurs. Mais qu'il ne croit pas que Drago lui devait quelque chose, parce qu'il n'avait rien demandé du tout !

* * *

**L'attirance grandit, grandit, grandiiiit... Du moins d'un côté XD Qu'avez pensé de la soudaine obsession de Drago pour le décolleté de notre Gryffi ? Et sa nouvelle coiffure préférée parce qu'Hermione la préfère ? Il sent un attirance physique mais n'y comprends rien, le pauvre… De son côté, Hermione s'inquiète pour Drago, elle prend sa distraction pour de l'inquiétude ! Ne sont-ils pas épuisants ? XD**

**Et sinon… non, je ne dirais rien, mais… je pense que le prochain chap pourrait vous plaire… OUPS… *Suspense, GrEnjoy, suspense enfin !***

**Une petite review pour aider Drago à comprendre ce qu'il ressent ? :)**

**A bientôt ! **


	19. Chapitre 19 : Inspectrice

**Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour le retard :/ Le week-end s'est enchaîné, j'ai pas pu poster vendredi non plus, je n'étais pas chez moi et le chap était sur mon ordi :/ Premier retard, je pense que ça va XD**

**Voici le chapitre 19 ! Oui oui, celui qui va sûrement vous plaire !**

**RARA : Delph : AHAH, peut-être que Drago va céder, peut-être pas, peut-être qu'il va paniquer, peut-être pas... Réponse dans ce chap ! Merci à toi !**

**MZabiniMalefoy : Ouiiii nos deux toutereaux nous donnent mal à la tête ;) Hihi, tout va s'éclaircir ici ! A bientôt et merci ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

**Inspectrice**

Drago maudissait profondément la femme assise près de lui. Elle claquait son pied par terre, incessamment. Il était 10h10, et la stupide inspectrice qui aurait du venir le chercher il y avait déjà 10 minutes ne l'avait toujours pas libéré de la folle dingue près de lui. En effet, en plus de claquer du pied, elle se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang et chantonnait étrangement. Ses yeux fixes et son léger dodelinement de la tête ajoutaient une touche bien étrange au spectacle, et ô combien agaçante.

Il crut qu'il allait l'Avada Kedavériser sur-le-champ quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, dix minutes plus tard. Une femme, ainsi qu'un homme se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. La femme souriait, une main sur l'épaule de l'homme qui avait les yeux rouges.

– Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine monsieur Davis, prenez soin de vous.

Drago roula des yeux le plus discrètement possible. Alors en plus, cette inspectrice se prenait pour une psy ?

Elle retourna quelques secondes dans son bureau, puis revint.

– Monsieur… Malefoy, c'est ça ? Ah, oui, c'est vous !

Drago esquissa un sourire forcé. Elle avait l'air complètement perdue.

– Entrez, et installez-vous s'il-vous-plaît.

Drago prit place en face du petit bureau rempli de paperasse. Et quand l'inspectrice s'assit elle aussi, il put constater qu'elle avait l'air bien jeune pour s'occuper des cas comme lui.

– Donc, monsieur Drago Malefoy, c'est bien ça ?

Elle fouillait parmi les nombreuses feuilles et dossiers entassés.

– Oui.

– Oups, excusez-moi, je ne sais pas où j'ai bien pu mettre ça… (Un bon paquet de feuilles tomba au sol, mais elle n'esquissa pas un geste pour les ramasser.) Ah, ça y est ! Je l'ai. Alors alors…

Elle sembla parcourir rapidement les lignes manuscrites du dossier. En plus, elle ne connaissait même pas ses… quoi ? Patients ? Clients ? Cas ? Peu importe.

– Excusez-moi, je suis seulement un peu stressée… Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on… reçoit un Malefoy !

Elle éclata d'un léger rire cristallin. Drago fronça les sourcils. Il se faisait des idées, où ses joues prenaient effectivement une coloration prononcée juste sous ses yeux ?

Elle se racla la gorge en constatant l'air impassible de Drago.

– Bien, alors, je m'appelle Travie Lloyd et on va se suivre pendant… (Elle jeta un œil au dossier.) Eh bien, jusqu'à la fin de vos… 210 heures de TIG.

« Ouah, qu'elle à l'air érudite ! » pensa Drago en priant pour que tout ceci cesse vite, très vite. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'inspectrice, avec ses cheveux blond foncé et ses yeux vert clair, était plutôt très jolie. Et alors même qu'il pensait qu'elle pourrait faire l'affaire concernant son manque, une image de Granger lui traversa l'esprit sans même qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Allait-elle vraiment le suivre partout comme ça et dans toutes ses aventures jusqu'à ce qu'il expérimente quelque chose avec elle ? Si c'était le cas, il l'a haïssait pour ça.

– Alors, il m'est indiqué que vos heures de TIG commenceront à Sainte Mangouste tout d'abord, pour 60 heures. Vous vous y rendrez par poudre de cheminette. Ah, et aussi…

Elle lisait au fur et à mesure dans le dossier toutes les informations. Servait-elle réellement à quelque chose ?

– Ah, voilà, vous irez trois jours par semaine, le lundi, mercredi et vendredi, et effectuerez chaque fois 2 heures, ce qui vous fera 6 heures par semaine. Donc ainsi, vous avez dut le deviner… (Elle gloussa, tout à fait ridiculement selon Drago. Granger, elle, ne gloussait jamais, ou presque.) vous passerez 10 semaines à Sainte Mangouste. Lorsque vous changerez de secteur, les horaires ne seront pas les mêmes.

Drago acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

– Vous… ne notez pas ? demanda Lloyd.

– Oh, non, j'ai bonne mémoire, mademoiselle Lloyd.

« Un peu de cirage de cape ne fait jamais de mal dans ces situations. » Mais bon, elle l'appelait bien monsieur.

Elle gloussa encore. « Ridiculement… »

– Oh, je vais le faire pour vous, monsieur Malefoy. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Travie, après tout, on va se côtoyer pendant presque un an et demi !

Il fit seulement un sourire poli. Elle était l'exemple type d'une femme désirable, avec ce qu'il faut là où il le faut, et très réactive et sensible aux hommes. Seulement, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver bien fade, avec sa voix trop aiguë, son décolleté trop affriolant, ses cheveux trop blonds et son rire trop forcé. Elle était pourtant le type même de femme qui lui aurait plût quelques mois plus tôt.

Elle prit un petit papier et griffonna dessus.

– Après vos heures effectuées à Sainte Mangouste, il ne vous restera que 150 heures à effectuer. Je me renseigne pour le moment sur les possibilités que vous effectuiez votre TIG au ministère. Vous seriez chanceux, si j'obtenais une place, tout le monde n'est pas affecté là-bas !

Elle glissa un petit clin d'œil et rougit considérablement. Il aurait envie de lui dire directement que rien ne serait possible entre eux, ce serait plus rapide, et elle se donnerait moins de mal. Mais après tout, son ego était flatté de constater qu'il pouvait encore plaire.

– Voilà, monsieur Malefoy. (Elle tendis le papier avec les informations qu'il devait savoir, et il le rangea dans sa poche.) Donc, vous commencez dès cet après-midi, de 16h à 18h au quatrième étage, Service de pathologie des sortilèges. Le chef de service vous attendra afin de vous expliquer votre travail des prochaine semaines. Il vous indiquera vos horaires, les modalités du TIG, vos droits et obligations… Enfin, voilà.

Elle sembla bien embêtée pendant quelques secondes, et évita le regard ennuyé de Drago.

– Euh, qu'ai-je oublié… je vous ai parlé de votre TIG, ensuite, il y avait quelque chose…

– Vous êtes nouvelle ?

Elle sembla ravie qu'il lui adresse la parole, tandis que Drago regretta sur-le-champ et prit peur en voyant les yeux enjoués qu'elle lui adressait.

– Oh, oui, ça se voit beaucoup ? (Elle rougit encore, et il sourit légèrement.) Je vient seulement d'être embauchée, en fait. Normalement ils me confient des cas faciles. C'est pourquoi, quand j'ai vu votre nom, j'ai été assez étonnée…

Ah, donc il n'était pas considéré comme un cas facile.

– Oui, voilà ! Je dois vous poser le SDD. Enfin, le Sortilège de Détection de Déplacement. Il faudra que je vérifie à chaque rendez-vous que vous le possédez encore.

Elle se leva alors, et Drago fit de même. Avec un petit sourire gêné, elle lui demanda de relever sa manche. Il tendit immédiatement son bras gauche, de peur qu'elle ne voit la Marque.

Travie Lloyd posa alors sa baguette sur l'avant-bras de Drago, murmura une formule qu'il ne comprit pas, puis un petit point lumineux sembla rentrer dans sa peau, et clignota quelques secondes.

– Voilà, c'est fait. C'est comme une puce électronique chez les Moldus, si vous connaissez ? Je suis Sang-Mêlé, alors forcément… Ma mère Moldue m'a élevée.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ? Et non, il ne connaissait rien des Moldus, pas même leurs puces électrinoque ou il ne savait quoi. Mais il haussa simplement les épaules, essayant de ne pas aggraver son cas avec la justice.

Ils se rassirent et Drago se demanda combien de temps ce rendez-vous ridicule allait durer.

– Bon, eh bien, nous ne sommes pas en retard mais je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit. Le prochain rendez-vous aura lieu dans deux semaines normalement, vous recevrez un hibou.

Ils se levèrent, et Travie sembla trouver opportun de le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, comme s'il ne connaissait pas la sortie. La même mascarade recommença, comme avec l'homme sorti précédemment, et Drago partit très rapidement après qu'il ait eu l'autorisation implicite de sortir.

L'air frais qui lui fouetta le visage en sortant du ministère lui fit un bien fou. Et il fut d'autant plus motivé a accélérer le pas et ensuite le transplanage à l'idée de retrouver Granger.

…

Hermione remuait lentement le plat dans le chaudron lorsque Drago rentra. Elle avait passé la matinée à cuisiner, depuis le départ de Drago en fait. Ce midi, elle avait prévu une petite surprise. Mais elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir réussi la préparation, le livre de recettes de sa grand-mère reposant pourtant sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

– Coucou ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle apprécia au passage ses cheveux légèrement en bataille. Il semblait qu'il prenait un soin particulier à arrêter de plaquer ses cheveux, depuis son procès. Elle eut le léger espoir qu'il prenait cette habitude car elle le préférait ainsi, mais secoua la tête pour éloigner ses pensées.

Non, il ne l'avait pas voulu, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant ainsi. La voir faire la cuisine, alors que lui rentrait. Il eut l'image ridicule d'une femme au foyer et d'un homme rentrant du boulot, voyant sa femme aux fourneaux et ses enfants lui sauter au cou. Mais non, ce serait impossible : jamais Hermione ne resterait inactive.

Ou, plutôt, jamais il ne retrouverait Hermione à la maison avec les enfants après une journée de travail, puisqu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux.

– T'es bien enthousiaste, Granger…

– Oui ! Assieds-toi, ce midi, j'ai préparé un petit quelque chose…

– J'aimerais plutôt voir ce que tu as préparé… Où est Potter ?

Hermione balaya la question d'un geste vague. Et Drago se sentit brièvement euphorique de se retrouver seul avec elle.

– Oh, Harry, il est parti je-ne-sais-où. On ne devait pas l'attendre pour le repas. Il a dit qu'il allait voir Ron, puis Kingsley, puis Andromeda… Enfin, un programme de héro de guerre !

Il rit un peu, tout en approchant lentement d'elle, décidé à la taquiner, et surtout, à découvrir le plat qui faisait déjà gargouiller son ventre. Ce qu'elle préparait sentait divinement bon, et il voulait absolument voir ce qui se cachait dans ce chaudron.

Mais, s'apercevant de ses intentions, Hermione s'interposa. Elle voulait que la surprise reste une surprise, et ce n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est, Hermione ?

La concernée sentit tout d'un coup son cœur s'accélérer inexplicablement, et ses joues chauffer, en entendant son prénom dans la bouche de Drago. « Ressaisis-toi, Hermione, ce n'est qu'un prénom. » Elle-même avait commencé à employer son nom plus régulièrement ces derniers jours.

– C'est une surprise, Drago !

Il tentait de passer la barrière que formait le corps d'Hermione, mais elle s'acharnait à l'en empêcher. Il ne put que constater qu'il était parfaitement à l'aise, juste là, à quelques centimètres d'elle, à jouer ainsi innocemment.

Hermione, elle, tentait de ne pas montrer que la situation actuelle lui faisait une drôle de sensation au creux du ventre. Elle tentait de protéger son chaudron, dos au plan de travail et faisant corps avec ses bras, tandis que Drago était dangereusement proche. Si proche, qu'elle pouvait sentir son odeur masculine et la chaleur rassurante que dégageait son corps.

Mais ils sentirent, tous les deux de leur côté, qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Elle sentait sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle priait pour que Drago ne le sente pas. Elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait toutes ces choses. Ils ne se touchaient même pas. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai envie… » pensa-t-elle.

Non. Elle aimait Ron et… Ron. Elle devait penser à Ron.

Elle baissa alors la tête, rompant le bref contact visuel qui lui avait donné un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale.

Drago sentit le malaise d'Hermione. Lui qui se sentait si bien en cet instant. Il aurait eut tellement envie… de se pencher… de lui effleurer la joue… de sentir à plein poumons son odeur enivrante… et poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais il avait comprit, à sa gêne, qu'elle ne le désirait pas. Et même si ça lui fit un pincement au cœur, il accepta.

Mais, sur une pulsion, il se pencha tout de même, et il sentit le souffle d'Hermione s'accélérer. De désir ? Non, de stress, il en était sûr. Elle n'osait sûrement pas le repousser. Alors sa bouche dévia, et il déposa un tendre et court baiser sur la joue. Il espérait seulement que ce petit geste était de coutume entre amis.

Puis il s'éloigna d'elle, et maintint avec un peu de peine un petit sourire, pour conserver un visage normal.

Hermione parvint à respirer plus normalement, et se flagella intérieurement de ressentir un manque évident. Le bout de peau sur sa joue qu'avait embrassé Drago ne lui rappelait que trop la douceur de ses lèvres, et son cœur battant en le voyant approcher son visage d'elle. « Ron, surtout penser à Ron. » Alors elle se retourna rapidement, et s'empressa de se concentrer profondément sur son plat mijotant.

– Oh, je crois que… ça doit être prêt.

Elle essaya de mettre le même enthousiasme que tout à l'heure. Mais les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentit la bouleversaient. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Mais elle se devait d'y réfléchir plus tard.

Alors que Drago s'asseyait, Hermione fit léviter le petit chaudron en plein sur la table.

– Voilà !

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être… souffla Drago en se penchant sur la table pour jeter son regard sur la gamelle.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, attendant sa réaction. Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais elle espérait qu'il se souvienne, et comprenne son intention.

– Tu as fait… du cassoulet !

Drago était réellement étonné. Il se souvint alors, il y avait de cela quelques semaines maintenant, quand ils étaient encore en fuite. La boîte de cassoulet, Drago qui trouvait cela absolument dégoûtant, puis, comme une promesse, la voix d'Hermione qui lui proposait de lui en faire, un jour.

Et c'était chose faite.

Drago, pour qui l'appétit n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous ces temps-ci avec la guerre, sentit son ventre gargouiller, et il s'empressa de se servir. Tout ça, sans qu'il ne fasse attention au regard fier d'Hermione. Elle était ravie d'avoir pu lui faire plaisir, d'une quelconque façon.

Il enfourna une énorme bouchée dès que la dernière goutte de sauce atterrit dans son assiette.

– C'est… pas trop mal, dit-il après avoir avalé plusieurs bouchées alors même qu'Hermione ne s'était pas encore servie. Je n'en avait jamais mangé.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

– T'es sûr ?

– Oui, enfin, sauf évidemment les boîtes Moldues dégoûtantes… Mais tu m'avais promis que je ne serais pas déçu !

Il était enjoué, sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer. Il sourit légèrement, mais reprit immédiatement une bouchée.

Hermione fut ravie de le voir se régaler comme ça. Heureusement, parce qu'elle y avait passé des heures. Étrangement, le plaisir de voir Drago dévorer son plat était bien différent que de voir Ron s'empiffrer. Mais, elle l'aimait quand même.

Elle se servit alors, et se décida à engager le sujet de l'inspectrice.

– Alors, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ?

Elle accompagna sa question d'une bouchée, et bien qu'elle soit satisfaite de son plat, elle se dit qu'elle devrait tester d'autres recettes si Drago aimait ça autant.

– Oh, eh bien, assez ennuyant.

Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur.

– C'est tout ?

– Bon, si tu veux les détails…

Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était plutôt content qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, et à ce qu'il faisait.

– Elle s'appelle… Travie, je crois. Lloyd. Et je commence cet après-midi, à Sainte Mangouste.

Hermione frappa rapidement dans ses mains. Sainte Mangouste ! C'était une opportunité géniale.

– Mais c'est génial ! Tu vas pouvoir travailler au côté des patients !

Il balaya le tout d'un geste de la main, bien moins enthousiaste.

– Ensuite, quoi d'autre… j'y resterai 10 semaines, 2 heures trois fois par semaine. Je crois que c'est tout, sinon. Ah, et le SDD a été placé.

Ah oui, le Sortilège de Détection de Déplacement. Et bien que tout ceci intéressait beaucoup Hermione, elle décida de diriger la discussion vers l'inspectrice.

– Et, cette madame Lloyd, elle est comment ? Plutôt gentille ? demanda Hermione avec une curiosité non refoulée.

– Oh, plutôt très jeune, je trouve. Et un peu perdue. Mais je pense que tu la trouverais gentille, oui. Je crois qu'elle aime les causes perdues elle aussi.

Il tendait une petite perche, mais il doutait qu'elle saisisse le double-sens. Lui était une cause perdue, et il espérait ainsi en savoir un peu plus sur les sentiments d'Hermione à son égard.

Mais dans l'esprit d'Hermione, un tout autre sujet l'inquiétait. « Jeune ? Comment ça, jeune ? Et si elle lui plaisait ? » Alors elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, et décida de creuser un peu.

– Et elle est… jolie, aussi ?

Elle tentait de paraître taquine, joueuse, pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoive de la réelle curiosité et la légère inquiétude qu'elle ressentait.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il avait sentit le léger tressaillement dans la voix d'Hermione. Et en quoi était-ce important ? Alors, il eut l'espoir, le minuscule et improbable espoir, qu'elle ressente de la jalousie.

Il décida de la taquiner, pour enquêter quelque peu.

– En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

Tous deux jouaient l'innocence, mais sentaient leur cœur battre d'angoisse. Et celui d'Hermione, encore plus rapidement à la suite de cette question, mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraître.

– Oh, pour rien. Au cas où, tu pourrais tenter quelque chose !

Elle tenta un petit clin d'œil complice.

Drago inspira fortement, il sentait la situation lui échapper. Il voulait s'approcher d'elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard sur ses lèvres souriantes, qu'il avait terriblement envie de goûter.

– Alors, elle est jolie ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

Il décida d'oublier ses principes, les histoires de Maisons, de sang, de rancune et de fierté. Il voulait seulement vivre le moment présent, qui semblait tellement irréel. Et il savait qu'il regretterait si il réfléchissait plus.

– Moins que toi…

Hermione eut à peine le temps de paniquer, et d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, qu'elle le vit se pencher sur la table, vers elle. Il s'approchait vite, les yeux brillants, et il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes en fermant les yeux.

* * *

***se frotte les mains*, *rire diabolique*, *jubile intérieurement*, *se cache pour ne pas se faire frapper***

**AHAHAHAH. Désolée, ce chapitre allait être trop long sinon. Quoi ? Il est mal arrêté ? Mais noooon XD Bon je sais, c'est nul de faire ça ;) **

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Alors cette inspectrice un peu paumée ? Ce petit cassoulet comme promis ? La soudaine proximité de Drago envers Hermione ? Et cette FIN ? hihi**

**PEUT-ÊTRE QUE si j'ai vos avis, je posterai plus tôt… **

**Bisous à vous !**


	20. Chapitre 20 : Sainte Mangouste

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos commentaires ;) Sans plus attendre voici la suite, avec la réaction tant attendue d'Hermione ! **

**RARA : MZabiniMalefoy : Oupssiii, j'ai été un peu sadique oui XD Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci beaucoup à toi !**

**Harpie : Désolée pour l'interruption du chap ;) Voici la suite et merci à toi !**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Sainte Mangouste**

Drago mouva doucement ses lèvres sur celles immobiles d'Hermione. Elle tentait de se remettre de son choc, elle qui n'avait rien compris aux deux dernières minutes de sa vie.

Elle sentit la main de Drago effleurer doucement sa joue. Le cœur battant, elle commença à mouvoir presque imperceptiblement ses lèvres contre la bouche douce du Serpentard, répondant à une pulsion qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Quant à lui, il sentit son cœur louper un battement quand il perçut les mouvements qu'elle effectuait, et il ne retint pas un petit grognement appréciateur. Jamais il n'aurait cru apprécier le contact aussi intime d'une née-Moldue, avant. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle : elle était Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus brillante, courageuse et jolie qu'il connaissait.

Il prit son visage en coupe, et mit plus de cœur dans son baiser, tentant de donner autant de sensations à Hermione qu'il en ressentait, de faire passer dans ce baiser les sentiments encore flous qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Hermione laissa sa bouche s'ouvrir un peu plus, pour ressentir mieux les lèvres de son assaillant. Elle cherchait à analyser ses sensations. Elle avait chaud, elle sentait son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, et son ventre faire des cabrioles. De plus, Hermione sentait que Drago s'efforçait d'être très doux. Non, tout ceci n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser de Ron. Celui-ci était bien plus…

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées. « Ron ! » pensa-t-elle soudain. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, et le trahir à ce point.

Hermione s'éloigna rapidement de Drago. Celui-ci ne comprit pas tout de suite sa gêne, et s'apprêtait à coller à nouveau ses lèvres à celles si chaudes d'Hermione quand il reçut une gifle en plein dans la joue.

Il se stoppa, choqué. Qu'avait-il donc loupé ? Il était comme dans une bulle de sensations, et pensait qu'elle aussi partageait ses sentiments. Mais il revenait à la réalité bien brutalement.

Pour Hermione, c'était parti tout seul. Elle avait soudain paniqué ses sensations qu'elle avait l'interdiction de ressentir, et l'impression d'avoir trompé Ron. Mais en voyant une douleur bien présente sur le visage de Drago, elle regretta presque.

– Oh mon dieu, je… je suis vraiment désolée, Drago…

Il sembla reconnecter son corps à son cerveau à ces mots. Alors, il sentit une honte sans nom s'emparer de lui. Jamais une fille ne lui avait dit non. Et surtout, jamais personne ne l'avait giflé ainsi. Son égo en avait prit un coup. Cette situation était bien pire qu'en troisième année, cette faible gifle bien plus douloureuse que le coup de poing qu'elle lui avait donné des années plus tôt.

Il sentit son cœur se cacher à nouveau derrière le mur en brique qui le protégeait, alors qu'il l'avait si rarement laissé se dévoiler.

Drago se leva simplement. Il attrapa sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte.

– Non, s'il-te-plaît, pardon ! Drago !

Mais il avait déjà claqué la porte. Elle ne voulait pas de lui ? Parfait. De toutes façons, tout ceci avait été une erreur. Jamais il n'aurait dû s'abaisser à ça. Lui non plus, ne voulait pas d'elle. C'était seulement une expérience malheureuse.

Il oublierait rapidement Granger. Si elle croyait qu'il l'aimait, elle se trompait bien. Et la légère affection qu'il avait ressentie s'oublierait rapidement, il en était sûr.

Sa fierté parlait, clairement, mais il s'en fichait. En cet instant même, il se sentait faible, et surtout, trahi. Il se dit qu'il n'ouvrirait plus jamais son cœur à Hermione Granger.

…

Hermione vida rageusement le contenu du chaudron dans la poubelle, dégoûtée. Jamais, en se levant ce matin, elle n'aurait put deviner les évènements étranges qui étaient survenus. Comment imaginer ceci ?

Et surtout, comment aurait-elle pu concevoir qu'elle ressentirait tant d'émotions ? Son cœur battant rien qu'avec _sa_ proximité. La chaleur qui avait envahit ses membres en le voyant manger avec appétit le plat préparé soigneusement pour lui. Et tant de sensations indescriptibles et addictives qui l'avaient envahie toute entière pendant le baiser.

« Pourquoi ? » était la seule question qu'elle parvenait à se poser. Elle sentait encore la douceur de Drago envers elle. Pourquoi ?

Elle monta à l'étage, et se précipita dans sa chambre, prit rapidement le livre. Elle se jeta sur son lit. Comme si le moment était intime, comme si quelqu'un pouvait pénétrer dans la chambre à tout moment, elle passa la couverture au-dessus d'elle avant d'ouvrir le livre.

Le bouton d'or lui semblait bien fade comparé à la personne qui le lui avait offert. Et c'était plutôt étrange qu'Hermione considère cet objet comme le symbole de leur… amitié, ou du moins relation, étant donné qu'il le lui avait offert avec si peu de tendresse et d'affection. Mais elle avait l'impression, à chaque fois, que cette fleur représentait la partie douce de l'objet de ses pensées.

Elle l'apporta à son nez, inspirant fortement l'odeur peu présente du bouton d'or. Mais rien, en cet instant, ne pouvait la consoler. Et rien non plus, ne pourrait remplacer la douceur des lèvres de Drago contre les siennes.

…

– Bonjour, monsieur Malefoy, accueillit une femme qu'il prit pour la chef du service de pathologie des sortilèges. Je suis la guérisseuse Strout, c'est à moi que vous devrez vous adresser durant vos 10 semaines.

Drago acquiesça de la tête poliment. Peut-être que ses deux heures de TIG réussiront à lui changer les idées. Pour l'instant, rien n'avait réussi à faire sortir l'incident de sa tête, malgré ses heures à arpenter Londres seul.

– Bien, suivez-moi, je vous conduis au local, pour vous changer.

Elle attendit patiemment qu'il enfile gants et blouse verte en tissu fin.

– Voilà, vous serez parfois en contact avec nos patients, alors il vous faut au moins une tenue adéquate.

D'un coup de baguette, son nom était brodé sur le tissu, sous l'emblème de l'hôpital.

– Merci.

– Donc, pour le moment, le temps que vous vous habituiez au lieu, vous nettoierez les chambres impaires de l'étage, de la 405 à 423. Vous pouvez vous servir de votre baguette. Je tiens à vous prévenir que les sorts dangereux envers la patients sont bloqués dans les chambres.

Il acquiesça, assez concentré sur sa tâche. Jouer à l'Elfe de Maison ne lui plaisait guère, mais en ce moment même, toute activité qui demandait concentration était bienvenue.

– Il faudra changer les draps des lits, que vous mettrez dans un sac avant de l'emmener au mage d'entretien en chef au local 2.

Elle le conduit le long des chambres qu'il devrait nettoyer, puis jusqu'au local 2 où elle lui présenta le mage d'entretien.

– Vous viendrez donc chaque lundi, mercredi et vendredi de 9h à 11h, et vous présenterez à l'accueil de l'étage si je ne suis pas là. OK ?

Tout paraissait clair.

– Parfait. Merci.

Elle partit après un signe de tête, puis il se dirigea vers la chambre 405 en lévitant son matériel ménager, déterminé mais incertain.

Tandis qu'il nettoyait, aseptisait, remplaçait, il pensa à la suite. Oui, il rentrerait au Square. Premièrement, parce qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. Deuxièmement parce qu'il était bon acteur, et qu'il réussirait parfaitement à faire bonne figure malgré tout.

Il accourrait seulement plus souvent dans sa chambre, voilà tout. Il était plus blessé qu'énervé. Il se sentait plus idiot qu'il n'en voulait à Hermione. Mais fierté de Malefoy oblige, jamais il ne le dirait.

À la fin des deux heures les plus ennuyantes de sa vie, il se dit qu'il n'était définitivement pas fait pour baigner dans la crasse des autres. Changer les draps infestés des malades lui donnait des frissons de dégoût, et il se lançait un sortilège de désinfection à chaque fois.

Pour avoir le temps de faire toutes les chambres, il avait dû accélérer à la fin pour les 5 dernières. Il se promit de maintenir un rythme plus soutenu pour la prochaine fois, le mercredi.

…

Hermione s'était endormie sur son livre, le bouton d'or sur son oreiller, quand elle entendit la cheminée expulser quelqu'un. Elle ne se leva pas, de peur que ce soit Malefoy. Mais quand elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et la voix de Ginny l'appeler, elle fut rassurée.

– Hermione, ça va ? Je suis arrivée et j'ai vu deux assiettes à moitié pleines et un chaudron par terre ?

Hermione haussa les épaules, les lèvres un peu tremblantes. Ginny comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle vint s'allonger dans le lit à côté d'Hermione, ce qui fit légèrement rire cette dernière, qui n'avait même pas caché la fleur.

– C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Ginny avec curiosité et un petit sourire.

Hermione haussa les épaules une nouvelles fois.

– Oh, rien d'important.

– Je suis sûre que si. Sinon, je ne te retrouverais pas a pleurer avec.

– Je ne pleure pas.

Pour appuyer ses propos, elle fit un large sourire forcé.

– Bon, tu ne peux pas me mentir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu dans cette maison ?

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment si elle pouvait en parler. Ginny était la sœur de Ron… Mais elle était aussi son amie. Peut-être fallait-il mieux faire comme si de rien n'était ?

– Eh bien… par où commencer, en fait ? souffla Hermione.

– Le début, c'est bien.

Ginny la faisait rire à tous les coups.

– Ce midi, Harry était parti… et une fois, c'est ridicule je sais, mais j'avais promis à Malefoy de lui faire un cassoulet et donc j'en ai profité.

– Il t'a fait quelque chose ? demanda Ginny, un peu paniquée.

– Oui, enfin non, rien de… grave ? Enfin, bref. Déjà, on a commencé à être proches, il voulait voir le plat, je l'en empêchait, mais il était si proche et… Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il s'était passé, mais c'était bizarrement agréable. Après, à table, on a commencé à parler de son inspectrice là, et…

Elle marqua une longue pause.

– Quoi, l'inspectrice ?

– Bah, je lui ai demandé si elle était jolie, juste comme ça.

– « Juste comme ça »…

Mais Hermione continua sans relever la remarque sarcastique :

– Et donc il m'a dit… Enfin Ginny, c'est super gênant !

La rouquine ne comprenait pas grand-chose au récit trébuchant d'Hermione, mais elle avait enregistré l'essentiel.

– Allez, 'Mione, on est entre filles là.

La concernée soupira lourdement en ce remémorant ce moment.

– Eh bien, il m'a dit qu'elle était moins jolie que moi, voilà ! Mais j'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre, il m'a sauté dessus.

– Hein ? Vous vous êtes embrassés, tu veux dire ?

Hermione acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, puis se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de repenser aux lèvres de Drago sur les siennes…

– Waouh ! Vous êtes en couple ?

– Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! J'aime Ron, ton frère, tu t'en rappelle ? C'est tellement absurde cette histoire…

– Arrête de penser à ce crétin 5 minutes, et pense un peu à toi. Qu'as-tu ressenti ? Il embrasse bien, alors ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque. « Oh que oui… » pensa-t-elle. Mais elle tenta de changer de sujet :

– Mais et toi, comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

– Oh, une longue histoire. Ron a encore fait chier le monde…

– Ginny !

– Ca va ! Bref, Harry était là aussi chez maman, mais mon imbécile de frère n'a pas put s'empêcher de dire à tous le monde que j'avais passé une heure dans la salle de bain à essayer de ressembler à quelque chose. Enfin, tu connais sa délicatesse…

– Oh, on se fait belle pour Harry, alors ? taquina doucement Hermione.

– C'est ça. Bon, ne change pas de sujet. Alors, ce baiser ?

Hermione roula des yeux. Ginny ne perdait pas le nord. Mais bon, après tout, essayer de mettre des mots sur ses sensations pourrait peut-être l'aider à y voir plus clair.

– C'était peut-être… agréable. Mais rien d'extraordinaire, quoi.

– Arrête un peu.

Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Elle voyait bien Hermione torturer une pauvre page de son livre nerveusement. Et en tant que meilleure amie, elle se devait d'aider Hermione dans sa passe.

– Je ne peux pas ressentir quelque chose, Ginny. Ron et moi, on est pas vraiment ensemble, mais… On s'est déjà embrassés, une fois.

– Parfait ! Tu peux donc comparer !

– Il n'y a absolument rien à comparer ! J'aime Ron et je l'ai bien fait comprendre à Malefoy.

Hermione commençait à s'énerver que Ginny puisse ainsi lui mettre le doute.

– Ah bon ? Que lui as-tu dis ?

– Oh euh rien… je l'ai juste… giflé, peut-être ?

Ginny enfonça sa tête dans le matelas. Son amie était un cas désespéré.

– Bravo, souffla Ginny d'une voix étouffée par les draps.

– Oui, c'était peut-être un peu excessif… Mais je suis sûre qu'il s'en remettra vite. Ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire non plus.

– Non mais Hermione ! Ne me dis pas que j'ai compris mieux que toi que ce baiser t'as plut, quand même ?

– N'importe quoi.

Ginny décida de changer de méthode :

– Alors, si je mettais mon plan de l'autre jour en action pour rendre jaloux Harry, tu serais d'accord ?

– Parfaitement. En quoi aurais-je mon mot à dire ?

– Ah mais non, je sais pas. Pas de soucis donc.

Sur ce, elle se leva.

– Et donc, c'est bien Malefoy qui t'as donné cette fleur ?

– Non. Je l'ai… ramassée, souffla Hermione, un peu hésitante.

Trop de mensonges en une même conversation ne lui réussissaient pas.

– Hermione…

– Oui, c'est lui, t'es contente ? Maintenant peut-on changer de sujet, s'il-te-plaît ?

…

Ginny et Hermione poussèrent la porte du pub Moldu.

En fait, Hermione ne savait pas vraiment comment elle s'était retrouvée là. Ginny avait d'abord émit l'idée de sortir pour se changer les idées, puis Hermione avait proposé un lieu Moldu. Mais voilà qu'elles s'asseyaient au bar et commandaient une bière.

– Tu vois Hermione, chuchota Ginny. Ni vu, ni connu, ils n'ont même pas demandé notre âge.

– Même, je n'aime pas ça.

– Détends-toi !

Les talons et le maquillage les faisaient peut-être paraître plus vieilles. Enfin, Hermione tenta de se changer les idées lorsque les boissons arrivèrent.

– Ensuite, on ira s'éclater en boîte ! souffla Ginny en sirotant le liquide qu'Hermione trouvait bien amer.

– Non, pas question.

– Allez, on en a toutes les deux besoin. (Elle prit une gorgée d'alcool, pensive.) Tu sais parfois, je me demande ce qui cloche avec moi. Pourquoi Harry est si… distant ? J'ai toujours fait les premiers pas. C'est vrai, quoi. Et ça ne me dérangeait pas. Mais maintenant, je me dis que peut-être, ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Je veux pas lui forcer la main.

– Harry ne fera jamais rien qui te ferait du mal, Ginny.

– Peut-être. Mais quand même. (Elle reprit sa bière, avalant trois fois d'affilée.) Et toi, tu vas me faire le plaisir de réfléchir. Parce que moi, je suis sûre que Malefoy t'as chamboulée. T'as juste peur, c'est normal. Honnêtement, ne te focalise pas juste sur Ron. Même si je n'aime pas du tout Malefoy, hein, ne te méprends pas. Seulement, tu dois être heureuse !

– On verra ça. Concentre toi sur ton futur couple, plutôt que de m'embêter avec tes bêtises !

Ginny rit un peu. Elles réfléchirent chacune de leur côté quelques secondes, puis Ginny sortit en riant :

– Je suis en train d'imaginer la tête de Malefoy quand tu l'as giflé… Une deuxième fois, en plus !

Hermione rit devant l'ironie de la situation.

– C'est sûr. Mais je peux t'assurer que ça ne m'a pas fait rire du tout, sur le moment.

– J'imagine.

Elle continuèrent de discuter, de plus en plus insouciantes. Hermione pensa alors que Ginny avait eut raison : sortir lui faisait le plus grand bien.

…

Quand Drago rentra, il trouva la table encore mise du midi et le chaudron au sol dans la cuisine. Potter venait visiblement de rentrer aussi, car il fermait la poubelle et ramassait la gamelle.

– Malefoy, c'est toi ? demanda Harry.

– Ouais.

– Ah. Tu ne saurais pas où est Hermione, dis ? J'ai regardé partout, aucune trace d'elle. Ginny était pourtant venue la voir.

« Ah, comme ça, elle a fuit. » pensa Drago. Parfait, il n'aurait pas à jouer la comédie ce soir.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter Potter quand il entendit :

– Un verre ?

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il se retourna alors et fit face à un Potter le bras levé, bouteille à la main. Ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, après tout.

Après avoir rangé rapidement la cuisine et la salle à manger, ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils face au feu. Potter se servit de suite, comme pressé.

– Mauvaise journée ? demanda Drago.

– Un peu.

Drago se servit son verre, et but une gorgée.

– Pas très bavard, Potter…

– Et toi ? Mauvaise journée ?

Drago haussa les épaules. Puis, reprenant la même réponse que son ennemi de toujours, il répondit :

– Un peu.

– Pas très bavard, Malefoy.

Ils rirent, chacun un peu dans ses pensées, dirigées respectivement vers deux filles qui ne quittaient pas leur esprit.

* * *

**Alors ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçus. En même temps, Hermy n'allait pas lui sauter dans les bras (elle a encore Ron en tête), et c'est une vraie lionne ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça s'arrangera, Dramione oblige :) Le TIG de Drago à Ste Mangouste ? La discussion entre filles vous a-t-elle plu ? La petite sortie au bar (illégale XD) ? Et la fin, avec nos deux joueurs de Quidditch préférés qui entament une bouteille et pensent à deux lionnes différentes ? **

**Lâchez-vous sur les reviews et à bientôt !**


	21. Chapitre 21 : Ron

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires :) Je constate une légère baisse, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours !**

**RARA : ****MZabiniMalefoy : Hihi, eh oui, Hermy panique et gifle Drago ! Réponse à tes questions dans ce chap :) Merci encore à toi pour tes commentaires !**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**

**Ron**

– Il est pourtant 2h du matin. Tu penses pas qu'on devrait faire quelque chose ?

Drago roula des yeux. Potter lui donnait mal à la tête, à faire les cent pas comme ça. Oui, il était 2h du matin, et alors ? Les filles voulaient sûrement prendre du bon temps. Et oublier leurs problèmes. Alors aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

– Détends-toi, Potter !

– Mais elles ne nous ont même pas prévenus ! Si il était arrivé quelque chose ?

Drago s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Potter le fatiguait, à brailler et marcher ainsi depuis plus d'une heure. Ne pouvait-il pas juste se taire 5 minutes ? De plus, Pattenrond, allongé près de lui sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, frottait incessamment sa tête contre son bras. Quelques jours plus tôt, Hermione lui avait appris qu'il réclamait des caresses. En fait, le chat faisait de rares apparitions, dormant toute la journée, et chassant la nuit.

– Si elles ne sont pas revenues d'ici une demi heure, on réfléchira à une solution, ça te va ? dit Drago avec lassitude.

– Quinze minutes.

Il soupira, passant sa main d'un air distrait sur le pelage roux de Pattenrond, qui ronronna en retour.

– Si tu veux Potter, si tu veux.

Le contenu de la bouteille de Whisky devant lui avait à peine diminué. Potter s'était arrêté rapidement, et Drago ne voulait pas finir endormi dans son vomi.

Alors que Potter effectuait un énième tour du salon et que Drago se retenait de le Stupéfixer, la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

– Chuuuuut Ginny, chuuuut. Harry doit dormiir.

« La soirée est loin d'être finie », pensa Drago.

– Mais où étiez-vous ? cria Potter. On s'est énormément inquiétés !

– Oupsss, Herm', j'crois qu'il est réveillé, chuchota Ginny.

– Oui, Ginny, je suis réveillé et j'exige une explication !

Hermione gloussa un peu en retirant ses talons avec difficulté. Drago la vit écarquiller les yeux quand elle posa les yeux sur lui. Elle se pencha vers Ginny, et lui chuchota sans aucune discrétion :

– Y'a Malefoyyy… Désolée, Gin', mais je vais monter dormir, j'crois.

« Ah, donc la rouquine est au courant. » Pendant ce temps, Potter fulminait toujours.

– Je peux savoir qui vous a procuré de l'alcool ? Vous êtes complètement…

– Oh, Harry, ça vaaa, relax quoi ! souffla Ginny. On peut jaaamais s'amuser…

Potter soupira, puis se tourna vers Drago.

– Bon, je pense que le mieux, c'est qu'on les mette au lit. On peut rien tirer d'elles dans cet état.

Sur ce, il attrapa le bras de Ginny avec douceur et l'emmena vers les escaliers. « Génial, reste la Granger maintenant. »

– Allez, Granger, va dormir.

– Dis, t'as aimé mon cassoulet heinnn ? demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil peu subtil. Ginny me dit que j'sais pas cuisiner…

– Oui, allez, va dormir.

Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle monterait toute seule, et qu'il n'aurait pas à la toucher pour l'aider.

– Attend, Dragooo, j'ai soif…

– Je crois que tu as assez bu comme ça.

Elle grogna, et but directement au robinet.

– Étonnant que vous ayez réussi à transplaner…

Hermione gloussa en avalant rapidement son eau.

– C'est trop drôle que tu dises ça, parce qu'on s'est d'abord (elle fut interrompue par un hoquet) retrouvées à quelques kilomètres dans le jardin du vieux Hect…

– Peu importe. Viens.

Il la poussa légèrement vers les escaliers, la main posée sur le haut de son dos. Il retint ses pensées perverses, et sa main qui voulait descendre bien plus bas.

Ils montèrent laborieusement les marches, puis il l'emmena rapidement dans la chambre qu'elle occupait. Elle retira sa veste toute seule. Puis elle souleva son T-Shirt, faisant mine de le retirer.

– Hey, Granger, préviens quand tu fais ça ! dit-il précipitamment en se retournant, plus rouge qu'il n'aurait dut l'être.

– Ben j'croyais qu'on était devenus intimes moiii… répliqua-t-elle en gloussant.

Elle aurait sa peau, c'était certain. Il sortit alors de la chambre, la laissant se changer seule, et attendit derrière la porte pour savoir si tout allait bien. Il entendait Potter et Weaslette chuchoter dans la chambre d'à côté.

À bout de patience et n'entendant plus aucun bruit, il frappa doucement à la porte. Il décida d'entrer quand elle ne répondit pas, et la noirceur de la pièce l'accueilli.

– Granger ? chuchota-t-il. Ça va ?

– Oui. Merci… Et désolée, pour ta joue.

Il l'entendait marcher, et ne l'a vit qu'une fois à quelques centimètres de lui. Alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione leva la main en l'air, et effleura la joue blessée de Drago.

– Tu… tu n'as pas eu trop mal ?

Elle semblait soudain sobre, dans cette pénombre, à lui parler d'un évènement si récent mais qui paraissait si loin.

– Tu n'as pas de force, Granger.

Elle rit un peu.

– Je parlais surtout de ton ego, tu sais.

Il ne put qu'esquisser un sourire à cette remarque. Si elle parlait de son ego, alors oui, elle lui avait fait très mal.

– Bonne nuit, Granger.

– C'est plus Hermione ?

Il sentit une certaine tristesse dans sa voix, mais il ne releva pas. Drago sortit sur ces mots, sans jamais avoir trouvé une réponse adéquate. Il avait bien peur que cette satané Granger ne se rappelle de tout le lendemain. Mais quant à lui, il ne parvenait plus à se sortir la Gryffondor de la tête. Son cœur battait bien trop vite en sa présence.

Deux solutions s'offraient à lui : soit il devait oublier cette fille qui le faisait passer de colère à douceur en un rien de temps, cette fille qui avait blessé son ego à plusieurs reprises… soit il sortait son numéro de charme, à la Drago Malefoy.

…

– C'est bon, Harry ! On ne va pas en parler pendant des heures, non plus ? s'exclama Hermione.

– Je suis d'accord avec Potter, ajouta Drago. À cause de vous, j'ai perdu de précieuses heures de sommeil.

– Oh toi Malefoy, la ferme, chuchota Ginny en remuant son thé et se tenant la tête.

Il haussa les sourcils. Les femmes Gryffondor pouvaient être sauvages par moment. Il était treize heure, et les filles venaient de se réveiller. Et quand Potter avait demandé des explications quant aux évènements de la veille concernant les filles, elles avaient seulement prétendu vouloir s'amuser.

– Peu importe, non ? On est revenues, en un seul morceau, et tout va bien ! finit Hermione.

Elle n'arrivait plus à regarder Malefoy dans les yeux. Serait-ce encore possible un jour ? Le souvenir de ses prunelles envoûtantes à quelques centimètres des siennes était bien trop frais dans son esprit. « Je dois me sevrer… » pensa-t-elle, avant de se contredire avec une claque mentale.

Hermione se souvenait de la veille au soir, de chaque geste qu'elle avait eut. Elle se rappelait qu'il lui avait empêché de retirer son T-shirt devant lui sans aucune pudeur, elle se rappelait le contact de sa joue, elle se rappelait de tout. Et tout ceci ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer sur Ron. Ron qu'elle ne voyait plus très souvent, maintenant.

Après avoir prit sa douche, s'être habillée et avoir mangé, elle décida d'aller au Terrier. Voir Ron, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour oublier Malefoy.

Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

– Je vais voir Ron, annonça-t-elle.

– Je n'y retourne pas, moi, dit Ginny. Cet imbécile m'horripile.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi Ginny disait-elle ceci devant un Harry tout rougissant ? Avait-il comprit ? Peu importe.

Drago, qui lisait le nouvel exemplaire de la Gazette, ne put s'empêcher de voir monter en lui une bouffée de jalousie. Comment ça, elle allait voir Weasley ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Pourquoi voulait-elle le voir, lui ? Devait-il y aller aussi ?

Mais avant qu'il n'ai put prendre sa décision, la cheminée avait déjà englouti Hermione.

…

– Hermione, salut, dit Ron avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

– Salut !

Elle décida de l'embrasser sur la joue.

– Comment ça va, chez vous ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules en saluant Molly.

– Tout va bien, comme toujours.

– Ma chérie, dit Molly, Ginny est toujours chez vous ? Elle est partie comme une furie hier, sans nous dire qu'elle ne dormirait pas ici.

– Oh, oui Molly, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il semblerait qu'elle soit assez en colère contre Ron.

Elle en profita pour jeter un regard énervé au concerné, qui fit un sourire gêné en réponse.

– Veux-tu boire quelque chose, ou… ?

– Non merci Molly, je pense que je vais seulement m'asseoir.

– On pourrait faire un tour dehors, non ?

Elle fut surprise d'entendre cette proposition de la part de Ron. Il semblait pourtant gêné, en sa présence, ces temps-ci.

– D'accord, génial !

Ils sortirent alors au Soleil, dans le jardin. Ils marchèrent quelques mètres côte à côte. Sans s'être concertés, leurs pas les menèrent naturellement au banc au fond du jardin, près de la cabane.

Après quelques pas, Hermione sentit avec angoisse la main de Ron attraper timidement la sienne. Son cœur battait fort. Peut-être s'était-il décidé à lui faire sa déclaration ?

Ils s'assirent sur le banc, l'un à côté de l'autre, tout proche.

– Pourquoi embêtes-tu Ginny ? demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence pesant.

– Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? C'est pas vraiment le moment…

Hermione remarqua qu'il fixait sa bouche, pendant qu'il parlait. Voulait-il l'embrasser ? Mais elle ressentit une bouffée de stress à cette idée. Alors elle continua le sujet Ginny :

– Dis-le moi, Ron… Tu ne veux donc pas que ta sœur soit heureuse ?

– Je l'embêtais juste, rien de grave. 'Mione…

Voilà qu'il prenait une voix suave.

– Tu sais, depuis ce jour, dans la Chambre des Secrets…

Hermione ne le sentait pas bien du tout.

– On en a jamais reparlé, tu sais ? continua-t-il en s'approchant presque imperceptiblement d'elle.

Que devait-elle lui dire ? Qu'elle l'aimait ? Qu'elle voulait l'embrasser à nouveau ? Était-ce réellement ce qu'elle voulait ? Mais bien sûr que oui. Elle en avait toujours rêvé.

– Mais il faut que je te le dise… dit-il d'une voix plus grave encore.

Il était tout proche maintenant. Il ne fixait plus que ses lèvres. Hermione prenait la boule de stress dans son ventre pour du désir, de l'anticipation. Son cœur battait fort.

– Hermione, tu es si… Tu es… Enfin, je t'…

– Weasley ! entendirent-ils au loin.

Sans même en comprendre la raison, elle sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Non, elle devait éprouver de la déception. « Oui, je suis déçue », se dit-elle.

Drago avait crut délirer quand il avait vu la fouine si proche du visage d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de l'appeler. Jamais il n'aurait laissé ces lèvres si grossières et dégoûtantes salir celles merveilleuses d'Hermione. Et bien qu'il n'était pas sûr de sa décision concernant son plan de séduction avant ceci, assister à ce presque désastre lui avait procuré le déclic nécessaire. Même si il ne savait pas encore quel genre de relation il attendait…

Parole de Malefoy, il ne laisserait pas la fouine gagner sans combattre.

Tout en approchant, il vit le geste d'exaspération de Weasley, et leur réflexe à tous les deux de s'éloigner. « Parfait », pensa Drago.

– Quoi, Malefoy ? demanda le rouquin avec une haine non refoulée.

– Que fais-tu là, Drago ? dit Hermione avec la plus grande douceur dans la voix.

Ron se retourna vers Hermione avec une grimace dégoûtée.

– C'est « Drago », maintenant ?

Hermione roula des yeux.

– Je t'en supplie, Ronald, cesse d'être un enfant ! J'habite avec Drago !

« Bien fait », pensa ledit Drago. « Eh oui, Weasley, je suis 24h/24 avec elle, et toi, tu ne la voit jamais le matin au réveil, avec ce magnifique leggings moulant. »

– Weasley, ta mère t'appelle.

Le rouquin se leva en marmonnant, et traversa le jardin jusqu'à la maison à une vitesse folle. « Voilà, ennemi éloigné. »

Oui, Drago avait décidé d'oublier Hermione. Oui, il pensait que tout avait été une erreur. Mais jamais il ne pourrait rester inactif et laisser à la fouine une fille si merveilleuse. « Bon, à ce stade, plus besoin de retenir ce que tu penses, au point où tu en es. »

Il s'assit à la place qu'occupait le rouquin quelques secondes plus tôt.

– Tu n'es pas au Square ? demanda Hermione.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était bien, là, l'odeur de Drago dans les narines, le Soleil frappant son visage. La boule de stress de son ventre avait presque disparut. Mais dès qu'elle repensa au baiser, puis à la gifle, elle angoissa sur la suite.

– Visiblement non, Granger ! dit-il en ricanant. Si on m'avait dit que la plus brillante fille de sa génération était si perspicace, je ne l'aurait pas cru.

Elle lui frappa gentiment le bras en souriant franchement. Puis elle remarqua que, malgré le Soleil et la chaleur ambiante, il portait une chemise vert foncé à manches longues.

– Tu ne mettras donc jamais de T-shirt ?

Il fut étonné de cette question complètement hors sujet, et haussa les épaules.

– J'aime les chemises.

Hermione n'était pas dupe, cependant.

– Drago, tout le monde se fiche de ta Marque. Ici, tout le monde sait que tu l'as, personne ne te diras rien. Même au Square, tu gardes sans arrêt des manches.

Il soupira. Bien sûr, qu'elle savait.

– Granger, là n'est pas la question. Je ne veux pas la voir moi non plus, figure toi.

– Mais tu ne passeras pas tous les étés de ta vie à manches longues ! Enlève-moi ça tout de suite !

Pour détourner un peu l'attention, Drago fit un sourire en coin ravageur et décida de la taquiner :

– Dis-moi, Granger, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi fougueuse… Attends ce soir, quand plus personne ne pourra nous voir…

Elle ne marcha pas, elle courut. C'est avec un certain plaisir que Drago la vit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, tout en détournant le regard. « Elle n'est donc pas indifférente… » pensa-t-il avec espoir. Cependant, l'échec cuisant de la veille restait dans un coin de sa tête, et flottait comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête.

Hermione essaya de se reprendre.

– Dans tes rêves, Malefoy. Allez, remonte tes manches.

– Non, Hermione, je ne veux pas remonter mes manches. Arrête d'être toujours aussi insistante.

– Mais il n'y a que moi !

Pour lui prouver que ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle posa les mains sur son avant-bras marqué. Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

Presque innocemment, Hermione détacha le bouton de la manche lentement, prenant un soin particulier à ne pas regarder son visage. Elle retroussa tranquillement la manche, remontant peu à peu sur son poignet pâle, dévoilant au fur et à mesure le tatouage grisâtre presque transparent. Elle remonta la manche jusqu'au coude, dévoilant entièrement la Marque.

Drago était subjugué par ce visage si sublime, qu'il pouvait admirer à sa guise sans qu'elle ne le voit faire. La lumière du Soleil sur sa peau la rendait d'un joli miel, et Drago se demanda quel goût aurait la peau appétissante de son cou, juste là, au dessus de sa clavicule. Si il le pouvait, il y passerait sa langue, sans relâche. Il embrasserait chaque parcelle de son visage. Il goûterait chaque centimètre carré de peau si elle le laissait faire.

La voir ainsi, si belle et si proche, combiné au toucher de ses petits doigts sur son bras, allaient le rendre fou. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas de lui, déjà ?

Quand elle eut remonté les deux manches avec application, Hermione n'hésita pas un seul instant avant de poser un doigt timide sur la marque grise.

Drago sursauta, surpris de ce contact. Étonné, aussi, de ressentir une sensation de bien-être quand elle effleura cette partie de son corps qu'il détestait. Cette Marque ne lui avait rien rapporté d'autre que de la douleur, ces dernières années. Jamais personne ne l'avait touché ici. Son propre toucher lui faisait mal, avant la mort de son créateur. Alors sentir le doigt délicat d'Hermione le caresser, sans qu'il ne ressente rien d'autre que du plaisir, le surpris profondément.

Elle décida de ne pas réfléchir, quant à elle. Elle voulait prouver à Drago que jamais il ne devrait avoir honte de cette partie de son corps. Alors elle passa son doigt avec délicatesse sur les arabesques grises, en un effleurement léger. Elle avait lu que la Marque était douloureuse. Et elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

Jamais Drago n'aurait cru ressentir des frissons dans cette partie de son corps. Et il fut reconnaissant qu'elle lui ai apprit à apprécier un peu plus cet avant-bras.

Il fut déçu quand elle retira sa main. Mais Hermione venait d'avoir une idée.

Elle retira donc le sortilège de désillusion sur son propre avant-bras. Directement, les mots « Sang-de-Bourbe » s'affichèrent. Une cicatrice disgracieuse, qu'Hermione peinait à regarder.

Elle mit son bras près de celui de Drago, cicatrice et Marque bien visibles.

– On est tous les deux marqués par la Guerre, souffla-t-elle.

Il déglutit en voyant cette cicatrice horrible. Il se dit qu'il aurait du réagir plus tôt, au Manoir, empêcher sa tante de marquer quoi que ce soit. Il s'en voulut d'avoir put assister à ça, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Il aurait dut empêcher sa tante de salir Hermione.

Drago fit comme elle précédemment. Il passa d'abord un doigt timide sur toute la surface de la chaire déformée, puis lettre par lettre. Il espérait atténuer la douleur mentale d'Hermione, il espérait remplacer le souvenir du contact du poignard par un souvenir plus doux. Et quand il l'entendit soupirer, il crut avoir réussi.

D'un doigt faiblard, il traça les lettres imaginaires formant « Mensonge. » Il le pensait. Jamais plus il ne pourrait l'insulter de Sang-de-Bourbe. Jamais plus il ne pourrait penser qu'elle l'était. Parce qu'il avait décidé qu'elle était une belle personne, en intégralité, et puisque son sang faisait partie d'elle, il était merveilleux.

– Je suis désolé… pour ça, dit-il en désignant la cicatrice.

Hermione releva alors la tête. Elle était toute émue, par ceci. Par ces excuses. Par la douceur du tracé de Drago sur sa peau. Par le mot « Mensonge », qui avait laissé une traînée brûlante sur sa peau.

Elle ne pensa qu'à son désir de douceur et se laissa guider par l'instant, lorsqu'elle approcha timidement sa main de celle de Drago. Son bras marqué était retourné, pour laisser sa main ouverte sur le dos. Après une caresse aérienne sur son poignet, elle posa sa main dans celle masculine de Drago.

Lui ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à admirer son visage rougit avec tendresse et curiosité. Pourquoi un simple effleurement lui secouait les entrailles ? Pourquoi ressentait-il des frissons dans tous le corps ?

Elle entrelaça leurs doigts, le regard fixé sur les deux mains liées. Jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi fort dans sa poitrine. Mais en même temps, elle se sentait si bien. Le simple toucher de Drago envoyait une vague de chaleur dans tous son corps, et la faisait respirer plus rapidement. Et elle fut forcée de constater que jamais elle n'avait ressentit tant de choses avec Ron.

Drago serra un peu plus fort leurs deux mains. Les deux marques étaient visibles. Une Sang-de-Bourbe et un Mangemort. Le bien et le mal. Gryffondor et Serpentard. Ange et démon. Hermione et Drago.

Jamais tout ceci n'avait sonné si vrai dans leurs esprits. Mais en même temps, tout était si faux. Puisqu'en cet instant, ils n'étaient plus que Drago et Hermione, rien d'autre.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Réessayer

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews, quel plaisir ! C'est toujours très rassurant de savoir que je fais bien de poster cette histoire... Vos avis sont PRIMORDIAUX pour ma santé mentale, moi qui m'inquiète toujours de ne pas être à la hauteur du Dramione ! XD Il y a tellement d'auteurs formidables qui écrivent ces histoires, je suis ravie que la mienne vous plaise ! Xoxo et CONTINUEZ surtout, vous êtes des amours ;)**

**RARA : MZabiniMalefoy : Merci beaucoup à toi ! Je suis ravie que le chap t'ai plut. Ils sont mignons, mais rien n'est gagné pour autant ;)**

**Harpie : Hihi "aveugles sentimentaux", quel terme exact ! Je n'aurait pas dit mieux XD Merci à toi pour tes compliments ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :**

**Réessayer**

Ils avaient tous les deux les mains liées depuis plusieurs minutes sans jamais en parler. Drago entama une légère caresse du pouce sur le dos de la main d'Hermione.

– Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté au Square ? demanda Hermione après quelques minutes.

– J'avais l'envie soudaine de voir les rouquins.

Elle rit malgré elle. Depuis quand la faisait-il rire ? Il fit un léger sourire en coin, puis dit :

– Potter est là aussi. J'ai simplement voulu… te suivre.

Il aurait pu mentir. Il savait bien le faire. Mais quelle autre raison probable aurait-il pu trouver ?

– Pour m'espionner ?

– Je ne t'espionne pas. Mais je vérifie. D'ailleurs, heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps, tout à l'heure.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, sa main se crispa dans celle de Drago.

– Pourquoi ?

Drago n'était plus très sûr de lui. Devait-il poursuivre en disant la vérité ? Le regard soupçonneux d'Hermione le déstabilisait.

– Parce qu'il allait… t'embrasser, tu sais. Je me suis dis que tu avais peut-être besoin de te libérer…

Hermione détacha immédiatement sa main de la sienne, puis croisa les bras. Le manque de contact se fit sentir dans chacun de leurs deux corps sans qu'ils ne le disent.

– Mais ça n'aurait pas été la première fois.

– Quoi ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

– On s'est déjà embrassés. Une fois. Et j'aime Ron, donc non, Malefoy, je n'avais pas « besoin de me libérer ».

Il essaya de contenir sa rage envers le rouquin. Après tout, Drago aussi l'avait embrassée. « Un partout », pensa-t-il.

– Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-il avec une angoisse non dissimulée.

Hermione fut quelque peu surprise. « Oui, je l'aime », aurait-elle dut répondre. Pourtant elle savait que son cœur ne battait pas autant qu'il le devrait avec Ron. Mais ceci ne regardait pas Malefoy.

– Oui, je… je l'aime, oui.

L'hésitation n'avait échappé à personne. Surtout pas à Drago, qui pria Merlin pour que cette hésitation soit le signe d'un doute.

– Et pourquoi ne revient-il pas ? demanda-t-elle pour se reprendre. Tu sais ce que sa mère voulait lui faire faire ?

Drago ricana un peu.

– Oh, elle ne l'a pas appelé. J'ai seulement dit ça pour qu'il parte.

– Mais pourquoi ?

Le regard qu'il lui jeta alors fut plein de doutes et de questions. Elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer sous ces cheveux blonds. Elle aurait voulu comprendre Drago Malefoy. Mais elle n'y comprenait définitivement rien.

Elle fut surprise de le voir avancer sa main. Il toucha ses cheveux, doucement. Hermione resta bouche-bée face à ce geste.

D'une main maladroite, il entreprit de pousser ses cheveux, pour qu'ils ne soient plus que d'un côté de sa tête. Il put ensuite caresser doucement sa nuque, et le creux de son cou.

– Laisse-moi réessayer…

Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander de quoi il parlait. Elle savait. Elle voulait dire non. Il fallait qu'elle dise non. Mais elle n'en eut pas la force, devant ces yeux à présent plus bleus que gris. Alors elle ne répondit pas, laissant le destin prendre la décision à sa place.

Il prit son visage en coupe, s'approchant tellement lentement. Elle aurait pu dire non à tout instant. Elle aurait put prendre la fuite, le repousser. Mais son corps lui criait d'accepter.

Drago crut que son cœur allait lâcher quand il la vit fermer les yeux, sans protester une seconde. Il avait donc une petite chance, la minuscule chance de lui montrer comme il tenait à elle.

Il prit son temps. Il caressa sa joue, ce qui la fit soupirer. Il embrassa son front, sa joue, son menton du bout des lèvres, d'une chaste caresse. Il aurait voulu la rendre folle, pour qu'elle franchisse le pas elle-même.

Complètement en transe, Hermione ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à ses envies. Elle voulait le rapprocher d'elle, vite, car sa lenteur les torturait tous les deux. Mais elle se laissa faire.

Drago sentit la main d'Hermione se poser sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur. Peut-être le repoussait-elle ? Il voulait lui laisser complètement le choix, cette fois-ci. Sa fierté était encore blessée, après la gifle. Si il s'était écouté, jamais il n'aurait recommencé. Mais il n'avait pas put résister. Mais peut-être pouvait-il tourner sa faiblesse à son avantage.

Après un petit soupir presque imperceptible d'Hermione, il décida de se lancer. Il posa d'abord un petit baiser juste sur ses lèvres, puis se recula, pour voir sa réaction. Elle avait légèrement entre-ouvert la bouche, les yeux toujours fermés. Il sourit, heureux de ne pas être repoussé.

Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes. Puis encore, et encore. Jusqu'à ce que tous les deux aient l'irrésistible envie de plus. La langue d'Hermione frôla la lèvre inférieure de Drago, qui jubila presque d'avoir réussi son effet. Alors il autorisa sa bouche à s'entre-ouvrir.

Il serra un peu plus le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains, elle se rapprocha plus de lui, passa une main timide dans ces cheveux blonds légèrement en bataille comme elle les aimait. Tout était lent, excepté les battements de leurs cœurs.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent timidement, se frôlèrent, se cherchèrent. Hermione gémit, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle voulait plus, tellement plus. La caresse de la bouche de Drago était tellement grisante.

– Drago…

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour entendre encore son nom prononcé avec autant de sensualité ? Il se promit d'y réfléchir.

Bien que le geste lui coûta énormément, Drago rompit soudainement le baiser qui avait retourné son cœur 20 fois dans sa poitrine, pour se lever et partir rapidement. Tout ceci lui avait donné faim, une faim insatiable de Granger. Il espérait de tout cœur avoir réussi son effet.

Il rentrait dans la maison après avoir replacé ses manches, alors qu'Hermione était encore sur le banc, bouche-bée. Comment avait-il osé ? Elle en aurait pleuré de frustration. Elle était restée sur sa faim, n'avait pas été satisfaite. Pourquoi était-il donc parti ? En cet instant, elle aurait put le supplier de revenir. Sa chaleur l'avait abandonnée d'un coup, comme ça. Son cœur battait encore tant ce baiser l'avait chamboulée. Jamais elle n'avait embrassé un garçon si intimement, et jamais elle n'aurait cru cela aussi agréable et addictif. Pourquoi était-ce ce garçon là qui lui avait fait découvrir cette sensation, alors même qu'elle en aimait un autre ?

Mais la question était « Est-ce que je l'aime vraiment comme je le pense ? ».

Quant à Drago, qui s'était attablé avec un thé dans la cuisine, il ne pensait pas que son plan avait aussi bien marché. Il avait espéré faire oublier cet imbécile de Weasley à Hermione : et quoi de mieux que la frustration et l'envie pour ça ?

– Tu veux du sucre, Drago ?

Il fut rappelé à la réalité par Molly.

– Oh, non merci, madame Weasley.

Il faisait face à Potter et Weasmoche. Ce dernier épluchait des carottes à la Moldue, vision assez drôle.

– Harry, mon chéri, ne voulez-vous pas rester dîner ce soir ? Andromeda et Teddy viennent, ainsi que Fred et George. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé plus tôt à vous demander ?

Andromeda Tonks, donc. Était-il prêt à voir cette femme dont il avait entendu tant de mal de la part de son père ?

– Avec plaisir, Molly, répondit Harry.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Hermione pour réapparaître, le regard un peu vague et les joues un peu rouges.

– Ca va, Hermione ? demanda Weasley.

– Oui, oui. Qu'il fait chaud, dehors ! dit-elle, ayant conscience de la rougeur de ses joues.

Elle prit un soin particulier à ne pas le regarder quand elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Drago.

– 'Mione, j'ai dit à Molly qu'on restait ce soir, pour voir Ted, dit Harry. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Oh, non. Ce serait génial.

Mais elle n'était pas assez concentrée pour bien imprimer les paroles de son meilleur ami, qui fronça les sourcils.

– Ginny n'est pas là ?

Elle était devenue aussi distraite que Luna Lovegood elle-même, faisant sourire Drago intérieurement.

– En haut, dit Harry.

– Elle boude toujours ?

– Toujours.

– Je vais aller la voir, dit-elle en se levant.

Drago secoua doucement la tête.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda cet imbécile de Weasley.

– Aucune idée, répondit Harry.

Ron se tourna alors vers Drago, qui mima la surprise et l'incompréhension. En même temps, il en profita pour faire passer mentalement le message au rouquin « Hermione Granger est pour moi. »

…

– Non Ginny, ça ne me fait absolument rien de l'embrasser ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ? murmura-t-elle en surveillant la porte d'un air méfiant.

Hermione soupçonnais Ginny de tout faire pour qu'elles se fassent entendre.

– Oh rien, rien… dit Ginny innocemment. Tu as juste l'air bien chamboulée, c'est tout ce que je dis. C'est marrant, parce que dès que je t'ai dit que tu avais l'ai bizarre, tu as parlé de Malefoy.

Hermione lança un regard noir à sa meilleure amie hilare. Pourquoi était-elle montée la voir, déjà ? Si ce n'est pour l'enfoncer, Ginny ne servait à rien du tout.

– Tu me fatigues, Gin'. Je t'ai dit qu'il m'avait demandé de réessayer, je l'ai laissé faire, on s'est rendu compte tous les deux qu'on ne ressentait rien et c'est fini !

Que de mensonges… C'en devenait ridicule tellement elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait.

– C'est exactement ce que je me disais ! Pourquoi te sens-tu obligée de te justifier si tout est réglé ?

– Oui, voilà, donc c'est bon.

Ginny prenait un malin plaisir à faire tourner Hermione en bourrique. C'était impressionnant de voir comment son amie s'inventait des choses dans ces moments-là. Mais elle ne disait rien de plus, car elle venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle en parlant avec Hermione.

Et elle comptait bien appliquer son plan, qui serait bénéfique pour tout le monde. Dès qu'elle croiserait Malefoy, elle devrait lui en parler.

– Allez, descendons, maman à peut-être besoin d'aide, dit-elle.

Quand les deux filles arrivèrent en bas, elles éclatèrent de rire en voyant les trois garçons en pleine découpe de légumes. Ron se plaignait avec une moue exagérée, Harry avait un éclat de carotte sur les lunettes, et Drago semblait découvrir une mandoline.

– Maman, pourquoi est-ce que tu les fait faire ça à la Moldue ?

– Ginny chérie, ces hommes doivent apprendre que la magie ne sera pas toujours là. Et je préfères le goût du fait main, la magie laisse toujours une amertume.

– Merci, Molly, c'est ce que je dis toujours ! s'exclama Hermione. Rien de mieux que la cuisine à la main !

La matriarche Weasley sourit à sa fille de cœur. Puis elle regarda l'heure.

– Arthur ne devrait pas trop tarder, et rien n'est prêt ! Les garçons, dépêchez-vous ! Tiens, Drago, peux-tu aller chercher un oignon dans le garde-manger, s'il-te-plaît ?

Drago sauta sur l'occasion, se détachant avec empressement de l'objet meurtrier que semblait être la mandoline que lui avait donné Molly.

– Bien sûr. Seulement, où est le garde manger ?

Molly sourit, puis demanda à Ginny de l'accompagner. La jeune Weasley jubila d'avoir une occasion pareille de se retrouver seule avec lui.

Après avoir prit un oignon au hasard, elle se tourna vers un Malefoy admirant chaque objet de la maison.

– Malefoy.

Il la regarda, étonné.

– Je sais ce qu'il se passe avec Hermione.

Drago n'en fut même pas surpris.

– Tu vas me menacer, c'est ça ?

Ginny sourit.

– Non. Tu la veut, je le sais. Et tu sais aussi que si tu lui fait du mal, je te castrerai à main nue. Seulement, elle ne se l'avoue pas encore, mais je suis sûre que tu ne la laisse pas indifférente. Aussi, même si j'adore mon frère, je ne pense pas particulièrement que leur couple fonctionnerait. Je veux donc te proposer un marché.

Elle avait éveillé la curiosité de Drago, qui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle continue.

– Tu veux Hermione. Je veux Harry. (Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le cacher, sachant parfaitement que ce fait n'avait échappé qu'au concerné.) Rien de mieux que la jalousie pour prendre conscience de ses sentiments, pas vrai ? Alors… je te propose de faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus quand il sourit doucement avec un léger dodelinement de tête.

– Une véritable Serpentard.

C'est sur cet accord implicite qu'ils retournèrent à la cuisine donner l'oignon à Molly.

…

– Comment ça va, Andromeda ? demanda Molly avec une voix chaleureuse.

Cette femme, la tante de Drago en fait, venait tout juste de franchir le pas de la porte qu'elle se faisait agresser par des Gryffondor avides de voir le bébé. « Ridicule... » pensa Drago.

Alors qu'il voyait son visage pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago remarqua immédiatement la ressemblance frappante avec Bellatrix. Il aurait put les confondre. Seul le regard plus humain de la femme devant lui contrastait avec sa défunte tante.

– Oui, merci Molly. Les temps ont étés durs pour tout le monde…

Ah, oui. Drago avait entendu dire que cette femme avait perdu son mari Moldu, récemment. Il se retint de justesse de penser que ce n'était pas une grande perte, puis se flagella mentalement. Il devait en finir avec les préjugés.

Il était resté en retrait à l'arrivée d'Andromeda. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué alors qu'elle se débarrassait de sa veste et du couffin vide du bébé. Ce dernier avait atterrit dans les bras d'un Potter tout souriant, et Hermione avait la tête penchée sur lui, à faire des sourires et grimaces en tout genre.

– Je t'en pris, Andromeda, installe-toi.

– Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Arthur, je ne vais pas m'installer avant tout le monde !

Après avoir lissé sa longue robe grise et soupiré de soulagement, Andromeda traversa la pièce du regard sous les yeux gênés de Drago. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu cette femme une jour, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant, étant donné que son père la répugnait littéralement.

– Eh bien… souffla-t-elle, ramenant Drago à la réalité.

Les sourcils froncés au-dessus d'yeux étonnés, elle avança lentement vers Drago, qui esquissa un sourire gêné.

– On ne m'avait pas dit que tu serais là.

– Oh, ce n'était pas prévu.

Il essayait de paraître détendu devant le regard scrutateur de celle qui était sa tante.

– C'est fou comme tu ressemble à ton père, Drago. Je t'ai tout de suite reconnu.

– Et vous à… Bellatrix.

Un petit sourire lui répondit.

– Seulement physiquement, je l'espère !

– Sans doute.

Elle s'avança encore un peu, comme timidement.

– La dernière fois que je t'ai vu… tu ne devais pas être plus grand que Ted.

Ah, donc il l'avait déjà rencontré. Enfin, du moins, elle l'avait déjà vu.

– Je ne savais que vous… enfin, puisque…

Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de bégayer, et surtout devant ces stupides Gryffondor qui semblaient avoir décroché leur regard du bébé pour le poser sur la scène de rencontre entre une tante et son neveu.

– Oh, tu ne pensais pas que je t'avais vu ? Cissy à tenu à ce que je te rencontre, il y a de ça des années. Jamais elle n'aurait mis Lucius au courant, évidemment.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, gêné par l'attention générale et les yeux stupéfaits d'Andromeda. Il eut même un doute, un instant, sur l'état bien humide de ses yeux.

– Ca fait vraiment un choc, de te revoir après toutes ces années… Du temps perdu, j'imagine.

Il sourit encore légèrement. « Merlin, faites que ce moment se termine… »

– C'est sûr.

– Mais je vois que tu n'as pas les mêmes préjugés que ton père, c'est génial. Je suis très contente qu'on se rencontre enfin, Drago.

Après un léger sourire qu'elle lui fit, elle partit vers la cuisine avec Molly. « Enfin… » Et la pauvre femme ne savait pas à quel point elle se trompait concernant les préjugés.

Ses pensées furent coupées par la Weaslette, qui arriva vers lui, se positionna bien trop proche pour paraître amicale, et lui parla de pures banalités à voix basses, paraissant tout à fait mystérieuse.

Hermione, tour à tour absorbée par Teddy, puis la conversation Drago/Andromeda, fut détachée de ses préoccupations par la proximité de Ginny avec Drago, eux qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment vus parler ensemble avant. Que cachaient-ils ?

Ayant jeté un bref regard vers Hermione, Drago l'a vit froncer les sourcils à leur vue. Il jubila intérieurement. Le plan commençait à merveille.

* * *

**Alors ? Un Drago ouvertement jaloux, qui ne se voile plus trop la face envers ce qu'il ressent ? Le second baiser, avec Drago qui fait exprès de frustrer notre Hermione (qui est bien chamboulée soit dis en passant) ? Le "plan" implicite de Ginny et Drago (qui, je vous rassure, ne durera pas longtemps) ? Et enfin, la rencontre Andromeda/grand Drago ? **

**J'ai hâte hâte hâte hâte de lire vos avis ! A bientôt !**


	23. Chapitre 23 : Jalousie

**Coucou ! Comment allez-vous ? Perso, ça va nickel, en ce beau mois de juillet ;) Je suis assez occupée en ce moment, alors je poste aujourd'hui puisque je ne serais pas chez moi ce week end... Bref, tout le monde s'en fiche de ma petite vie XD**

**Voici le 23 ème chap de Redevable ! Tout ceci est loin d'être fini encore ;) J'ai 35 chapitres actuellement, et il va sérieusement falloir que je termine !**

**RARA : ****Sarah MAES : Je suis contente que tout t'ai plu ! Voici la suite avec le plan diabolique, et la rencontre plus approfondie avec Andromeda :) Merci et à bientôt !**

**Harpie : Tu peux la secouer comme un prunier, ça nous arrangerait tous XD Il va falloir encore un peu de temps pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il est effectivement l'homme de sa vie ;) Merci à toi et à bientôt !**

**MZabiniMalefoy : Je suis heureuse que le chap précédent t'ai plu ! il fait partie de mes préférés ;) Merci à toi de me suivre et à touteee !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 :**

**Jalousie**

Quand ils s'installèrent tous à table, Hermione fut d'autant plus surprise de voir Ginny se positionner à côté de Drago avec timidité. Ce dernier sourit, et s'approcha d'elle pour regarder un peu plus loin. Pourquoi se penchait-il autant ?

Hermione décida de se placer presque en face de l'improbable duo. Juste histoire de mieux comprendre leur petit jeu.

Drago ne perdait pas une miette du comportement d'Hermione. Il jubilait tellement qu'il en aurait embrassé Weaslette d'avoir eu une idée si brillante. Potter, quant à lui, était bien absorbé par son filleul, trop pour remarquer la mascarade des deux comploteurs.

Contre toute attente, dès le début du repas, Drago se trouva des affinités avec Andromeda assise juste à côté de lui. Il avait été assez réticent à alimenter la conversation les premières minutes, mais il appréciait finalement découvrir cette femme. Jamais il n'aurait pu entretenir une conversation normale avec sa tante Bellatrix, et cette normalité était rafraîchissante. Et avec toutes les questions qu'elle lui posait, il lui semblait qu'elle tentait de rattraper le temps perdu.

– Moi aussi, j'adore les potions ! Qui était ton professeur ? demanda-t-elle.

– Rogue, c'est mon parrain aussi.

– Oh, oui, Cissy me l'avait dit.

Drago prit une bouchée d'entrée, le regard étonné.

– Ah bon ? À quelle occasion ?

Andromeda sourit malicieusement avec un clin d'œil.

– Ta mère et moi avons toujours gardé contact, on s'écrivait. Lucius ne surveillait quand même pas ses lettres ! Mais, pour se voir, c'était plus compliqué.

– J'imagine.

Son père pouvait être un enquêteur hors pair quand il le voulait.

– Narcissa et moi avons toujours eut beaucoup d'affinités, mais la vie nous a malheureusement séparées. Comment va-t-elle, aujourd'hui ? Avec la guerre, nous n'avions plus vraiment l'occasion de correspondre.

Drago fut soudain gêné par cette question. Sûrement parce qu'il n'était même pas allé voir sa mère depuis la bataille finale, et qu'il en avait honte.

– Oh, euh, bien, j'imagine. Enfin, elle a été disculpée, au procès.

Andromeda eut l'air sincèrement heureuse.

Hermione, dont l'ouïe ne laissait rien filtrer, fut consternée de constater que Drago n'était même pas allé voir sa mère. Elle aurait voulu lui crier de profiter d'elle, et même de son père, tant qu'il le pouvait. Puisqu'elle ne le pouvait plus, avec leur départ en Australie et l'Oubliette.

– J'imagine que je vais pouvoir la revoir, maintenant que…

Andromeda se coupa. Mais Drago finit la phrase tout seul, pas blessé le moins du monde :

– Maintenant que mon père est à Azkaban, oui.

Il avait accepté que son père paie pour ses actes. Il se disait que, si les rôles avaient étés inversés, Lucius l'aurait laissé. Il avait toujours semblé se battre pour que son fils soit le meilleur, le plus fort, le plus beau, le plus puissant. Mais aussi, Lucius s'était sans doute aperçut que Drago n'était pas le meilleur en tout. Voilà une énième raison pour Drago de détester Potter, qui semblait le surpasser en tout point.

Hermione, l'oreille toujours tendue, fut triste de voir son nouvel ami parler de son père avec un tel détachement. Sûrement était-il atteint, au fond de lui, par la peine de son père, mais maintenait encore et toujours son masque impénétrable.

– Drago, tu veux un peu de Bièraubeurre avec moi ?

Hermione fut coupée dans ses pensées par la voix de Ginny s'adressant à Drago. Depuis quand celle-ci l'appelait-elle « Drago » ? Depuis quand partageait-elle sa Bièraubeurre avec lui ?

Du coin de l'œil, Drago n'en loupait pas une de la réaction d'Hermione. C'était simplement jouissif, de voir son air étonné, ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux fixés sur le point de rencontre entre le bras de Drago et de Ginny. Alors il continua son petit jeu, bien trop heureux pour renoncer :

– Je veux bien, Gin', merci.

« Gin' » ? Ceci résonna comme une exclamation dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Comment ça, Gin' ! Et il l'avait remerciée ? Maintenant, Ginny versait le contenue de sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre dans le verre de Drago, penchée sur le bras de ce dernier. Le blond lui sourit quand elle se redressa. Ginny prit le verre de Drago, l'approcha de lui comme pour le lui donner. Mais après une secousse que Drago savait programmée, quelques goûte de Bièraubeurre se renversèrent sur la chemise de Drago.

Comme confuse, elle s'empara d'une serviette en tissu et essuya les quelques gouttes avec des excuses, sous le regard de plus en plus étonné et bien d'autres choses d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle joue bien, la Weaslette… » pensa Drago. Jamais il n'aurait crut qu'elle irait jusqu'à poser ses mains sur son torse comme ça. Il commençait à croire que la rouquine en pinçait pour lui, en fin de compte. Mais peu importe, l'attitude d'Hermione en retour était bien trop parfaite.

Il vit rapidement que Potter, lui aussi, avait détaché son attention du bébé pour la reporter sur eux. Heureusement, sinon la Weaslette arrêterait le plan, qui marchait à merveille pour Drago.

Hermione se retint d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant Drago sourire à Ginny, celle-ci s'empressant encore d'effacer les tâches qui auraient pu disparaître d'un coup de baguette et sans aucun contact. Elle ne savait pas à quel jeu ils jouaient, tous les deux, ni pourquoi tout ceci la faisait gronder intérieurement, mais elle décida d'agir.

Assise entre Ron et Harry, il ne fut pas difficile de détourner son attention de Drago et Ginny pour la reporter sur celui qu'elle aimait.

– J'adore vraiment ton pull, Ron.

Elle ajouta un sourire à sa remarque. L'intéressé se désintéressa de Fred et George avec qui il parlait précédemment, pour sourire timidement à Hermione.

– Oh, merci 'Mione. Et toi tu as… une très jolie coiffure.

Drago bouillonnait intérieurement. Alors comme ça, elle voulait le rendre jaloux ? Ça fonctionnait. Très bien, même. Depuis quand Hermione aimait-elle les compliments sur sa coiffure ? Quand il la vit rougir, il vit rouge. « Calme-toi, Drago. Lui ne l'a embrassé qu'une seule fois… » pensa-t-il.

Il reporta son attention sur la rouquine quand il crut apercevoir un regard en coin chez Hermione. Cette maudite sorcière tentait vraiment de le rendre jaloux.

– Merci beaucoup, Ron. Tu aimes ? (Elle passa une main légère sur ses boucles dessinées, résultat de multiples sortilèges.) Je le ferais plus souvent, si ça te plaît.

Le maudit rouquin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Quel imbécile. Évidemment, qu'elle avait une jolie coiffure. Tout en elle était beau. Pourquoi Drago n'avait-il pas pensé aux compliments plus tôt ? Ah, oui. Ce n'était pas son genre. Seul son charme faisait flancher, d'habitude.

En fait, il n'était pas si habitué que ça à séduire. Jamais il n'en avait vraiment eu besoin. Mais Drago connaissait ses atouts, savait jouer des mots et des sourires. Seulement, jamais aucune fille ne s'était refusée à lui. Jusqu'à cette Gryffondor née-Moldue qui l'avait fait passer de haine à attirance en si peu de temps que c'en était étourdissant pour Drago.

Il rit tout seul de l'ironie de la situation, n'ayant lui-même pas vu venir ses sentiments. En fait, quelques semaines plus tôt, chaque aspect de sa personnalité lui inspiraient indifférence et énervement. Aujourd'hui, chacun de ses gestes lui paraissait adorable.

« Quand t'es-tu ramolli à ce point, Drago ? » se demanda-t-il. Il en devenait ridicule. Mais son stupide cerveau refusait de laisser partir Hermione de son esprit, il devrait sûrement s'accommoder à ce fait, imaginait-il.

Pendant ce temps, la Gryffondor (qui aurait du aller à Serpentard tant elle parvenait à le manipuler en cet instant), continuait son petit jeu avec le rouquin. Il devait retenir sa colère pour faire fonctionner le plan de la Weaslette. Et redoubler d'efforts, aussi.

Il retira ses tâches d'un coup de baguette, et Ginny s'éloigna. Drago continua son repas avec peu d'appétit, cette vermine de Weasley flirtant avec Hermione et lui donnant la nausée. « Résiste encore un peu, Drago, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps… ».

…

Mais quand vint la fin du repas et qu'ils se levèrent tous pour aider Molly à débarrasser, Drago n'y tenait plus. Il venait d'assister à une repas entier plein de rougissements ridicules et de touchers légers, juste en face de lui. Ça lui était insupportable, alors au Diable les plans ridicules. Comment osait-elle le laisser l'embrasser, le caresser et nouer leurs mains, pour ensuite flirter avec le rouquin ?

Hermione était fière de son petit effet. Elle ne laisserait pas Malefoy la rendre faible, et l'éloigner de Ron. Mais quand elle le vit, le regard mi-furieux, mi-déterminé, elle douta d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Il l'a pris doucement par le bras, l'emmenant à l'écart du groupe. Quand ils furent seuls et qu'Hermione eut croisé ses bras sur son ventre, il commença :

– A quoi tu joues, Granger ?

Hermione se retint de ricaner.

– Et toi ?

Drago fut déstabilisé par cette question qu'il n'avait pas prévu, mais se rattrapa vite :

– Je t'ai posé la question en premier, Granger.

– Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles.

Elle fit mine de s'éloigner, alors que Drago la retint par le bras. Cette fois-ci, il s'approcha plus près d'elle, la coinçant contre le mur. Hermione eut soudain une difficulté particulière à déglutir.

– Avec Weasley ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? Tu me laisse… (Il baissa d'un ton.) tu me laisse t'embrasser, puis tu vas flirter avec Weasley ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ayant visiblement loupé quelque chose.

– Attends… ne me dis pas que tu me reproche de flirter avec _celui que j'aime_, alors que tu…

Elle fit un geste vague vers Ginny, ne sachant pas vraiment quel mot employer.

– Ca n'a rien à voir, Granger.

– Ca à tout à voir. Tu m'embrasse, parce que n'oublions pas que c'est toujours toi, pour après jouer à je-ne-sais-quoi avec Ginny ?

Quelle pouvait être stupide. Cette rouquine n'arrivait même pas à la cheville d'Hermione…

– Ce que je fais avec Ginny, ça n'a rien à voir !

– Et en quoi, Malefoy ? Maintenant, s'il-te-plaît, j'aimerais beaucoup rejoindre Ron.

Il la retint à nouveau.

– Pas avant qu'on finisse cette conversation. Qu'est-ce qu'il…

Il n'était pas sûr de la tournure de phrase à adopter.

– Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire craquer, chez lui, hein ?

Hermione se retint de le baffer. D'abord, parce que Ron était quelqu'un de parfaitement respectable. Ensuite, parce qu'il ne voyait même pas qu'elle craquait bien plus avec lui qu'avec un autre… « N'importe quoi, Hermione ! » pensa-t-elle en se giflant mentalement. Mais en même temps, elle essayait de ne pas penser au corps chaud du Serpentard à quelques centimètres d'elle, à sa main appuyée sur le mur derrière elle, et à cette odeur enivrante qui lui chatouillait les narines.

– Ron est quelqu'un de très gentil, qui ne me fera jamais de mal, avec qui j'ai beaucoup d'affinité, et qui me connaît mieux que personne. C'est bon, maintenant ?

– Alors quoi ? Il faut te complimenter pour te séduire ? (Il imita la voix de Ron, avec une grimace peu gracieuse.) « Tu as une très jolie coiffure... » Je n'ai jamais entendu un compliment si ridicule.

Hermione croisa plus fort ses bras sur son corps.

– C'était adorable, et au moins, _lui_ a apprécié et remarqué l'effort que j'ai fait !

Elle voulut encore une fois partir, un peu dépassée par la situation. La proximité du blond lui faisait dire des choses qui dépassaient la limite qu'elle s'était érigée, et elle sortait des sous-entendus qui reflétaient bien trop ses pensées.

– J'ai remarqué aussi.

Il avait prit une voix plus douce et plus rauque, faisant remonter des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione, qui sentait tout à coup la situation lui échapper.

– En parlant de coupe de cheveux, où est passé ton affreux gel ?

Drago expulsa un petit rire par les narines. Il avait été repéré, visiblement.

– Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que les cheveux libres m'allaient mieux. Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

– Tu es un imbécile, pourtant.

Drago roula des yeux.

– C'est sûr que ce parfait Weasmoche est bien mieux que l'affreux Drago Malefoy.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne retint pas un léger sourire.

– Serais-tu… jaloux d'un Weasley, Drago Malefoy ?

L'expression de surprise qu'il afficha était bien réjouissante.

– Jamais. Un Malefoy ne s'avoue jamais vaincu, tu le savais ?

Il s'approcha encore. Hermione déglutit, ne quittant pas ses yeux profonds qu'il rendait hypnotiques.

– Je ne savais pas, en fait. Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre où tu veux en venir.

Ou alors, elle ne comprenait que trop bien. Quand il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rosées, elle crut que ses jambes allaient la lâcher. Et puis, que faisait-elle, seule dans un coin sombre, bloquée par un Malefoy bien trop proche ?

Ne la voyant pas partir, Drago s'approcha encore plus proche, pour ne laisser son visage qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hermione. Elle commença à fermer doucement les yeux, et laissa sa bouche s'ouvrir un peu.

Il n'hésita qu'une demi seconde, et avec un sourire victorieux, il s'éloigna rapidement pour aller retrouver Andromeda.

Quand Hermione se rendit compte que la chaleur l'avait abandonnée, elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était faite avoir, comme une idiote de quatrième année. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait donc, de se laisser ainsi distraire par Malefoy ?

Et pourquoi Ron quittait-il ses pensées, dans ces moments-là ? Elle se promit d'y réfléchir.

…

Tout le monde avait déserté le salon pour laisser Ted dormir. Plusieurs jouaient à la bataille explosive, tandis que Weasley et Fred faisaient une partie d'échec version sorcier.

Hermione les regardait faire, le sourire aux lèvres. Jouer ne l'avait jamais passionnée. Drago, lui aussi, avait préféré regarder. Jamais il ne voudrait perdre face à Weaslette à la bataille explosive.

– Échec et mat, déclara Ron tandis que la pièce de Fred fut détruite.

Hermione ne comprenait absolument rien à ce jeu. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que Ron était très doué.

– J'abandonne, déclara Fred. Ron, trouve toi un autre partenaire.

Sur ce, il se leva, suivi de George, et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la partie de bataille explosive enflammée.

Penaud, Ron chercha autour de lui quelqu'un avec qui jouer. Hermione jeta un regard au Malefoy concentré en face d'elle, qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette de la partie.

– Ron et Malefoy, vous n'avez qu'à faire une partie !

Les deux jeunes hommes grimacèrent. Puis, avec un petit sourire, Drago haussa les épaules. Ron dit :

– OK, alors commençons.

Drago se plaça face à Ron. Hermione était curieuse de savoir qui gagnerait. Mais les deux garçons étaient bien trop concentrés pour se soucier du sourire d'Hermione.

Soucieux d'impressionner leur spectatrice et ne pas laisser un ennemi gagner, ils redoublèrent d'effort. Dès les premiers déplacements des pions, la partie était serrée.

Hermione se plaisait à les détailler pendant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le remarquer. Les longs cils blonds presque transparents de Drago, ceux roux et courts de Ron. Le visage fin et pâle de Drago, celui plus grossier de Ron. Il était assez drôle pour elle de les voir combattre dans cette discipline. Elle savait bien que cette partie n'avait rien d'amical, qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait supporter l'autre. Tout ceci n'était que fierté et orgueil, chacun pensant pouvoir battre l'autre. Et de plus, Hermione n'était pas dupe. Elle voyait bien qu'une bataille implicite s'était déclarée entre eux. Même si Ron n'avait pas encore conscience de la relation entre Drago et Hermione.

Le temps avait parut bien court à Hermione, quand la pièce de Ron alla détruire celle de Drago.

– Échec au roi, dit-il simplement.

Toute trace de concentration disparue, elle vit le visage stupéfait de Drago. Sa lèvre frémit un peu, il regarda Ron dans les yeux avec une rage non dissimulée.

Cet imbécile de Weasley l'avait ridiculisé, lui, Drago Malefoy, devant Hermione en plus. Honteux et son ego bien attaqué, il se leva et ses pas le menèrent au salon. Il entendit Hermione glousser, sûrement dû à une remarque du rouquin. « Quel… » il n'eut pas le temps de finir son insulte qu'il aperçut le bébé endormi. Gêné, il voulut sortir.

Mais après réflexion et un coup d'œil à la porte de la pièce, il se décida à jeter un petit coup d'œil. Il s'approcha du bébé, et se pencha sur le couffin occupé.

Ses cheveux bruns et tout fins ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de Potter. Et bien qu'il sache à qui était ce bébé, il eut un doute quant à l'identité du père en voyant la ressemblance frappante.

– Teddy Lupin…

– Tu te ramollis, Malefoy ? chuchota la voix d'Hermione derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

À la base, elle l'avait suivi pour pouvoir se moquer un peu de lui concernant la partie d'échecs. Mais quand elle l'avait vu penché sur le berceau, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire.

– Je regardais juste à quoi pouvait ressemble ce gamin. Il est presque de ma famille, après tout.

Et c'était vrai, il n'avait regardé que par curiosité. D'ailleurs, il fut étonné qu'elle ne mentionne pas la honte de la défaite aux échecs.

Hermione s'approcha à son tour, pour se mettre à la hauteur de Drago.

– Oh, mais il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude.

Drago haussa un sourcil curieux.

– Comment ça ?

Hermione sourit légèrement.

– Sa mère était Métamorphomage. Là, il semblerait qu'il ai prit l'apparence de Harry…

Donc la ressemblance était due à ça. Il comprenait un peu mieux. Et quand il regarda encore une fois la bouille du nouveau-né, il ne put s'empêcher de faire la ressemblance avec Potter, par bien d'autres aspects.

– J'espère que ça ira pour lui. Enfin, puisqu'il est… orphelin, à présent.

Hermione sourit tristement.

– Andromeda et Harry s'occupent bien de lui. On sera tous là pour lui, toujours.

Drago fut attendri en voyant le visage doux d'Hermione, quand elle caressa doucement le visage du bébé. Il avait cette maudite sorcière dans la peau, à présent.

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de certains lecteurs, j'espère que ma fic vous plaît toujours… **

**J'ai bien hâte de recevoir votre avis ! C'est la rémunération des auteurs de fanfic… ;)**

**Bisousss !**


	24. Chapitre 24 : Blaise

**Bonjour à tous ! Je poste un peu à la hâte, je ne pourrais pas poster de la semaine :) Désolée pour les réponses très brèves aux reviews, aussi. MERCI à vous de me soutenir encore et toujours ! **

**RARA : Harpie : Hihi, nos deux idiots se bougent enfin un peu n'est-ce pas XD Et en effet Drago a perdu, mais il ne peut pas être fort en tout, n'est-ce pas ? Il gagne Hermione, Ron gagné aux échecs (maigre consolation) mdr. Merci à toi !**

**MZabiniMalefoy : Je suis heureuse que le chap précédent t'ai plut, j'espère que celui-ci en fera tout autant ! Merci à toi et à bientôt ! **

**Chapitre 24 :**

**Blaise**

Il arriva à 9h10 à Sainte Mangouste, presque en courant. Il s'était levé en retard, ce mercredi matin, pour son deuxième jour de TIG. Il s'était couché un peu tard la veille, la petite fête chez les Weasley s'étant terminée tard.

– Monsieur Malefoy… Vous êtes en retard, l'accueillit froidement la chef de service.

– Je suis vraiment désolé…

– Pour une deuxième jour, ce n'est pas brillant. Vous resterez dix minutes de plus à la fin du service.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

– Je vous laisse commencer le travail.

Alors que la chef de service s'en allait, il partit dans le local d'entretien pour faire léviter le matériel ménager. Il commença alors le nettoyage des chambres impairs en commençant par la chambre 405. Bientôt, il se perdit dans ses pensées. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à baigner dans la crasse des autres, mais il se consolait, rassuré de ne jamais avoir croisé les occupants des chambres.

Distrait, il changea de chambre quand il eut terminé la 411. Mais il ne fit pas attention, quand il rentra dans la chambre suivante, la 412. Il posa ses produits ménagers et s'apprêta à changer les draps quand il vit du mouvement. Un patient ?

– Drago ?

Ce dernier se retourna, et fit face à l'occupant de la pièce. Il ne put cacher sa stupeur quand il le reconnu.

– Blaise ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le métisse haussa les épaules, avec un léger sourire.

– Comme tu vois, je fais le ménage.

– Mais depuis quand es-tu revenu ? Tu étais chez ta mère et…

Blaise soupira, puis s'assit sur le lit du patient.

– Ca fait quelques jours déjà. Mon procès est fini, j'ai eu 150 heures de TIG, et je me suis retrouvé là.

Drago ne comprenait pas tout, il devait l'avouer.

– Mais d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Blaise. Je sais que tu nettoie ici mais pourquoi es-tu dans cette chambre ? C'est bien moi qui fait les chambres pairs…

– J'ai dû me tromper. Mais ne change pas de sujet, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je ne savais même pas que tu étais revenu !

Blaise soupira lourdement une nouvelle fois.

– Mais je ne sais pas Drago, je ne sais pas ! Tout s'est passé vite, j'étais chez ma mère, j'ai reçu une convocation, j'y suis allé, deux jours plus tard le procès était fini et voilà ! Je suis à Sainte Mangouste pour mon premier jour de TIG.

Drago s'assit aussi, un peu bouche-bée. Ils n'avaient aucun secret, Blaise et lui.

– Tu me l'aurais dit quand, si je n'étais pas débarqué dans cette chambre ?

Nouveau soupir. Blaise semblait mettre un point d'honneur à éviter son regard.

– Je ne sais pas.

Drago haussa les sourcils. Comment ça, il ne savait pas ? Puis un rire jaune sorti de sa bouche. Ainsi, leur amitié se terminait comme ça ?

Il commença à se lever et rassembla ses affaires.

– Je crois que c'est clair.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand Blaise l'interpella.

– Drago, reviens s'il-te-plaît. Je te promets de tout t'expliquer.

Il hésita, sur le pas de la porte. Puis il finit par aller s'asseoir à côté de Blaise. Peut-être s'étaient-ils mal compris ? Même si il était sceptique quant au comportement étrange de Blaise.

Puis le métisse commença à parler, légèrement gêné.

– Si je suis parti, c'est effectivement pour voir ma mère. Mais aussi… parce que je commençais à…

Drago leva un sourcil interrogatif.

– Eh bien, je commençais à… avoir des sentiments pour…

Silence. Drago sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Et si son meilleur ami était amoureux d'Hermione ?

– Tu n'es pas amoureux d'Hermione, quand même ?

Blaise ne put retenir un rire devant le visage horrifié de Drago.

– Non ! Non. Mais dis-moi… toi par contre, tu ne semble pas insensible…

L'air malicieux de Blaise était enfin revenu, rassurant Drago, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son ami sérieux.

– La ferme. Alors, tu aime qui ?

Blaise roula des yeux.

– Ce n'est pas une question d'amour ! Je commençais seulement à développer des sentiments pour… Weasley.

Drago crut défaillir. Et voyant la mine de son meilleur ami, Blaise continua avec précipitation :

– Weasley fille ! Ginny Weasley ! Pas Weasley… Par Merlin Drago, tu sais autant que moi que je suis plus qu'hétéro !

Bien que soulagé de ne pas à avoir à être le témoin de son meilleur ami lors de son mariage avec la Belette, Drago dit :

– Oh mais tu sais, je n'ai rien contre les gays… Tu aurais fait un très beau couple avec Weasley !

– Revenons-en aux choses sérieuses, dit Blaise sans relever la remarque. Donc, je commençais à avoir des sentiments pour _Ginny_, alors je suis parti.

– Pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté quelque chose ?

Il rit.

– C'est parfaitement logique qu'elle aime Potter. Je ne voulais pas me mettre en travers de leur chemin, voilà. Mais maintenant, tout va mieux !

Il redevenait enthousiaste, et Drago sourit. Mais soudainement, un détail lui revint en tête.

– Mais où est-ce que tu vis, en ce moment ?

Blaise grimaça un peu.

– Question qui fâche. Je loue une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. C'est pas le grand luxe, mais ça me fait du bien d'être un peu seul après tout ça.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

– Mais tu ne vas pas rester seul là-bas ! Potter et Hermione seraient d'accord que tu viennes, j'en suis sûr. Le temps qu'on… se trouve quelque chose. On pourrait même se payer une coloc ?

Blaise sourit légèrement.

– Merci, mec. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis encore sevré de la Weaslette, et je ne veux pas déranger…

– J'insiste. Weaslette ne vient jamais, de toutes façons. (Il fit mine de réfléchir.) Enfin, presque jamais.

Blaise rit un bon coup.

– T'inquiètes, ma mère me donne assez de pognon pour me payer une chambre. Elle restera en Écosse, au fait. Elle s'est trouvé quelqu'un.

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Les nombreux maris disparus de Madame Zabini… Ca commençait à être trop connu en Angleterre pour que des hommes ne tombent dans son piège, visiblement.

– Ne te moque pas, lança Blaise. Tu sais qu'elle a toujours été très romantique !

Les deux amis se retinrent quelques secondes, mais ne résistèrent pas à rire de bon cœur. Après quelques minutes de fou rire, ils se stoppèrent.

– C'est bon de te retrouver, mon pote, souffla Blaise en riant encore un peu. Avec toutes ces merdes récentes, on s'était un peu perdu de vue.

– Pas faux. Mais ça ira mieux maintenant, j'imagine.

– Y'a intérêt !

Blaise se stoppa, et retrouva son sourire :

– J'ai cru comprendre qu'avec la Granger…

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Il mit une grande claque dans l'épaule de Blaise, puis se leva. Après tout, ils devaient travailler, si ils ne voulaient pas se faire passer un savon.

– On en reparle, mec. Je passerai te voir, ou tu viendras.

– Pas de soucis.

Drago allait sortir quand il entendit :

– Par contre, j'ai pas dit non, pour la coloc !

…

Hermione entendit trois discrets coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre. Elle referma son livre sur les maladies et blessures magiques.

– Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit, et la tête de Harry en dépassa. Il tenait une lettre entre ses mains.

– 'Mione ? Je peux entrer ?

– Bien sûr, Harry.

Il s'assit sur le lit près d'Hermione.

– Tiens, t'as reçu ça, dit-il en tendant la lettre fermée. Si c'est comme la mienne, c'est McGonagall qui nous invite à redoubler notre septième année. Apparemment, la plupart des élèves ont reçu cette lettre.

– C'est la lettre de Poudlard ?

– Non, pas vraiment. Elle demande pour l'instant une réponse pour savoir si on compte y aller ou non, afin de préparer la rentrée. Elle dit aussi que le château est en cours de rénovation et sera prêt pour septembre.

– Oh, merci Harry. Tu comptes y aller ?

En fait, Hermione ne se posait même pas la question. Elle ne pourrait pas commencer des études si elle ne terminait pas sa scolarité à Poudlard. Mais étrangement, elle doutait que ses amis décident d'y aller.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas trop.

Hermione appuya son argument.

– Mais tu ne pourras pas devenir Auror si tu ne poursuit pas tes études…

Harry sourit.

– Si, Hermione. Kingsley m'a fait une proposition en or : après seulement deux ans en école d'Auror, il veut m'offrir le poste. Il m'a dit qu'il en parlerait à Ron, aussi.

Bien qu'heureuse pour ses amis, Hermione sentit une pointe de douleur en son cœur. Alors comme ça, ses amis risquaient de ne pas revenir à Poudlard avec elle.

Il continua :

– Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas profiter de mon statut, mais… Après tout, je ne sais pas si je pourrait réussir ces études sans l'aide de Kingsley. Hermione, c'est une chance inouïe.

La jeune femme dut sourire, pour se reprendre.

– Oui, oh, Harry, c'est génial. C'est vrai que Poudlard sans vous ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais si ça peut te rendre heureux…

– Ma décision n'est pas arrêtée, Hermione. Je viens de recevoir la lettre. Rien ne m'empêche d'obtenir mes ASPIC puis de profiter de l'offre de Kingsley. Enfin, tu vois, je dois encore y réfléchir.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se dit soudain qu'il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Drago…

– J'imagine que tu veux y retourner, toi ? demanda Harry.

– Sûrement. Je ne sais pas encore vers quelles études me diriger, de toutes façons.

Harry hocha la tête. Puis il parcourut du regard le titre de l'ouvrage dans lequel Hermione était plongée à son arrivée.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Soudain, la bonne humeur d'Hermione revint. Laissant la lettre de McGonagall sur sa commode, elle éloigna cette pensée pour le moment.

– Oh, c'est le guide sur les maladies et blessures magiques ! Vraiment passionnant. Je l'avais commandé chez Fleury et Bott il y a un moment maintenant, mais après tout peut-être avaient-ils mieux à faire que des livraisons !

– Tu pourrais faire Médicomage…

En fait, Hermione y avait déjà pensé. L'idée n'était pas si mauvaise, mais elle hésitait encore avec bien trop de métiers passionnants.

– Je verrais bien. Dis, j'avais à te parler.

Le petit numéro entre Ginny et Drago l'avait fait réfléchir. Elle connaissait parfaitement le plan de Ginny, qui consistait à séduire Drago pour rendre jaloux Harry. Bien que sa meilleure amie ne l'ai pas averti que le plan était désormais en marche, elle n'aurait jamais crut que Drago réagirait autant à ses avances. C'est alors qu'elle y avait bien réfléchi, toute la matinée en fait, pour comprendre le petit « truc » qui lui échappait. Elle n'y comprenait toujours rien, à l'heure actuelle, mais était parvenue à la conclusion que Harry devait prendre les choses en main si elle voulait que le petit jeu s'arrête.

– Il va falloir que tu sois honnête, avec toi-même, et avec moi aussi, continua-t-elle.

Harry s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit, curieux.

– Vas y.

– C'est à propos de Ginny, en fait. (Elle vit qu'il allait se fermer, alors elle reprit.) Harry, il faut absolument que tu clarifie la situation avec elle. J'ai bien peur que tu ne la perde, à force d'attendre…

Hermione savait bien que c'était faux, que Ginny était follement amoureuse de Harry, mais avait décidé de faire un peu peur à son ami pour qu'il se bouge un peu.

– Comment ça, que je la perde ?

« Ah, j'ai enfin son attention. » pensa Hermione.

– Eh bien… Disons seulement que je ne doute pas qu'elle t'aime. Mais je pense qu'elle perd espoir, elle ne sait pas ce que tu ressens, et elle a trop peur de faire le premier pas si jamais tu la rejetais… Tu vois ?

Harry parut penaud. Puis triste. Puis un éclair de compréhension passa dans son regard.

– Je le vois, Hermione. J'ai même vu qu'elle se rapproche dangereusement de Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu me conseille ? Tu crois que je devrais tenter quelque chose ?

Hermione fit un léger sourire. Apparemment, son ami avait enfin eu le déclic nécessaire.

– Je crois surtout que tu devrais t'écouter. Si tu l'aime, fonce, Harry. Tu as tout à y gagner. Et si elle te repousse, je promets de ne plus jamais toucher un livre pendant 10 ans ! Je serais prête à en faire le serment, Harry !

Ceci eut le mérite d'arracher un rire à son meilleur ami. Puis il redevint sérieux.

– Elle t'as dit quelque chose ?

Hermione roula des yeux.

– Harry ! Et même si c'était le cas, je ne pourrais rien dire. Je te dis juste qu'il est temps que tu te décides, et surtout, que tu la séduise !

Il parut réfléchir quelques secondes, puis il prit une grande inspiration.

– T'as raison. J'y vais tout de suite !

Hermione se retint d'éclater de rire. Si il voyait une once de moquerie en elle, jamais plus il ne la croirait.

– Soit quand même un peu subtil… Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser, si tu l'ignores pendant des jours et que tu réapparais d'un coup en lui demandant sa main ?

Harry sourit malicieusement.

– T'inquiète, je gère !

Il se précipita vers la porte de la chambre, puis se retourna pour laisser un petit baiser sur la joue de sa meilleure amie.

– Merci beaucoup, Hermione.

– Va retrouver ta chérie, dit-elle d'un air taquin.

Pourtant, dès que la porte fut fermée, elle ne put empêcher ses idées noires de l'assaillir. Elle avait lu toute la matinée, pour essayer d'oublier, de ne plus penser. Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule et que l'envie de lire lui était passée, elle se retrouvait entre deux chaises.

D'un côté, il y avait Ron. Il était la valeur sûre, celui qu'elle devait forcément aimer, qui la rendrait forcément heureuse. Elle avait toujours été sûre qu'elle l'aimait, s'était toujours imaginée avec lui. Il était la suite logique à sa vie, pour elle. Et la tendresse qu'Hermione éprouvait pour lui était indéniable.

Pourtant, elle avait beaucoup lu de livres de romance, où la sensation d'amour et de désir était si bien décrite. Chaque personnage se liquéfiait avec la présence de l'être aimé. Chaque sensation était décrite comme incroyable, indescriptible. Mais elle était forcée de constater que jamais elle n'avait éprouver quelque chose d'aussi fort avec Ron.

Son cheminement de pensée, ainsi que ce problème de sensations, l'amenait donc à penser à l'autre personne qui occupait ses pensées.

Parce que de l'autre côté, il y avait Drago. Lui représentait la nouveauté et l'interdit. L'attraction, aussi. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi attirée par un être humain. Au début, elle avait été obligée de nier en bloc, de sortir l'artillerie lourde pour éloigner cette pensée. Mais elle devait bien se l'avouer, maintenant. Drago lui inspirait tant d'émotions contradictoires. Drago la faisait se sentir vivante. Il lui faisait éprouver tant de sensations pour si peu. À chaque effleurement, elle en était toute retournée. Et même si elle n'en était pas fière, elle avait déjà pensé à plus. Si un baiser la rendait complètement accroc et éveillait tout son corps, qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentirait si leur relation venait à évoluer dans un sens plus… intime ?

Elle avait conscience qu'elle ne devrait pas se poser cette question. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien, de comparer et choisir entre deux garçons. Mais ne devait-elle pas penser à ses sentiments avant tout ?

**Je vous laisse avec les doutes et questionnements d'Hermione ;) Avez vous apprécié ? C'est un chapitre un peu transitoire mais nécessaire, je crois. **

**Une review pour répondre aux questions d'Hermione ?? **

**Bisous et à bientôt ! **


	25. Chaptre 25 : Tourner la page

**Coucou ! Merci à vous pour vos reviews que je prends plaisir à lire et désolée pour le petit retard de poste ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 :**

**Tourner la page**

– J'suis rentré ! cria Drago en entrant.

Il entendit de nombreux pas descendre les escaliers. Puis Hermione arriva, les cheveux attachés, en short, tongs et T-shirt.

– Comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas rentré ce midi ?

Elle essayait de ne pas le montrer, mais elle s'était inquiétée.

– Désolé, je ne t'ai pas prévenue.

Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Drago partit dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau, puis retourna au salon s'allonger dans le canapé d'un air épuisé.

– Alors ? souffla Hermione, légèrement perturbée.

Elle décida de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, pas très loin du jeune homme.

– Eh bien, j'ai seulement dû faire deux heures en plus. Parce que je me suis fait chopper à parler avec Blaise, et que je suis arrivé en retard ce matin. La guérisseuse en chef m'a proposé ce compromis si je ne voulais pas qu'elle le signale. J'ai acheté un sandwich.

– Oh.

Il y eut un petit silence.

– Alors Blaise fait son TIG avec toi ?

– Oui, c'est plutôt drôle en fait, je nettoie les chambres impairs, lui les autres. On s'est rencontré par hasard.

Mais une question turlupinait Hermione.

– Mais où est-ce qu'il dort ?

Drago tiqua.

– Chaudron Baveur. Sa mère lui donne l'argent pour, t'inquiètes. (Quand il la vit prête à surenchérir, il la coupa.) T'emballes pas, Granger, je lui ai proposé de venir, mais il ne veut pas.

Bien que la raison de ce refus intriguait beaucoup Hermione, elle comprit qu'elle ne devait pas continuer sur ce sujet.

– Au fait, tu as reçu une lettre.

Elle indiqua la table, mais trop épuisé, Drago fit le mort. Ceci arracha un immense sourire à Hermione, rassurée que le Serpentard ne la regarde pas.

– Rien de bien grave, c'est seulement McGonagall qui veut savoir si on retournera à Poudlard pour redoubler.

Drago se redressa quelque peu. Voilà bien quelque chose auquel il n'avait pas pensé. Mais après tout, avec les Carrow et tout ça, il n'avait pas vraiment bouclé sa septième année. Il soupira lourdement.

– J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. On ne peut pas faire d'études sans ASPIC, non ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

– Je ne pense pas. Enfin, tout dépend le genre d'étude que tu veux faire.

– Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, en fait. Je devrais peut-être refaire mon année, comme ça, j'aurais le temps de me décider.

Hermione ne put contenir sa joie. Au moins, elle ne serait pas toute seule. De plus, cet évènement lui mettait une boule au ventre très désagréable.

– C'est vrai ? Tu viendrais ?

Drago esquissa un petit sourire. Voilà que Granger ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.

– Je te manquerai tant que ça ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione s'efforça de ne pas rougir, sachant parfaitement que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Non, elle ne lui ferait pas cette satisfaction.

– Pas du tout. C'est juste que Ron et Harry ne reviendront peut-être pas, alors…

Drago jubila intérieurement. Une année, seul à seule avec Hermione, sans belette ni balafré ? Jamais Poudlard ne lui avait parut si attrayant.

– Si c'est pour la bonne cause, je reviendrai sûrement, alors.

Hermione sourit légèrement. Elle remercia Merlin qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage en cet instant. Bien que le fait de ne pas être seule la réjouissait, le fait qu'elle ait Drago pour seule compagnie faisait battre son cœur bien trop vite pour que ce soit normal.

– Au fait, où est Potter ?

Hermione sourit largement, heureuse pour ses amis. Elle espérait que lorsque Harry reviendrait, il y aurait du nouveau de ce côté.

– Chez Ginny. Enfin, il est parti les voir tous, quoi.

Drago acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête.

– Ah, OK. Au fait, je vais sûrement prendre une coloc avec Blaise. Il suffit qu'on trouve, mais je ne resterai plus longtemps ici.

Hermione ressentit une immense déception. Pourquoi ? Elle ne préférait pas le savoir. Mais le fait était que son visage affichait un air maussade qui ne laissait aucune place au doute quant à ses pensées.

Le silence ayant été assez long pour Drago, il se redressa et se tourna pour voir Hermione. Quand il vit la tête de six pieds de long qu'elle affichait, un mélange d'euphorie et de tristesse se fit ressentir en lui.

– Hermione ? Ça ne va pas ?

Ayant remarqué que Drago la voyait parfaitement, Hermione afficha un sourire qui paraissait bien faux.

– Oh, si, si, c'est super ! Mais, tu ne nous dérange pas, tu sais. Si tu ne veux pas laisser Blaise tout seul, il peut toujours… venir ici.

Elle ne retint plus la rougeur de ses joues. Ce n'était pas prévu, qu'elle lui demande de rester, mais peu importe. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas assez profité de sa présence. Elle se rendit compte qu'au moment même où il aurait son appartement, jamais plus il ne viendrait les voir. Si il restait, c'était seulement par dépendance, et non envie.

– Après tout, c'est génial pour vous ! Je n'ai pas encore assez d'argent pour partir d'ici, personnellement, mais… Félicitations. Enfin, c'est génial.

Elle s'embrouillait quelque peu. Drago ne comprenait pas vraiment l'air triste d'Hermione. Qu'il vive ici ou ailleurs, il continuerait à vouloir la voir.

– On se verra quand même, tu sais ?

Elle fit un petit sourire timide.

– Et puis, reprit-il, après une année entière à Poudlard à se supporter, tu en auras marre de moi !

Alors elle rit. Fier de lui, il se rallongea, sur le côté cette fois, pour pouvoir voir ce visage qu'il aimait tant. Ses ancêtres l'enverraient peut-être en Enfer pour ça, mais à présent, il ne pourrait plus se passer de cette satanée Gryffondor. Il sourit, car il devait être le seul Malefoy de la lignée à s'être tant attaché à une sang impure. Mais en rien il ne la changerait, même si il le pouvait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? dit-elle.

Il fut étonné de cette réponse. La profondeur de son regard le fit voyager quelques instant.

Hermione essayait de se connecter à lui, de lui envoyer ses sentiments. Par la même occasion, certains lui éclatèrent en pleine face. Elle éprouvait bien plus de tendresse envers Drago qu'avant. Elle essaya de ne pas paniquer à cette pensée, de ne pas paniquer en voyant toute la douceur qu'il lui partageait du regard.

Mais tout ça lui éclata en pleine face, et lui fit peur. Elle eut soudain envie de se prouver qu'elle aimait Ron, que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Drago n'était que le fruit de son imagination débordante, qu'elle compensait son manque affectif. Alors elle se leva d'un coup, prit sa baguette, et se précipita dans la cheminée.

– Je vais voir Ron, dit-elle précipitamment avant de jeter la poudre de cheminette en disant « le Terrier ».

Comme souvent, Drago n'avait rien comprit à son comportement. Et bien que ça le démangeait, il se promis de ne pas la suivre cette fois-ci. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux. Pendant ce temps, il attendrait.

…

Hermione débarqua au Terrier, déterminée. Fini le déni et le doute. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait être fixée sur ses sentiments et terminerait cette journée avec l'esprit plus clair.

Elle salua rapidement Molly et se précipita à l'étage pour trouver Ron. Elle entendit des voix provenant de la chambre de Ginny et sourit légèrement, avant de retrouver sa détermination.

Entrant en trombe dans la chambre de Ron, elle le trouva entrain lire un magasine de Quidditch.

– Oh Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais…

– Ron, embrasse-moi.

Le concerné rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Euh… d'accord, dit-il.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire un geste, réduisit la distance entre eux et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Ron. Elle ne ressentit rien d'autre qu'une gêne évidente. Elle tenta d'approfondir le baiser, pour _ressentir_ quelque chose. Les deux Gryffondor s'embrassèrent longuement, chacun se posant des questions sur ses sentiments.

Mais tout était déjà clair pour Hermione. Elle accepta, avec une déception non dissimulée.

Elle se décolla de lui quand elle vit qu'il ne répondait plus. Il était rouge pivoine, mais affichait une légère grimace. Dépitée, Hermione s'assit aux côtés de son ami.

– Je suis désolée, j'ai cru…

– Non, t'inquiètes. On voit tous les deux qu'on ne ressent rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, gênée, dépitée, déçue.

– C'est moi qui suis désolé, Hermione. J'ai vraiment crut qu'on pourrait… tu sais, mais Ginny m'a parlé. Elle m'a fait réaliser que… le peu de fois où nous nous sommes rapprochés, aucun de nous n'a… été à l'aise, enfin, on n'arrive pas à se voir autrement qu'amis. Tu vois ? Et puis, on vient de retenter l'expérience… je pense qu'on voit tous les deux que ça ne marche pas, non ?

Elle accusa le coup difficilement, mais sourit légèrement. À quoi servait-il de se voiler la face encore ?

– Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Désolée d'avoir débarqué comme ça…

Ron sourit un peu.

– Non, c'est bon. J'espère que tu comprends ce que j'ai voulu dire ? Depuis ce baiser, dans la Chambre des Secrets, on ne se comporte plus normalement l'un avec l'autre. J'ai vraiment cru que ce serait possible, 'Mione, tu me crois ? Hier encore, j'essayais, mais…

Elle voyait exactement ce dont il voulait parler. Et elle se sentit légèrement soulagée de ne plus avoir à modifier son comportement avec lui.

Émue, déçue, soulagée, toutes ces émotions se mélangeant en elle, Hermione se jeta au cou de Ron. Puis elle rit légèrement.

– Hier encore, on flirtait ensemble ! dit-elle.

– Je sais. C'est étrange non ?

– C'est sûr.

Se séparant de son ami, elle essuya une larme. Elle renonçait à des années d'amour envers lui. Ou du moins le croyait-elle. Bien qu'elle ai accepté, cette dernière heure, que ses sentiments récents pour Ron n'étaient pas de l'amour. Elle ressentait un sentiment très fort d'attachement qu'elle avait prit pour un sentiment amoureux.

– Amis ? dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle fut heureuse de retrouver son amie, Ron Weasley. Mais le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait était encore bien présent, et elle se prit à regretter de ne pouvoir contrôler ses sentiments.

– Amis, dit-elle en un mélange de rire et sanglot.

Elle le vit se pencher pour fouiller en dessous de son lit. Quand il se redressa, il lui tendit un petit paquet.

– Chocogrenouille ?

Hermione rit une nouvelle fois en essuyant une autre larme, puis accepta avec joie la friandise.

– Merci.

Ils grignotèrent ainsi tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Hermione évoqua la lettre en provenance de Poudlard, et Ron avoua qu'il n'avait pas envie de revenir, même si sa mère souhaitait qu'il obtienne ses ASPIC. Il préférait accepter la proposition de Kingsley, qui lui avait envoyé un hibou récemment, mais il se laissait du temps pour y réfléchir. Aussi, il la rassura, lui disant que Ginny serait à Poudlard avec elle dans tous les cas.

…

Quand elle rentra au Square, Hermione était bien plus sereine. Ron l'avait confortée dans l'idée qu'elle ne l'aimait que comme un ami. Et même si son cœur était encore un peu blessé de devoir renoncer à Ron, elle ne culpabilisait plus.

Drago était encore allongé sur le canapé lorsqu'il la vit arriver. Elle avait les joues et les yeux un peu rouges, mais souriait.

– Tout va bien ?

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, comme avant qu'elle ne parte. Quant à lui, Drago se redressa sur un coude.

– Oui, je crois que ça va.

Et bien qu'il n'était sûrement pas la bonne personne, elle eut envie de se confier.

– En fait, on vient de… je ne sais pas comment dire, rompre ? Même si nous n'étions pas ensemble, bref. Mais je culpabilise parce que je ne suis pas assez triste. Enfin tu vois, ça fait des années que je rêve du moment où nous serions en couple, donc ça fait forcément quelque chose d'y renoncer. Mais je suis comme… libérée d'un poids, comme si je connaissait la vérité depuis un moment déjà, et que me l'être avouer me soulage. C'est horrible, non ?

Un des points principaux que Drago avait retenu, c'est que Weasley n'était plus dans la course. Il ne put s'empêcher d'en être heureux, mais s'efforça de ne pas sourire devant Hermione, alors même qu'elle venait de se confier.

– Ce n'est pas horrible du tout. Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête. Oui, c'était vrai. Elle sourit légèrement, le taquinant :

– Je pense que tu pourrais engager des études de psychomagie, Drago Malefoy.

Il rit fort, quelques secondes.

– N'importe quoi. Alors sinon… pourquoi as-tu mis les choses au point avec Weasley ?

Elle vit très clair dans son jeu, mais décida de ne pas marcher.

– Pour rien du tout. J'avais seulement besoin de mettre les choses au clair.

– Ah, d'accord. Aucun rapport avec moi, donc ?

Drago feignait l'innocence, se rallongeant dans le canapé.

– Aucun. Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles.

Ils avaient tous les deux comprit le jeu de l'autre, mais n'insistèrent pas. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans un silence confortable, chacun dans ses pensées.

– Drago ?

– Oui ?

Soudainement, Hermione avait trouvé un sujet dont elle voulait parler avec Drago depuis un moment déjà.

– Dis, pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir ta mère ?

Drago fut bien surpris de cette question, s'étant attendu à beaucoup de choses, sauf à ça.

– J'en sais rien. Je ne veux pas retourner au Manoir.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

– Seulement ça ?

Drago soupira. Mais il savait que la Gryffondor ne le lâcherait pas.

– J'ai peur que rien ne soit comme avant. Je me rappelle le regard déçu de mon père… Mais j'irais la voir. Je sais qu'elle doit être bien seule.

– J'imagine très bien qu'il soit difficile de retourner au Manoir, ce n'est pas attaché à de très bons souvenirs, mais il faut que tu fasses un effort. Et ta mère t'aime, je suis sûre qu'elle meurt d'envie de te voir.

Nouveau soupir, plus fort encore.

– J'y suis déjà retourné, au Manoir. L'atmosphère y était tellement froide… Je ne veux pas y retourner Hermione, je n'en ai pas la force.

– Imagine ce que ta mère doit y ressentir, seule ? Essaie au moins… Je t'accompagnerai devant la porte, si tu veux.

Drago sourit :

– Tu pourrais m'accompagner à l'intérieur ?

Hermione grimaça. Le Manoir n'était pas non plus très chaleureux pour elle.

– Je ne pense pas que te mère veuille que…

– On s'en fiche. Elle ne dira rien. Mon père n'est pas là, en plus. Tu serais d'accord ?

Hermione secoua doucement la tête. « Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourrée ? » pensa-t-elle.

– Mais ce serait en quel honneur ? Que dirait-on à ta mère ?

Drago balaya la question d'une main.

– Elle ne posera pas de questions. Et au pire, on est amis, non ? J'y suis allé des dizaines de fois avec Blaise ou Pansy sans qu'elle ne dise rien !

– Ce n'est pas vraiment pareil. Tu pourrais y aller avec Blaise, non ?

Drago fit la moue. Au pire, il demanderait à Blaise de l'accompagner. Mais au mieux, il préférait que ce soit Hermione.

Mais soudain, il pensa aux quelques portraits de ses ancêtres. Peu importe, pour qu'Hermione se sente plus à l'aise, il demanderai à sa mère de les couvrir.

– Je n'en ai pas envie. Tu me promets d'y réfléchir ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer en voyant que ça lui tenait à cœur.

– On verra. Mais s'il-te-plaît, tu iras hein ? Parce qu'il faut profiter de ses parents tant que l'on peut, Drago, sinon tu le regretteras.

Il voulut la taquiner quand il dit :

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux absolument que je le fasse ? Je ne t'ai pas vu aller voir tes parents, toi non plus.

Mais il regretta immédiatement ses paroles quand il vit le visage défait qu'affichait Hermione. « Qu'ai-je dit ? Ils ne sont quand même pas... » pensa Drago.

Il s'assit immédiatement, et se décala pour atteindre Hermione. La jeune femme avait baissé la tête, une douleur lancinante au cœur.

– Je suis désolé… Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ? Dis-moi.

Hermione haussa tristement les épaules, et renifla un coup en relevant la tête. Elle tenta un petit sourire, bien vite remplacé par une grimace de tristesse.

– Avant de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes avec Harry… je me suis effacée de leur mémoire. Avec un sortilège de Faux-Souvenirs. (Elle renifla encore un coup, retenant ses larmes avec peine. Drago prit sa main dans la sienne, en exerçant une petite pression.) Ils sont partis s'installer en Australie, s'appellent désormais Wendell et Monica Wilkins, et ils ne connaissent plus mon existence. Je n'ai plus aucun espoir de les retrouver, à présent.

Elle tenta à nouveau un haussement d'épaules, puis fondit en larmes silencieuses. Légèrement gêné, ne trouvant pas comment réagir, Drago appliqua une nouvelle pression à sa main.

Hermione se reprit rapidement, détestant lâcher prise de la sorte. Elle lâcha la main de Drago, essuya ses larmes d'un geste enthousiaste en soufflant un bon coup.

– C'est bon, j'ai accepté cette idée. Aucun des livres que j'ai lu n'indique comment inverser le sort, alors je m'y ferais !

Alors que Potter rentrait tout sourire, et qu'Hermione enfilait son masque de joie, il se promit de tout donner pour trouver ce contre-sort.

* * *

**Alors ? Hermione qui se rend compte qu'elle n'était pas réellement amoureuse de Ron ? (Je reste persuadée qu'on peut tout prendre pour de l'amour tant qu'on n'a jamais réellement aimé quelqu'un de la plus profonde des manières…) La nouvelle résolution de Drago : retrouver les parents d'Hermione ? **

**A bientôt, en espérant avoir vos impressions que j'attends chaque fois avec un impatience délirante !**


	26. Chapitre 26 : Journée shopping

**Bonjour à tous ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup (et le suivant aussi d'ailleurs). OK, il est un peu cucu peut-être, mais bien agréable à lire je pense ;) **

**Bonne lecture !**

**RARA : Harpie : J'aime beaucoup ton commentaire, si seulement Hermione t'entendait XD ! Merci à toi ;)**

**Mademoiselle E : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ;) Ca fait plaisir de voir que ma fic plaît ! J'aime beaucoup le Blinny, que j'ai d'ailleurs exploité dans une autre fiction, mais pas ici... Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron aura sa fin heureuse ! Je n'aime pas le Romione, mais je n'aime pas non plus le bashing Ron XD Merci beaucoup à toi et à bientôt j'espère !**

**MZabiniMalefoy : Dramione en cours... Hihi, on avance bien dans l'histoire avec la révélation d'Hermione qui s'aperçoit qu'elle n'aime pas Ron ! Merci à toi et à bientôt !**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 :**

**Virée shopping**

La fin de la semaine arriva vite. Hermione passait ses journées le nez dans les bouquins, le plaisir de la lecture lui ayant manqué pendant ses mois de fuite, la tranquillité et la sérénité bien présentes en elle. Les petites plaisirs de la vie prenaient tout leur sens, pendant cette période bénie qu'était l'après-guerre.

De plus, elle profitait de la distraction qu'apportaient les livres pour éviter de penser. La discussion avec Drago concernant ses parents l'avait chamboulée. L'espoir ne l'avait pas vraiment quittée, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas être obsédée par l'idée de les retrouver. Elle chercherait, ce serait lent, mais elle ne devait pas s'oublier au risque d'être malheureuse. Elle savait ses parents en sécurité, sans aucun manque, alors si elle-même pouvait se contrôler, ses parents attendraient.

Harry passait un temps fou chez les Weasley. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien eu de réellement romantique avec Ginny. Harry s'était excusée auprès d'elle, ils étaient repartis sur des bases saines. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils se reparlaient vraiment.

Lorsque Drago n'effectuait pas son TIG, il réfléchissait à Poudlard, et lisait chaque ouvrage qui pouvait évoquer le sortilège d'amnésie, ou celui de Faux-Souvenirs. Il avait décidé de ne pas en parler à Hermione, pour ne pas la décevoir en cas d'échec. Il avait parcouru Fleury et Bott pendant des heures le vendredi, après ses deux heures à Sainte Mangouste. Granger passait bien trop de temps dans sa chambre pour s'en apercevoir.

Le lundi, après ses deux heures à Sainte Mangouste (sans n'avoir plus jamais croisé Blaise, qui semblait avoir changé de service), il dévorait une pomme à la cuisine quand il entendit un hibou frapper la fenêtre avec son bec.

Il ouvrit au hibou du ministère, qui transportait deux lettres. Après qu'il lui ai donné une noix spécial hibou, celui-ci s'envola au loin.

Croquant dans sa pomme, Drago lu les noms sur les lettres sans les ouvrir.

– Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il. Une lettre pour toi !

Comme souvent, il entendit la Gryffondor dévaler les escaliers. Elle atterrit au sol avec un bond gracieux, sous les yeux intéressés de Drago, croquant une nouvelle fois dans sa pomme pour occuper sa bouche qu'il aurait voulu précipiter sur le cou appétissant d'Hermione.

Il ne s'était rien passé entre eux depuis la soirée chez les Weasley. Drago avait décidé de laisser à Hermione le temps qu'il lui fallait, notamment pour oublier la Belette. Mais de jour en jour, être près d'elle sans pouvoir la toucher devenait plus difficile.

Quant à Hermione, les préoccupations sentimentales de Drago étaient bien loin de son esprit. Ces derniers jours, elle n'avait aspiré qu'à se retrouver, lire, reposer son esprit et se détendre. Elle entamerait ainsi ses vacances d'été sous de meilleurs auspices.

– J'étais plongée dans un livre absolument passionnant sur l'histoire entre Gobelins et sorciers !

– Passionnant, souffla Drago.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment la même définitions de quelque chose de passionnant, visiblement.

Après avoir avalé un grand verre d'eau, Hermione se tourna vers sa lettre. En l'ouvrant, elle dit :

– C'est à propos de quoi ? (Un coup d'œil à Drago, puis elle continua, surprise.) Oh mais tu n'en a pas !

Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement l'écriture soigneuse des Plumes à Papote du Ministère.

– Oh mais ça vient du ministère ! Une cérémonie en l'honneur de la fin de la guerre va avoir lieu. Oh, ce sera à Poudlard ! J'y suis invitée… Mais c'est dans deux semaines ! Je n'ai rien à me mettre !

Drago sourit. « Même avec une peau de Dragon en guise de robe, tu serais plus belle que les autres. » pensa-t-il en promenant son regard sur les courbes d'Hermione. Il ne cherchait plus à réfréner ses pensées : à quoi bon ?

– De toutes façons, ça te fera du bien de sortir. Tu restes enfermée depuis des jours ! dit-il.

Hermione paniquait légèrement. Il faudrait qu'elle demande un peu d'argent à Harry qu'elle lui rembourserait dès que possible pour se trouver une tenue.

– Mais je ne sais même pas quoi me mettre ! Peut-être que Ginny aurait quelque chose à me donner ?

Drago balaya le tout d'un signe de la main en croquant encore une fois dans sa pomme.

– On a juste à aller chez Gringotts, je te payerais ta robe.

Hermione afficha une mine sévère.

– Non, c'est ton argent, il est à toi. Je ne suis pas une fille superficielle qui…

Drago la coupa d'un grand rire. Évidemment, qu'elle n'était pas une fille superficielle. C'était même l'une de ses principales qualités, et une des premières choses qui l'avait attiré chez elle.

– Je le sais bien. Ça n'a rien à voir, ça me fait plaisir, vraiment.

En fait, il mourrait d'envie de la voir dans une magnifique robe moulante qu'il lui paierait. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie d'offrir quelque chose à quelqu'un.

– Non, non. Je me débrouillerai…

Drago roula des yeux. Elle était bien trop têtue, pire qu'un hippogriffe.

– J'insiste.

Hermione pointa son doigt en l'air dans la direction d'un Drago tout souriant.

– Drago Malefoy, c'est hors de question !

…

– Je ne veux pas aller chez Gringotts, Drago, s'il-te-plaît…

Mais Drago était victorieux. Il tirait la jeune femme vers la banque, la tenant par la main.

Même si Hermione résistait un peu, la main chaude de Drago dans la sienne avait un effet euphorique presque immédiat qu'elle essayait de cacher de toutes ses forces. Après une légère dispute qui n'en était pas une au Square, il l'avait prise par la main, l'avait emmenée jusqu'à la cheminée, et l'âtre les avait avalés jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse sans qu'elle n'ai put rien y faire. Et même si elle essayait de tirer un peu Drago pour faire demi-tour, elle était heureuse de pouvoir passer un moment avec lui.

– Drago, je ne suis même pas habillée comme il faut, s'il-te-plaît…

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, qui marchait au ralenti derrière lui en exerçant une petite pression sur sa main pour qu'il s'arrête. Il sourit en voyant son débardeur rouge et son pantacourt en jeans, ainsi que sa queue de cheval un peu desserrée.

– Mais non, tu es parfaite. Allez, viens.

Le cœur d'Hermione crut défaillir en entendant le compliment, et rougit jusqu'au oreilles alors qu'il tournait à nouveau la tête vers la banque qui approchait. Avait-il réellement saisi l'impact que cette simple remarque aurait sur elle ?

Instinctivement, elle exerça moins de résistance et se laissa facilement emmener. Comment un simple mot pouvait faire courir des frissons tout le long de son corps ?

Drago, quant à lui, n'avait absolument pas mesuré l'ampleur de ses paroles. Bien trop excité par cette mâtinée shopping avec elle (ce qui, soit dit en passant, l'avait toujours exaspéré), il courrait presque vers la banque sans même avoir fait attention à ses mots. Et puis, après tout, il avait pu constater qu'elle aimait les compliments, cela ne pouvait donc que lui faire plaisir, non ?

Il lâcha sa main en surveillant qu'elle reste près de lui en entrant à Gringotts. Rapidement, il atteint l'accueil, demanda l'accès à son coffre et le gobelin attitré les emmena dans les profondeurs de la banque.

Après que le gobelin ai ouvert la porte avec une succession de manipulations qui avaient donné le tournis à Hermione, Drago entra. Voyant que la Gryffondor ne le suivait pas, il attrapa à nouveau sa main avec enthousiasme.

Une petite montagne de Gallions les accueillis, ainsi que différents objets précieux placés par-ci, par là.

Avec un sourire devant la mine stupéfaite d'Hermione, il prit une petite bourse et prit à pleine main plusieurs pièces dorées.

– Cet argent est entreposé là depuis ma naissance. Avant, il y mettaient des pièces tous les mois. Ça s'est arrêté depuis… le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais j'en ai bien assez, maintenant.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle pensa ensuite à l'issue du procès de Lucius Malefoy, qui stipulait qu'au décès de Narcissa, toute la fortune irait à Drago sans passer par la case Lucius. Mais en voyant tout cet or devant elle, elle doutait que Drago ait un jour besoin de la fortune de ses parents.

– Je n'aime pas trop venir ici, continua-t-il. Je n'ai pas gagné cet argent.

Hermione sourit un peu devant ces préoccupations, dont elle n'aurait jamais crut qu'elles puissent effleurer l'esprit de Drago Malefoy avant de le connaître.

Il fit la moue, montrant le contenue de la bourse pleine de Gallions à Hermione.

– Il y aura assez, tu crois ?

Elle éclata de rire.

– Bien trop. Je ne peux pas accepter ce cadeau, c'est beaucoup trop, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ceci pour je-ne-sais-quoi !

Drago l'ignora superbement, sorti du coffre-fort, et demanda au Gobelin de le refermer.

Quand ils furent remontés à la surface, il dit :

– Argent Moldu ou je garde les Gallions ?

Hermione fut presque bouche-bée. En fait, cette question était bien banale. Mais aurait-elle pu croire un jour que Drago Malefoy échangerait ses Gallions contre de la monnaie Moldue de son plein gré ?

– On a qu'à faire moitié-moitié, dit-il en voyant qu'Hermione était restée stoïque.

En fait, il s'étonnait lui-même. Mais n'était-ce pas le moment de s'asseoir sur ses principes et d'admettre qu'il avait peut-être eut tord ?

Il s'approcha de l'accueil, et demanda de convertir les Gallions. Le gobelin ne cacha pas sa surprise et sa méfiance, jetant un regard soupçonneux à Hermione.

– Non, je ne suis pas sous Imperium, maintenant pourriez-vous convertir cet argent ? dit-il avec plus de sévérité.

Le Gobelin s'exécuta, s'emparant des pièces, les remplaçant par d'étranges bouts de papiers qui devaient être des billets. Après un hochement de tête en direction du Gobelin, il se retourna, plaçant la bourse dans sa poche qu'il avait agrandie d'un coup de baguette.

– Alors, où va-t-on ? dit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione se demandait quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Il paraissait bien trop enthousiaste pour être normal.

– Tu serais d'accord pour aller dans le Londres Moldu ? dit-elle d'un ai perplexe.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Après notre fuite, je ne savais pas où aller, et j'ai passé tout mon temps chez les Moldus. Ils n'ont rien de bien bizarre en fait.

Hermione allait de surprise en surprise. Et de plus en plus, Drago Malefoy l'impressionnait, tout ce qu'elle connaissait de lui éclatant pour laisser voir quelqu'un de bien plus intéressant et étonnant qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire.

– Alors c'est parti ! Go chez les Moldus, dit-elle.

En passant par le Chaudron Baveur pour accéder au monde Moldu, Drago eut une pensée pour Blaise, qu'il se promit d'aller voir rapidement. Aussi, il devait réfléchir à la coloc, et trouver un endroit adéquat.

Ils parcoururent un allée commerçante du Londres Moldu, faisait du lèche-vitrine. Quand ils passèrent devant une boutique d'électro-ménager, Hermione ne se retint pas, et tira Drago à l'intérieur. Elle avait hâte qu'il découvre la magie du monde Moldu, en quelque sorte.

Drago fut assailli de bruit et objets étranges. Tout de suite, son attention se porta sur les images mouvantes, étalées sur toutes sortes d'écrans.

– Ça, c'est une télévision, dit Hermione en pointant le plus grand écran du doigt. Oh, et ça, un téléphone portable. C'est absolument géniale.

Elle le força à approcher, et prit l'étrange boîte en main.

– Là, il y a des touches, qui te permettent d'écrire.* Avec ces flèches, tu vas sur les différentes icônes. Et avec ça, dit-elle en brandissant l'objet, tu appelles n'importe qui n'importe quand. C'est ce qui remplace les hiboux de chez nous.

Drago fut assez surpris d'être impressionné. Jamais il n'aurait crut que certaines connaissances Moldues dépassaient celles des sorciers.

Ils sortirent quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'Hermione ait expliqué le gros de la technologie. Enfin, ils entrèrent dans un magasin de vêtements qu'Hermione aimait particulièrement. Finalement, même si elle détestait le fait de faire dépenser de l'argent pour elle, le moment avec Drago était plus qu'agréable, et elle se prit à être heureuse qu'il ai insisté.

Directement et sans se préoccuper des pensées d'Hermione, Drago s'avança dans le rayon des robes, et parcourut chaque vêtement du regard. La jeune femme s'approcha presque timidement de lui, encore un peu sous le choc de voir un Malefoy dans une boutique Moldue.

Chaque fois, elle regardait le prix, faisant attention à ne pas dépasser un certain budget qu'elle s'était fixé. Elle ne devait pas abuser, non plus.

Drago quant à lui, mettait tout ce qui ressemblait à quelque chose dans le panier qu'Hermione avait prit à l'entrée. Après tout, sur elle, n'importe quel bout de tissu pourrait être beau. Il parcourait les rayons sans aucun ennui, boosté par la simple image mentale du corps d'Hermione dans une robe moulante.

– On va vers les cabines ? dit-il après une longue recherche.

Hermione secoua malicieusement la tête. Non, elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Doucement, elle lui prit la main. Ce geste était devenu naturel. Et puis, elle ne se lassait pas de la chaleur qu'elle ressentait à ce contact, alors chaque excuse était la bienvenue.

Drago sourit presque imperceptiblement, et se laissa guider.

Elle le conduit jusqu'au rayon homme, et entreprit de chercher une tenue pour lui.

– Je ne suis pas invité, Hermione, rappela-t-il doucement.

Elle haussa les épaules, ayant devancé la question.

– Si, maintenant, tu l'es. C'est la condition pour que j'accepte ton argent.

Il secoua la tête doucement.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un cadeau. Je ne veux rien en retour.

Hermione se tourna vers lui avec un visage sévère. Lâchant sa main et croisant les bras pour accentuer son effet, elle dit :

– Drago Malefoy, tu viendras à cette cérémonie que tu le veuilles ou non, et tu achèteras une tenue aujourd'hui avec moi si tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille sur-le-champ !

Drago ne répondit pas. Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis fit mine de sortir du magasin.

– Non ! (Elle se retourna, levant un sourcil.) C'est bon, ça va, je viendrais, dit-il.

Son rêve mental d'Hermione en robe moulante s'était envolé en même temps qu'elle partait en direction de la porte : il n'avait définitivement pas pu se résoudre à renoncer à cette vision.

Elle revint alors d'un pas enjoué explorer le rayon des chemises. Il secoua doucement la tête.

Il s'aperçut alors que dans sa vie, il ne voulait pas d'une femme obéissante et discrète. Il avait besoin qu'on lui tienne tête, qu'on le défie, il voulait de l'action. Et Hermione faisait exactement tout ça : plus, même, car elle le poussait à faire des choses que personne d'autre ne lui aurait fait faire.

– Regarde ça, dit-elle avec un ton rieur.

Elle lui montra une chemise rouge.

– C'est rouge Gryffondor, continua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Avec un clin d'œil, il prit la chemise et la plaça dans le panier. Rien ne lui coûtait d'essayer, n'est-ce pas ? Même si, à la cérémonie, cette couleur serait horriblement voyante et qu'il aurait préféré se fondre dans la masse.

– J'aurais du emmener mon appareil photo… Ca aurait été drôle d'immortaliser, non ? dit Hermione.

Drago acquiesça.

– Pour une prochaine fois !

Hermione sourit, et continua sa sélection, suivie de Drago. Finalement, ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers les cabines d'essayage.

– Essaie en premier, j'attends ici, souffla Drago.

– Tu n'essaies pas en même temps ?

– Non, comme ça, je pourrais donner mon avis.

« Et je meurs d'envie de te voir dans ces tenues », ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Il s'assit sur le tabouret pendant qu'Hermione fermait d'un coup le rideau de la cabine d'essayage en soufflant un coup pour éliminer le léger stress qui l'envahissait.

* * *

***Je suis bien consciente que nous sommes en 1998 : vive le portable à touches XD**

**On avance on avance, même si rien n'est gagné entre nos tourtereaux. Ils apprennent à se découvrir et Drago se révèle de plus en plus. Que pensez-vous de son image mentale qui ne le quitte plus (avec sa motivation soudaine pour le shopping lol) ? Hermione assez réticente à accepter un cadeau ? Drago invité à la cérémonie ? **

**Ce chapitre n'était-il pas trop fleur bleue ? Moi, je trouve que ça fait du bien de temps en temps XD**

**A bientôt !**


	27. Chapitre 27 : Pourquoi pas ?

**Coucou ! Je poste ce chap à la va-vite, le temps me presse. Je suis un peu déçue de n'avoir reçu que deux reviews pour le chapitre précédent, est-ce que ma fiction ne vous plaît plus ? J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevera pas. Merci à Nedwige Stark et Harpie de m'avoir donné leur avis ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 :**

**Pourquoi pas ?**

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir. C'était la troisième robe qu'elle essayait, et n'était toujours pas sortie de la cabine, prétextant à chaque fois que la tenue était trop petite ou trop grande et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle sorte. En fait, elle s'était dégonflée. Le moment était trop parfait. Elle avait peur que quelque chose gâche tout, et surtout, redoutait le regard que poserait Drago sur elle. Et si il ne la trouvait pas belle ? « Tu es une idiote, Hermione. », pensa-t-elle. Ce n'était qu'une sortie entre amis, pourquoi stresser à l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas à son goût ?

– C'est incroyable ! Celle-ci ne me va pas non plus !

Drago s'impatientait de l'autre côté du rideau en tissu. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire pour qu'elle accepte de se montrer ? Mais après tout, il la forcerait.

Il se leva, et dit assez fort pour qu'elle entende :

– Attention, peu importe ta tenue, je rentre dans la cabine dans 10 secondes.

Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle était déjà entrain de détacher la fermeture de la robe, mais la remonta avec empressement en l'entendant si proche de la cabine, juste derrière le rideau.

– Non ! Enfin, ça va pas ? dit-elle avec un manque de conviction évident.

– Plus que 3 secondes, répondit-il simplement.

Hermione respira profondément pour atténuer la rougeur de ses joues, mais il entrait déjà, refermant le rideau derrière eux.

– Mais Drago, que vont dire les gens ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, des gens ? Parce qu'à présent, la vision devant lui valait toutes les remarques du monde.

La robe noire à bretelles était bien trop courte pour qu'il contienne son désir. De plus, un joli décolleté laissait voir la naissance de la poitrine d'Hermione, où il avait envie de glisser sa langue. Il résista tant bien que mal à la tentation d'embrasser ses jambes dénudées, et celle bien plus forte encore de lui faire l'amour sur-le-champ. Il dut même fermer les yeux pour se retenir de la plaquer avec force sur ce foutu miroir.

Hermione le regardait avec inquiétude. La réaction du jeune homme était bien étrange. Avec un voix un peu timide et apeurée, elle dit :

– Tu… tu n'aime pas ?

Drago dut mettre plus de cœur à maintenir une respiration normale, pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Cette innocence qu'elle manifestait était incroyablement sexy.

– Si… Si, mais…

C'était tellement rare qu'il perde ses mots. Il tenta à nouveau se concentrer, détachant son regard de son décolleté.

– C'est joli, mais peut-être pas adapté à…

« Aux regards pervers des autres gars. » aurait-il voulu dire, mais évidemment, ce serait déplacé.

– A une cérémonie, peut-être, finit-il enfin.

Hermione parut rassurée.

– Oh, c'est vrai. J'en essaie une autre, alors.

Mais Drago ne sortit pas, pendant les plus longues secondes de la vie d'Hermione. Qu'attendait-il donc ?

– Tu ne sors pas ? dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Comme ramené à la réalité, Drago secoua doucement la tête et sortit, les joues un peu rouges. Cette fille aurait sa peau, c'était sûr. Depuis quand une simple tenue pouvait-elle éveiller autant son désir ? Tel un adolescent en pleine puberté, il avait eut un début d'érection. Il pensait en avoir fini avec ce genre de problème d'adolescents.

Il retrouva une respiration lente qui lui permis de se remettre les idées en place, et surtout, de calmer son désir maintenant invisible. Il avait totalement repris le contrôle de la situation quand le rideau en face de lui s'ouvrit rapidement.

Hermione portait un longue robe rose pastel, bien moins révélatrice que la précédente. Avec malice, elle tourna sur elle-même devant Drago, et fit une légère révérence.

– T'en dis quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. C'était mignon, mais il manquait quelque chose. Cette robe n'était pas assez… Hermione.

– Elle est jolie, dit-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais comprit que cette robe n'allait pas.

– OK, je vais me changer !

Elle entra en sautillant dans la cabine, sous le regard doux de Drago. Cette fille le faisait passer de désir fou à tendresse en quelques minutes… Comment était-ce possible ?

La prochaine qu'elle essaya fut la bonne, en fait. Avant même de sortir de la cabine, elle savait que ça leur plairait à tous les deux. Elle était grise, et le plus beau était la dentelle transparente sur ses bras, et sur son buste, devenant opaque à partir de la naissance de ses seins en un V gracieux. Le tissu gris clair partait ensuite en évasé, et s'arrêtait en dessous du genou.

Quand elle sorti, elle dit directement :

– J'adore celle-ci !

Drago était d'autant plus fier que c'était lui qui l'avait sélectionnée. Pour seule réponse, il la regarda de haut en bas d'un air appréciateur avec un petit sourire en coin. Victorieuse, elle partit se rhabiller, puis ce fut au tour de Drago pour les essayage. Ils échangèrent donc de place, et elle attendit qu'il se montre.

Quand il sorti avec la première tenue, Hermione dit directement :

– Drago, tu ne vas pas mettre une veste quand même ! Tu auras trop chaud, et tu auras l'air ridicule.

Il roula des yeux, mais enleva sa veste devant elle, le laissant en chemise blanche et pantalon gris. Bien que la transparence de la chemise laisse voir les lignes du torse du jeune homme, ce qui était plutôt appréciable, elle dit :

– Trop ordinaire. Next.

Essayage après essayage, Hermione trouva un défaut à la tenue. Bien évidemment, chaque morceau de tissu trouvait sa place sur lui. Et ce défilé de tenue permettait à Hermione de l'admirer à sa guise. Elle se prit à vouloir passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Drago, et à vouloir passer ses mains sous le tissu qui cachait son torse.

En fait, Drago crut bien avoir trouvé ce qui motivait ses refus quand le seul vêtement qui lui restait à essayer fut la chemise rouge. Quelle était maline ! Mais il soigna son apparence, rentrant les pans rouges dans son pantalons noir, et passa même une main légère dans ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir le rideau.

Hermione sourit largement, fière d'elle. De plus, elle devait avouer que cette couleur rehaussait la couleur de sa peau, et donnait un effet bien agréable. La chemise était cintrée et tombait parfaitement sur ses hanches.

– Parfait, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle malicieusement.

– Non, je ne vais pas mettre du rouge Gryffondor, tout le monde me remarquera… dit-il quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était sérieuse.

Hermione fit la moue.

– Et alors ? Si ils te remarquent, tant pis. C'est quoi le problème ?

Drago ricana légèrement, et soupira.

– Un Mangemort à cette cérémonie de fin de guerre, ça fait un peu bizarre, non ? Personne ne veut de moi là-bas.

Hermione réfléchit. Non, personne ne voulait de lui là-bas. Ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Kingsley, ni même aucun combattant de la guerre. Sauf qu'elle savait que si il n'était pas là, la cérémonie de fin de la guerre n'aurait pas la même saveur à ses yeux. Elle voulait qu'il vienne, en fait. Elle décida qu'il serait bon de le lui dire, car il ne devait pas avoir honte de lui-même.

– Tu n'es pas un Mangemort. Et… enfin, moi je… moi je veux que tu vienne.

Elle avait baissé les yeux, parcourant avec un certain intérêt le sol carrelé de la boutique. Elle prenait un soin particulier à éviter ses yeux.

– OK, je viendrai, entendit-elle juste alors qu'il entrait à nouveau dans la cabine.

Il ne devait pas montrer qu'il avait été plus ému qu'il n'aurait dut. Donc elle ne le considérait pas comme un Mangemort, et elle voulait qu'il l'accompagne ? Tout ceci était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Il s'aperçut que ses sentiments pour elle étaient arrivés d'un seul coup. Jamais il n'aurait cru vouloir être aussi proche d'elle. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par ses pensées, et devait retourner auprès d'Hermione profiter de leur journée seule à seul.

Il sortit alors, et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du magasin, leurs vêtements respectifs sur le bras. Drago fouilla dans sa poche, et passa l'argent à Hermione.

– Tiens, dit-il en riant. Je crois qu'à ce stade, tu seras plus utile que moi.

Hermione attrapa la bourse avec un sourire, et ils firent la queue patiemment derrière une cliente récalcitrante. Pendant ce temps, Hermione faisait tourner les portants, dont celui des lunettes de Soleil. Elle chantonnait légèrement l'air qui passait dans la boutique, sous les yeux admiratifs et tendres de Drago, qu'elle ne voyait pas.

Elle prit une paire de lunettes dans sa main, et les mis sur son nez avec un sourire. Elle se retourna vers Drago en tirant la langue.

– T'es une vraie gamine, dit-il.

– Ouais !

– Comment tu peux être si joyeuse après tout ce qui est arrivé ces derniers temps ?

Il avait l'air sincèrement admiratif, lui qui, sans les réguliers coups de pied aux fesses que lui donnait Hermione, aurait sombré dans la dépression.

– Je ne sais pas, la vie est trop courte pour se morfondre, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. La guerre est finie, et on doit vivre heureux pour tous ceux qui se sont battus.

Elle sourit largement tout en finissant.

Hermione reposa la paire, et en prit une autre, plus haut. D'une main malhabile, elle glissa les lunettes sur le nez de Drago, qui resta immobile avec un air perplexe. Elle faillit lui crever un œil, et rit de bon cœur en ajustant les branches sur les oreilles du jeune homme. Ses doigts frôlaient sa peau en une légère caresse.

Elle aurait voulu en rire, mais ça n'avait rien de drôle. Elle réalisa qu'il était toujours aussi beau, ainsi. Elle soupira de frustration, tant elle avait envie… Mais elle ne savait même pas de quoi elle avait envie, mais avec Drago, elle avait toujours besoin de plus pour être satisfaite.

– Ça va, tu t'amuse bien ? dit-il.

Elle se reprit alors, et sourit malicieusement.

– Oui, ça va.

– Messieurs dames, c'est à vous, entendirent-ils.

Drago retira précipitamment les lunettes de son nez, et avança rapidement vers la vendeuse en déposant ses affaires.

Ce fut Hermione qui paya, Drago n'y connaissant rien en monnaie Moldue. Et quand ils sortirent du magasins avec leurs tenues dans un petit sac, Hermione dit :

– Tu n'as pas faim, toi ?

Drago jeta un œil à sa montre.

– Oh, il est tard ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

– On devrait sûrement rentrer au Square.

Elle ne voulait pas ce moment se termine, et sa déception s'était lue dans sa voix. Drago prit alors une décision, et dit :

– Tu ne connais pas un endroit où manger dans le coin ?

Hermione soupira.

– C'est bon Drago, tu as déjà assez dépensé d'argent aujourd'hui…

Il prit Hermione par les épaules, et la força à le regarder.

– Que tu le veuilles ou non, j'irais, avec ou sans toi, et je prendrais deux repas. C'est mon argent, je fais ce que je veux avec, et ce que je veux, c'est qu'on aille manger ensemble.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione. Elle fut électrisée par ce contact visuel, à la fois doux et dur. Elle sentait la passion en lui, et eut tellement envie de se laisser submerger par ses sentiments. Pourquoi s'interdisait-elle une quelconque relation avec lui ? Maintenant que Ron n'était plus que son ami, et qu'elle avait compris que Drago l'appréciait assez, pourquoi se refuser ce qu'elle désirait le plus en ce moment ?

Peut-être parce qu'il avait été tout ce qu'elle détestait, avant. Peut-être parce qu'une relation sérieuse serait impossible, étant donné tous les facteurs qui les séparaient. Peut-être parce qu'elle doutait de leurs sentiments, à eux-deux. Ou simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à vivre une autre relation ?

– D'accord, allons manger ensemble, dit-elle en se détachant de lui et lui prenant la main timidement.

Drago crut avoir rejoins Merlin quelques instants, alors qu'une envolée de papillons fous envahissait son ventre. Sentir ses petits doigts entre les siens provoquait une chaleur enivrante dans tout son corps. Comment avait-il pu l'insulter, la mépriser ? Comment avait-il pu vivre 17 ans sans connaître aucune de ces émotions ?

– Tu connais les fast food ? demanda Hermione, le ramenant à la réalité.

– Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle sourit.

– Viens, dit-elle en le tirant un peu.

Ils arrivèrent devant une célèbre chaîne de restaurants, ils commandèrent le même plat et s'assirent à une table un peu reculée. Alors que Drago cherchait désespérément ses couverts, Hermione leva la boîte de son burger avec un sourire.

– Ça Drago, c'est ce pour quoi tous les enfants Moldus supplient leurs parents pendant des heures. Pendant que tu recevais ton premier balais, je m'extasiais devant ce burger.

– Je vais vivre un grand moment, alors, dit-il malicieusement. Dis, où sont les couverts ?

Hermione sourit, ouvrit la boîte de son burger, le prit à pleine main et croqua dedans sans plus de cérémonie en regardant Drago dans les yeux. Devant sa mine complètement choquée et surprise, elle faillit s'étouffer et reposa son sandwich pour se saisir d'une serviette en papier. Elle rit pendant longtemps, la bouche cachée. Drago ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir.

Elle saisit la paille de sa boisson en essayant d'arrêter de rire.

– Il n'y a pas de couverts, dit-elle en aspirant la boisson. Tu dois manger avec les doigts, ici.

Drago haussa les sourcils.

– Les Moldus sont donc tous aussi indisciplinés ?

Elle faillit s'offusquer, mais sourit en voyant sa mine amusée.

– Bien sûr. C'est ce qui fait qu'on sait s'amuser, Malefoy.

Pour appuyer ses propos, elle croqua à nouveau dans son burger, et trempa une frite dans la sauce Ketchup qu'elle avait pris. Elle vit qu'il regardait étrangement la boîte renfermant son burger, et rit un peu.

– Allez Drago, personne ne te connais ici !

Elle trempa à nouveau une frite dans la sauce, et avança timidement sa main vers Drago, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Il approcha lui aussi son visage, comme hypnotisé et ouvrit la bouche au dernier moment, croquant la frite, embrassant au passage le bout des doigts d'Hermione. Elle rougit devant l'intimité et la sensualité du moment. Directement, elle avala une frite, ne quittant toujours pas Drago des yeux. Elle le trouvait de plus en plus beau, au fil des jours.

Il se décida alors à quitter Hermione des yeux, pour s'intéresser à son repas. Il était étonné de l'audace dont elle faisait preuve ces dernières heures, et appréciait grandement ce changement de comportement venant d'elle.

– Alors, c'est bon ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il avalait sa première bouchée.

Étonnamment, c'était bon. Il acquiesça précipitamment, et croqua une nouvelle fois dans son burger. Alors qu'il ne regardait pas, elle trempa rapidement son doigt dans le ketchup et l'étala rapidement sur la joue d'un Drago choqué, puis rieur. Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin alors qu'il essuyait rapidement sa joue avec un sourire.

– Miss Granger, vous aimez beaucoup trop jouer avec la nourriture, dit-il en référence à la purée de carottes déjà étalée sur cette même joue.

– C'est tellement drôle ! La tête que tu fais…

Elle continua de rire un peu, puis prit une bouchée du burger en changeant de sujet.

– Tu préfère ce plat là, ou mon cassoulet ? dit-elle malicieusement en rougissant un peu au souvenir de cette journée riche en émotions.

Drago fit un petit sourire en coin plus qu'adorable selon Hermione, et elle le vit faire mine de réfléchir.

– Difficile à dire. Le cassoulet vient de toi, mais ce burger est associé à une journée bien plus agréable. Ça les met au même rang.

Le cœur d'Hermione fit une embardée. Aujourd'hui, Drago n'était pas vraiment subtil quant à ce qu'il pensait, ce qui réjouissait et effrayait la jeune fille à fois. Elle savait qu'elle devrait bientôt prendre une décision quant au genre de relation qu'elle souhaitait avec lui. Et cette journée passée ne l'aidait pas à écouter sa raison elle aurait voulu vivre des journée comme celle-là toute sa vie.

* * *

**Encore un chapitre assez agréable je trouve, j'espère qu'il vous a plut. J'espère vraiment recevoir vos avis car je m'inquiète un peu au sujet de la baisse de reviews… **

**A bientôt !**


	28. Chapitre 28 : Prendre une décision

**Coucou ! Merci à vous pour vos commentaires, ça fait du bien de voir que mon histoire plaît toujours ;) Voici la suite, avec un peu de retard (j'en suis désolée). Un petit rating M pour ce chap au fait… hihi, ça commence !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**RARA : ****Delph : Merci beaucoup à toi ! J'essaie de rendre le rapprochements des personnages plutôt lent et naturel, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! La suite ici ;)**

**Guest : Oufff, merci à toi pour ta review ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies mon histoire ;)**

**Harpie : Drago-le-beau-gosse-en-rouge-Gryffondor, je trouve ce surnom génial ! Merci à toi pour ta review XD**

**Audrey : Coucou, merci d'avoir pris le temps de donner ton avis ! J'espère que ma fic t'aura donné un peu l'amour du Dramione ;)**

**MZabiniMalefoy : Hihi, je trouve le chap précédent bien cute moi aussi XD Heureuse que tout ceci t'ai plut ! A bientôt et merci à toi de me suivre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 :**

**Prendre une décision**

Ils rentrèrent en riant, par la porte d'entrée. Ils avaient terminé leur journée par une ballade dans un parc londonien, discutant et riant comme deux amis.

Finalement, cette virée shopping avait pris des airs de premier rendez-vous, et chacun était d'accord pour passer des journées aussi paisibles ensemble pendant encore longtemps.

En arrivant dans le salon tous les deux après avoir posé leur sac sur la table, se tenant encore après le transplanage, Hermione fut étonnée d'y voir les têtes de Harry et Ginny dépasser du canapé. Par réflexe et pudeur, Hermione lâcha doucement la main de Drago, qui ne s'offusqua pas de ce rejet. Il ne tenait pas à essuyer les remarques de Potter et la Weaslette.

– Harry ! Ginny ! Vous…

Mais elle s'avança plus et constata que Ginny avait étendu ses jambes sur celles de Harry, et que ses deux amis étaient bien proches.

Elle eut un petit cri aiguë, toute excitée.

– Vous êtes ensemble ? Hein, vous êtes ensemble ?

Drago sourit largement en voyant Hermione les larmes aux yeux, regardant ses deux amis qui ne pouvaient pas le voir, puisqu'il était dans le dos de l'assise.

– C'est officiel, dit Ginny en riant. Ça y est ! On aura mis le temps, mais…

Comme pour finir sa phrase, elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Harry, qui rougit légèrement en souriant.

Hermione poussa une longue exclamation :

– C'est pas vrai ! Alors, racontez, comment ça s'est passé ?

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil, et Drago en profita pour prendre l'autre. En fait, leur soudain éloignement était un accord implicite, mais Hermione lui manquait. Oui, elle était dans la même pièce que lui, mais cette journée lui avait donné envie de proximité.

– Oh eh bien, comme tout le monde 'Mione. On en a parlé et voilà… souffla Harry.

– En fait, je l'ai embrassé, dit Ginny. Et après, on en a parlé.

Tous les deux semblaient nager dans le bonheur. Et bien qu'elle soit très heureuse pour ses deux amis, elle fut un peu jalouse. Eux deux s'affichaient, n'avaient pas honte de leur sentiments, ni peur du regard des autres. Et tout simplement, eux avaient conscience de leur amour.

Son imagination la trahie en visualisant Drago et elle dans la même position que le couple. Hermione poserait ses jambes sur celles de Drago, et il y passerait sa main. Elle rirait avec lui, le regarderait avec tendresse, et l'embrasserait doucement sur la bouche. Ensuite, il passerait sa main sous son T-shirt, et elle mettrait ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Elle ouvrirait un peu plus la bouche, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer, puis il lui embrasserait le cou.

– Hermione ? Ça va ? demanda soudain Ginny.

Hermione se rendit soudain compte de son cœur battant, et de sa respiration légèrement accélérée. Les yeux dans le vide, elle s'était prise à fantasmer. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé un moment si sensuel entre elle et Ron. Et surtout, jamais elle n'avait autant désiré que quelque chose arrive.

– Oh ! Oui, oui, tout va à merveille. Je suis juste émue… Pour vous.

Mais son cerveau était en ébullition, tout son corps lui criait de se lever, et d'embrasser Drago. Pourquoi ressentait-elle tant ce besoin physique de lui ?

– Je vais prendre une douche, dit-elle en se levant.

Ce soir là, elle fut plus distraite que jamais. Aucun livre ne parvenait à lui sortir Drago de la tête. Elle ne parvenait même pas à trouver le sommeil, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit.

…

Drago entra dans sa chambre doucement. Sans un mot, il se glissa dans son lit, près d'elle. Elle était presque endormie quand il passa ses lèvres sur son cou, l'éveillant complètement. Elle gémit de bien être, le pressant à venir plus près d'elle.

– Drago… souffla-t-elle lorsqu'il descendit jusqu'à ses seins.

Il repoussa le tissu de son haut, pour atteindre les mamelons d'Hermione qui ne demandaient que ses lèvres. Il passa sa langue sur ses pointes durcies, provoquant de violents frissons sur tout le corps de la Gryffondor.

Lentement, il lui enleva son leggings, et son T-shirt large. Hermione passait ses mains sur le torse nu du Serpentard, et enleva son boxer rapidement. Drago se fraya un chemin entre ses cuisses, embrassant Hermione à pleine bouche.

– Hum, Drago… gémit-elle quand il la pénétra.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était pleine de sueur, et sa respiration se faisait haletante. Quelques instants, elle chercha Drago, mais elle était seule dans son lit. Par contre, la douleur lancinante dans son bas-ventre était bien réelle. Elle gémit de frustration.

Tout ça avait parut tellement vrai. Elle avait pu sentir le corps lourd de Drago sur le sien, elle avait pu sentir ses lèvres dans son cou. Tout cela ne lui avait laissé qu'une faim insatiable, dont le responsable n'était pas là pour la satisfaire.

Jamais. Voilà la fréquence où elle faisait des rêves érotiques. Jamais. Jamais ça ne lui était arrivé. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà pensé à faire l'amour. Mais jamais ce désir n'avait envahi ses nuits.

En fait, elle avait un peu honte de son manque d'expérience. Elle était vierge. Mais en fait, à quelle occasions aurait-elle pu approfondir les choses avec un garçon ? En quatrième année, avec Krum ? Certainement pas, elle n'aurait pas été prête, et Viktor était trop âgé. Pendant ses vacances d'été ? Non, elle n'avait eu qu'un seul petit béguin en France lors d'un voyage avec ses parents, mais elle ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que lui disait le garçon. Avec Cormac ? Ce lourdaud n'aurait jamais pu lui donner envie d'aller plus loin. Ou alors, pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes ? Elle n'avait pas la tête à ça, premièrement, et jamais il n'aurait pu se passer quoi que ce soit avec Ron alors que Harry n'était qu'à quelques mètres.

Pour elle, c'était un acte d'amour. Elle ne voulait pas que ce soit parfait, ni que son premier soit l'homme de sa vie. Elle voulait seulement désirer que le moment arrive, et aimer celui avec qui elle s'abandonnerait.

Ce rêve l'avais chamboulée, il n'y avait aucun autre mot. Elle s'aperçut alors que si elle prenait la décision de se laisser une chance avec Drago, il était possible que les choses s'approfondissent entre eux. Étrangement, elle n'angoissait pas vraiment à cette idée. Elle ressentait une étrange impatience, mêlée d'un peu d'appréhension.

« Hermione ! Tu pense à faire l'amour avec un garçon avec qui tu n'es même pas en couple ! » pensa-t-elle. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse à l'idée que le principal concerné ne voudrait peut-être pas d'une relation avec elle.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux pour s'endormir, mais resta un bon moment à cogiter avant de sombrer.

…

– On doit y aller à quelle heure ? dit-elle.

Le matin même, deux jours après leur shopping, Drago avait envoyé un hibou à sa mère, lui disant qu'il viendrait dans l'après-midi avec une amie. Il lui avait aussi demandé de recouvrir les tableaux de ses ancêtres, qui pouvaient être désagréables avec Hermione.

Après ses deux heures de TIG, ils avaient mangé, et venait maintenant l'heure d'aller chez sa mère. Hermione paraissait stressée, et lui avait demandé l'heure du rendez-vous au moins trois fois en quinze minutes.

– Je te l'ai dit, à 14h30. Arrête de t'inquiéter, je lui ai dis que je venais accompagné, souffla gentiment Drago.

Hermione avait passé la journée de la veille dans sa chambre, à lire et cogiter. Le rêve qu'elle avait fait, et la journée idéale qu'ils avait passé lui donnant matière à réfléchir. En fait, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, mais savait au moins qu'il lui était de plus en plus compliquer de refouler ce qu'elle ressentait. Il semblait que la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération ai perdu de sa perspicacité, car elle ne comprenait plus rien à ses sentiments.

– Mais elle ne s'attend pas à ce que ça soit moi ! Elle ne veut peut-être pas que je vienne chez elle. On ne se connaît pas. Je ne sais même pas comment m'habiller, je n'aime pas le thé et je ne me souviens même plus pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne.

Drago rit doucement en l'entendant. Cependant, il se devait de la rassurer, car la voir dans cet état nerveux et stressé lui était insupportable.

– Ma mère n'a rien contre toi, si elle ne veut pas que tu vienne je repartirais avec toi, tu n'as pas besoin de la connaître pour m'accompagner, tu es très bien habillée comme tu l'es, tu n'auras qu'à prendre du jus de citrouille et je veux que tu vienne pour que je supporte mieux le Manoir. Je n'ai rien oublié ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant. Elle n'était pas du genre à être intimidée par une simple visite chez quelqu'un, mais Narcissa Malefoy l'intimidait. De plus, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas à l'aise au Manoir.

Depuis une heure, elle avait changé trois fois de tenue, ne sachant absolument pas à quoi s'attendre. Devait-elle porter quelque chose de décontracté pour un thé chez les Malefoy ?

Cependant, elle se réjouissait que Lucius ne soit pas là. Sinon, elle croyait bien qu'elle se serait liquéfiée sur place. Elle savait bien, pourtant, que ce n'était pas le genre de pensée à révéler à Drago.

Mais l'heure de partir arrivait déjà. Drago l'attrapa par la main avec un sourire encourageant, et il l'emmena jusqu'à la porte.

– Tout va bien se passer, dit-il en transplanant une fois dehors.

Ils arrivèrent pile devant la grille du Manoir, et même si elle le voulait, Hermione ne parvint pas à le lâcher maintenant.

Le portail en fer forgé s'ouvrit presque instantanément lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant.

– Est-ce qu'elle attendait notre arrivée à la fenêtre ? chuchota Hermione de peur d'être entendue alors qu'ils avançaient dans l'allée gravillonneuse menant à l'entrée.

– Non, je ne pense pas. Le portail s'ouvre automatiquement dès qu'un Malefoy est à l'approche, c'est pour ça.

– Oh. D'accord.

Ils étaient presque à la porte, maintenant. Après un regard en direction de la jeune femme, Drago décida de lui lâcher la main. Leur relation n'étant pas officielle, il ne servait à rien de s'afficher.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un elfe de maison.

– Salut, Monny, dit-il.

– Bonjour, Maître Drago. Votre mère vous attend dans la bibliothèque.

Hermione sourit largement. Étrangement, en parcourant les couloirs, elle put s'apercevoir que l'atmosphère y était beaucoup moins froide que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle était toujours un peu mal à l'aise, mais la présence de Drago et les quelques fleurs entreposées par-ci, par-là lui permirent de se détendre. Depuis son arrivée, elle avait vu quelques pans de mur recouvert de draps.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle à Drago.

Celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient franchi la porte. En fait, le souvenir des pieds nus de Voldemort parcourant le sol qu'il fixait sans relâche le hantait. Alors lorsque la voix d'Hermione le ramena à la raison, il la remercia mentalement.

– Oh, ça. Ce sont les portraits. Les portraits de mes ancêtres.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi sont-ils recouverts ?

– Parce que… ma mère ne les supportait plus.

Hermione s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir.

– Tu mens. Ne me dis pas que tu lui as demandé de les couvrir ?

Drago haussa les épaules en la tirant un peu pour qu'elle avance.

– Si, et alors ? Ils auraient été odieux avec toi.

Hermione refusait toujours d'avancer.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, je sais me défendre toute seule. Je n'ai pas peur de cette insulte.

– Alors pourquoi mets-tu toujours ce stupide sortilège de désillusion sur ton bras droit, Hermione ?

Il avait posé la question avec un peu trop de sévérité, et il la regretta directement.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il directement plus doucement.

Hermione inspira, puis dit :

– Je n'aime pas voir cette cicatrice. Et j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être plus délicat pour venir ici. Ta mère n'a pas besoin de ressasser les mauvais souvenirs.

Malgré le ton peu agréable qu'il avait employé avec elle plus tôt et le fait qu'elle ne se laisserait jamais faire par un homme, Hermione décroisa les bras et continua d'avancer doucement. Après tout, cette phrase n'était pas si fausse, et il avait le droit de lui dire le fond de ses pensées.

Drago tourna tout à coup, pour arriver devant une seule porte. Il avança, et frappa doucement, Hermione juste derrière lui qui sentait son ventre se nouer d'angoisse.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, Hermione fut émerveillée devant la tonne de livres qu'elle y trouva.

– Maman ? souffla Drago.

Ils virent Narcissa tourner soudain la tête, refermant son ouvrage.

– Drago ! dit-elle en se levant rapidement.

Visiblement, elle n'avait pas encore vu Hermione, un peu en retrait derrière la porte entre-ouverte.

– Où est-ce que tu dors ces temps-ci ? Tu auras mis du temps avant de venir me voir !

Chose rare chez les Malefoy, elle serra son fils dans ses bras. Et contre toute attente, Drago lui rendit son étreinte, humant l'odeur rassurante de sa mère.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, maman. Je viendrais plus souvent.

Elle s'éloigna, et ajusta sa robe longue.

– Où est cette personne que tu voulais emmener ?

– Oh, euh, c'est… commença-t-il.

– Je suis là, madame Malefoy, Hermione Granger, dit-elle en tendant sa main.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil perplexe, et son regard perdit toute la chaleur qui l'avait envahi en voyant son fils. Elle fixa quelques secondes la main tendue, puis la petite robe turquoise d'Hermione. Cette dernière se sentit très mal à l'aise, mais se força à rester forte.

Narcissa finit par prendre la main d'Hermione, en regardant son fils d'un drôle d'air.

– Miss Granger, donc, souffla-t-elle à Drago.

– Nous sommes amis.

Narcissa fit un sourire poli, avant de dépasser les deux arrivants d'un pas déterminé.

– Suivez-moi, le thé est servi dans le salon.

Dans son dos, Drago fit un petit sourire désolé à Hermione, et il passa un doigt léger sur son bras comme pour la rassurer, ce qui provoqua un frisson incontrôlable sur la peau d'Hermione.

– Installez-vous, souffla Narcissa quand ils furent à la hauteur du canapé.

Hermione et Drago s'y assirent, tandis que Narcissa versait un peu du liquide bouillant dans une tasse. Très gênée, Hermione hésitait entre ce qui serait le mieux : souffrir en silence et boire son thé, ou avouer tout de suite qu'elle n'aimait pas pour s'attirer un regard froid en retour ?

– Hermione prendra du jus de citrouille, maman, la devança Drago qui devinait son malaise.

Finalement, c'était dit.

Narcissa inclina légèrement la tête, les sourcils levés. Elle appela finalement un Elfe.

– Du jus de citrouille vous conviendra-t-il, Miss ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

– Oui, ce sera parfait, merci.

L'Elfe revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une carafe de jus de citrouille, et Narcissa en servit un verre.

– Alors mon fils, où dors-tu ? Je me suis beaucoup inquiétée.

– Chez Potter et Hermione, ils ont accepté de m'héberger. Jusqu'à ce que j'aille à Poudlard.

À ces mots, la tête d'Hermione se tourna d'elle-même vers Drago. Il avait penché légèrement la tête dans sa direction, ses lèvres formant un petit sourire. Alors comme ça, il viendrait avec elle à Poudlard !

– Tu as ta place ici Drago, tu n'as pas besoin de les importuner.

– Je veux me trouver un appartement, maman. Avec Blaise. Je ne veux plus vivre au Manoir.

Narcissa parut étonnée, elle qui laissait si souvent son visage de marbre.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Trop de mauvais souvenirs, dit-il simplement.

Narcissa parut déglutir difficilement, mais se reprit vite.

– Comment va… commença Drago, sans jamais trouver les mots.

– Bien. Il n'en est qu'au début de sa peine. Le temps qu'il prenne l'habitude, c'est un peu compliqué. J'ai demandé le droit de lui emmener quelques journaux, mais ils disent que je pourrais y passer des messages.

Hermione fut anéantie de voir la profonde tristesse de cette femme qui tentait de tenir debout, et maintenait sa famille à bout de bras. Elle sentait que son amour pour Lucius était vrai. Elle aurait aimé que cette femmes voit son mari dans des conditions moins horribles.

– Si vous voulez, je pourrais demander à Harry d'insister un peu ? dit-elle avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Elle s'attira un regard surpris et tendre de Drago, qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Narcissa.

– Ce serait bien aimable, Miss Granger.

– C'est normal.

Narcissa but un petite gorgée de thé, et Hermione fit de même avec son jus de citrouille pour combler les blancs.

– Alors comme ça Miss, il paraît que vous êtes la plus brillante de votre génération ?

Hermione voyait bien que Narcissa s'était creusé la tête pour trouver un sujet qui n'impliquerait ni le sang, ni la guerre, ni Harry Potter.

– Oh, c'est ce qu'on dit. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment la vérité, vous savez.

– Si l'on en croit la rumeur, le Survivant serait mort dès la première année sans une personne comme vous.

– Maman… souffla Drago.

En fait, évoquer la mort de Harry n'était pas très délicat, mais rien de bien méchant. Hermione sourit, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

– Oh, il est brillant lui aussi.

Narcissa pencha légèrement la tête, relevant les sourcils rapidement. Hermione pouvait presque deviner ses pensées : « Pour vaincre un sorcier si puissant que Voldemort lui-même, sûrement que Potter était brillant. »

Hermione trouvait l'atmosphère de plus en plus lourde. Les deux Malefoy se donnaient un mal fou pour feindre un intérêt pour chaque objet de la pièce, et personne ne parla pendant la plus longue minute de sa vie. Elle crut qu'elle était la source de ce malaise, alors elle dit :

– Madame Malefoy, pourrais-je aller voir de plus près votre bibliothèque ?

– Votre passion pour les livres… Légendaire. Allez-y, Monny vous accompagnera.

Hermione se leva rapidement, sentant deux regards sur elle, et sortit de la pièce où elle étouffait pour se diriger vers l'incroyable bibliothèque des Malefoy.

* * *

**Un chapitre plus calme, certes. Alors ? Que pensez vous des "terreurs nocturnes" d'Hermione ? XD Et pour le thé chez Narcissa, l'atmosphère vous a-t-elle parut plausible ? **

**A bientôt et merci d'avoir lu !**


	29. Chapitre 29 : Une solution

**Bonjour à tous ! J'apprécie et lis attentivement chacune de vos reviews, merci beaucoup à vous ;) J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée pour ceux concernés, et que la reprise du boulot n'était pas trop difficile :/ Courage à tous ! XD **

**Voici le chap 29 : bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 :**

**Une solution**

– Alors comme ça, Miss Granger et toi êtes ensemble ? dit Narcissa.

Drago et sa mère étaient seuls depuis quelques secondes, alors qu'Hermione avait quitté la pièce. Drago ne fut pas vraiment étonné par la question.

– Pas du tout, on est amis.

Sa mère prit une gorgée de son thé avec un air énigmatique qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

– Vous avez donc des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ?

Drago se retint de rouler des yeux, sachant parfaitement que ça exaspérait sa mère.

– Non.

– Je le vois. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais attiré par une fille… de son espèce, dit-elle après avoir cherché ses mots.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il ne releva même pas la remarque sur ses prétendus sentiments, n'ayant en tête que le mot « espèce » qu'avait employé sa mère.

– Elle est une sorcière, dit-il comme si il n'avait pas compris.

Narcissa haussa à nouveau les sourcils, et semblait aller de surprise en surprise.

– Je vois donc qu'il n'y a pas que tes goûts en matière de fille qui ont changé.

Drago haussa les épaules.

– Peu importe. J'ai quelque chose à te demander, maman.

– Quoi donc ?

Drago prit une longue inspiration. En fait, après les longs ouvrages qu'il avait pu lire ces derniers jours sans y trouver aucune réponse à sa question, il savait que sa mère était l'une de ses dernières chances. Il avait pensé à la Réserve de Poudlard, et la bibliothèque du Manoir, mais jamais il ne pourrait lire tous les livres en rapport avec le sortilège de Faux-Souvenirs. Alors, naturellement, l'idée d'en parler à sa mère venait de lui effleurer l'esprit.

– Sais-tu comment inverser le sortilège de Faux-Souvenirs ? dit-il sans détour.

Narcissa ne parut pas choquée, et n'esquissa qu'une petite moue accompagnée d'un hochement de sourcils en sirotant son thé. Elle fronça les sourcils quelques instants, en grande réflexion.

– Pourquoi ?

Voilà la question à laquelle il s'attendait, mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse sans impliquer l'histoire d'Hermione. Il devait trouver quelque chose, mais… Après tout, peut-être qu'Hermione ne lui en voudrait pas ?

– Pour Granger, une affaire personnelle.

– Personnelle…

Narcissa sonda son fils quelques secondes.

– Tu as changé, dit-il finalement en un souffle.

Drago s'offusqua un peu, puis dit :

– Évidemment que j'ai changé maman, ces derniers mois ont étés difficiles, et j'ai renié tout ce en quoi je croyais.

Alors qu'il avait l'habitude de voir sa mère impassible, gardant un apparence de Sang-Pur impeccable en toutes circonstances, il la vit esquisser un sourire malicieux et tendre, rempli de secrets dont elle seule en connaissait la nature.

– Il y a autre chose. Je n'avais jamais vu mon fils se battre pour quelque chose de vrai. Ou quelqu'un…

La stupeur devait se lire sur le visage de Drago, car elle continua, formulant l'un des plus longs monologues qu'il l'avait entendue prononcer, en épouse obéissante qu'elle était :

– Je ne vois plus cet air renfermé et froid. Tu n'es plus l'ombre que tu étais. C'est comme si… tu avais trouvé une voie, une passion, un but. Mon fils renaît. L'un des effets les plus bénéfiques de l'amour, j'imagine. Et même si je ne devrais pas en ces circonstances, je suis fière de toi. Une mère est comblée quand son enfant trouve le bonheur. Mon fils, ne laisse rien ni personne te gâcher ton bonheur, peu importe l'avis des gens autour de toi. Tu le mérite.

Elle mit une main réconfortante sur celle de son fils qu'elle aimait tant, mais à qui elle le montrait si peu.

– Quand je t'ai vu sauver Miss Granger en mars dernier, je savais que rien ne serait plus pareil. De là à imaginer que tu en tomberais amoureux… Enfin, peu importe. Et quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a torturé au Ministère, que j'étais impuissante et que tu as frôlé la mort, j'ai regretté d'avoir laissé ton père t'inculquer toutes ces choses, auxquelles je crois pourtant. Maintenant, je vois que tu étais destiné à être meilleur que nous, mon fils.

Elle paraissait soudain plus âgée, épuisée par les années. Mais Drago restait sans voix, bouche-bée. Jamais sa mère ne s'était livrée. Elle était toujours restée bien sagement dans son coin, comme Lucius imaginait une épouse convenable. Drago se promis de ne jamais réduire au silence la femme qu'il aimerait.

– Je ne suis amoureux de personne, dit-il simplement.

Narcissa haussa les épaules, retirant sa main. Elle décida de ne pas relever : les hommes Malefoy et les sentiments, ça faisait deux.

– Donc, dit Narcissa en reprenant une tasse de thé, pour en revenir au problème de ton… amie, j'ai entendu parler de quelque chose impliquant la Legilimancie et les Pensines, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Ton père saurait bien mieux te conseiller que moi, à ce niveau, c'est de la Magie Noire.

– Je ne veux pas aller le voir.

Non, il ne voulait pas y aller. Plus jamais. Jamais il ne passerait les murs sombres d'Azkaban.

Cependant, sa mère haussa largement les sourcils, et esquissa de nouveau un sourire énigmatique. Fixant le visage de son fils, à l'affût de la moindre réaction, elle dit :

– Mon garçon, le cœur d'une femme se gagne.

– Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles.

Drago esquivait bien maladroitement. Cette situation était incroyablement gênante, et en fait, il n'avait jamais eut une conversation aussi intime avec sa mère depuis le jour où elle lui avait appris le sortilège de contraception.

– Je parle de ton amie, Miss Granger.

Elle souriait toujours, bien que légèrement. Drago croyait vraiment avoir loupé une étape.

– Je ne comprends rien, là. Il n'y a rien avec Granger, mais à la seule supposition qu'un jour il y ait quelque chose, ce qui évidemment n'arrivera jamais, tu ne serais même pas… contre ?

Bon, il était sûr d'être grillé après ça. Tant pis.

– Je ne dirais pas que je ne suis pas contre. Je le suis. Seulement, cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas vu cette… étincelle dans tes yeux. Et j'imagine que tu ne m'écouteras pas de toutes façons, donc je préfère garder un lien avec toi.

Drago feignit l'innocence en haussant les épaules, mais souriait intérieurement. Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir s'afficher librement si une quelconque relation entre eux avait lieu.

– De toutes façons, on est pas mariés.

– J'espère bien. Au fait, fais attention à ton père à ce niveau là. Il a le cœur fragile.

Drago ricana. Bien évidemment, qu'il ne devait rien dire à son père.

– Tu devrais rejoindre Miss Granger. Elle a du se noyer dans l'un des bouquins !

Avec un petit rire, Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais au dernier moment, il se retourna vers sa mère qui avait laissé l'espace d'une seconde son visage devenir triste et fatigué. Gêné mais déterminé, il souffla :

– Merci, maman. Et je suis désolé, de ne pas être venu te voir plus tôt.

– A bientôt, mon fils.

…

Hermione parcourait des doigts la tranche des multiples livres de l'étagère. Elle avait déjà grimpé sur le petit escalier magique qui se déplaçait sur tout les pans de mur. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Un grand rayon de livre était en fait consacré à la suprématie des Sang-Purs, un autre à l'infériorité des Moldus, et tout un pan de mur était réservé à la Magie Noire. Seule une inscription sur le haut des étagères indiquait la présence des livres précédemment : le Ministère avait du saisir les livres de magies noire à la fin de la guerre. À part ceci, elle trouvait toute sorte de livres, d'histoire, de philosophie, des contes, des histoires romanesques, des romans d'aventures sorcier dont la collection complète de Lockhart, de la romance et autres drames.

Elle prenait en main « Malédictions enchanteresses », deuxième degrés, quand elle vit le petit fauteuil sur lequel Narcissa était assise précédemment, un peu plus loin. Descendant de son escalier, elle alla vers le fauteuil confortable, à côté duquel se trouvait une bouteille d'hydromel sur une petite table, et un cadre photo. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelque chose d'un peu personnel dans cet immense manoir.

Regardant superficiellement autour d'elle, elle prit en main le petit cadre en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil. La photo sorcière représentait les trois Malefoy. Drago ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans. Il était mignon, avec ses cheveux blonds tombant devant ses yeux. Il semblait qu'il créait des petites bulles avec ses doigts en soufflant dessus. Narcissa riait aux éclats en caressant les cheveux de son fils, et Lucius esquissait un minuscule sourire en éclatant une des bulles. Ils paraissaient tous si paisibles.

– J'avais 6 ans. C'était ma première manifestation magique. Ils étaient très soulagé, parce que c'est un peu tard pour un Sang-Pur.

Hermione avait failli lâcher le cadre en sursautant. Drago était juste dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'épaule nonchalamment appuyée.

Quand il avait vu Hermione regarder cette photo, il avait failli s'énerver. Sûrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle fouille, et qu'elle entre en quelque sorte dans leur intimité à sa famille et lui. Mais il avait décidé, finalement, que ce n'était pas si grave.

– Qu'auraient-ils fait, si tu n'avais pas eu de pouvoirs ? demanda-t-elle après avoir redéposé le cadre.

Drago avança dans la bibliothèque, pour se poster juste devant Hermione en s'accroupissant.

– Mystère. Certains enfants… disparaissent précipitamment sans laisser de traces.

Hermione mit une main devant sa bouche entre-ouverte.

– Mais c'est horrible ! Pourquoi… comment…

Drago haussa les épaules.

– C'est tellement rare, que le ministère à toujours fermé les yeux. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Parfois, les enfants sont déposés à l'orphelinat Moldu, après qu'on leur ai effacé les souvenirs de magie et de leurs parents.

– Il faut être inhumain pour faire ça.

Drago fit un léger sourire en coin, amusé de la voir déjà prête à se battre pour cette cause noble.

– Je suis sûre que tu trouverais toutes les réponses à tes questions dans la fabuleuse trilogie de « Les Sang-Pur dirigent le monde », c'est très enrichissant, conclut-il en riant.

– Qui peut bien écrire des imbécilités pareilles ?

– Des types comme moi ou mon père, ricana-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, inspectant le visage crispé de Drago.

– Je refuse de penser que tu y crois encore.

– Tu as tord. À part toi, les autres me paraissent toujours insignifiants.

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Mais cette phrase avait été dite bien innocemment, alors elle se reprit.

– Je suis sûre que certains Moldus te plairaient beaucoup.

– Je m'en fout. Tu sais qu'on nous fais lire des livres suprématistes dès qu'on est capable de le comprendre ?

Hermione se retint profondément de se révolter contre ces idioties, préférant ne pas répondre au risque de s'emporter. Tout ceci n'était qu'un bourrage de crâne permanent qui ne laissait même pas les enfants faire leurs choix sur les préjugés à avoir ou non.

– Je ne te dégoûte plus, alors ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle savait, pour avoir pleuré pendant des heures à cause de ça, que le Serpentard se sentait dégoûté de la frôler dans les couloirs à Poudlard ou quand il devait s'approcher trop près d'elle. Même si tout ceci paraissait loin maintenant, elle devait en être sûre.

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment pouvait-elle encore croire une chose pareille ? Cette pensée ne l'effleurait plus jamais depuis un moment déjà. En fait, quand il était avec elle, les histoires de sang étaient bien loin dans son esprit. « Dis-le lui, Drago. » pensa-t-il. Il aurait préféré l'embrasser ou autre chose pour le lui montrer, bien plus doué pour s'exprimer par gestes que par mots, mais savait qu'Hermione en avait besoin.

– Non. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux croire ça après… Enfin, je n'ai pas de mal à…

« Finalement, les gestes ne sont pas si mal. » Alors il passa un doigt léger sur son bras en la regardant partout, sauf dans les yeux. Il caressa son cou, qui lui paraissait toujours aussi appétissant, puis sa clavicule. Il la trouvait si belle, dans sa robe turquoise. Un simple vêtement la rendait plus belle que n'importe qu'elle fille maquillée et coiffée au millimètre.

– Tu vois ? dit-il en passant sa main sur son mollet, cette fois.

Hermione sentait sa respiration bien trop accélérée, de sentir les doigts chauds de Drago parcourir son corps en une douce caresse. Son rêve récent lui revint en mémoire, déclenchant le désir qu'il pose ses lèvres sur ses jambes. Elle avait envie de voir ce que ça ferait.

Mais il retira sa main, se leva et tendis sa main.

– Je te fais visiter ?

Hermione se leva avec enthousiasme en prenant la main de Drago. Alors qu'ils passaient dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle à manger, ils ne remarquèrent pas le regard malicieux que Narcissa posa sur leurs mains liées.

Pendant la visite, Hermione constata l'immensité du Manoir, et toutes les pièces à chaque étages. Une immense cuisine, deux salle à manger, une grande salle de réception, trois salons, deux bureaux, huit chambres, cinq salles de bain, une bibliothèque, trois salons de thé, et un immense jardin. En fait, Drago ne lui avait pas tout montré, se limitant aux pièces principales et évitant pour elle comme pour lui le salon de sa torture.

– Et là, il y a ma chambre, dit-il avec un sourire en ouvrant une porte en chêne au deuxième étage.

Quand elle entra, Hermione fut surprise de ne pas retrouver des serpents et autres écussons verts. De jolis tons gris recouvraient les murs. La tête de lit était d'un vert bouteille, mais rien d'autre ne rappelait sa maison. Elle vit le Nimbus 2001 sur une étagère, les bouquins d'école entassés au sol dans un coin de la chambre, les quelques photos mouvantes accrochées au mur.

– Je m'attendais à y trouver une nouvelle salle commune des Serpentard, moi !

Drago rigola bruyamment en s'affalant sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête.

– Je passais mon année entouré de vert, alors je me reposais la rétine en venant ici.

Hermione s'approcha timidement du lit, où elle s'assit.

– Tu n'as pas… de jeux ou de livres, dans ta chambre ?

– Tu veux jouer ? dit-il avec un air surpris.

– Non, enfin si tu veux, mais c'est juste que tu devais t'ennuyer ici tout seul.

Drago esquissa un sourire. En fait, il ne venait ici que pour dormir. Il n'avait même jamais emmené de filles ici. C'était son havre de paix.

– Mais tu es ici avec moi.

Hermione sourit, et se rapprocha de lui avec enthousiasme.

– Alors, tu veux faire quoi ?

« Là, tout de suite ? » pensa Drago en la dévorant du regard. Il aurait voulu la manger, littéralement.

Il la tira par le bras, la faisant basculer sur le lit avec lui. Elle sur le dos, lui sur le ventre, il la regarda un peu et vit de la panique dans ses yeux. En fait, il ne voulait rien faire avec elle aujourd'hui, et avait constaté qu'elle non plus. Réfrénant ses envies, il enfouit son nez dans le cou et les cheveux d'Hermione, inspirant son odeur.

Après quelques secondes, il passa un bras par-dessus son ventre, et se tint là, tout contre elle. Il savourait la chaleur qui s'échappait de son corps.

Hermione se sentait bien. Drago était si doux avec elle, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait un jour crut capable de l'être avec quelqu'un. Elle passa ensuite distraitement la main dans les cheveux blonds soyeux de Drago, et l'observa un instant. C'est en le voyant si paisible, les yeux fermés, la tête dans son cou et sentant ses lèvres contre sa peau, qu'elle comprit qu'il lui serait impossible d'imaginer un jour passer à côté de ses sentiments.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini. Merci à tous pour vos lectures et commentaires, à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire... Mais NON, je rigole évidemment XD Bon, ce n'était pas drôle, mais tant pis ;)**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Maman Narcissa approuve plus ou moins les sentiments de Drago, notre Serpentard tente de cacher tant bien que mal ses sentiments, Hermione et sa curiosité, la visite du Manoir qui se termine en gros câlin ? Bon, tout ceci est bien mignon, non ? **

**Merci pour votre lecture ! Dites-moi vos avis en commentaires et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	30. Chapitre 30 : Terreur nocturne

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite ;)**

**RARA : MZabiniMalefoy : Waouh, ton préféré, carrément ! Heureuse que ça t'ai plu ;) A bientôt et merci !**

* * *

**Chapitre 30 :**

**Terreur nocturne**

– Il faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille. Harry ne saura même pas retrouver tous les aliments dans les placards pour faire à manger, chuchota Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas voulu briser la plénitude de la pièce silencieuse. Drago n'avait pas bougé, et elle aurait pu croire qu'il dormait si elle n'entendait pas sa respiration si rapide. Il grogna pour seule réponse, la serrant un peu plus fort.

– Drago ? Allez.

– Je suis bien, là…

Hermione réfléchit à une solution pour le faire partir, souriante. Qui aurait crut qu'elle vivrait des moments si paisibles après la guerre ?

– Es-tu chatouilleux ?

Pour connaître la réponse, elle précipita ses doigts sur son ventre, le faisant rire aux éclats et se tortiller. Malgré ses efforts, il ne la lâcha pas.

– Dragoooooo…

Elle tenta de le pousser, mais éclata de rire quand elle constata qu'il était accroché à elle comme un forcené.

– Mais je suis si bien, là. Je dormirais bien mieux au Square si nous étions comme ça.

Il aurait menti si il avait dit que cette phrase était innocente. Non, ça ne l'était pas. Il voulait qu'elle vienne le rejoindre. Il voulait dormir dans ses bras, et sentir sa chaleur et son odeur dans ses bras. Seulement ils n'étaient même pas ensemble, et il savait qu'il en demandait trop.

– Tu délire, Malefoy, dit-elle en se levant de force.

Ce qu'il avait dit l'avait chamboulée, parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas vers où évoluait leur relation. Ne fallait-il pas être un couple pour dormir dans le même lit ?

Après avoir ronchonné longuement et avec un air bougon, Drago se leva et ils finirent par sortir du Manoir après avoir salué Narcissa. Elle les remercia, et dit à Hermione qu'elle pouvait revenir quand elle le voulait, non sans l'avoir gratifiée d'un regard froid.

– L'atmosphère était… étouffante, souffla Hermione en passant la grille du Manoir.

Drago grimaça.

– Elle est un peu trop…

En fait, il ne trouva pas de mot adéquat.

– Mais elle ne te déteste pas.

Hermione se tourna vers lui avec des yeux malicieux. On lisait clairement le « Ah bon ? » sur son visage. Drago haussa les épaules en pouffant.

…

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut après son deuxième rêve érotique concernant un certain Serpentard. Cette fois, l'envie était plus que présente et elle le ressentait dans tout son corps. Tout la poussait vers le corps de Drago, pour qu'il assouvisse cette faim grandissante en elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait tellement envie de rejoindre Drago ? Ces rêves sensuels s'avéraient repousser ceux plus macabres de la torture et de la guerre qu'elle faisait quelques fois.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait quand elle entendit trois coups frappés à la porte. En fait, elle répondit même pas, croyant rêver encore. Alors Drago entra un peu précipitamment.

Quand il la vit redressée sur son lit, il fut soulagé. Les bruits de souffrances qu'il avait entendu provenant de sa chambre un peu plus tôt l'avaient fait paniquer : il avait crut à une attaque, ou qu'elle avait fait un atroce cauchemar.

– Ça va ? dit-il en chuchotant. J'ai entendu des gémissements, je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut-être un problème.

Alors comme ça, ce qui n'était que des gémissements de désir et plaisir mélangé étaient passés pour de la souffrances aux oreilles de Drago ? Hermione sentait encore le poids du Serpentard tout contre elle, et en soupira.

– C'était juste un cauchemar.

« Merci, oh Merlin, qu'il fasse nuit et qu'il ne voit pas la rougeur exagérée de mes joues », pensa-t-elle.

Drago parut gêné.

– Je ne savais pas que tu en faisais…

– Rien de grave.

Le fait qu'il soit dans la même pièce qu'elle la chamboulait bien trop. Il devait partir, ou alors venir l'embrasser et mettre fin au feu qui l'habitait. De plus, le torse magnifique qui lui faisait face ne l'aidait pas à se changer les idées. Pourquoi n'était-il venu qu'en short, déjà ?

La respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra. Mais apparemment, Drago prit cette manifestation de désir évident pour de la peur.

– Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? dit-il en avançant quelque peu vers le lit.

Hermione avait envie de lui hurler de s'approcher. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser et de lui enlever ce short ridicule.

– Je ne croit pas, dit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas bien, Hermione », lui souffla sa raison. Ne forçait-elle pas Drago à la rejoindre pour de mauvaises raisons ? Elle ne ressentait pas de peur, et lui voulait la rassurer. C'était une méthode qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé adopter.

Mais après tout, ne lui avait-il pas confié vouloir dormir avec elle quelques heures plus tôt ? Voici donc une manière (immorale) de réaliser leur souhait à tous les deux.

– Tu veux que… que je reste ici ?

Hermione acquiesça bien trop précipitamment pour avoir l'air normale. Peut-être le regretterait-elle plus tard, mais en ce moment même, elle se délectait de voir Drago fermer la porte de la chambre et venir soulever la couverture pour s'y glisser.

La chaleur enveloppa le corps du Serpentard, et l'odeur d'Hermione emplit ses narines. Dans le noir complet, il chercha de la main le corps de la rouge et or, qu'il trouva à l'autre bout du lit. Un sourire malicieux fendit son visage.

– Je ne vais pas te manger, murmura-t-il en essayant de la rapprocher de lui.

« Pourquoi pas ? » pensa Hermione. Cette pensée indécente la fit rougir. Sans un mot, elle obtempéra et s'approcha un peu plus de Drago, et il se colla à elle.

Elle avait la peau en feu de le sentir tout contre elle. La chaleur envoûtante embruma son esprit. Elle sentait la main du Serpentard faire de petits aller-retour sur son ventre, et elle pria pour qu'il descende un peu plus bas.

« Non mais, ça va pas, Hermione ? » pensa-t-elle en se flagellant. Depuis quand ses hormones dirigeaient-elles sa vie ? Hermione Granger n'avait jamais eu d'aussi indécentes pensées, et elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle se reprenne rapidement.

Drago enfonça un peu plus son nez dans creux du cou d'Hermione. Il était à mille lieux d'imaginer les pensées de la Gryffondor. Allongés tous deux sur le côtés, face à face et collés l'un à l'autre, il sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il aurait voulu lui embrasser le cou et poser sa tête tout contre sa poitrine, mais il savait qu'Hermione n'était pas prête à aller plus loin avec lui. En fait, ils n'étaient même pas en couple, et ne s'étaient embrassés que deux fois.

– Il était à propos de quoi, ce cauchemar ? murmura-t-il en soupirant de bien-être.

Hermione faillit avaler sa salive de travers. Elle devrait rapidement trouver quelque chose de cohérent au risque de se faire découvrir.

– Seulement la guerre, tout ça.

Elle osa enfin poser sa main sur le flan de Drago, alors qu'elle était restée quelques secondes le bras en l'air sans savoir où le poser.

– J'en ai déjà fait aussi, dit-il.

– Je suis désolée.

Drago fit un petit rire, expulsant l'air par le nez. Hermione Granger devait arrêter de s'excuser pour rien.

Alors qu'ils respiraient de plus en plus calmement, tous deux proches de retrouver le sommeil, Drago souffla :

– Je t'avais dit qu'on dormirait mieux comme ça.

…

La première chose qu'Hermione sentit en émergeant fut un corps chaud contre le sien. Elle sentait un souffle léger caresser la peau de son épaule, et elle frissonna violemment. Heureusement, elle ne réveilla pas l'être endormi auprès d'elle.

Elle paniqua soudainement. Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Elle ne s'était jamais réveillée auprès d'un garçon. Que se diraient-ils, une fois qu'il serait réveillé ? La respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra.

Elle ne voulait pas vivre ce moment.

Avant de se décider à se lever, elle laissa son regard naviguer sur le visage pâle de Drago. Elle voyait les muscles fins de son torse. La couverture se trouvait au pied du lit, couvrant juste leurs mollets. Elle se rendit alors compte combien la chaleur était étouffante. Ils s'étaient donné bien trop chaud.

Hermione sortit d'abord une jambe du lit, puis se redressa légèrement. Heureusement, Drago n'avait passé aucun bras sur elle, facilitant la tâche de s'extraire du lit. Elle sentit un air bien froid l'envahir quand elle fut complètement décollée de Drago.

Après avoir laissé son regard courir sur le corps découvert du Serpentard, elle sourit. Elle ne comprenait rien à tout ceci, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu échanger ces moments contre d'autres.

Elle sortit de la chambre à pas de loups, et descendit rapidement au rez-de-chaussée. Elle eut la surprise d'y retrouver Ginny, attablée devant un thé fumant et grignotant une tartine de marmelade de citrouille.

– Salut Hermione !

Hermione se servit du café, puis alla se planter sur la chaise devant la rouquine.

– Ça va ? dit-elle.

– Très bien.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois que Ginny dormait au Square depuis qu'elle était en couple avec Harry.

– Où est Harry ?

– A la douche. Dis-moi, tu te lèves bien tard.

Ginny la regardait malicieusement. Comment pourrait-elle savoir quoi que ce soit ?

– J'étais fatiguée, j'imagine. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Hermione était toute excitée de voir Ginny ici, à vrai dire. Cela voulait-il dire qu'Harry et elle avaient… ?

– T'emballes pas, dit Ginny en riant. On dort juste ensemble. Cet idiot est bien trop gentleman pour entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Ce qu'il ne sait pas (elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un air rêveur), c'est que j'en meurs d'envie.

Hermione ricana, essayant de ne pas penser à sa propre situation étrangement similaire.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais pas le premier pas ?

– Bah, je suis quand même un peu timide. Je ne me vois pas lui sauter dessus comme ça !

Hermione roula des yeux.

– Tu es ridicule, Gin' ! Je ne te parle pas de ça, tu as juste à… l'embrasser un peu partout quand vous dormez ensemble, et le tour est joué.

Ginny fit mine de réfléchir, puis acquiesça avec enthousiasme. Puis soudain, elle fronça les sourcils.

– Mais dis-moi, c'est que tu as déjà bien réfléchi à la question.

Son air suspicieux faillit faire rougir Hermione, mais elle se retint. Ginny continua :

– Comment va Malefoy ?

Hermione comprit alors que son amie avait tout vu. Cette fois, elle ne retint pas sa rougeur.

– Je l'ai entendu se lever la nuit dernière, continua Ginny avec un sourire malicieux. Vous avez fait l'amour ?

Hermione cacha son visage brûlant dans ses mains. Pourquoi Ginny devait-elle employer des termes comme celui-là ?

– GINEVRA WEASLEY ! Tais-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer. Ca ne te regarde pas.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne la regarde pas ?

La voix rauque de Drago dans son dos fit frissonner Hermione malgré elle.

– Rien du tout, fit Ginny.

Mais son regard disait bien « On en reparlera ».

Quand il avait trouvé le lit vide et froid à son réveil, Drago avait ressenti une immense déception dans toutes les cellules de son corps. Il aurait voulu la serrer contre lui et l'embrasser pour commencer la journée en beauté. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle était partie, pourquoi Hermione ne ressentait-elle pas cette envie elle aussi. Il prenait cette attitude comme un rejet.

C'était mardi matin, et Drago profita de l'absence d'heures de TIG pour prendre un vrai petit déjeuner. Il fit exprès de s'asseoir près d'Hermione. Il étira son bras pour attraper la marmelade et le jus de citrouille, se penchant volontairement contre la Gryffondor qui ne savait plus où se mettre devant le regard scrutateur de Ginny.

– Nuit torride avec Potter ? dit Drago en ricanant.

Ginny fit un large faux sourire en plissant les yeux.

– Pas tes affaires, Malefoy. Nuit torride avec Hermione ?

Drago haussa les sourcils. Alors comme ça, elle savait ? C'était sûrement ça, qu'Hermione avait dit que ça ne regardait pas la Weaslette.

– Pas tes affaires, Weasley.

Drago décida ne pas se préoccuper de la rouquine, dont le regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle avait compris et sur son amusement. Il se tourna vers Hermione, qui essayait visiblement de se cacher derrière sa tasse de café.

– Pourquoi tu es parti ? dit-il d'un ton bas, ne voulant quand même pas que cette affreuse rouquine ne suive leur conversation.

Hermione feignit d'être indifférente, et jeta un regard appuyé en direction de Ginny (qui ricanait silencieusement en admirant sa tartine) pour faire comprendre à Drago qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler devant elle.

Cependant, le Serpentard était bien trop blessé pour attendre avant d'en parler.

– Peu importe. Réponds-moi.

– J'en sais rien, dit-elle.

Drago haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

– C'est tout ? Je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

Hermione haussa les épaules, sans jamais le regarder dans les yeux. Pourquoi la forçait-il à parler de ceci, devant Ginny en plus ? Elle n'allait pas évoquer sa soudaine timidité du matin, puis son rêve indécent sans avoir été mise en confiance et surtout, alors que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre.

Drago mettait pourtant toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve en cet instant. Il était toujours vexé qu'elle soit partie, et le fait qu'elle ne lui réponde pas l'agaçait profondément.

– Laisse tomber, dit-il en se levant.

Tout en partant à l'étage, il croisa Potter qui lança des yeux interrogateurs à Ginny.

Rapidement, Drago enfila une tenue correcte, plaqua ses cheveux sur son crâne, se brossa les dents et sortit du Square sous le regard étonné des Gryffondor.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? souffla Harry alors que la porte claquait.

– Saute d'humeur, soupira Ginny.

Quant à Hermione, elle essaya de se fondre dans la masse. Tout allait bien vite, depuis quelques jours, et tout ceci lui éclatait au visage. Elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul, bien qu'elle ne regrette pas une minute des moments passés avec Drago.

* * *

**Il fallait bien qu'il y ai un petit problème entre eux XD Qu'avez-vous pensé du "cauchemar" d'Hermione ? Drago n'est-il pas complètement à côté de la plaque ? Ginny qui veut tout savoir ? **

**A bientôt, et n'oubliez pas les REVIEWS ! XD**


	31. Chapitre 31 : Azkaban

**Coucou ! Comment ça va ? Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en favs et en alerte, je ne le dis pas assez (parce que je sais à quel point certaines notes d'auteur se ressemblent et deviennent lassantes, je suis une lectrice avant tout ;)), mais _merciiiii_. **

**La fic comportera environ 40 chapitres je pense, j'en suis au 37 (j'écris de moins en moins vite mais j'espère réussir à terminer la rédaction avant de tomber en panne !) **

**Je rappelle que cette fic est un rating M, je ne l'annonce pas tout le temps mais je préfère prévenir ! Les chapitres s'enchaînent et nos protagonistes se rapprochent, alors attendez vous à un petit lemon à un moment donné (je ne dirais pas quand ;)) Si cela vous dérange, prévenez-moi !**

**Bref, je suis trop bavarde : place au chapitre !**

**RARA : Harpie : Mdr, j'ai trop rit devant ta review XD "Saute lui dessus"... C'est exactement le conseil que je donnerais à Hermione ! Non mais, qui se retrouverais devant Drago Malefoy et ferais autant la difficile ? Merci à toi une nouvelle fois ;)**

**MZabiniMalefoy : Si seulement Drago savait ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'Hermione et inversement, ils seraient déjà mariés 2 enfants 1 elfe de maison ! Mais non, ils ne pratiquent pas la Légilimencie... Epuisants, non ? XD Merci à toi pour ton commentaire !**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 :**

**Azkaban**

Drago avait transplané, et se retrouvait à l'accueil de la prison d'Azkaban. Rien que d'être dans ce périmètre, il ressentait toute la froideur du lieu et la présence des Détraqueurs.

La veille, il avait demandé une autorisation de visite pour aller voir son père, qu'il avait reçue dans l'heure à suivre. Ainsi, il avait pu transplaner ce matin. Il faisait maintenant face à un Auror derrière un bureau.

– C'est pour quoi ?

– Rendre visite à Lucius Malefoy.

Il tendit le papier signé de la main du directeur du Département de la justice magique. Ceci n'était dû qu'à un sortilège, bien sûr : des responsables des visites d'Azkaban produisaient des copies d'autorisations tout en y ajoutant la signature originale.

L'Auror inspecta l'autorisation, et y jeta plusieurs sorts pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas falsifiée.

– Vous êtes ?

– Drago Malefoy, son fils.

– Je me disais, aussi, marmonna l'Auror avec un regard mauvais.

Drago s'agaça. De quel droit ce sous-fifre se permettait-il de le juger sans même le connaître ?

– Bon, j'ai l'autorisation, alors puis-je aller voir mon père une bonne fois pour toutes ?

L'Auror grimaça, redonna le parchemin à Drago et lui fit signe de partir. Celui-ci se précipita vers la grande porte en bois en soupirant.

Un nouvel Auror l'accueillit, puis le mena à une des petite salle de visite.

– Je vais chercher Malefoy.

Il laissa Drago assis dans cette minuscule pièce. Il avança sa main en face de lui : il fut stoppé par un champ de force magique. Sûrement pour empêcher tout contact entre le prisonnier et le visiteur.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Il vit son père arriver, et s'asseoir en face de lui. Drago eut du mal à cacher son choc : plus rien ne restait de la superbe de son père. Ses cheveux avaient été coupés plus courts, il portait la traditionnelle robe grise d'Azkaban, de gros cernes s'étalaient comme des ecchymoses sous ses yeux fatigués, il avait les lèvres gercées et le teint blanc. Que lui avaient-ils fait ?

– Que me vaut le _plaisir _? lança Lucius en une piètre imitation de son ton doucereux d'autrefois.

OK, les hostilités étaient lancées. Naïvement peut-être, il avait pensé que son père serait peut-être heureux de le voir. Visiblement, il s'était trompé.

– Vous avez une tête à faire peur, souffla Drago avec bien plus de tristesse qu'il n'aurait voulu le laisser voir.

Lucius lança un sourire froid.

– J'ai attendu longtemps, j'ai espéré que nous serions voisins de cellule. Visiblement, tu es en meilleure santé que moi.

« Ah, donc il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois relâché », pensa Drago.

– Même ici et avec votre dignité envolée, vous trouvez le moyen d'être méprisant.

– Tu devrais prendre exemple sur moi. Un Malefoy reste un Malefoy, même à Azkaban. Visiblement, tu n'es plus mon fils.

Drago plissa les yeux. Pourquoi son père s'acharnait-il à être désagréable ? N'avait-il pas peur de la solitude, de se retrouver sans jamais n'avoir aucune visite alors qu'il pourrissait en prison comme l'ordure qu'il était ?

– Je pense faire plus honneur aux Malefoy que vous. Jamais notre famille n'avait été si humiliée qu'avec vous.

« Bon, peut-être que tu ne fais pas vraiment honneur aux Malefoy en dormant avec une Sang-de-Bourbe », pensa-t-il. « Ne. Pas. Penser. À. Hermione. »

– Tu as de la chance de…

Drago leva le bras, coupant son père.

– Je ne suis pas là pour ça. S'il-vous-plaît, pourquoi entretenir cette haine ? Croupir ici ne vous fait donc pas réfléchir ?

Lucius fit la moue.

– Tu traînes avec les Sang-de-Bourbe ? Granger et toutes ces bouses de Dragon ?

Drago fit un sourire en coin.

– _Hermione_ est de très bonne compagnie. On s'amuse bien, tous les deux.

Oh Merlin, quel bonheur ! L'expression qu'affichait Lucius était Légendaire ! « Je t'emmerde, papa », pensa-t-il en jubilant littéralement. Qu'il était bon de désobéir et d'aimer autant ça !

– Ne me parle pas d'abominations. Tu es désormais un Traître à ton sang.

Drago haussa les sourcils et s'avachit sur sa chaise avec un sourire triomphant.

– Vous savez que je l'ai toujours été, _papa_.

« J'ai bien le droit de me défouler, non ? » pensa-t-il.

– J'aurais dû t'enfermer aux cachots tant que je le pouvais encore.

– Qui de nous deux est enfermé, à présent ? N'ai-je pas été plus malin que vous ?

Pas de réponse. Parfait, c'était justement le moment qu'il attendait : il fallait que son père la boucle enfin pour qu'il puisse lui demander ce qu'il était venu chercher.

– Trêve de plaisanterie, souffla Drago en se redressant. Je suis venu vous demander une information.

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

– Dis toujours.

– Je veux que vous me donniez la formule, le contre-sort ou le rituel qui annule le sortilège de Faux-Souvenirs.

Lucius en resta presque bouche-bée. Pourquoi donc son traître de rejeton lui demandait-il un truc aussi ridicule ?

– Je ne voudrais pas faire bénéficier n'importe qui de mon savoir…

Prévisible. Bon, il fallait donc sortir le plan B.

– Pour Astoria Greengrass.

Son père avait toujours adoré Astoria, et ne pouvait de toutes façons pas savoir que Drago ne lui avait pas parlé depuis Poudlard. Avec ceci, il était quasiment sûr que son père l'aide. Seulement, il croisait les doigts pour que Lucius ne pose pas de questions.

– Pourquoi a-t-elle besoin de ce contre-sort ?

Bon, eh bien il posait des questions.

– Elle a lancé le Faux-Souvenirs à Daphné, et leur père est au bord de la folie pendant le procès donc il ne peut rien faire.

Il espérait que ce mensonge suffirait. En fait, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait chez les Greengrass à l'heure actuelle, mais son père pourrait bien gober ça.

– Je crois que tu me mens. Mais je vais quand même te répondre.

Lucius fronça les sourcils, et s'avança sur la petite tablette qui les séparait, posant les coude sur le bois.

– Tout d'abord, le souvenir n'est pas totalement effacé. En fait, celui sur qui le sort a été lancé peut se rappeler de ce qui a été modifié si le lanceur du sortilège active sa mémoire. Ce n'est pas si différent d'une thérapie Moldue. Il suffit, entre autre, de faire voir les souvenirs aux moyens d'une Pensine. À ce moment, la victime ne se « souviendra » pas du moment à proprement parler, mais cela posera l'image qu'il devrait percevoir dans son esprit. Ensuite, ça se complique.

Drago plissait les yeux de concentration, notant mentalement tout ce que lui disait son père. Pour l'instant, c'était logique, même facile.

– Alors ? Ensuite quoi ?

Lucius haussa les épaules.

– Patience ! C'est loin d'être une science exacte. Théoriquement, le lanceur du sort devrait se servir de Legilimancie pour entrer dans l'esprit de la victime, et réimplanter le souvenir. En pratique, c'est moins facile. On dit que seul un sorcier très puissant peut parvenir à un exploit pareil.

– Mais pourquoi cette méthode n'apparaît-elle pas dans les livres ?

– C'est de la magie Noire. On ne dirait pas, mais l'opération est risquée, ça peut fonctionner, ou complètement dérégler le cerveau. Il ne faut vraiment s'attaquer qu'à la région des souvenirs, sinon c'est catastrophique. C'est d'ailleurs une méthode assez peu appliquée. Beaucoup ne s'en tiennent qu'à la méthode de la Pensine, bien moins efficace.

OK, il pourrait faire avec.

– Il n'existe aucune autre méthode ?

– Pas à ma connaissance. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser. J'en était précisément à 538 graviers avant que tu n'arrives.

Lucius se leva, et sans un regard en arrière, sortit à la suite de l'Auror qui avait rouvert la porte après les petits coups que son père avait frappé.

Une des pires nouvelles de la journée était que son père en était réduit à compter les graviers. Lui qu'il avait si souvent admiré, réduit en poussière.

Quand il sortit de la prison avec un certain soulagement, il était fier de lui. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de retrouver les Granger et ça, ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

…

Quand il rentra, il ne trouva rien d'autre que le silence. Tout l'après-midi, en fait. Et même toute la soirée. Jamais il n'aurait cru manger seul dans cette maison un jour. Potter et Weaslette étaient partis il ne savait où, et Granger semblait refuser de sortir de sa chambre. Bien, qu'elle s'énerve dans son coin, il n'en avait rien à faire. Ou alors si, il en avait beaucoup trop à faire.

Potter découcha, semble-t-il. Et contre toute attente, Hermione ne sortit pas de sa chambre avant le dîner du lendemain.

Drago avait passé le reste de son mardi seul, avait fait son TIG le mercredi et était resté dans sa chambre à lire pour trouver une solution au problème d'Hermione, celle-là même qui l'évitait comme la peste. Et il n'avait absolument pas compris pourquoi elle l'avait ignoré autant.

Hermione avait bien réfléchit. Elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'une simple discussion réglerait son problème et surtout, la nuit qu'elle avait passé seule lui avait semblé bien trop fade pour renoncer à la chaleur de Drago une fois de plus.

Quand elle descendit pour manger, elle constata que Drago débarrassait sa table.

– Tiens, Granger. Une revenante.

En fait, elle s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir répondu à ses nombreux appels pour manger, ou aux quelques coups frappés plusieurs fois à la porte qu'elle n'avait pas ouverte. Elle ne s'expliquait pas vraiment ce besoin soudain d'être seule, mais elle devait quand même tenter de l'expliquer à Drago qui semblait remonté comme une hippogriffe insulté.

– Écoute, je suis désolée, OK ? Pour l'autre matin, j'ai seulement paniqué…

Drago ricana en rangeant la bouteille de jus de citrouille dans le garde-manger.

– Ce n'est pas qu'une question de ta petite fuite d'hier matin. Je t'ai appelé et j'ai essayé de venir te voir pendant plus de 24 heures. J'ai fini par comprendre le message.

Sur ce, il partit à l'étage sans un regard. En fait, le mot « vexé » était bien trop faible pour décrire ce qui l'habitait. Il sentait trahi, et ce soudain éloignement l'avait refroidi.

Hermione soupira. Elle irait lui parler après qu'elle ai mangé.

Elle avait compris qu'Harry n'était pas rentré depuis qu'il était parti chez les Weasley mardi matin. Et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être incroyablement heureuse pour ses amis.

Elle se prépara rapidement du poisson avec des pâtes, pensive. Elle s'apprêtait à se servir une part quand elle entendit la cheminée rugir. Elle sursauta, faisant tomber quelques pâtes au sol.

La furie Ginevra Weasley débarqua face à Hermione et la prit par les épaules.

– Il faut ABSOLUMENT que je te raconte, Hermione !

La rouquine s'assit en face de son amie. Elle semblait excitée comme une puce et sautillait partout. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ?

– Oh non, gloussa Ginny.

Hermione haussa les deux sourcils plus haut qu'elle n'aurait cru le pouvoir. Depuis quand Ginny Weasley _gloussait_-elle ?

– Hermione. Ça y est.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Ça y est ? De quoi ?

– Je ne te suis pas, là.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, mais rit joyeusement.

– Ca y est, Hermione ! Avec Harry… on l'a fait !

Hermione croyait bien avoir compris, mais avait de termes clairs pour assimiler l'information.

– Vous l'avez fait ? C'est à dire ?

– On l'a fait, on a fait l'amour ! Pour la première fois, i peine deux heures !

Il y a deux heures… Ginny… Harry… Faire l'amour… Première fois… Ginny et Harry faire l'amour !

– QUOI ? Mais… raconte !

Hermione était à présent aussi excitée que Ginny. La rouquine gloussa de nouveau en voyant Hermione s'asseoir précipitamment avec les yeux écarquillés.

– C'était tellement génial, Hermione ! C'est magique, vraiment, il faut que tu tentes parce que…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, un air rêveur plaqué sur le visage. Mais Hermione la pressa :

– Mais comment c'est arrivé ? Je ne sais pas, des détails !

– Eh bien, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit. Harry était bien trop timide pour faire les premiers pas, alors j'ai pris le relais. Tu avais raison : j'ai initié un petit rapprochement alors qu'on était tous les deux dans ma chambre, et une chose en entraînant une autre, on l'a fait.

– Avec tes parents dans la maison ?

Ginny éclata de rire.

– Bien sûr que non. Maman ne sait même pas qu'on dort ensemble. Ils étaient partis voir Bill et Fleur, avec Ron.

Hermione sourit largement, et frappa dans ses mains précipitamment.

– C'est incroyable. Tout a tellement évolué, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous…

Ginny voyait de là arriver les larmes.

– Ca va, Hermione. Ne pleure pas.

Hermione se reprit à ces paroles.

– Et alors ? C'était comment ? Concrètement je veux dire, demanda Hermione.

– Niveau émotion, je n'imaginais pas mieux. Il a été très doux, très attentif, il m'a demandé au moins 10 fois si c'était bien ce que je voulais. Et cette sensation d'être connecté à l'autre c'est tellement incroyable.

Hermione sourit tendrement. Ginny paraissait tellement aux anges.

– Bon, au niveau de la pratique, c'était pas très glorieux d'un côté comme de l'autre. Mais on était inexpérimentés tous les deux, alors avoir réussi à éprouver un peu de plaisir malgré tout, c'est incroyable.

En fait, Hermione aurait voulu des détails, à cause de sa curiosité bien mal placée, mais savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans images en tête, alors préféra s'abstenir de poser des questions.

– Et tu n'as pas eu… trop mal ? demanda timidement Hermione.

Elle était peu sûre d'elle dans ce domaine là. Tout ça lui paraissait tellement abstrait : elle qui n'avait eu aucune expérience de ce côté là avait peur de se tromper sur certaines choses.

– Si, mais à côté de tout ce que ça apporte, ce n'est rien du tout. Tu comprendras, finit Ginny en faisant un clin d'œil complice. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas terminé notre conversation d'hier matin. Avec Malefoy ? Ça avance ?

– Comment sais-tu qu'il y a quelque chose à avancer ?

– Parce qu'on s'était arrêté au deuxième baiser et que depuis, je vous vois régulièrement ensemble. De plus, j'ai entendu quelqu'un se lever la nuit d'avant et j'ai deviné que c'était lui à cause du bruit des pas, seulement, je n'ai pas entendu le retour. Tu veux d'autres raisons ?

– Ca va ! Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé, c'est que je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qu'il se passe. On s'est beaucoup rapproché, mais on ne s'est pas encore embrassés. Et oui, on a dormi ensemble, mais seulement dormi ! Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il veuille une relation plus qu'amicale…

Contre toute attente, Ginny éclata de rire longuement. Si longuement, qu'Hermione crut qu'elle se moquait d'elle.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ? Je te fais part de mes doutes et toi tu… Il n'y a rien de drôle à ce que je sache !

Ginny se calma quelque peu et s'essuya les yeux.

– Ma pauvre Hermione… Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente de ta génération ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu n'es « pas sûre » que Malefoy veuille d'une relation plus qu'amicale ? C'est Malefoy quoi ! Jamais il ne se comporterait comme ça avec quelqu'un sans sentiments, et sans vouloir te vexer, surtout pas avec une personne comme toi. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il t'a embrassée deux fois, dont une où tu l'as giflé ? Ou encore qu'il t'a emmené chez sa _mère_, par Merlin ? Ce qui s'apparente à une rencontre officielle, soit dit en passant. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il se glisse même dans ta chambre en pleine nuit ? Vous êtes sortis faire du shopping, tu m'as dit. Qui a initié la sortie ? Et tellement d'autres choses que je ne sais pas ! Il a toujours fait les premiers pas, et pas plus tard qu'hier matin, tu fuis, tu ne lui réponds pas. Maintenant, réfléchis Hermione, et dis-moi : qui de vous deux doit douter des sentiments de l'autre ?

Hermione fut soufflée. Sur ce, Ginny attrapa une pomme dans la panière à fruits, et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

– A bientôt, ma chère ! Je retourne à mes activités, gloussa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Décidément, Ginny Weasley avait une personnalité de feu.

* * *

**Alors alors ? Je suis un peu stressée de vous présenter ce chap, sur lequel j'ai pas mal galéré. La relation Lucius/Drago me paraît bien compliquée : le fils qui se rends compte que son père qu'il avait mis sur un piédestal n'est en fait réduit qu'à un criminel croupissant dans une cellule de prison... Bref, je trouve ça vachement complexe à décrire et j'avoue que je ne sais pas bien ce qu'un garçon aussi fier que Drago peut ressentir dans ce genre de situation. J'ai opté pour l'animosité, la surprise et une petite vengeance verbale, vous en pensez quoi ? **

**Ensuite, ça y est, le Survivant et la Weaslette ont sauté le pas XD Bon apparemment ce n'était pas parfait mais Ginny est tout de même ravie ! Hermione est bien curieuse (après tout, elle l'est dans tous les domaines, alors pourquoi pas celui-là ?) En enfin, notre Weasley préférée ouvre les yeux de notre fichue née-Moldue qui n'est perspicace que pour les autres ! J'espère que le tout vous a plut :)**

**Bisous et à bientôt !**


	32. Chapitre 32 : Réconciliation

**Coucou ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Moi ça va, contente d'être en week-end XD Je réfléchi déjà à une prochaine fic, voyant la fin de celle-ci arriver (sniiif). Bon pour l'instant rien est écrit, mdr, mais j'y réfléchi :) D'ailleurs, j'ai beaucoup d'idées, et j'hésite, je ne sais pas par laquelle commencer... **

**Bref ! Chapiiitre !**

**R****ARA : Harpie : Oufff, rassurée de savoir que la scène père/fils t'a plut ! C'était pas évident pour moi :) Oulaaa, la menace d'enfermement dans le placard me plaît bien XD J'en parlerais à Hermione ;) A plus et merci beaucoup à toi !**

**MZabiniMalefoy : Oui, Hermione ouvrira les yeux... un jour XD Non, en vrai, le titre de ce chapitre devrait te rassurer non ? Tout va s'arranger ! Et merci pour la conversation Lulu/Dray, je suis contente que ça ai plut ! A bientôt et xoxoxox !**

* * *

**Chapitre 32 :**

**Réconciliation**

Hermione aurait voulu aller le rejoindre immédiatement après la tirade de Ginny. Mais en fait, elle était en état de choc. Comment avait-elle pu douter de lui ? Son amie avait parfaitement raison : il faisait tous les premiers pas, tout le temps, et elle ne faisait que le repousser sans cesse. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas réfléchi plus tôt ?

Ne sachant pas comment agir, elle passa à nouveau la nuit seule, le nez plongé dans l'oreiller qu'avait occupé Drago trois nuits auparavant, et où une once de son odeur persistait faiblement. Elle était vraiment une handicapée des sentiments. Elle aurait du courir et se jeter dans son lit, mais ne parvenait pas à trouver le plan adéquat.

« Tu réfléchis trop, Hermione. » se dit-elle. Elle n'avait aucune mission à accomplir, il n'y avait aucun plan à mettre en place et elle le savait. Elle n'aurait aucune copie à rendre à l'issue de la réconciliation et aucune note ne serait attribuée. Seulement, la boule d'angoisse persistait au creux de son ventre. Cependant, elle savait que cette fois-ci, il ne viendrait pas vers elle.

…

Drago s'était levé tôt ce jeudi matin. Il avait décidé d'aller voir Blaise. Il était temps, d'ailleurs : il avait promis d'aller voir son ami rapidement lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à Sainte Mangouste.

Sans croiser Hermione, il transplana sans même prendre un petit déjeuner. Il avait besoin de se confier, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Il arriva au Chaudron Baveur, et demanda le numéro de la chambre de Blaise à l'accueil où un vieil homme somnolait. Sans aucune méfiance, l'aubergiste lui indiqua, puis s'assoupit de nouveau.

Drago monta les escaliers quatre par quatre jusqu'au premier étage, chambre 6. Il frappa à la porte. Une fois. Deux fois.

Quelques secondes passèrent, et il entendit du mouvement à l'intérieur. Il fronça les sourcils, mais enfin, un Blaise torse nu ouvrit la porte.

– Drago ! Mon pote, tu es bien matinal. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Il semblait légèrement gêné, accentuant l'étonnement de Drago.

– Je veux juste voir mon ami, dit Drago en faisant mine d'entrer.

Mais Blaise le repoussa un peu vers l'extérieur, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à sa chambre.

– C'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas vraiment fini ma nuit… tu pourrais repasser plus tard ?

Les coups d'œil fréquents vers l'intérieur interpellèrent Drago.

– Qu'est-ce que tu caches, là ?

Drago poussa violemment son ami pour entrer. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir une femme assise sur le lit, enfilant une veste. Par contre, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Travie Lloyd, nulle autre que son inspectrice.

Drago ne se retint pas et éclata de rire.

– Eh bien bravo. C'est ton inspectrice aussi ?

Blaise haussa les épaules, penaud.

– On ne vous a pas appris qu'il ne fallait pas coucher avec ses patients, mademoiselle Lloyd ?

Drago avait un air rieur devant les deux jeunes gens plus que gênés en face de lui.

– J'allais partir, souffla Travie en se levant précipitamment, visiblement honteuse.

– Ca va, je rigolais ! Tu es quand même un sacré cachottier, Blaise !

Travie passa devant Drago en baissant les yeux. Il lui attrapa le bras, la forçant à le regarder.

– On peut se tutoyer maintenant, j'imagine ? dit-il.

– Bien sûr, souffla Travie avec un petit sourire.

Elle planta un petit baiser sur la bouche de Blaise, puis sortit précipitamment sans un mot.

– Putain, tu fais chier, souffla Blaise en s'affalant sur un fauteuil. Tu viens de gâcher notre premier réveil.

Drago essaya de ne pas se rappeler de son propre premier réveil gâché.

– Mais vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ?

– Ben, quelques jours. Ça va plutôt vite entre nous, en fait.

Drago alla s'asseoir sur le lit avec un soupir.

– C'était quand même pas banal, de rencontrer sa propre inspectrice dans le lit de son meilleur ami.

Drago en riait encore.

– La ferme, toi. Tu ne pouvais pas m'écouter et repasser plus tard, non ?

– J'avoue que je m'attendais seulement à trouver Pansy ou Daphné, mais j'ai été surpris. Par contre, je ne suis pas du tout désolé. Votre tête était géniale !

Blaise sourit un peu, puis rit de concert avec son ami. Finalement, il ne lui en voulait pas.

– Travie est géniale, tu sais ? Elle m'a beaucoup aidé, et on pense à s'installer ensemble.

« Ah, OK : il a oublié la coloc' » pensa Drago.

– Tu ne retourneras pas à Poudlard ?

– Jamais de la vie. Je vais me trouver un petit travail et profiter de la richesse de ma mère. Et toi ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

– Oui, j'ai dit à Hermione que j'irai.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ramène tout à elle ? Tant pis.

– Hermione… je vois, souffla Blaise.

Drago ne fit que hausser les épaules.

– J'imagine que je ne peux plus compter sur toi concernant la coloc ?

Blaise fit un petit sourire contrit. Drago sourit et balaya le tout de la main.

– Peu importe. Puisque je retourne à Poudlard, ça peut attendre. Tu ne vas pas un peu vite, avec ta Travie ?

Drago gratifia Blaise d'une œillade malicieuse.

– P't'être. Mais je ne sais pas, tout est hyper naturel entre nous. Et puis ça va, on est pas mariés.

– Heureusement.

Drago baissa un peu les yeux, repensant malgré lui à Hermione et leur soudain éloignement. Blaise le surprit en lui soufflant :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Rien, rien de grave. C'est seulement Granger.

Blaise haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

– Bon, arrête de tourner autour du pot. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Après tout, Drago avait besoin de se confier… Alors après un lourd soupir, il lui expliqua tout : les deux baisers, la journée shopping, l'après-midi au Manoir, son attirance pour Hermione qui l'habitait depuis des jours déjà, leur nuit ensemble, son départ précipité le matin, et leur soudain éloignement. Blaise fut patient et attentif, plus que jamais. C'était rare pour lui que son meilleur ami se confie réellement : Drago était si secret.

– Elle me rend complètement fou. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour qu'elle s'éloigne à ce point ? souffla Drago après son long monologue.

Blaise, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de l'explication, haussa les sourcils et fit la moue, visiblement en grande réflexion.

– Les femmes… J'avoue que je ne comprends pas tout. Tu es sûr de ne pas l'avoir brusquée, ni rien ? Peut-être que quand vous avez dormi ensemble, tu es allé un peu trop vite pour elle ou que tu as eu un petit problème physique et…

La phrase de Blaise resta en suspend tandis que Drago réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire son ami.

Il se souvenait d'avoir mit sa main sur le flan d'Hermione, d'avoir caressé son ventre et d'être peut-être allé en dessous de son nombril. Il se rappela qu'il avait enfoui son visage dans son cou, et d'avoir caressé sa cuisse une fois ou deux. Serait-ce ça ? Serait-il allé trop loin pour Hermione ?

– Tu as peut-être raison. Il est évident qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on aille plus loin, alors. C'est normal, d'ailleurs ! On n'est même pas en couple…

Blaise vit une Drago dépité devant lui. Il n'avait jamais vu se casser autant la tête pour une fille.

– Sois patient, mec. Ne la brusque pas, et attend qu'elle te donne l'autorisation d'aller plus loin.

Dépité et culpabilisant légèrement, Drago acquiesça. Dorénavant, il devrait retenir ses mains baladeuses.

– En tous les cas, Granger, mec ! Qui aurait cru que tu serait amoureux d'elle ? J'ai loupé de sacrés épisodes ces derniers temps…

Drago rougit malgré lui, les yeux écarquillés.

– Tu utilises peut-être des mots un peu forts…

« Amoureux ». Ce mot raisonnait dans son esprit comme une menace. Non, non : il n'était pas amoureux d'Hermione. Ce terme était bien trop fort pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

– Mouais, si tu le dis. N'empêche, je n'en reviens pas ! dit Blaise avec un éclat de rire. Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger… Hermione Malefoy… Toi qui la détestais !

Il riait fort maintenant, et Drago décida de bouder. Il frappa son meilleur ami qui s'écroula sur le lit en riant à gorge déployée.

…

Tout était prêt.

Un simple hibou de Ginny la veille l'avait décidée : la rouquine retiendrait Harry au lit pour des heures et des heures encore, donc le Survivant ne reviendrait pas au Square de si tôt.

Depuis le matin-même, alors qu'elle avait entendu la porte claquer à 8h à peine, Hermione se dépassait littéralement.

Elle s'était mise à l'ouvrage : elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour s'excuser auprès de Drago. Elle avait bien conscience que son comportement n'avait pas été correct, alors elle devait mettre le paquet.

Verrine de concombre et pamplemousse, lasagnes de saumon maison faites à la Moldue, ainsi qu'une tarte à la rhubarbe étaient au menu de ce midi. Tout était prêt, la table était dressée, et une bouteille d'hydromel était sortie.

« J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop », demanda Hermione en s'essuyant le front. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge : 11h50. Hermione se dépêcha de finaliser sa table et lança un sortilège pour garder le plat au chaud, puis elle fila à la salle de bain.

Elle prit une douche rapide, tout en priant intérieurement pour que Drago rentre ce midi. Elle ne savait pas où il était parti, mais elle doutait qu'il ne mange ailleurs qu'au Square. Après, elle devait s'attendre à tout : Drago était visiblement vexé comme un hippogriffe.

Hermione sortit de la douche rapidement, s'habilla et se brossa les dents. Elle lança de multiples sortilèges à ses cheveux pour les dompter, formant de jolies boucles sur les côtés de son visage. Elle ne le faisait pas tous les jours, car ces sortilèges lui donnait parfois la migraine, mais elle avait décidé de marquer le coup.

Hermione était déterminée : elle voulait plaire à Drago, se faire excuser et surtout, elle voulait enfin officialiser les choses entre eux. Elle avait enfin conscience qu'elle ne voulait plus dormir sans lui, manger sans lui, sortir sans lui. Elle le voulait dans sa vie.

Comble du rarissime : Hermione ressortit sa trousse à maquillage un peu fluette. Elle appliqua son mascara légèrement, et mit un peu de fard à paupière. Hermione se regarda dans le miroir, fit la moue, et appliqua finalement une légère touche de gloss sur ses lèvres. Elle sourit en imaginant la réaction de Drago, et espérait lui plaire de tout cœur.

Il allait bientôt arriver à présent, elle l'espérait.

…

– Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille manger quelque part ?

Blaise soupira en entendant la demande de Drago.

– Désolé, mais j'avais promis à Travie de la rejoindre. Tu vas devoir affronter la terrible Granger.

– Tu ne m'arranges pas. Je vais encore manger tout seul comme un con…

Blaise fit un petit sourire désolé, mais se leva soudain.

– Allez, je vais devoir te virer de mon magnifique chez-moi pour qu'on aille tous les deux rejoindre nos femmes. Ce n'est quand même pas Granger qui va t'effrayer ?

Blaise fit un grand sourire, et invita Drago à sortit en ouvrant la porte de la chambre en grand.

– T'es vraiment un Scroutt à Pétard, Blaise ! Je veux éviter Granger et toi tu…

– La ferme, et va donc la retrouver. Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger !

Drago bougonna longuement en se levant, poussé par Blaise.

– Au revoir ! Reviens quand tu veux.

– Mais…

Drago n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte se ferma juste devant lui. Quel… ! Drago fulminait.

– Génial…

La boule au ventre à l'idée de manger à nouveau seul dans cette ambiance froide au Square, il traîna des pieds en sortant du Chaudron Baveur. Il marcha encore quelques mètres avant de transplaner, direction le 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, la première chose qu'il sentit fut un appétissant fumet. D'où provenait donc cette odeur divine ?

– Potter ? appela-t-il.

Il n'entendit aucune réponse, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il avança dans l'entrée, puis vit rapidement une table chaleureusement dressée.

À l'étage, Hermione ajusta rapidement ses cheveux en entendant Drago rentrer, puis elle se précipita vers les escaliers. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à la boule d'angoisse dans son ventre et descendit rapidement.

Drago inspectait les plats sur les fourneaux quand il entendit quelqu'un arriver. Il se retourna rapidement, mais se stoppa. En face de lui se trouvait Hermione, plus belle que jamais.

Il laissa son regard courir sur sa jupe plissée et son chemisier vert pâle. Son attention se reporta sur son beau visage entouré de cheveux soyeux, ses lèvres brillantes et ses yeux ressortis grâce au maquillage.

Il essaya de se souvenir qu'il devait être énervé contre elle.

– Granger ?

Hermione sourit un peu nerveusement. Elle avait vu les yeux de Drago posés sur elle, et avait scruté la moindre de ses réactions. À part le fait qu'il ai cligné des yeux un peu rapidement, il ne laissait rien paraître.

– Surprise… souffla la jeune femme. J'ai préparé quelques petits trucs. Voulez-vous bien vous asseoir, monsieur Malefoy ?

Hermione tenta un sourire malicieux. « Merlin, s'il-vous-plaît, faites qu'il accepte ! »

Drago était sceptique. Il aurait voulu bouder plus longtemps : après tout, elle le méritait. Mais à quoi bon alors qu'elle était là, si belle face à lui ?

Il se dirigea lentement vers la table et prit place, sous le regard soulagé d'Hermione. Rapidement, elle servit deux verres d'hydromel, puis fit léviter les vérines devant elle.

– Voilà l'entrée !

Elle déposa lentement le plat en question dans chacune de leurs assiettes, puis s'assit à son tour. Drago persistait à hausser le sourcil droit, de plus en plus étonné.

– C'est toi qui a fait ça ? dit-il en pointant du doigt la vérine à la présentation délicate devant lui.

– Oui, c'est typiquement Moldu. C'est au concombre et au pamplemousse, j'espère que tu aimes. Oh, et il y a un brin d'avocat.

Curieux, Drago s'empressa de se munir de sa petite cuillère et prit une bouchée. Directement, il retint une grimace. Il ne savait pas quel était le goût qu'il n'aimait pas, mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas dû à la recette d'Hermione. « Merde », pensa-t-il. Qu'était-il censé faire ?

Hermione avait vu que le jeune avait arrêté de mastiquer. Directement, elle paniqua. Et si il n'aimait pas ? Et si il était allergique ?

– Tu n'aimes pas ?

Drago fit glisser sa bouchée avec une gorgée d'hydromel.

– Il y a un petit arrière goût…

Hermione parut désolée.

– Oh, c'est l'avocat. Je suis désolée, je peux sûrement l'enlever.

Hermione se saisit de sa baguette, et se concentra sur l'avocat à enlever. D'un sort, plus aucune trace de ce que Drago n'aimait pas.

– C'est bon, dit-il après quelques bouchées.

Hermione sourit. Bon, maintenant, il fallait attaquer les choses sérieuses et s'excuser. Après tout, elle avait fait tous ces efforts pour ça.

* * *

**Bon, vous voyez, Blaise n'a pas été seul longtemps XD Que pensez-vous de ce couple ? Même si ils n'ont pas une grande place dans l'histoire, j'en suis assez fière :) Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un l'ai vu venir, pas même Drago ! Ensuite, vous avez vu, Hermy prépare un bon petit plat à son amoureux et se fait toute belle pour se faire pardonner XD N'est-ce pas trop mignon ? Avez-vous eu très peur quand vous avez vu que Drago demandait à Blaise d'aller manger ensemble au restau ? **

**Pour le petit repas, je voulais pas que tout soit "parfait". Genre Drago aime tout et tout se passe bien, ils se sautent dans les bras et font pleins de mini-fouines ? Non non, ça ne se passe pas comme ça XD Et oui, mon Drago à moi (et un peu à Hermione quand même), n'aime pas l'avocat ! (D'ailleurs, qui peut bien aimer ça, franchement ?) ;)**

**Petits lecteurs qui mettez ma fic en fav et alerte, please, une review ! Je passe chaque jour et plusieurs fois regarder si je n'ai pas de reviews ajoutée, et c'est un pur bonheur pour moi de voir quand il y en a ! Si chaque lecteur mettait ne serait-ce qu'un petit avis, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. Après tout, à quoi sert FFnet si ce n'est avoir un lien direct entre les lecteurs et les auteurs de fanfic ?**

**La fin de la fic approche et c'est le meilleur moment pour donner votre avis ! Bisous à vous :)**


	33. Chapitre 33 : Retrouvailles

**Coucou à tous ! Voici le 33 ème chapitre de cette fiction. Avec ceci, bientôt 200 reviews atteintes... J'ai hâte ! Merci à tous pour ça :)**

**Place au chapitre ! (ATTENTION : petit rating M)**

**RARA : Harpie : Moi ? Sadique ? Jamais ! Voici la suite et la réconciliation des deux andouilles en question XD Merci à toi !**

**MZabiniMalefoy : Oupsss, désolée de te faire attendre ;) Voici la suite, je ne te retient pas plus ! Merci à toi ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 33 :**

**C'est officiel**

_Hermione sourit. Bon, maintenant, il fallait attaquer les choses sérieuses et s'excuser. Après tout, elle avait fait tous ces efforts pour ça. _

– Drago, si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est pour m'excuser. D'abord, je suis désolée d'être partie l'autre matin. J'ai pris peur, je ne savais pas ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir se dire, et je suis partie. Même si je ne pensais pas à mal, j'ai compris que tu avais été vexé…

Buté, Drago haussa les épaules.

– Si, tu étais vexé. J'ai gâché notre première nuit et j'en suis désolée.

Drago esquissa un sourire sans joie.

– C'est pas grave, ça. J'aurais seulement aimé te voir dès le réveil.

Hermione rougit un peu.

– Ensuite, je voulais m'expliquer. Si je ne t'ai pas répondu quand tu m'as demandé des explications le matin même, c'est parce qu'il y avait Ginny. Et j'étais gênée, je ne savais pas quoi te dire… Voilà, j'aimerai qu'à l'avenir, on ai ce genre de conversations en privé.

Drago fit un petit sourire en coin. Alors elle envisageait un avenir ? Il en serait presque à jubiler si il ne devait pas encore faire bonne figure et bouder pour la forme.

– Pas de soucis. J'étais seulement un peu énervé. En fait, le pire, ce sont les jours suivants. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es autant éloignée ?

Hermione fut émue de le voir aussi désemparé. Il semblait réellement déçu de ce qu'il s'était passé. La jeune femme posa une main sur celle de Drago, et y appliqua une petite pression.

– Je suis désolée… J'ai pris peur, j'ai douté de tes sentiments et…

Drago la coupa, complètement interloqué.

– Comment tu peux douter de mes sentiments ?

Il était rare pour lui de parler aussi ouvertement. Le fait même d'avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle lui semblait plus compliqué que l'embrasser.

– Je sais, je suis une idiote… Ginny m'a éclairée, ça m'a beaucoup aidée. J'avais juste peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, que je me fasse des idées. Si jamais je m'attachais trop à toi et que tu me rejetais, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pris la chose.

Drago s'attendrit bien trop pour garder son air renfermé. Il joua alors distraitement avec la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, ayant complètement arrêté de manger.

– Je ne te rejetterai pas, dit-il simplement.

Celle simple phrase permit à Hermione d'être d'autant plus rassurée.

– Je vais emmener le plat, dit-elle en se levant rapidement.

Le plus difficile était arrivé. Maintenant, elle voulait savoir la nature de leur relation, comprendre ce qu'il attendait, et si ils étaient d'accord, officialiser enfin les choses entre eux. Et même si cette idée la stressait quelque peu, elle savait que ça arrivera.

– Voici les lasagnes ! dit-elle en arrivant précipitamment à table avec le plat chaud.

Elle débarrassa les vérines d'un coup de baguette, et les servit tous les deux.

– J'espère que tu aimes le saumon…

– J'adore !

Drago était devenu très enthousiaste. En fait, ce plat-ci était son préféré depuis l'enfance : les elfes lui en faisaient souvent au Manoir, mais sa mère avait rapidement trouvé ce plat trop Moldu et pas assez chic.

Il dévora sa part dès qu'elle fut dans son assiette.

– C'est délicieux, Hermione !

La jeune femme en question était fière de lui faire plaisir, et d'avoir visiblement tapé dans le mile. C'était incroyable comme les repas lui permettaient d'en savoir plus sur Drago : il adorait les lasagnes, et détestait l'avocat.

– Les elfes m'en faisaient beaucoup, quand j'étais petit.

Hermione sourit légèrement. Elle adorait quand Drago lui confiait des souvenirs, même de si petites anecdotes.

– Drago, je peux te poser une question ?

– Oui ?

– Je voulais te demander… en fait… où en sommes-nous ? Que sommes-nous ?

Drago dû réfléchir deux fois pour saisir le réel sens de la phrase. Bonne question : qu'étaient-ils ? Lui n'attendait pourtant que son accord pour aller plus loin dans leur relation.

– A toi de me le dire…

« Allez, Hermione, prends ton foutu courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et réagis ! », pensa-t-elle. Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, elle se leva rapidement, s'assit en amazone sur les genoux de Drago qui s'écarta de la table.

Hermione embrassa la joue de Drago doucement en passant ses bras derrière son cou. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, elle caressa les cheveux blonds au niveau de la nuque et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle essaya de faire passer tout ce qu'elle ressentait dans son regard, et par le même biais, son désir d'être avec lui. Le jeune homme l'entoura de ses bras, les deux mains sur sa taille.

Elle scella sa promesse par un baiser doux et rempli de passion. Sentir les lèvres chaudes et douces de Drago contre les sienne la rempli de bonheur, de désir et de sensations toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres. Elle ne retint pas un petit gémissement. Elle attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps.

Le Serpentard était agréablement surpris de la voir faire les premiers pas. Il sentait son cœur empli d'amour devant la belle surprise qu'elle lui avait faite, il aimait la voir maquillée pour lui, et surtout, était rempli de bonheur de sentir la jeune femme sur ses genoux alors que leurs lèvres étaient scellées.

Il approfondit le baiser avec plus de passion encore, sentant tout son corps bien réveillé et rempli de sensations. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui serait capable de lui donner ce bien là, il en était sûr.

Hermione s'éloigna de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Drago, qui grogna doucement.

– J'aime bien, dit-il en effleurant sa paupière maquillée.

Elle gloussa, un son bien étrange sortant de la bouche de la sorcière la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait.

– Ça t'a fait plaisir, la surprise ?

Drago se serra contre elle, le visage juste au-dessus de sa poitrine. « Attention, pense à ce qu'à dit Blaise ! Ne la brusque pas. »

– Je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute, dit-il d'une voix étouffée par la peau d'Hermione.

Tout de suite après, il retira sa tête, bien décidé à ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs qu'avant. Il laisserait à Hermione tout l'espace qu'elle voudrait.

– C'était très soft, comme première dispute ! dit la Gryffondor avec un grand sourire. Avec nos deux tempéraments, on peut s'attendre à pire par la suite.

Drago ricana, bien d'accord avec ça.

– C'est sûr !

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Drago.

– Bon ! fit Hermione en se relevant d'un coup. Il est temps de finir ces lasagnes !

Ils recommencèrent à manger, heureux de s'être retrouvés.

– Tu as fait quoi, ce matin ? souffla Hermione en buvant une gorgée d'hydromel.

Drago ne retint pas un éclat de rire.

– Je suis allé chez Blaise. Enfin, au Chaudron Baveur du coup. Devine qui j'ai trouvé dans son lit ?

Hermione réfléchit, puis haussa les épaules, n'en ayant absolument aucune idée.

– Mon inspectrice ! Travie Lloyd, tu te rends compte ? J'ai halluciné.

La Gryffondor ne se retint pas d'éclater de rire, et ils continuèrent leur discussion légère en dégustant la délicieuse tarte à la rhubarbe.

…

Hermione se tourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit et soupira. Encore une fois, elle s'était dégonflée.

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi tous les deux, à lire, se taquiner, s'embrasser et se câliner. Ils n'avaient eu besoin de rien d'autre.

Mais au moment du coucher, ils s'étaient seulement séparés avec un baiser. Hermione aurait voulu lui dire de rester avec elle à ce moment-là.

De son côté, Drago peinait à s'endormir sans l'odeur de la jeune femme. Mais il était décidé à ne pas la rejoindre. Il repensait encore à sa discussion avec Blaise et voulait plus que tout respecter les désirs d'Hermione : elle ne voulait pas brusquer les choses entre eux, alors il attendrait.

« Prends ton satané courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, Hermione ! » pensa-t-elle en soupirant lourdement une nouvelle fois. Avant de changer d'avis, elle se leva. Son cœur battait la chamade : elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait vraiment le rejoindre. Elle avait espéré qu'il le fasse, mais s'était finalement résolue : il ne viendrait pas.

La porte grinça légèrement quand elle l'ouvrit. Ils étaient seuls : Harry et Ginny dormaient encore au Terrier. Elle arriva bien trop vite devant la porte de la chambre de Drago. Avant même d'y réfléchir au risque de changer d'avis, elle entra sans frapper.

Même avec la pièce plongée dans le noir complet, elle distingua la silhouette de Drago qui se redressa à son arrivée. Elle rougit : heureusement qu'il ne pourrait pas le voir.

– Granger ?

Hermione fut assaillie de doutes, et s'arrêta de marcher.

– Est-ce que je peux… dormir ici ?

Drago déglutit difficilement, et sentit une bouffée de sentiments l'envahir. La voir ici, dans sa chambre, le faisait halluciner.

– Évidemment.

Elle avança doucement jusqu'au lit, et vit Drago se décaler un peu. Elle se glissa lentement sous les draps, le souffle court. Hermione s'approcha un peu plus de lui, sentant sa chaleur l'envahir.

Timidement, elle prit la joue de Drago dans sa main et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le jeune homme faillit en gémir de soulagement. Il sentait son corps s'éveiller de sentir Hermione tout contre lui, leurs bouches entrouvertes partageant un baiser passionné.

Hermione passa son autre main dans les cheveux de Drago, et des images fugaces de ses rêves érotiques lui revinrent. Elle ressentit alors ce désir brûlant de lui : elle voulait qu'il la surplombe de tout son poids, qu'il la déshabille lentement, embrasse ses seins et la caresse partout. Ses pensées la firent approfondir le baiser instinctivement, et elle mordilla la lèvre de Drago avec une faim dévorante.

Drago poussa un gémissement incontrôlé, un son qu'aucun Malefoy n'aurait jamais du laisser s'échapper. Que faisait-elle donc ? Se sentait-elle obligée d'approfondir le contact avec lui ? Il aurait dû se contrôler, pour respecter ce que Blaise lui avait dit plus tôt. Seulement, son érection grandissante contredisait toutes ses pensées.

Hermione souhaitait se coller totalement à lui, et elle décida de s'écouter. Maladroitement, elle se redressa et passa une jambe de chaque côté des hanches de Drago. Elle appliqua une petite pression entre leurs deux bassins, et gémis de sentir le désir de Drago à travers son pyjama. Elle passa sa main doucement sur le torse nu de Drago et le sentit frissonner.

Le Serpentard était en plein débat intérieur. Le désir qu'il ressentait ne lui permettait pas de penser clairement : jamais il n'avait eu tant envie de quelqu'un. Seulement, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligée de quoi que ce soit. Il devait lui laisser de l'espace, il devait mettre fin à tout ça.

Il avait enfin prit sa décision quand il sentit Hermione onduler lentement des hanches sur lui. « Oh. Putain. De. Bordel. » Comment pouvait-il seulement imaginer l'arrêter quand elle se frottait à lui de cette manière ? Quand elle mordillait sa lèvre et caressait son torse ?

– Attends… On est pas… obligés… réussit-il à souffler entre deux baisers en se maudissant intérieurement.

Hermione sentit un froid l'envahir. Alors il ne la désirait pas ? Ni une ni deux, elle descendit de Drago, ralentit sa respiration et se coucha.

– Désolée, dit-elle.

« Non mais quel con ! Je vais tuer Blaise. », pensa le jeune homme. Il se sentit tout à coup bien seul, avec son érection douloureuse et ce putain de cerveau qui avait brisé un moment bien agréable. « Maintenant, il va falloir des années pour qu'elle ose à nouveau tenter un truc ! ».

– Non mais… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

« Rame, Drago. » Il s'allongea en soupirant, et attrapa la taille d'Hermione au passage.

– Je suis content que tu sois venue.

Il essayait de se rattraper, mais il sentait la Gryffondor raidie contre lui.

– Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

Il crut rêver quand il entendit la petite voix triste d'Hermione souffler ces quelques mots. Lui, ne pas vouloir d'elle ? La blague.

– Hein ?

– Tu as… tout stoppé, comme si tu ne voulais pas…

Comment pouvait-il donc bien prouver son désir pour elle ?

– Mais enfin, tu as bien dû sentir mon… tu sais.

Hermione aurait été dans un état de gêne avancé si elle n'était pas si apeurée de déplaire.

– Je sais que c'est naturel, enfin, rien à voir avec… la fille en question.

Drago faillit ricaner. Alors elle pensait vraiment qu'il ne la désirait pas…

– N'importe quoi. (Avec le cœur au bord des lèvres, il colla son érection contre les fesses d'Hermione.) Regarde ce que tu me fais.

Hermione passa instantanément au rouge coquelicot sur tout le corps.

– Oh.

Ce fut tout ce que son cerveau embrouillé proposa comme réponse. Le jeune homme se décolla lentement d'elle, et l'embrassa dans le cou.

– Tu vois. Ça n'a rien à voir avec mes envies, c'est juste… On peut encore attendre.

Hermione était quelque peu rassurée, bien que la gêne ait remplacé son désir en cet instant. Elle se retourna vers Drago, l'embrassa tendrement et souffla :

– Bonne nuit.

* * *

**Petit rating M, j'avais dis... Ca devient chaud chaud entre nos deux tourtereaux XD Mais nonnnn, ne maudissez pas Blaise enfin ! Il voulait juste aider Drago lui, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il frustrerait Hermione hein ? XD **

**Une petite review voir si tout ça vous a plut ? En plus, ce serait quand même génial d'atteindre les 200 commentaires... **

**A vos claviers ! Bisous :)**


	34. Chapitre 34 : Discussions

**Coucou à tous ! Merci à vous pour les reviews, mises en favs et en alerte :)**

**La fin de cette fic approche dangereusement... Voici aujourd'hui le chap 34 ! A prendre avec humour et légèreté :) Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, et j'espère parvenir à vous faire sourire ou même rire (soyons fous !) XD **

**RARA : Harpie : Hihi, c'est sûr que c'est quand même incroyable, ils sont ENFIN ensemble après 34 chapitres XD Danse de la joie, comme tu dis ;) La suite tout de suite ! Merci à toi encore et toujours... **

**MZabiniMalefoy : Ahah, heureuse que tout ceci t'ai plu ! Merci beaucoup à toi !**

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : **

**Discussions**

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle sentit la main de Drago faire de petits aller-retours sur son flan. Elle frissonna de plaisir.

– Bonjour.

Elle se retourna pour faire face au visage souriant du Serpentard.

– Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

– Te regarder dormir est très distrayant. Et Potter m'a réveillé en rentrant.

– Oh.

Il s'approcha lentement et l'embrassa. Hermione sourit contre ses lèvres : comment imaginer meilleur réveil ?

– Notre deuxième réveil aura été réussi, souffla-t-il.

Ils se levèrent quelques minutes plus tard, après papouilles et embrassades, pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

– Harry !

Le Survivant prenait son petit-déjeuner silencieusement à la table de la cuisine.

– Salut, Hermione.

Il semblait morose.

– Tu es revenu si tôt ? demanda la jeune femme en se servant du café. Il n'est que 8 heures 30.

– Les parents de Ginny revenaient.

Il ne décrocha pas un sourire. Hermione fronça les sourcils, et s'installa à côté de Drago en sirotant son café.

– Je dois être à 9 heures à Ste Mangouste, souffla le Serpentard en mordant dans une tartine.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer.

– Mais tu es en retard !

– T'inquiètes, je dois juste m'habiller et transplaner. On aurait pu rester encore 15 minutes au lit.

Hermione enrichit d'un cran sa palette de coloration épidermique quand elle vit le regard étonné que lui lança Harry. Il faudrait qu'elle leur parle de son couple à présent, parce que ce genre de réaction risquait de la faire mourir de honte un jour ou l'autre.

– Hermione ? souffla le Survivant.

– Oui… C'est-à-dire qu'on a pas vraiment pu t'en parler avant mais… Drago et moi…

– On est ensemble, Potter.

Drago avait accouru quand il avait senti Hermione hésiter. De plus, l'expression du Survivant était totalement jouissive.

– J'ai dû louper un épisode, là.

– Oh, euh, c'est tout récent Harry. Tu es le premier au courant.

– Hermione, chuchota Harry aussi peu discrètement que possible, tu fais confiance à Malefoy à ce point là ?

Drago retint un ricanement. Potter le ferait toujours marrer.

– Oui, Harry. Alors s'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas d'histoires.

Après avoir fait un moue dubitative, Harry leva les bras en l'air en signe d'innocence.

– Bon eh bien, je vais vous laisser.

Sur ce, Drago se leva et embrassa longuement Hermione. Déjà, parce qu'il en avait envie ensuite, parce qu'il adorait voir Potter rouge comme une pivoine détourner le regard comme un gamin.

– Bonne journée, souffla-t-il à sa _petite-amie_.

Sa petite-amie. Hermione Granger. Ce petit con de gamin de 13 ans qu'il était n'aurait jamais pu croire ça, et n'aurait jamais pu voir ce qu'il ratait avec ces années de haine.

…

Quand il rentra de ses deux heures de TIG, exténué, Drago fut surpris de voir Harry Potter planté à l'entrée, visiblement préoccupé.

– Potter. Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Harry acquiesça.

– Oui, toi.

Drago haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

– Hermione n'est pas là ?

– Non. Je lui ai dit d'aller voir Ginny.

– OK.

Dans un état de surprise et de choc inégalé, il suivit Potter jusqu'au salon où ils s'assirent.

– Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Le Survivant semblait gêné, honteux même.

– Ca ira. Je suis trop curieux de savoir ce que tu me veux, Potter.

– Bien. Alors, déjà… Je voulais te prévenir que si tu fais du mal à Hermione, je te tue. Purement et simplement.

Drago retint un éclat de rire en se mordant la joue. Le Potter gêné et timide devant lui ne lui faisait absolument pas peur.

– Ensuite… ça se complique.

Il ajusta sa position sur le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux, et passa une main dans ses cheveux pleins d'épis. Drago brûlait de curiosité en voyant le teint d'Harry se rougir à vue d'œil.

– Tu vois, je n'ai personne d'autre à qui en parler. J'ai pourtant fais tous les scénarios dans ma tête… Mais tu es le seul qui sois disponible et susceptible de m'aider. C'est impossible que j'en parle à Ron, c'est sa sœur… Donc j'espérais que tu m'aide.

– Accouche, Potter, je ne comprends rien à ton charabia.

– La ferme, la ferme ! C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça, Malefoy !

Drago leva les bras en signe d'innocence, et se tut pour le laisser parler.

– Alors, tu vois, ça fait quelques jours que Ginny et moi on… on le fait. Et…

– Je t'en prie Potter, utilise des mots clairs ! Vous couchez ensemble, c'est ça ?

Harry hocha la tête lentement.

– C'est ça, voilà. Donc on… couche ensemble, ouais, et depuis plusieurs jours. La première fois, c'était normal que ça ne sois pas génial, je me suis dit que la deuxième fois non plus… Mais c'est toujours pareil. Moi, j'y arrive, mais pas elle.

Maintenant, les joues d'Harry étaient plus rouges que l'écusson de Gryffondor. Seulement, Drago n'avait pas complètement tout saisi.

– Tu y arrives… Tu veux dire que tu éprouves du plaisir ?

Harry roula des yeux en se cachant le visage de ses mains.

– Oui. Mais pas elle, je crois qu'elle fait semblant. Je ne sais pas comme faire.

Drago pâlit. Pitié, Potter ne lui demandait pas comment… ?

– Tu n'arrives pas à faire jouir ta copine, Potter ?

– Putain… Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Oublie tout ça.

– Je crois seulement que je vais avoir besoin d'un verre.

Drago se leva précipitamment jusqu'au garde-manger pour y pêcher une bouteille de Whisky et deux verres. Potter devait vraiment être dans la bouse de dragon pour lui demander une telle chose, mais Drago aurait-il le cœur assez bien accroché pour l'aider ? La situation en serait presque comique si il n'était pas aussi gêné et dégoûté. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était bien d'images.

Quand il revint au salon, Potter avait toujours la tête enfouie dans ses mains. Drago en avait presque perdu l'envie de se moquer, tant le Survivant paraissait misérable.

Il servit deux verres, et en finit un d'une traite avant de se resservir. Pour donner des conseils sur les femmes, il allait avoir besoin de courage.

– Bien, alors. Je suis horriblement gêné de parler de ça avec toi, Potter. Et Merlin, je le fais seulement parce que tu es un ami d'Hermione. Mais j'imagine aussi que je fais ça pour le bonheur de la petite belette, et aussi parce que tu ne peux définitivement pas en parler à l'autre belette. D'abord, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il aurait pu t'aider.

Il finit son deuxième verre en ricanant alors que Potter buvait une gorgée en rougissant de plus belle.

– Déjà, il faut que tu t'assures qu'elle soit assez… excitée. Elle ne ressentira rien, sinon.

– Ah. Et… enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il faut… faire exactement ?

– C'est la base, ça, Potter ! Putain, c'est tellement embarrassant.

Drago finit son troisième verre d'un trait. Il se sentit déjà un petit peu plus détendu.

…

– Disons seulement qu'il est un peu maladroit…

Hermione essayait de cacher sa gêne à une Ginny dépitée. Apparemment, la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment ressenti de plaisir avec Harry ces derniers jours, et pensait que le problème venait d'elle. Et quand Hermione avait parlé du rôle de Harry dans tout ça, elle avait dit qu'il tentait pourtant plusieurs choses assez maladroitement.

– Je suis sûre qu'avec un peu de pratique tout ira mieux… souffla Hermione, qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

– J'espère que tu as raison. Mais je l'aime, hein. C'est juste que si ça ne fonctionne pas sexuellement entre nous, ça va être compliqué…

Hermione rougit un peu plus. Pourquoi devait-elle débattre sur la vie sexuelle de ses meilleurs amis, déjà ?

– Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger. Mais ne doute pas de vous, Ginny, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

Ginny haussa les épaules, puis fit un petit sourire.

– Bref, arrêtons un peu de parler de moi. Ça suffit. Et toi, alors, avec Malefoy ?

Hermione ne put retenir ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire radieux. Le souvenir de la nuit dernière était encore frais dans son esprit.

– On a officialisé. Ça y est, on est ensemble.

– Waouh ! Hermione, mais c'est incroyable ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous deux…

– Personne n'aurais imaginé. Mais tout a changé quand il m'a sauvée, et que je lui suis devenue redevable… ça paraît tellement lointain, alors que pas du tout.

Hermione savait qu'elle devait se confier, quant à la nuit dernière et à ses nombreux rêves. Elle savait que si elle n'en parlait pas maintenant, après une discussion pour le moins gênante avec Ginny, elle ne trouverait jamais le courage de le faire.

– Ginny, j'ai un problème.

Directement, une alarme sembla s'allumer sur le visage de Ginny.

– Il t'a fait du mal ? Dis-le-moi, Hermione, et il aura affaire au plus dangereux Chauve-furie de l'histoire sorcière !

– Non ! Non, il ne m'a rien fait du tout. C'est plutôt un problème qui… me concerne. Ça m'est arrivé plusieurs fois déjà, enfin… je fais des rêves. Concernant Drago et moi, et on…

Pourquoi avait-elle commencé à en parler, déjà ? Le regard curieux, malicieux et scrutateur de Ginny lui donnait envie de disparaître sous terre.

– Mais dis-moi Hermione, tu fantasme sur Drago Malefoy la nuit ?

– Dis comme ça, c'est vraiment horrible… Ne te moque pas, Ginny, c'est déjà assez embarrassant comme ça…

– Non, je comprends. Ça m'est arrivé. Rien de grave, tu as envie de lui, quoi de plus naturel ?

– Je crois que tu ne comprends pas, là. C'est très embarrassant, et on est à peine ensemble ! Je ne devrais pas ressentir le quart du désir que j'éprouve…

– N'importe quoi. Il n'y a aucun rythme, vous faites comme vous voulez. Si tu te sens prête, saute lui dessus. Tu sais ce qu'il en pense ?

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes. « Ne pas se laisser envahir par la gêne. Ginny ne se moquera jamais de toi, Hermione. »

– Eh bien, hier soir, on s'est un peu rapprochés. C'est moi qui l'ai fait, en fait. Et là j'ai senti… enfin, il en avait envie, je crois. Mais juste après, il m'a arrêtée, et m'a dit qu'on pouvait attendre.

Hermione haussa les épaules comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait pas.

– Je suis sûre qu'il a fait ça pour toi.

Ginny affichait un sourire énigmatique en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Hermione, les mecs ne sont pas faits comme nous. Ça a dû beaucoup lui coûter de te dire ça, et je suis sûre qu'il aurait voulu sauter sur l'occasion. Seulement, puisque tu as une fâcheuse tendance à toujours le repousser, il a préféré arrêter, ou il a dû penser que tu n'étais pas prête, ou il a prit peur. Maintenant, à toi de lui montrer ce que tu veux.

…

Drago en était à son cinquième verre et son troisième conseil. Après avoir raconté à Potter comment exciter sa copine, il s'était avoué vaincu. Il n'était définitivement pas professeur d'éducation sexuelle.

– Je suis désolé de te demander ça, Malefoy. On peut se considérer comme amis, maintenant qu'on a eu la discussion la plus gênante possible ?

Drago ricana. Potter était bien plus détendu depuis son troisième verre.

– On ne sera jamais amis, mais on peut dire qu'on est plus vraiment ennemis, j'imagine.

– Tu sais, je ne t'en aurais pas parlé si j'avais eu un père, ou un oncle à qui je puisse parler, ou si Ron, Fred, George, Charlie et Bill n'étaient pas les frères de Ginny, ou si Neville pouvait m'aider. Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris de t'en parler.

– J'espère avoir aidé la cause féminine. Franchement Potter, je serais féministe si tous les mecs étaient aussi nuls que toi à ce niveau. Les pauvres !

Il rit franchement. Le niveau de Potter en matière de sexe égalait le 0.

– Tu n'as rien a dire. Je suis inexpérimenté. Tu as bien du apprendre, toi.

Drago haussa les épaules.

– Je ne l'ai fait qu'avec deux ou trois filles, déjà assez douées. Mais les Malefoy n'apprennent pas, ils sont doués naturellement.

Potter ricana en buvant une autre gorgée de Whisky.

– J'ai failli oublier que je parlais avec Malefoy. De toutes façons, ce n'est pas une question de performance.

– Au moins un peu. Parce que ne donner aucun plaisir à sa copine, ça craint, et tu ne serais pas venu me voir si tu croyais vraiment ce que t'as dit.

Soudain, la cheminée s'illumina.

– Coucou les garçons. De quoi vous parlez ? dit Hermione en s'asseyant près de Drago.

Elle l'embrassa doucement, mais l'odeur d'alcool la fit reculer légèrement alors que les deux garçons éclataient de rire.

– Non, rien que tu ne veuilles entendre, Hermione, souffla Harry.

– Vous noyez vos problèmes dans l'alcool ?

– Tout à fait, reprit Drago en attrapant Hermione par la taille pour l'attirer à lui. On parle de nos femmes et de tous les problèmes qu'elles nous causent.

Il l'embrassa soudainement dans le cou, mordillant et léchant sensuellement cette peau qu'il voulait dévorer. Hermione essayait de le repousser, sûrement à cause de Potter qu'il entendit se lever.

– C'est répugnant, souffla le Survivant avant de sortir de la pièce.

– Dit-il ! cria Drago en riant pour se faire entendre par Potter.

Puis il embrassa de nouveau Hermione, lui caressant la peau douce du ventre.

– Eh bien, l'alcool te rend affectueux.

– Je ne suis pas plus amoureux que d'habitude, souffla-t-il en plongeant de plus belle dans son cou.

Hermione crut défaillir, subir une crise cardiaque et suffoquer en même temps en entendant ces mots qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir choqué Drago.

_Je ne suis pas plus amoureux que d'habitude. Je ne suis pas plus amoureux que d'habitude. Je ne suis pas plus amoureux que d'habitude._

Cette phrase lui faisait peur, mais en même temps, elle espérait qu'il se rappelle au moins de ces mots lorsqu'il aurait dessoûlé, et se rendrait compte qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit : mais elle en doutait.

* * *

**Ahah, alors, Harry Potter ne peut définitivement pas être doué à tout ! Hihiiii. En même temps, soyons honnêtes : avec qui Harry pouvait-il parler sexualité ? Franchement, quand je me suis posée cette question, cette scène magique est apparue dans mon esprit et je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que l'écrire XDD J'espère que vous avez apprécié.**

**Et cette révélation finale, alors ? Même pas Drago ne semble s'être aperçut de ce qu'il a dit ! XD**

**AI-JE REUSSI A VOUS TIRER UN SOURIRE ? C'est mon défi du jour, s'il-vous-plaît, à vos claviers pour me le diiiire !**

**Bisous :)**


	35. Chapitre 35 : Merci, Moldus

**Coucou à tous ! Comment ça va vous ? **

**Je vous retrouve avec un long chapitre ;) J'espère que la mise en page sera bien, parce que je poste de mon téléphone !**

**Je suis ravie de vous avoir fait rire sur le chapitre précédent, je m'étais d'ailleurs bien amusée à l'écrire.**

**Je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews, mais je vous remercie tous et sachez que je les lis avec plaisir et attention !**

**Chapitre 35 :**

**Merci, Moldus**

– Il m'a dit qu'il n'était « pas plus amoureux que d'habitude ». Qu'est-ce que c'était, Ginny ?

Hermione s'était réfugiée chez sa meilleure amie le lendemain de la « déclaration » de Drago. Elle y avait pensé toute la nuit en dormant dans ses bras. Son esprit ne cessait de passer et repasser cette phrase. Seulement, elle était quasiment sûre que Drago ne se rappelait même pas avoir prononcé ceci.

– Aucune idée. Peut-être que c'est vrai ?

Ginny paraissait pensive et un peu distraite, mais Hermione lui était reconnaissante de toujours l'écouter.

– Je ne sais pas. « Amoureux. » Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il dise ça…

– Qui est amoureux ? entendirent-elles soudainement.

Hermione sursauta en se retournant vers le nouveau venu.

– Ron ! Frappe, la prochaine fois ! s'énerva Ginny.

– Salut, Ron ! Tu nous as fait peur.

– Salut Hermione. (Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit sans se soucier des menaces de Ginny.) J'ai entendu ta voix alors je suis monté. Comment va Harry ?

Hermione sourit. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son ami.

– Très bien, j'imagine.

– Il passe beaucoup de temps ici en ce moment, mais pas avec moi.

Ron jeta un regard mauvais à sa sœur qui lui frappa le bras sans aucune douceur.

– Oh, j'imagine qu'il serait ravi de passer du temps avec toi Ronald.

Le roux haussa les épaules.

– Cool, je lui demanderai. Alors, qui est amoureux de qui ?

Visiblement, Ron n'avait pas oublié. De toutes façons, Hermione devait bien prévenir Ronald de sa nouvelle relation, non ?

– Eh bien, amoureux est un grand mot je pense… Mais je sors avec quelqu'un.

Elle attendait une réaction quelconque, mais elle ne vint pas.

– Qui ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Drago, dit Hermione de but en blanc.

L'énervement, les jurons, la surprise et le drame qu'elle attendait ne vinrent pas.

– J'avais vu qu'il y avait un truc, et Harry m'a plus ou moins préparé à ce que ça arrive, dit-il simplement avec une moue quelque peu dégoûtée. C'est répugnant, d'ailleurs. Je comprends pas comment tu peux aimer cette sale fouine, mais bon. Content pour toi, même si je n'approuve pas du tout. Enfin, c'est quand même un ancien Mangemort, un sale Serpentard vicieux qui nous a harcelé pendant des années et…

– Ron… S'il-te-plaît ! souffla Hermione en soupirant.

Le concerné haussa les épaules, et ravala ses derniers mots.

– J'ai moi aussi rencontré quelqu'un. Rien de sérieux pour le moment.

Hermione sourit soudainement jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Qui ça ?

L'enthousiasme était palpable dans sa voix. Ron rougit quelque peu.

– Oh, je ne crois pas que tu connaisse… En fait, elle était à Poudlard.

– Ron ! Arrête un peu le suspense ! Qui c'est ?

– Oui, Ron, dis-nous enfin qui c'est, renchérit Ginny. Il ne nous l'a même pas dit, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Hermione.

– Je ne vous dois rien ! Je vous dis que ce n'est rien de sérieux ! On s'est revus au magasin de Fred et George, je les aidais pour la mise en rayon, et elle est passée, on a parlé, voilà. Après, on s'est vu au Chaudron Baveur et c'est tout, voilà.

Ginny haussa un sourcil avec un sourire malicieux.

– Ca ne nous dis pas qui c'est, Ron.

Enfin, le rouquin marmonna un nom inintelligible.

– On ne comprends rien, Ronald ! s'exclama Hermione.

– Astoria Greengrass ! J'ai dit que c'était Astoria, Hermione. Voilà, contentes ?

Il paraissait plus embarrassé que de raison, mais Hermione était ravie. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les Greengrass, mais Astoria avait toujours dégagé une certaine douceur qui plaisait à Hermione.

– C'est fantastique, Ronald ! dit Hermione alors que Ginny marmonnait un « Greengrass ? » étonné. Quand est-ce que vous vous revoyez ? Elle te plaît ?

– Oh, euh, je ne sais pas. Je pensais justement lui envoyer un hibou.

– Ce serait super. Saute sur l'occasion.

…

Drago venait de recevoir deux hiboux ce samedi après-midi, alors qu'Hermione était partie une fois de plus chez les Weasley. Se réveiller avec elle le matin même avait été une bénédiction : il semblait que plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus il la voulait.

Mais il avait d'autres niffleurs à secouer. En fait, il avait reçu un parchemin de Travie Lloyd, lui donnant un rendez-vous dans deux semaines. Mais l'autre parchemin était marqué des armoiries Malefoy.

Sa mère s'impatientait de le voir. Seulement, Drago devrait maintenant aborder le sujet de son couple. A vrai dire, il aurait bien gardé cette information pour lui, mais il savait que sa mère serait mise au courant un jour.

Ce qui l'avait amené à se questionner concernant son père. Il devait mettre Lucius au courant également : en l'occurrence, la hâte qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de voir le visage qu'il ferait était presque malsaine.

Ainsi, sans avoir eut le temps de dire « Quidditch », il se retrouvait devant Lucius Malefoy qui semblait avoir encore perdu du poids et de sa superbe depuis la dernière fois.

– Mon cher fils, quel bonheur. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

Le sarcasme sonnait faux tant la voix de son père semblait éteinte et vide. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un immense pincement au cœur en voyant cet homme, qu'il aimait malgré tout, réduit à rien.

– Je voulais juste vous annoncer quelque chose.

– Mais annonce, mon fils, annonce. Je ne serais pas surpris si tu me disais que tu es devenu Auror.

Il ricana, les yeux éteints. Drago déglutit difficilement. En fait, la hâte qu'il avait éprouvé à l'idée de surprendre son père était réduite à néant.

– Je sors avec une née-Moldue, papa.

Lucius ne sembla pas réagir, durant plusieurs secondes. Puis il fronça les sourcils, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire dément. Son rire emplit la pièce, résonnant dans les oreilles de Drago comme la preuve de la folie de son père.

– Tu ne cesses de me décevoir !

Puis le rire repartit. Jamais Drago n'aurait imaginé une telle réaction. Jamais l'ancien Lucius Malefoy n'aurait réagit de cette manière.

– Si tu me dis que c'est la Granger…

– Oui, papa. C'est Hermione Granger.

Quand Drago sortit de la prison après avoir compris qu'il ne tirerait plus rien de son père : il entendait encore le rire hystérique du déchet qu'était devenu Lucius Malefoy.

…

– Oui, Hermione Granger, souffla Drago après avoir pris une gorgée de thé.

Le Manoir était plus clair et resplendissant encore que la dernière fois. Sa mère, par contre, avait semblé vieillir de 10 ans.

– Hermione Granger ? Oh. Je me disais bien que cette Sang-de-Bourbe avait attiré ton attention, la dernière fois.

Narcissa n'avait laissé entrevoir qu'une pointe de dégoût quand Drago lui avait appris la nouvelle. Mais le Serpentard ne s'était jamais bercé l'illusion que ses parents puissent approuver cette relation, et n'était pas surpris de la réaction de sa mère.

– Je sais bien que je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aimer quelqu'un, mon fils. Il est seulement regrettable que la lignée de sang pur s'arrête à ta génération.

Drago roula des yeux, choquant Narcissa, mais il la coupa :

– Nous ne sommes pas mariés ! Et tu sais très bien, maman, que plusieurs statuts de sang restent à éclaircir sur notre arbre généalogique ! Il n'est plus aucune famille sorcière sans un minimum de sang Moldu dans les veines, ce sont seulement que les familles du Registre se voilent la face.

Narcissa haussa les épaules, en un geste nonchalant qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

– Bien. Je respecterai tes choix, Drago.

Le Serpentard resta quelques temps avec sa mère, et ils parlèrent longuement de Lucius et de son état de santé qui laissait à désirer.

…

Hermione sentit deux mains entourer sa taille et un bouche douce dans son cou alors qu'elle rangeait les courses qu'elle venait de faire. Après un léger sursaut, elle sourit à pleines dents et s'appuya contre le torse ferme derrière elle pendant que l'odeur de Drago emplissait ses narines.

– Bonjour, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

La jeune femme dégagea son cou et sa nuque pour sentir les lèvres de Drago un peu mieux. Elle soupira de plaisir quand il mordilla doucement son lobe d'oreille.

– Où étais-tu ? souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

– Mmmh, je sais pas…

Il la fit pivoter entre ses bras et se saisit doucement de ses lèvres avec un grognement de contentement. Il caressa la douce peau de son ventre après avoir soulevé légèrement son T-shirt.

Hermione passa doucement ses mains dans les cheveux de Drago, approfondissant le baiser qu'il semblait vouloir ralentir. Elle avait besoin de le sentir plus proche, de toucher tout son corps, de l'entendre, de sentir son odeur et percevoir sa présence par chaque pore de sa peau. La journée lui avait parut longue, sans lui. Alors quand elle était rentrée du Londres Moldu après avoir acheté les provisions hebdomadaires, elle avait été déçue de ne le trouver nulle part.

Drago répondit à la langue de sa petite-amie en grognant de plus belle. Il l'assit soudainement sur le plan de travail, répondant à une pulsion tentatrice. Hermione sourit contre sa bouche et mit fin au baiser. Elle le frappa légèrement à l'épaule quand il tenta à nouveau de capturer ses lèvres.

– Hey ! Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Je croyais que tu devais rester ici aujourd'hui ?

– Je suis allé voir ma mère. Et mon père, aussi.

– Oh ! Ils vont bien ?

Drago tenta un petit sourire, mais Hermione comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Ma mère semble fatiguée, je pense qu'elle supporte mal l'absence de mon père. Et lui… je ne sais pas, il n'est plus le même. Il semble comme éteint, ou vide, je ne sais pas. Un peu fou, aussi. Enfin, j'aimerais me sortir ces images de la tête, si tu veux bien.

En fait, Drago n'aimait pas vraiment se confier. Mais Hermione était si à l'écoute… et il savait que leur relation ne ferait pas long feu si ils ne se disaient rien.

– Je suis allé les voir pour leur annoncer, pour nous deux.

D'abord surprise, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Rien que cette image gonfla le cœur de Drago d'assez d'amour à donner pour toute une vie.

– Et ils n'ont pas… trop mal réagi ?

– Peu importe.

Hermione fit une petite moue sceptique, et Drago grimaça un peu avant de continuer :

– Enfin, si tu veux vraiment savoir… Mon père a du croire que c'était une blague, et ma mère respectera sans forcément approuver.

– Oh, souffla Hermione. Merci de ne pas avoir honte de moi, Drago.

Il roula des yeux à cette phrase ridicule, et l'embrassa tendrement.

– Que tu es quiche, souffla-t-il.

– Hey ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, ce que j'ai dit était mignon et…

Drago sourit légèrement, et la fit taire d'un léger baiser.

– Demain, tu es à moi toute la journée, dit-il.

– Pas de soucis !

…

– Potter, souffla Drago.

Une idée venait de lui venir à l'esprit. Il sortait justement de ses heures de TIG en ce lundi matin : il était à la recherche d'un moyen pour retrouver les Granger. Et il s'était dit : si il n'y avait aucun moyen sorcier, peut-être qu'il y en aurait un Moldu ?

En fait, il aurait voulu les retrouver, leur redonner la mémoire, les ramener en Angleterre et en faire la surprise à Hermione. Seulement, peut-être qu'elle avait des informations qu'elle ne lui avait pas données, et elle avait une maîtrise de la magie et du monde Moldu indiscutables. Il avait alors réfléchi à quelqu'un de semblable pendant qu'il changeait le lit de la 415 : le nom de Potter avait soudainement traversé son esprit.

– Quoi, Malefoy ?

Il entra dans la chambre de Potter et souleva soudainement la couette. Il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi Potter dormait encore à 11h du matin : il ne voulait aucune image de la Weaslette et du Survivant en pleine action. Harry se leva d'un bon, couvrant son corps vêtu d'un caleçon avec la couette.

– J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je veux retrouver les parents d'Hermione.

– Quoi ? C'est si pressé que ça ?

– Oui. Ça fait des jours que je cherche et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il est 11h, Potter.

Harry soupira lourdement en piochant un pantalon au hasard dans la pile mal pliée.

– Pourquoi ne pas demander à Hermione directement ?

– Je voulais lui faire la surprise.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec un énième soupir d'exaspération. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Malefoy mettrait autant de détermination à prendre soin d'Hermione.

– Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

Drago ricana en entendant le ton exaspéré d'Harry.

– Est-ce qu'il existe un moyen Moldu pour retrouver les Granger ?

…

– Malefoy, j'ai déjà appelé une vingtaine de mairies Australiennes ! Il n'y a aucun Wendell ni Monica Wilkins qui aient emménagé dans aucune des villes que j'ai contactées ! Ça n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté !

Drago était exaspéré. Il observait depuis des heures Potter porter une stupide boîte à son oreille. Ils étaient dans un stupide café londonien, avec un étrange écran répertoriant les mairies Australiennes et les étranges chiffres que tapait Potter avant de parler à la boîte. Le Survivant avait bien essayé de lui expliqué que tout ceci était des « numéros de téléphone », que l'étrange écran était un « ordinateur » et la boîte un « téléphone », mais Drago n'y comprenait toujours rien.

– Essaie encore ! Je suis sûr qu'on va trouver.

Exaspéré, Harry se leva et partit chercher une seconde boîte.

– Tiens, un téléphone. Maintenant, tu appelles aussi ! Il est hors de question que tu me regarde téléphoner encore une fois, Malefoy !

Drago fut soudain penaud avec le « téléphone » dans la main. Potter se rasseyait déjà et composait le numéro de la mairie suivante.

Drago l'observa, et tenta de reproduire maladroitement les gestes du Survivant. Il appuya sur les touches correspondantes, et porta la boîte à son oreille. Rien ne se passa. Il inspecta l'écran du téléphone et ses touches, puis tenta d'appuyer sur le bouton vert comme Potter le faisait.

« Le numéro composé n'est pas attribué ». Quoi ?

Pendant ce temps, Potter avait remercié la personne à l'autre bout du fil et « raccrochait », comme il l'avait dit. Harry perçut rapidement le regard confus de Drago, puis soupira.

– Tu vas sur l'icône verte. Tu tape le numéro précisément, tu appuie là, tu parles au téléphone et dès que c'est terminé, tu raccroches ici. Même toi tu peux le faire, Malefoy.

Avec une grimace dédaigneuse, Drago se concentra sur sa tâche. Il dut retaper deux fois le numéro, mais il parvint enfin à percevoir une voix s'élever du combiné.

– Mairie de Darwin, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Drago eût une hésitation, puis se mit à parler comme Potter à ses côtés.

– Bonjour madame, c'est pour savoir si une famille Wilkins est venue s'installer dans votre ville cette année ?

– Un instant s'il-vous-plaît.

Drago attendit quelques secondes, entendant comme des parchemins bouger. Il sursauta quand la voix retentit à nouveau.

– Je suis désolée, aucun Wilkins ici.

– Oh. Merci, au revoir.

Il raccrocha, et bien qu'il ne retrouverais pas les Granger à Darwin, il fut heureux d'avoir réussi la mission « appel ».

Les minutes qui suivirent furent longues et ennuyantes. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir. « Merlin, s'il-vous-plaît, faites que cet instant se termine rapidement ! »

…

– Mairie de Melbourne bonjour ?

– Eum, oui, bonjour. Wilkins, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Drago en était à son trente-cinquième appel et commençait sérieusement à en avoir ras la citrouille. L'espoir qu'il avait éprouvé quelques heures plus tôt s'était évaporé, pour laisser place à une profonde lassitude. Potter, à côté de lui, avait posé la joue contre la table et semblait en profonde réflexion.

– Excusez-moi monsieur, mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit la voix au bout du fil.

– Je voudrais savoir si Wendell et Monica Wilkins se sont installés dans cette ville cette année ?

– Oh, oui ! Je me souviens bien d'eux.

Drago se redressa soudainement, les yeux écarquillés en secouant Potter dans tous les sens.

– Ah oui ? Vous êtes sûre ?

– Absolument. Ils tiennent le cabinet de dentiste, ils sont très aimables. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– Par Merlin ! Merci, Merlin !

Il entendit un rire provenant du téléphone.

– Excusez-moi, monsieur ?

– Désolé, ça fait des heures que je cherche et… Bref, où est-ce que je pourrais les trouver ?

– Oh, je regrette, mais cette information est confidentielle. Je n'avais déjà pas vraiment le droit de vous dire qu'ils habitent ici…

– OK, OK, pas de soucis ! Au revoir, merci hein !

Drago n'y croyait pas. Enfin, après des heures d'appel, ils avaient trouvé.

– Quoi ? Quoi ? demandait Potter à côté de lui.

– Ils habitent à… (il consulta la liste) Melbourne ! C'est génial, Potter !

Sans plus parler, il posa rageusement le combiné sur la table et sortit en trombe du bar pour transplaner.

…

Il se retrouva au Ministère en quelques instants.

– Je voudrais parler à Travie Lloyd, s'il-vous-plaît ! dit-il à l'accueil.

– Elle est peut-être en rendez-vous…

– C'est important.

Après quelques protestations et de longues minutes d'attente, Travie le fit entrer dans son bureau.

– Monsieur Malefoy, que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous.

Drago roula des yeux : elle l'appelait « monsieur Malefoy » alors qu'il la voyait encore très clairement quelques jours plus tôt dans le lit de son meilleur ami.

– Je voudrais obtenir une autorisation de sortie du territoire. Je dois accompagner une amie en Australie.

Travie grimaça.

– J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit compliqué…

– Mais s'il-vous-plaît ! Je suis allé à toutes mes heures de TIG. Je peux faire des heures en plus si il le faut.

Travie soupira et consulta un dossier grossièrement rangé.

– Il est précisé que vous pouvez sortir de l'Angleterre sur décision de l'inspecteur et du Magenmagot. Seulement, il vous faudra rattraper les heures de TIG manquées. Vous devez remplir ce parchemin et le déposer au service de la justice magique…

– Il me faudrait quelque chose de plus rapide.

– Je suis navrée, mais c'est la seule solution.

Il prit le parchemin à contre cœur en soupirant. Il aurait encore besoin de Potter, sur ce coup-là.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Drago a retrouvé les parents d'Hermione (avec la grande aide de Harry quand même XD Un partout), Ron est au courant de leur couple... **

**En espérant avoir vos avis ;)**

**À la semaine prochaine ! **


	36. Chapitre 36 : Melbourne

**Coucou à tous ! **

**La fin approche à grands pas... ça fait bizarre ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai terminé cette fic, elle est dès à présent entièrement écrite. Bonheur et tristesse se mélangent :) Avec ça, j'ai commencé de réfléchir très sérieusement à une autre Dramione ;) **

**Merci pour les quelques reviews, même si je n'en ai eu que peu au chapitre précédent. J'espère que je ne vous perd pas au fur et a mesure ? Ma plus grande crainte avec cette fic, c'est que vous ne trouviez aucun rapport entre les premiers chapitres et les derniers. Parce qu'après la torture au Manoir, la fuite et la fin de la guerre, il fallait bien faire évoluer leur couple et c'est vrai qu'on ne retrouve que peu d'éléments du début. Alors j'espère réellement que vous trouvez le tout logique et que cette fic vous plaît toujours... **

**RARA : MZabiniMalefoy : Je suis heureuse que le chap t'ait plut :) Merci réellement à toi qui prend toujours le temps de me donner ton avis, je crois qu'il est difficile d'imaginer à quel point ça fait du bien de voir qu'un travail de longue haleine tel qu'écrire une fic plaît à quelqu'un ! Merci encore et je te laisse avec cette suite :)**

**Place au chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 36 :**

**Melbourne**

– Tu penses à quoi ?

Drago jouait distraitement avec les boucles désordonnées d'Hermione, qui fixait le plafond de la chambre depuis plusieurs minutes, un livre à la main. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit.

– Je pensais à nos années à Poudlard, et au jour où tu m'as sauvée au Manoir, puis après quand on a du cohabiter dans ce campement minuscule en Irlande. Ça paraît loin, non ?

Drago se remémora ces instants en vitesse x100, et sourit légèrement.

– Très loin même.

Il ponctua ses mots d'un baiser léger sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

– Non mais tu imagines ? On aurait jamais pu imaginer comment tout ceci allait finir, à l'époque de Poudlard où on se détestait. Et tu te rends compte que c'est grâce à ta tante qu'on en est là à présent ? Je me disais justement que… je te suis encore plus reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvée depuis que je sais que c'est grâce à ça qu'on est ensemble.

– Quand je pense que j'ai dit que je le regrettais…

– Tu ne le regrettes plus ?

Drago fut plus qu'étonné de cette question. Comment pourrait-il regretter d'avoir empêché à Hermione de se faire torturer et tuer par la suite ?

– Bien sûr que non ! Comment peux-tu penser le contraire ?

– Non, mais je ne veux pas dire que tu aurais voulu me voir mourir ou quoi que ce soit, mais… tu ne regrettes plus d'avoir quitté ta famille et d'avoir vécu dans la peur après ça ?

Drago réfléchit quelques secondes, et soupira.

– J'avais déjà peur avant ça. Et maintenant, je sais que c'était la bonne décision à prendre. Elle m'a empêché d'être condamné, de vous faire tuer au Manoir, et maintenant on est ensemble. Mon père aurait été déçu de moi dans tous les cas, alors non, je ne regrette pas.

Hermione caressa doucement la joue un peu râpeuse de Drago en souriant doucement.

– J'étais déjà fière de toi à la seconde où tu as prétendu que tu ne reconnaissais pas Harry, et ensuite quand tu m'as fait transplaner pour empêcher Bellatrix de me faire du mal. Je suis fière de celui que tu es devenu, et tu devrais l'être aussi.

Drago sourit tendrement, et fit un petit clin d'œil à Hermione.

– J'étais peut-être le héros de l'histoire depuis le début !

Hermione grimaça un peu, puis rit franchement.

– Je ne pense pas non, mais je t'aime quand même !

Elle pris une teinte carmin à la seconde où elle prononça ces mots, et fuit le regard étonné de Drago. Sans qu'elle ne le voit, il sourit soudainement tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Seulement, il n'était pas prêt à admettre une telle chose et préféra l'embrasser sur le front tout en ajustant sa position pour dormir.

– Bonne nuit, 'Mione.

…

– Kingsley, Malefoy habite sous mon toit depuis des semaines, il fait ses heures de TIG correctement et possède le Sortilège de Détection de Déplacements. On ne parle que de trois jours en Australie, et il sera accompagné d'Hermione !

Drago faisait profil bas, en cet instant. Après avoir supplié Potter pendant des heures, il avait finalement réussi à le convaincre. Le Serpentard détestait devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un : mais le visage souriant d'Hermione quand elle apprendrait ce qu'il avait fait pour elle flottait dans son esprit et éloignait toutes les pensées négatives.

Seulement, il était assez mal à l'aise, assis dans le bureau du Ministre et à côté du Survivant.

– Je sais bien Harry, mais le protocole veut que la demande passe auprès du Magenmagot puis entre les mains du chef du département de la justice magique, puis ensuite seulement à l'inspecteur attitré du criminel, souffla le Ministre de la Magie provisoire.

– Mais la procédure prend plusieurs semaines voire des mois, Kingsley ! Je sais que vous êtes occupé avec la campagne électorale, votre nouveau poste et la cérémonie de fin de guerre de ce week-end, mais on demande juste un autorisation exceptionnelle de sortie du territoire avec une héroïne de guerre que vous connaissez personnellement, revendiqua Harry avec détermination.

Il fallait avouer que Drago était impressionné. Il aurait pu être jaloux que tout tombe toujours tout cuit dans la bouche de l'Elu, mais il fallait avouer qu'avoir Harry Potter de son côté donnait certains avantages. Aussi, il devait bien avouer lui trouver des qualités et même commencer à comprendre la raison de la célébrité du Survivant, même si l'admettre le tuerait.

Kingsley Shacklebolt massa ses tempes lentement.

– Pouvez-vous me rappeler la raison de ce voyage, monsieur Malefoy ?

– Je veux seulement aider Hermione pour un problème d'ordre… personnel.

– Et pourquoi Miss Granger n'est-elle pas présente dans ce bureau ?

– J'ai préféré venir pour vous convaincre, répliqua précipitamment Harry.

Kingsley soupira, dévisageant à tour de rôle Harry et Drago.

– Bien. Je vous commande un Portoloin pour deux jusqu'en Australie pour ce soir 18h, et un autre qui s'activera le vendredi soir 18h et pas une minute de plus. Au moindre écart, Malefoy, c'est une allée simple pour Azkaban.

Sur ce, il se leva sans plus de cérémonie et les invita à sortir de son bureau.

– Merci beaucoup, Kingsley, remercia Harry après qu'ils aient échangé une poignée de main affectueuse.

Quand la porte fut refermée, Harry souffla :

– Ton plan à intérêt de fonctionner, Malefoy, parce que je déteste demander quoi que ce soit à Kingsley.

– Merci, Potter, dit Drago à contre cœur, récoltant un sourire moqueur de la part du Survivant.

Drago se promis de ne jamais plus remercier Harry Potter.

…

Hermione râlait et courait dans tous les sens. Quand Drago était rentré au Square, il lui avait annoncé de but en blanc : « prépare ton sac, on a un Portoloin à 18h » sans lui fournir aucune autre explication.

– C'est une surprise Hermione, tu n'as besoin que de quelques vêtements et de ta baguette.

Drago hésitait entre rire et s'arracher les cheveux à force de voir Hermione faire les cent pas. Elle était bien trop stressée, et il aurait bien aimé la détendre pendant les 20 minutes qu'il leur restait avant de partir. « Au point où j'en suis, pourquoi réfréner mes pensées ? Merlin m'en excuse. »

– Tu ne veut pas m'en dire un peu plus ? Je ne sais même pas quel genre de tenues je dois prendre, Drago ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on part tout à coup, et la cérémonie de fin de guerre a lieu samedi !

Drago se leva du fauteuil, poussant au passage son sac de vêtements du pied, et saisit Hermione par les épaules.

– Dé-tends-toi ! J'ai tout prévu. On rentre vendredi soir, et tes vêtements iront très bien. Calme-toi…

Hermione soupira et ravala sa boule d'angoisse, elle qui détestait ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago et tenta un petit sourire. Il la surprendrait toujours.

– Où est-ce que tu pourrais bien m'emmener…

Drago haussa les épaules avec un petit air taquin.

– Tu verras bien !

– Mais j'y pense, tes heures de TIG ? Comment est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Drago se pinça l'arête du nez en pouffant légèrement.

– Je te dit que je gère. Je les rattraperais, tout est prévu.

Après un petit sourire rassurant, il captura ses lèvres rapidement.

– Il est temps de partir !

Après une halte au Ministère où ils prirent le Portoloin, ils arrivèrent enfin en Australie.

Drago veilla à ce qu'Hermione ne voit aucun panneau ; ils étaient dans le Darwin Moldu pour le moment, et Drago devait trouver un coin tranquille pour transplaner jusqu'à l'hôtel de Melbourne qu'il avait réservé à la hâte avec l'aide de Potter. Drago savait malheureusement que sans le Survivant sur ce coup là, jamais il n'aurait pu faire le quart de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il trouva enfin un petite ruelle où il prit la main de sa petite-amie.

– Décollage immédiat, souffla-t-il avant de les faire disparaître.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans la chambre.

– Quel long voyage ! souffla Drago en s'étalant sur le lit de l'hôtel sans aucune élégance, déclenchant un gloussement chez Hermione.

– Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où on est ! gronda faussement Hermione.

– Tu le sauras demain ! Ici, il est 3h du matin. On a mangé notre dîner, maintenant il est temps de dormir…

– J'ai pas sommeiiiill… râla Hermione en tombant sur le lit à son tour.

Après que Drago ait quelque peu bataillé pour qu'elle abandonne l'idée de connaître leur lieu de vacances, ils se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

…

– Drago ! Drago… Eh ohhh !

Drago ouvrit lentement les yeux. La chambre était encore plongée dans le noir, mais il distinguait clairement le visage lumineux d'Hermione penché sur lui.

– Hum… Quoi ?

– Allez, on se lève ! Il est l'heure de visiter.

Ah, oui. Drago en avait presque oublié où il était, et pourquoi.

Il se tourna lentement et s'étira longuement, fermant de nouveau les yeux. Il ferait exprès de prendre son temps, ce matin : Hermione était aussi excitée qu'une enfant le matin de Noël. Drago fit semblant de se rendormir avec de discrets ronflements, puis il sentit soudain un masse s'écraser sur lui, lui coupant brièvement la respiration.

– On se lève ! s'écria Hermione en sautant légèrement sur Drago qui grogna férocement.

– Oui, ça va, je me lève ! Mmmmh…

Il sortit lentement du lit, non sans avoir eu droit à son baiser du matin. Il eut la surprise de voir qu'Hermione était déjà lavée, habillée, coiffée et légèrement maquillée.

– Je suis réveillée depuis des heures, je ne pouvais plus attendre, se justifia-t-elle.

Drago se prépara rapidement, conscient qu'il avait bien assez fait attendre Hermione.

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel pour aller petit-déjeuner. Une fois dehors, Drago sentit une légère angoisse à l'idée que sa surprise ne plaise pas à Hermione ou ne la bouleverse.

Drago tendis la main à Hermione, en une invitation à parcourir la ville. Elle l'attrapa avec un sourire, puis ils partirent main dans la main.

– Alors, on est où ? C'est infernal, je ne vois aucun panneau !

D'un geste de baguette, Drago retira le sortilège de désillusion qui l'empêchait de savoir où ils se trouvaient. Les yeux d'Hermione parcoururent rapidement les panneaux de ville et quartiers.

– Portsea, Sunburry… Oh ! Melbourne ! On est à Melbourne ?

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise d'Hermione ne laissaient pas entrevoir à Drago si elle était contente ou non.

– Oui…

– Oh… Mais… Nous sommes en Australie ! Pourquoi ?

Drago baissa les yeux. Hermione ne laissait vraiment rien entrevoir de ce qu'elle ressentait. En fait, elle était un peu perdue.

– J'ai trouvé un moyen de rendre la mémoire à tes parents… Alors je les ai retrouvés, grâce au livre de Potter, comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, l'annuaire. Donc je me suis dit que j'allais te faire la surprise. Mais, enfin, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que… que j'ai pris les devants, enfin ça ne me regardait pas, je veux dire. Bref, désolé.

Il marchait sur des œufs. Hermione ne laissait voir que sa surprise, et il commençait à se demander si il n'avait pas fait une bêtise en l'amenant ici.

Hermione quant à elle, sentit une bouffée d'amour l'envahir. C'était si profond et si vrai qu'elle crut que ses jambes allaient défaillir. Elle sentait son corps vibrer sous la sensation de chaleur qui envahissait son corps tout entier. Jamais personne n'avait fait autant pour elle. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi sûre de son amour pour Drago, et jamais elle ne s'était sentie si comblée de l'avoir près d'elle.

Elle sentit les larmes monter rapidement jusqu'à ses yeux, et se jeta sur Drago. S'agrippant à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en un mélange de joie, d'euphorie, de surprise…

– Je ne comprends pas… tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? Je… c'est bien trop. Comment savais-tu que je voulais les retrouver ? C'est tellement… Merci, je ne sais même pas quoi dire...

Drago était tellement soulagé de voir que sa surprise plaisait à Hermione… Il la serra contre lui et sourit légèrement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle pleure autant.

– J'ai vu que tu souffrais de ne plus les voir, alors…

Hermione s'éloigna de Drago en riant un peu, s'essuyant les yeux.

– Désolée d'avoir réagit comme ça. Je veux dire, personne n'a jamais eu une telle attention envers moi, Drago.

Le petit sourire à fossettes qu'il lui fit par la suite emmena le cœur d'Hermione voler très haut dans les airs.

…

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te dis. Il te suffit de faire tout ce que je t'ai expliqué, Hermione.

Ils étaient juste devant la maison des Granger. La main de la Gryffondor dans celle de Drago était moite et tremblait légèrement.

– S'il-te-plaît, il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour voir qu'ils ne me reconnaîtront pas, Drago…

Ce dernier soupira lourdement, puis dit :

– OK, je viens, t'as gagné.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, et frappa quatre coups distincts contre la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme brune ouvrait, déclenchant un soubresaut de la part d'Hermione.

– Je peux vous aider ?

– Mme Wilkins ? demanda faiblement Hermione.

– Elle-même.

– Oh. (La jeune femme se reprit quelque peu, et prit plus d'assurance dans ses propos.) Nous voudrions vous parler quelques minutes, à vous et à votre mari, si possible…

Après un froncement de sourcils, la mère d'Hermione les fit entrer.

– Wendell ! cria-t-elle. Nous avons de la visite. Puis-je vous proposer de boire quelque chose ? Du thé, par exemple ?

– Oh, euh non merci. Je n'aime pas le thé, souffla Hermione.

Soudain, Monica sembla perdue dans ses pensées.

– C'est étrange… Vous me rappelez vaguement quelqu'un, mais plus j'essaie d'y penser, plus je me dis que ce n'est que le fruit de mon imagination.

Hermione et Drago s'assirent dans le canapé du salon à la suite de la mère d'Hermione, qui fut bientôt rejointe par son père qui les salua.

– Excusez-moi, dit la Gryffondor, mais je crois entendre que nous avons le même accent. D'où venez-vous ?

– Nous avons déménagé l'année dernière en fait, nous habitions l'Angleterre. Seulement, nous avons toujours rêvé de vivre en Australie.

Hermione inspira longuement. Il était maintenant temps de commencer les choses sérieuses.

…

– Et je sais que tout ceci est difficile à croire, que vous devez nous prendre pour deux fous… mais s'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi vous prouver que ce que je dis est vrai.

Hermione repris sa respiration après un long monologue, entrecoupé par quelques remarques de Drago. Les deux Granger semblaient complètement ébahis en écoutant les révélations d'Hermione à propos du monde des sorciers, de la scolarité de leur « fille », et du fait qu'elle leur ai effacé les souvenirs. Peut-être cette méthode plutôt directe n'était pas la bonne, mais honnêtement : comment forcer quelqu'un à plonger la tête dans une Pensine et laisser entrer quelqu'un dans son esprit si ce n'est en le convaincant ou en le forçant magiquement ?

– Je… dois avouer que cette histoire est pour le moins étrange, avoua la mère d'Hermione. Je veux dire, je suis la mieux placée pour savoir que je n'ai aucun enfant.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Drago, qui avait du la sentir se tendre près de lui, posa sa main au creux de ses reins pour la détendre quelque peu. Il préférait se taire, trouvant ces retrouvailles bien intimes et embarrassantes. Si il restait dans cette pièce, et Merlin le savait, c'était uniquement parce qu'il sentait Hermione fébrile à ses côtés. Il regardait d'un œil distrait les objets Moldus de la maison, les trouvant tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, et se dit qu'il se sentait dix mille fois mieux dans le monde sorcier.

– Je comprends que vous soyez plutôt sceptiques… Mais laissez-moi essayer. S'il-vous-plaît.

Les parents d'Hermione se regardèrent simplement : ils semblaient se comprendre rien qu'en plongeant leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre. Hermione en avait toujours été fascinée.

– Nous avons un manque dans notre vie, expliqua sa mère. On sent une sorte de vide… qui n'était pas présent quelques années plus tôt. Depuis plusieurs mois, quelque chose semble nous échapper, on sent qu'il y a un problème : mais chaque fois que le souvenir semble être là, tout devient plus flou encore. C'est comme… essayer de se souvenir d'un rêve, qui part au fur et à mesure qu'on y pense. Mais laisser des inconnus fouiller dans notre cerveau, c'est…

Hermione leur avait expliqué le protocole : elle souhaitait pour le moment transmettre par Légilimencie quelques souvenirs qui lui passaient par la tête.

– Lorsque j'avais 8 ans, commença Hermione avec émotion, j'ai fais tomber l'armoire dans le bureau de papa. Vous m'aviez appris à lire très tôt. Il y avait un livre que vous lisiez tout le temps, et j'avais l'interdiction de savoir de quoi il parlait. Je ne pouvais lire que Le Petit Prince et quelques autres, mais j'étais bien trop curieuse.

La Gryffondor aperçut sa mère en profonde réflexion, les larmes aux yeux. Son père, lui, dissimulait difficilement ses tremblements.

– Je suis alors entrée dans le bureau. Le livre que je voulais atteindre était sur l'étagère la plus haute : j'ai grimpé sur la première étagère… et la deuxième m'a déséquilibrée. L'armoire est tombée, et heureusement, je m'en suis sortie avec une fracture du poignet gauche et une petite cicatrice.

Pour preuve, elle remonta la manche de son pull, laissant voir un mince trait blanc. Ensuite, elle se leva, s'approcha d'une étagère au mur, et attrapa un large livre à la couverture abîmée.

– Ce livre a été écrit par mon arrière grand-mère, et raconte l'histoire des Granger.

Elle ouvrit le livre, ou figurait le nom de « Wilkins », ainsi qu'un arbre généalogique où elle n'existait pas. Ceci était le résultat de son maudit sortilège de Faux-Souvenirs.

Elle sortit sa baguette pour la première fois et murmura « Revelio ». Sous les yeux ébahis des Granger, et plus émus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu de Drago, le mot « Wilkins » se transforma peu à peu en « Granger », et un visage apparut peu à peu sur l'arbre généalogique. La mère d'Hermione éclata en sanglots en reconnaissant « l'inconnue » en face d'elle.

– Mais… comment est-ce possible ?

Hermione ravala ses larmes, et dit :

– Puis-je vous montrer, alors ?

* * *

**Alors alors ? La petite discussion en début de chap concernant l'histoire de nos deux amoureux, qui a quand même bien évolué ? Le petit passage dans le bureau de Kingsley, avec Drago qui se fait tout petit et qui se rend compte que Harry Potter est bien utile ? J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage, au fait XD Le départ en Australie vous-a-t-il plut ? Avec ça, que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Hermione ? **

**Et enfin, elle réussit à convaincre les Granger de manipuler leur cerveau, mdr. Bon, si ils acceptent, c'est seulement parce qu'ils sentent bien que quelque chose cloche dans leur vie hein, soyez bien sûrs que si quelqu'un rentre un jour chez moi et me dit que j'ai un enfant sorcier qui m'a effacé des souvenirs, je ne le croirais pas XD D'ailleurs, comment auriez-vous fait pour qu'Hermione rende les souvenirs de ses parents sans leur parler de tout ça avant ? **

**Voilà, j'espère que toutes ses questions vous donneront matière à reviewer XD La fin approche, alors il est temps de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic ! **

**Bisous à vous ;)**


	37. Chapitre 37 : Retrouvailles

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? (Avec le reconfinement en France etc, c'est pas évident en ce moment...)**

**Bref, me voici pour, je l'espère, vous apporter un peu de joie avec ce 37 ème chapitre ! J'avais oublié de préciser que cette fic comporte 38 chapitres + 1 petit épilogue. Nous irons donc jusqu'au 39 ème document posté, autrement dit. La fin approche, approche... **

**Warning ! Ce chapitre contient une scène de rating M ! Je vous invite à sauter le passage si vous le voulez :)**

**RARA : MZabini Malefoy : Hihi, j'ai bien aimé la petite discussion qui récapitule entre Hermy et Drago XD C'est sûr que l'évolution de leur relation donne le tournis ! La relation Harry-Drago me plaît beaucoup également : ces deux la ne seront jamais amis et se tireront toujours dans les pattes, mais ils cohabitent comme ils peuvent ;) Et oui, Drago, l'homme idéal ;) A bientôt et merci encore à toi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 37 :**

**Retrouvailles**

Drago était sorti après la première heure de Légilimencie. Cela fatiguait beaucoup Hermione, comme tous jeunes Legilimens, mais elle semblait si heureuse de voir les Granger la reconnaître de plus en plus. « Oh, mais ce moment me dit bien quelque chose ! », disaient-ils, ou alors « Je t'avais dit que j'avais déjà vécu ça ! ».

Les souvenirs ne revenaient pas vraiment, mais cela permettait aux Granger de mettre des images sur les choses qui leur échappaient. Il faudrait recommencer ce genre de séance plusieurs fois, Hermione devrait préparer des souvenirs et une Pensine, ils devraient retourner souvent en Australie, ce serait long. Mais voir Hermione si vivante lui donnait envie de revenir 100 fois ici.

Elle ressortit de la maison après deux heures de souvenirs partagés, le sourire aux lèvres.

– J'ai le cerveau en bouillie… Mais je suis vraiment heureuse. Merci encore, Drago.

Alors qu'il remontaient l'allée de la maison pour trouver un endroit où transplaner, elle le prit par le bras pour le stopper. Il se retourna vers elle et eut la surprise de sentir les lèvres d'Hermione sur les siennes immédiatement. Il soupira de contentement et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Quand ils se détachèrent, Hermione dit :

– Avec tout ça, ils ne t'ont même pas calculé.

Oh. Comment lui dire que ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas ?

– Ce n'est pas grave, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à penser.

– Hum. Je pense y retourner demain. Je suis trop fatiguée pour une autre séance, et je veux les laisser digérer tout ça.

– Bonne idée.

– On pourrait se balader un peu cet après-midi ?

Drago se fit taquin, et la rapprocha de lui. Il lui caressa sensuellement le dos et se pencha vers son oreille pour murmurer :

– Ou on pourrait rester à l'hôtel, rien que tous les deux…

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et profita quelques secondes des baisers tendres déposés dans son cou avant que son cerveau ne tourne à plein régime : alors Drago pensait à ce qu'ils aillent plus loin ensemble ? Le voulait-il ? Etait-elle trop lente pour lui ? Se lasserait-il à force d'attendre un contact charnel ?

Elle enfouit son visage dans le torse du Serpentard pour cacher sa rougeur. Elle se sentait soudain angoissée à l'idée se retrouver seule dans une chambre d'hôtel avec Drago Malefoy.

– Mais, hum… on pourrait aussi visiter un peu ? Je veux dire, je ne connais pas bien l'Australie.

« Mais quel con je suis, merde ! », se dit Drago. Il avait bien senti Hermione se tendre à sa proposition. Seulement, il pensait seulement la taquiner. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas prête… Ou alors, peut-être n'avait-elle pas envie de lui ? Drago se sentait idiot d'avoir pu imaginer qu'il se passerait quelque chose : il se promit de ne plus en parler.

…

Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, Hermione rongeait son ongle de pouce. Son téléphone en main, elle hésitait furieusement : elle voulait appeler Ginny sur le téléphone d'Harry pour lui demander conseil, mais était-ce la peine ?

Elle se retrouva 3 minutes plus tard le téléphone collé à l'oreille, faisant tressauter sa jambe de manière angoissée.

– Allo Hermione ? Un problème ? dit Harry d'une voix anxieuse.

Ils ne s'appelaient que très rarement : en fait, ils ne se servaient presque pas de leur téléphone.

– Oh, non non non, tout se passe bien ici en Australie. Merci au fait : Drago m'a dit tout ce que tu as fait pour l'aider.

– De rien 'Mione. Tu sais bien que tu es comme ma sœur. Et Malefoy était vraiment insistant. Ça me fait mal de le dire, et je ne l'aurais jamais cru, mais il semble réellement tenir beaucoup à toi.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, souriant quelques peu, mais une nouvelle montée d'angoisse la submergea, et ce fut soudain comme si elle ne se souvenait plus de ce que venait de lui dire Harry. Elle répondit, les yeux dans le vague :

– Oui… Est-ce que Ginny est dans le coin ?

Hermione grimaça, devinant que Harry devait la trouver étrange.

– Oh… Oui, je te la passe alors, répondit-il avec la voix lente d'une personne suspicieuse.

– Merci, à demain !

« Demain ? Mais Hermione, tu ne verras pas Harry demain ! Quelle idiote... », se dit-elle.

Elle entendit des bruits de fond pendant quelques secondes, dont elle saisit quelques bribes :

– C'est Hermione… Non, pas comme ça… voilà, redresse… Ginny, plus près de l'oreille !

– Quoi ? Rhoo Harry, c'est bon… Allez, ouste !

Hermione sourit à l'autre bout de la ligne. Ginny semblait attendre qu'Harry sorte de la pièce, puisque dès qu'elle entendit le bruit sourd d'une porte qu'on ferme, puis la rouquine commença :

– HEY HERMIONE ?

La Gryffondor éloigna le combiné le plus rapidement possible de son oreille sifflante. Pourquoi Ginny avait-elle besoin de Hurler dans le téléphone ? Croyait-elle qu'Hermione ne l'entendait pas ?

– Ginny je t'en prie, parle moins fort au nom de Merlin !

– Oups. Désolée. C'est mieux là ? dit-elle en parlant normalement.

– Bien mieux.

– O.K. Alors, comment ça se passe l'Australie ? Et surtout, avec Malefoy ?

– Tout va bien, j'ai retrouvé mes parents et leur redonne lentement leurs souvenirs…

– C'est formidable Hermione, je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi.

– Humm.

Il y eut une légère pause durant laquelle Hermione commença à ronger un deuxième ongle.

– Je te sens préoccupée, taquina Ginny. N'est-ce pas Malefoy qui te fait tourner la tête ?

Hermione soupira lourdement, faisant retomber sa main sur ses jambes nues. Elle s'apprêtait à aller se doucher quand elle s'est assise là, sur le rebord de la baignoire, à ne savoir que penser et que faire lorsqu'elle avait décidé de demander conseil.

– Ginny, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu vois, je n'ai jamais été si certaine d'être amoureuse de toute ma vie. Quand j'ai su tout ce qu'il a fait pour retrouver mes parents, j'ai été tellement émue et heureuse et… j'ai envie… de lui. Mais j'ai un peu peur de ne pas savoir faire, et il n'entreprend aucun rapprochement. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que ça aille plus loin entre nous, et je ne sais pas si il le veut.

Si elle était amusée, Ginny ne le laissa pas entendre.

– Est-ce qu'il t'as dit quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il fait des sous-entendus, ou alors des caresses un peu poussées ?

Hermione haussa les épaules, pourtant consciente que Ginny ne pouvait pas la voir.

– Eh bien, tout à l'heure, il a fait un sous-entendu…

Elle lui raconta la proposition de Drago, sa gène qui avait suivi et petit à petit la certitude qu'elle-même en avait envie.

– Enfin Hermione, fonce alors ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me parle encore… file te raser les jambes et te brosser les dents maintenant et fonce demander à Malefoy de te…

– STOP ! OK, j'ai compris. Merci Ginny mais ça ira comme ça, rit nerveusement Hermione.

– Allez, bonne soirée Hermy, souffla Ginny et Hermione devina le sourire en coin dans sa voix.

Hermione raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir entendu Ginny pousser un petit cri excité et crier le nom d'Harry pour lui demander de reprendre le téléphone.

Après avoir distraitement déposé le cellulaire elle ne savait où (elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir le retrouver plus tard), Hermione sauta dans la douche en soufflant lentement en une tentative de se rassurer.

La tête à l'envers, elle s'appliqua le gel douche sur les cheveux et le shampoing sur le corps s'en même s'en rendre compte.

– Ca va aller Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas. N'es-tu pas sûre de l'aimer ? Bien sûr que si. Tu es sûre de vouloir qu'il soit le premier ? Évidemment. Alors pourquoi stresser ? se dit-elle à voix haute en rinçant son corps sans même penser qu'elle avait encore du savon sur les cheveux.

Elle sortit de la douche et se brossa les dents. Selon les recommandations de Ginny, elle s'appliqua de petits sortilèges pour faire disparaître certains poils. Était-ce nécessaire ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais ce serait une source de stress en moins pour sa première fois. Elle se sécha les cheveux d'un sortilège.

Elle se regarda longuement dans le miroir, réfléchissant à la marche à adopter. Elle était sûre de ce qu'elle voulait, là n'était pas la question : la méthode d'approche quant à elle n'était pas très claire dans sa tête, et elle espérait que Drago comprendrait vite le message et prendrait le relais.

Bon, autant entreprendre la méthode directe.

Son esprit semblant être à des kilomètres de son corps, elle souffla profondément une dernière fois, enroula une douce serviette autour de son corps nu et poussa la porte pour rejoindre la chambre.

Drago était allongé sur le lit, torse nu, un magazine entre les mains qu'il lisait à la lumière de deux chandelles de chaque côté du lit. Sans relever son regard de l'article et ayant entendu la porte de la salle de bain, il dit :

– Hermione ? T'en a mis du temps !

Il passa à un deuxième article dédié au Quidditch. Quelques secondes plus tard, n'entendant aucune réponse ni aucun mouvement de la part de la nouvelle arrivante, il releva les yeux au-dessus de son magazine.

Il crut défaillir en la voyant là, les jambes complètement nues, recouverte d'une courte serviette qui descendait sur sa poitrine pour laisser voir la naissance de ses seins.

– Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que…

Sans plus réfléchir et faire attention aux battements fous de son cœur ainsi que la petite partie de son cerveau qui l'encourageait à abandonner son projet, Hermione relâcha lentement ses mains de la serviette. Le bout de tissu tomba à ses pieds en un mouvement qui lui parut être bien trop rapide : elle ne soutint pas longtemps les yeux écarquillés de Drago et baissa les siens.

La vision qui s'offrait au jeune homme en cet instant était divine, malgré la pénombre de la pièce. Il ne vit même pas son magazine tomber et s'en fichait comme de sa première mornille. Il lui semblait qu'il voyait une femme nue pour la première fois, l'intégralité de ce corps somptueux qu'il avait eu le temps de voir avant qu'Hermione ne se cache avec ses mains lui semblait parfaite. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Quelle était son intention ?

Il sentit son corps empli de frisson en percevant le souffle haletant d'Hermione, et il sentit l'excitation l'envahir.

– Hermione… murmura-t-il d'une voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Immédiatement, la jeune femme se rapprocha rapidement du lit : elle se sentait bien trop exposée aux yeux scrutateurs et noirs de désir de Drago, debout et nue. Elle se glissa sur le lit, s'approchant du Serpentard qui se redressa pour lui voler un baiser rempli d'envie. Les yeux fermés, Hermione se sentit rassurée. Les battements de son cœurs ne diminuèrent pas, mais la boule de stress au creux de son ventre se transforma en quelque peu en désir.

Drago allongea doucement Hermione sur le dos. Il lui embrasse la joue, la bouche, et descendit dans son cou pour atteindre sa clavicule. Si c'était encore possible, le souffle d'Hermione s'accéléra. Elle entremêla ses doigts aux cheveux de Drago, et se surpris à pousser de légers soupirs de contentement. Il descendit plus bas, plus bas encore, jusqu'à atteindre la naissance de ses seins qu'il s'appliqua à embrasser de toutes les manières possibles. Hermione resserra ses doigts sur le crâne du Serpentard, l'encourageant à continuer.

– Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, ne reconnaissant pas sa voix tant elle était rauque.

– Oui, continues…

Drago se sentit euphorique, et son excitation monta d'un cran. Il continua son chemin, faisant progresser tranquillement ses doigts et sa bouche. Il s'amusait à la rendre folle. Quand il descendit en direction de son nombril sans avoir réellement touché Hermione, la jeune femme ramena sa tête vers sa poitrine.

– Malefoy… grogna-t-elle.

Le Serpentard sourit en revenant vers la poitrine d'Hermione, qui gémit fortement. Comment aurait-elle pu croire que cette partie de son corps lui apporterait tant de plaisir ? Elle se sentait bien entre les bras de son amoureux, de celui qui avait déjà tant fait pour elle et qui lui permettait de se sentir vivante : celui à qui elle donnait son corps pour la première fois, et qui était si doux avec elle.

Drago s'appliqua dans sa tâche : il voulait qu'Hermione se souvienne de ce moment toute sa vie, il voulait qu'elle éprouve du plaisir entre ses bras. De sa main qui n'était pas appuyée contre le matelas, il caressa doucement le ventre d'Hermione en continuant de la contenter avec sa bouche.

Il fut déséquilibré un instant, ne se tenant plus qu'à une main, et il se rattrapa in-extremis sans aucune grâce. Hermione pouffa, et Drago fut légèrement vexé. Il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser. Seulement, en voyant le regard malicieux d'Hermione, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi.

Hermione grogna légèrement.

– Tais-toi… souffla-t-elle en le guidant à nouveau vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

Il descendit légèrement sa main jusqu'à atteindre une cuisse. Il la dirigea vers l'intérieur, doucement, après l'avoir embrassée quelques minutes. Il sentit Hermione se tendre légèrement. Il s'apprêtait à arrêter son geste quand la petite main de la jeune femme replaça la sienne. Il sentait ses battements de cœurs bien trop rapides, mais il savait qu'il était normal qu'elle soit angoissée. Il se promit de ne rien faire qui pourrait lui faire du mal.

Étrangement, lui aussi ressentait un stress inhabituel et plutôt puissant. Il avait peur de décevoir Hermione, de lui faire mal ou peur. Il avait l'impression de refaire sa première fois, qui n'avait pas été des plus glorieuses. Il inspira brusquement, s'attirant un regard étonné de la part de sa partenaire, mais il lui fit un petit sourire pour la rassurer.

– Hermione, es-tu sûre de…

– Non. Je ne veux plus, murmura la Gryffondor.

Drago crut mourir 100 fois avant de voir le léger sourire moqueur que lui adressa sa compagne.

– Je suis sûre Drago, alors par Merlin, continue !

Le jeune homme expira un petit rire par le nez, et recommença son chemin de caresses et de baisers. Il ne disait rien, mais était content de voir que tout ça se passait dans la légèreté.

Petit à petit, à force de caresses légères autour de la féminité d'Hermione, il finit par la toucher enfin tandis qu'il revenait vers son visage pour regarder ses réaction. Il sentit la petite exclamation de surprise d'Hermione contre sa bouche quand elle l'embrassa, tandis qu'il effectuait de légères caresses. La jeune femme se mit à onduler des hanches en gémissant doucement, alors que Drago replongeait dans son cou. La regarder lui paraissait trop compliqué, tant ses sentiments pour elle l'envahissaient à chaque instant.

Hermione s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne faisait rien depuis un moment. Elle se sentait envahie d'amour, de bonheur, d'angoisse et de plaisir en même temps. Elle parcourut le torse ferme de Drago avec ses mains jusqu'à attendre la ceinture de son short : elle le trouvait soudain bien trop habillé, tandis qu'elle était nue. Elle commença à le descendre lentement, mais bientôt, elle se stoppa. Drago, sur elle, l'empêchait de se redresser pour le déshabiller.

– Attends, souffla Drago en se décalant légèrement.

Un peu – beaucoup – maladroitement, Hermione finit par retirer le short de Drago. Le jeune homme se replaça alors peu à peu contre elle et l'embrassa, reprenant doucement ses caresses.

Quand Hermione voulut s'occuper de son boxer, elle le sentit soudain insérer doucement un doigt en elle.

– Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une petite grimace.

– Dé… désolé, souffla Drago en retirant sa main.

– Non, ça va. J'étais juste… surprise, vas-y.

Après s'être habituée, elle ondula lentement des hanches en soupirant, embrassant Drago avec ferveur et désir.

Il laissa une marque rouge dans cou à force de mordiller et sucer cette peau laiteuse appétissante, et aurait pu jouir sur place en voyant l'expression divine qu'affichait Hermione sous ses doigts. Les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte laissant échapper d'exquis petits soupirs et gémissements… Drago se dit que sa place était belle et bien ici, avec elle. Il se rappela les semaines entières durant lesquelles son amour et son désir pour elle avaient augmenté peu à peu. Il n'en revenait pas que ce moment tant attendu soit enfin là !

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un soubresaut de la part de la jeune femme, puis par un long gémissement suivi de tremblements de ses jambes. Savoir qu'il l'avait menée à l'extase remplit son cœur de bonheur et l'excita encore plus si c'était possible. Il l'embrassa encore et encore, partout, plus conscient que jamais qu'il _l'aimait_. Il l'aimait et en était fier.

Hermione caressa ses cheveux, son dos, son torse… L'état d'euphorie dans lequel elle se trouvait ne lui permettait pas de beaucoup réfléchir, mais elle reprit soudain conscience quand Drago s'installa doucement au-dessus d'elle, entre ses jambes. Il retira son boxer, et se retrouva nu pour la première fois devant elle.

– Je… Tu es sûre que…

Hermione l'embrassa langoureusement en réponse, et effectua une grimace de douleur lorsqu'il entra enfin en elle. Ce n'était pas agréable, loin de là, mais elle s'y attendait.

– Désolé, je suis désolé… souffla Drago.

Hermione secoua la tête, et l'encouragea à continuer. Il commença un léger mouvement, plein de précaution.

Bientôt, le visage de Drago traduisait tout son plaisir, et jamais la jeune femme n'aurait pu rêver plus belle expression. Ceci suffit à lui faire supporter la douleur, qui semblait bien moins intense qu'au début.

Drago ne parvenait plus à se contrôler. Il avait lui aussi l'impression de faire l'amour pour la première fois : jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir et de bonheur… Il se serait traité de chochotte lui-même si il ne ressentait pas un plaisir si intense dans chaque cellules de son être.

Il avait plus que conscience que tout ceci n'était pas si agréable pour Hermione. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle n'ait bientôt plus mal, et puisse profiter autant que lui.

Il sentit soudain le plaisir intense traverser ses reins pour se répandre dans chacune de ses veines. Il avait l'impression de côtoyer les anges, et voir le visage d'Hermione qui le regardait avec amour lui prodigua une onde de plaisir plus forte encore. C'était trop. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, qui lui caressait les cheveux et le dos avec le bout de ses ongles, et reprit sa respiration.

Hermione faillit pleurer. Elle était concentrée sur le fait de se retenir, mais n'y tenant plus, une larme coula sur sa joue. Cette sensation de plénitude qu'elle ressentait était bien trop belle. Après des années de guerre et de douleur, comment aurait-elle pu imaginer vivre des moments si parfaits avec son – ancien – pire ennemi ?

Dès que Drago fut allongé à ses côtés, elle se blottit contre lui, et l'embrassa.

– Est-ce que ça va ? Je suis désolé, je sais que c'était nul pour toi, je…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, avec un petit sourire.

– Malefoy ?

– Hum ? répondit Drago en la regardant dans les yeux.

– Tais-toi, et embrasse moi.

Le Serpentard se fit un plaisir de répondre à sa demande, le sourire aux lèvres.

Et quand ils furent tous les deux aux portes du sommeil, Hermione murmura :

– Je... je t'aime.

* * *

**Aïe aïe aïe... Comment expliquer l'ampleur de mon trac ? A l'instant même où je vous écrit, le chap n'est pas encore posté, et j'hésite à le faire XD Mais si vous lisez ça, c'est que mon infime part de courage Gryffondorien m'aura fait appuyer sur le bouton "publier"... **

**Voilà. Je me suis donc rendu compte, pour mon tout premier lemon, qu'il était bien plus simple d'en lire que d'en écrire ! J'espère avoir réussi une certaine justesse entre le détail et le flou, sans jamais être vulgaire... J'espère ! Je voulais que cette première fois ne soit pas parfaite, qu'ils soient un peu maladroits, et pour une fois, que la fille soit taquine et entièrement sûre contrairement au garçon XD Bref, je rigole je rigole, mais je stresse quand même. **

**Ce passage vous-a-t-il donc plut ? Avez-vous des conseils pour améliorer l'écriture de ce genre de scène ? Dois-je définitivement abandonner l'idée d'en écrire ? J'attends vous remarques avec angoisse... Rassurez-moi, please ! Je veux être à la hauteur du Dramione !**

**Encore une fois, c'est l'une des dernières fois que vous aurez l'occasion de me donner vos avis, alors... A vos claviers !**

**A bientôt :)**


	38. Chapitre 38 : Cérémonie

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec le dernier chapitre de cette histoire :) Je garde le discours émouvant pour l'épilogue, qui sera posté la semaine prochaine normalement ! Donc ne m'abandonnez pas tout de suite, il reste encore le 39 à lire ! XD**

**RARA : Guest : Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise :)**

**MZabiniMalefoy : Je partage ton snif, mdr :( Ca fait drolement bizarre de quitter une histoire ! Mes lecteurs me manqueront beaucoup ! T'inquiète, je suis contente de voir que tu "adores" à chaque chapitre, pas besoin de varier, ça me va XD Merci encore à toi pour ta fidélité et à bientôt !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 38 :**

**Cérémonie**

Drago admirait le visage d'Hermione depuis plusieurs minutes. Endormie tout contre lui, le draps au niveau de leurs hanches, jamais il n'aurait cru voir une si belle image. Il semblerait, en fait, qu'il soit totalement mordu.

– Tu me rends complètement fou, Granger. Tu te rends compte ? Regarde ce que tu fais de moi… murmura Drago, lui embrassant le front.

Il sourit en repensant à la nuit dernière. Cette satanée Gryffondor l'étonnerait toujours. Elle, avec son courage de Gryffondor… Elle était venue à lui, nue, en une invitation délicieuse. Qui aurait cru qu'elle initierait ce genre de rapprochement ?

Il ricana. Lui qui pensait qu'elle n'était pas prête. En fait, c'était finalement lui qui avait freiné leurs ardeurs pendant des semaines. Ah ça, Blaise n'allait pas y croire !

Perdu dans la contemplation de sa Gryffondor endormie, il fut surpris de voir un sourire apparaître sur son doux visage soudainement.

– Tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? Je ne peux même plus me concentrer pour dormir… souffla-t-elle.

Elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux pourtant, ni changé de respiration.

– Comment tu sais que je te regardes, Granger ?

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, et sourit encore plus.

– Tu es tourné vers moi, tu m'as embrassé le front, et je sens ta respiration sur moi.

Drago rosit légèrement. Bon, il avait été grillé, visiblement.

– Ne te méprends pas. Je regardais juste comment tes cheveux sont encore plus ébouriffés après avoir fait… de l'exercice.

Hermione gloussa légèrement. En fait, elle ne le dirait pas, mais elle avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit à son sujet, lorsqu'il pensait encore qu'elle dormait. « Tu me rends complètement fou »… Son cœur avait fait une véritable embardée.

– Tu n'assumes pas que je suis seulement devenue complètement indispensable pour toi… dit-elle en jouant distraitement avec les fins poils du torse de Drago.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait bien plus à l'aise avec lui, elle sentait leur lien plus intime et avait l'impression d'être connectée à lui. Ils étaient vraiment en couple, maintenant, plus que jamais. Et cet état de fait lui donnait envie de sourire.

– Mouais, souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

– Hey !

Elle le frappa légèrement à l'épaule, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire. Drago s'étira et fit mine de se rendormir.

– Allez, on doit se lever. Je dois retrouver mes parents dans 2 heures.

– Oh… 2 heures… Ca nous laisse beaucoup de temps devant nous, non ? insinua Drago en dévorant le cou d'Hermione.

La jeune femme se fit rapidement convaincre quand Drago caressa doucement son ventre, descendant juste un peu plus bas…

…

Leur voyage prit bien trop rapidement fin. Il furent contraints de partir le vendredi soir, 18h. Drago aurait bien séquestré Hermione dans cet hôtel pour toujours, mais il n'était pas sûr que Shacklebolt apprécierait.

Alors les voilà, après plusieurs escales, de retour au Square Grimmaurd après être passés par le Ministère. Hermione avait convenu qu'elle reviendrait bientôt voir ses parents : elle en profiterait avant de retourner à Poudlard.

C'était samedi matin, et Hermione se préparait tranquillement dans la salle de bain en vue de se rendre à sa cérémonie de fin de guerre, à Poudlard. Elle avait revêtu sa robe grise avec la dentelle, qu'elle avait achetée avec Drago seulement deux semaines auparavant. Deux semaines… depuis, tellement de choses s'étaient passées.

Ginny rentra soudainement dans la salle de bain, la faisant sursauter. Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis son départ en Australie, et n'avait même pas échangé de lettre avec aucun de ses amis.

– Coucou Hermione !

La rouquine arborait son air malicieux à la Fred et George, ce qui ne permit pas de rassurer Hermione.

– Salut Gin'. Harry est rentré ?

– Oui, il vient ici pour se préparer. Alors ?

– Alors quoi ?

– Rappelle-toi la dernière discussion que nous avons eue, insinua-t-elle avec un sourire des plus moqueurs.

Bien qu'elle se concentra pour ne rien laisser paraître, Hermione devint rouge pivoine.

– Ah je le savais ! Je n'y crois pas ! Par Merlin Hermione, vous l'avez fait !

Hermione roula des yeux, mais ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire rêveur. La relation physique avec Drago devenait de plus en plus agréable à chaque fois : on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'alchimie entre eux.

– Ginny, tu m'énerves.

– Enfin Hermione quoi ! J'ai bien le droit à un petit résumé non ?

Le seul regard que lui lança Hermione la fit sortir en boudant.

…

– J'ai l'air parfaitement ridicule Hermione, putain, tout le monde me regarde.

Hermione et Drago venaient d'arriver à Poudlard, et de s'installer avec l'assemblée devant l'estrade. Ils avaient tous été installés dans le parc, en face du château, tout près du lieu où un énorme marbre commémoratif avait été installé avec les noms des participants à la Bataille.

La jeune femme avait mis des heures à convaincre Drago de venir. Ce maudit Serpentard s'était dégonflé à la dernière minute, et avait supplié Hermione de mettre une autre chemise que la rouge qu'ils avaient choisi : elle l'avait pourtant convaincu.

Sentant son stress, elle lui attrapa la main et la pressa.

– Tout le monde nous regarde, Drago, parce qu'ils nous voient ensemble et qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Personne n'est choqué de ta présence ici.

Le jeune homme grimaça tout de même, et fixa un instant la marque noire que l'on voyait légèrement dépasser de sa chemise.

– Je confirme, Malefoy, chuchota Potter, à côté d'eux.

Il eut envie de lui faire fermer son caquet, mais n'en eu pas l'occasion. McGonagall, Shacklebolt, Percy Weasley et deux autres personnes venaient justement de monter sur l'estrade.

D'un sortilège, le Ministre amplifia sa voix et commença un long et ennuyeux discours, les serinant tous à propos des pertes que la guerre avait infligé et à quel point il était heureux de pouvoir tous les accueillir aujourd'hui, et bla-bla-bla. Drago ne les regardait même pas : il avait les yeux rivés sur Hermione, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, les lèvres qui tremblaient, et qui serrait sa main plus que de raison.

– Je voudrais maintenant adresser des récompenses toutes particulières à plusieurs figures de cette guerre. Nous ne pouvons ignorer que Monsieur Potter nous a été de la plus grande aide en ce qui concerne la destruction des forces du mal.

Drago vit Potter rougir et baisser la tête, et Hermione le regarder avec gratitude en hochant la tête avec fierté. Qu'ils étaient ridicules…

– Mais nous ne pouvons ignorer non plus le rôle primordial des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je voudrais donc tout d'abord accorder l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe à Monsieur Remus Lupin, et Mrs Nymphadora Tonks à titre posthume. Merci à eux. Nous nous demandons chaque jour pourquoi sont-ils partis si tôt.

Ce que Drago devina être un membre du Magenmagot souleva les deux récompenses et les donna à Andromeda.

– Je voudrais aussi accorder ce même Ordre de Merlin à Severus Rogue, qui fut pour nous un atout principal et une clé indispensable pour combattre Voldemort. Merci à lui pour son infini courage.

La médaille fut donnée à McGonagall, qui promit de déposer cette distinction dans le bureau de l'ancien professeur de potions. Drago sentit une boule de tristesse le ronger, en entendant ainsi parler de son parrain décédé.

Les Ordres de Merlin défilèrent ensuite : McGonagall en Commandeur, un grand nombre des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix en Deuxième classe comme Maugrey Fol Oeil, Neville Londubat en Troisième classe avec les parents Weasley. Drago s'était retenu d'éclater de rire quand il avait vu Londubat manquer de tomber en montant sur l'estrade pour se voir remettre la médaille. Quel empoté.

Le membre du Magenmagot présent surpris tout le monde en discernant la récompense Deuxième classe à Kingsley Shacklebolt lui-même, qui parut plus ému que jamais.

Hermione, à côté de Drago, était une vraie fontaine de larmes. Chaque Ordre donné faisait redoubler ses pleurs, et Drago l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe.

– Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle. C'est juste que toute cette horreur me revient en pleine face. Tous ces gens formidables qui ont tellement aidé… Je suis désolée de pleurer comme ça.

– Chut, Hermione, hey. C'est normal. Ce que vous avez tous vécu a été vraiment horrible…

– Ne dis pas ça. Tu mériterais toi aussi une récompense, Drago, tu m'as sauvé la vie…

Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, s'attirant les regards mauvais de plusieurs personnes autour de lui.

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, 'Mione. Je suis un ancien Mangemort, quand même.

– Rogue aussi. Il a fait des choses horribles, mais nous a tous sauvés, ajouta Hermione avec véhémence.

Drago secoua doucement la tête et l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Bon, il venait de rater plusieurs remises de récompense, mais tant pis.

– Enfin, c'est avec tous mes remerciements et toute mon admiration pour ces jeunes héros que je clos cette remise de récompenses. Vous avez prouvé à bien des reprises que vous êtes les réels héros de cette guerre, sans aucun doute. Je discerne donc l'Ordre de Merlin Commandeur à Monsieur Ronald Weasley, qui s'est vu combattre les forces du mal dès sa première année d'étude, et qui a fait preuve d'un grand courage à bien des égards.

Hermione faillit pleurer encore plus que de raison en voyant Ron lâcher Astoria (qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas présenté officiellement), et se lever pour approcher de l'estrade. Elle, qui le connaissait bien, voyait qu'il était particulièrement mal-à-l'aise. Tout dans sa démarche le montrait. Elle le vit même s'essuyer « discrètement » les mains sur son pantalon de costume en montant les marches.

Le membre du Magenmagot lui serra la main, arrachant une petite grimace à Ron, et lui remis la médaille.

– Kingsley est insupportable, souffla Harry. Je lui avait pourtant dit qu'aucun de nous trois ne voulions de cette récompense.

– Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry, mais c'est un honneur qui ne se refuse pas une fois donné, chuchota Hermione en séchant ses larmes.

Quand Ron passa devant eux en revenant de l'estrade, il serra brièvement Hermione et Harry dans ses bras.

– Miss Hermione Granger est une jeune femme étonnante, brillante et courageuse qui nous a tous toujours surpris. On ne peut que la féliciter, et l'admirer. Merci à toi, Hermione, dit Kingsley en perdant son professionnalisme quelques instants.

Drago vit d'ailleurs les quelques journalistes vautours se précipiter sur le carnet de note : sans doute le petit écart de Kingsley ferait-il la Une des journaux du lendemain.

– Je discerne l'Ordre de Merlin Commandeur à Miss Hermione Granger, avec toute mon admiration.

Quand elle se leva, Hermione crut qu'elle tomberait directement. Elle parvient à avancer grâce à la petite impulsion de Drago, qui dut lui lâcher la main. Elle aurait voulu qu'il vienne avec elle.

Une fois sur l'estrade, elle vit l'étendue de la foule présente. La plupart la regardait avec admiration, et bien qu'elle en était fière, Hermione estimait que cette distinction n'était pas méritée.

Elle serra la main de tout le monde, McGonagall et Kingsley se montrant rassurants et personnels avec elle. La professeur fit un sourire plein de fierté à sa jeune élève, et Hermione crut fondre en larmes à nouveau.

La médaille lui fut remise à une vitesse impressionnante, en fait, Hermione n'avait même pas l'impression que la minute précédente avait eu lieu. Elle augmenta sa voix d'un sortilège et dit simplement :

– Merci à vous. Je ne méritais pas cette incroyable récompense. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui se sont battus avec nous pour le bien, merci à tout mes amis, à ma famille de cœur, les Weasley, et à mes parents. J'espère que vous vous remettez tous de ces temps difficiles. La vie est trop précieuse.

Drago était si fier d'elle, de ce petit bout de femme qui en avait déjà vécu tellement et qu'il aimait, et qui l'aimait aussi.

Elle descendit, ayant l'impression d'être liquéfiée sur place. Elle s'était retenue de dire « Merci Drago », parce qu'elle savait que le blond lui en aurait voulu d'avoir attiré l'attention sur lui.

– Et enfin, l'Ordre de Merlin Commandeur à Monsieur Harry Potter, le Survivant, sans qui rien n'aurait été pareil aujourd'hui. Avec une gratitude immense et une profonde admiration, Harry. Merci à toi.

Il fut longuement applaudit. Tout le temps qu'il se vit discerner la médaille, qu'il serra des mains et fit des sourires gênés, la foule applaudissait. Seulement, on ne l'acclamait pas comme une personnalité appréciée : on l'acclamait comme un véritable héro, respecté à tous les niveaux et profondément remercié.

…

Quand la cérémonie fut close, un grand buffet apparut au milieu du parc de Poudlard. Les gens se dirigèrent vers le bar, et se servirent à boire. L'ambiance n'était pas bonne enfant, mais solennelle : chacun se souvenait, remerciait, pleurait un peu parfois. L'heure était au soulagement, certes, mais aussi à la tristesse de toutes les pertes.

Hermione avait longuement serré Drago contre elle. Elle avait besoin de son réconfort. Non, tout n'allait pas bien depuis la guerre. Elle avait fait plusieurs cauchemars, pensait chaque jour à tous les morts, aux horreurs qu'elle avait vues et subies. Seulement, elle se devait d'être heureuse, pour ceux qui ne pouvaient plus l'être.

Elle se promit d'envoyer une lettre à ses parents en rentrant. Elle n'y croyait pas : l'Ordre de Merlin, tout de même ! Cette récompense n'était pas rien, loin de là. Elle se sentait honorée d'avoir reçu cette distinction.

Ils passèrent voir Luna et son père, Neville (qui ne semblait toujours pas remis d'avoir reçu une récompense), Blaise qui était seulement passé, le Professeur McGonagall et Flitwick qu'ils saluèrent, Kingsley qu'ils remercièrent. Le Trio d'Or était accaparé partout, en particulier Harry. Les gens remerciaient et posaient des questions, ce qui leur pris un temps fou.

Hermione traînait Drago partout. Elle savait bien qu'il la suivait de mauvaise grâce, mais elle le voulait près de lui, et savait qu'il partirait en courant si elle le lâchait. Personne ne leur dit rien au sujet de leur couple : chacun avait la décence de ne créer aucun scandale en ce jour.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent près des Weasley. Ils discutaient avec animation, et n'étaient pas très difficiles à repérer : la masse rousse se remarquait de loin. Drago avait d'ailleurs fait une remarque de mauvais goût à ce sujet, et bien qu'elle avait laissé échapper un gloussement, Hermione l'avait réprimandé.

– Hermione ma chérie ! Tu as très bien parlé, lui dit Molly à peine fut-elle près d'eux. Et toi Harry, que tu étais beau ! Cette cérémonie était très réussie. Ronald, mon fils !

Elle le prit dans ses bras, surprenant Ron qui discutait avec ses frères juste derrière elle.

– Un Ordre de Merlin Commandeur ! Mes enfants, mes enfants… fit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

– Ca va, maman, souffla un Ron gêné.

Drago était assez mal à l'aise. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait les Weasley depuis qu'il était avec Hermione. Et d'ailleurs, ils n'étaient même pas au courant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

– Oh, Drago, ça semble faire si longtemps ! Tu reviendras à la maison avec Hermione, j'espère ?

– Hum…

Hermione vola à sa rescousse.

– Nous viendrons dès que nous pourrons, Molly, merci. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous en avoir parlé avant d'ailleurs, mais on est ensemble…

Molly s'attendrit légèrement et balaya tout ça d'un grand geste du bras.

– Enfin, ma chérie, ce n'est rien ! Je sais bien que vous avez tous été très occupés. Ginny m'a dit que ton voyage en Australie s'était bien passé. Tu diras à tes parents qu'ils sont les bienvenus, quand ils veulent ! Tu fais partie de la famille, ma chérie !

Drago vit qu'Hermione allait se remettre à pleurer, et lui pressa doucement la main dans la sienne.

– D'ailleurs, continua Molly, tu as au moins la politesse de nous annoncer la nouvelle en face. Mon fils Ronald ici présent ne nous a toujours pas présenté la charmante jeune femme qui l'accompagne.

Ron (et la charmante jeune femme aussi par la même occasion) devint rouge pivoine.

– Maman ! Je vous en avait parlé. Voilà, c'est Astoria. Je ne vous avait pas dit qu'on viendrait aujourd'hui, parce que ce n'était pas officiel, jusqu'à… ce matin, en fait, dit Ron avec une gêne évidente en se tournant vers Astoria.

L'amour que lit Hermione dans les yeux de son ami lui remplit le cœur de joie.

– Enchantée, Madame Weasley. Excusez-moi de ne pas m'être présentée avant…

– Mais enfin, non, non, non, pas d'excuses ! Je suis tellement contente ! Et appelle moi Molly, jeune fille !

Astoria se retrouva rapidement assaillie par la horde de Weasley, et Hermione se dit qu'elle avait vraiment été très bien élevée, car sa gène ne transparaissait presque pas. Mais il était évident pourtant qu'elle l'était : qui ne le serait pas quand sa nouvelle belle-mère vous prend dans ses bras et ses nouveaux beau-frères font des remarques douteuses ?

– Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer enfin, Astoria, glissa Hermione quand elle ne fut plus l'attention générale.

– Merci beaucoup, moi aussi. Ron m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

– Enfin un allié serpent dans la fosse aux lions, lança Drago, qui fit rire tout le monde.

…

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que la plupart des gens étaient partis, Hermione alla retrouver Harry près de l'énorme Marbre commémoratif. Le Survivant observait les noms depuis déjà de longues minutes, et Hermione avait voulu aller le soutenir : elle savait qu'il culpabilisait de voir tous ces gens qui ont combattu.

– Comment ça va ? souffla-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Ca pourrait aller mieux. Disons seulement que cette cérémonie nous remémore bien trop la guerre, je trouve.

Hermione lui prit la main, et la serra doucement.

– Je ne vais pas très bien non plus. En fait, cette période d'après guerre a été magique pour moi, et pour toi aussi je suppose, mais on sait tous les deux que certaines cicatrices restent ouvertes.

Harry soupira, et se tourna vers Hermione, détachant son regard des noms gravés.

– Je… je suis une thérapie, Hermione. Avec un psychologue. Depuis quelques mois, déjà, enfin, depuis la fin de la guerre. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé pour que vous ne vous inquiétiez pas, mais… ça me fait vraiment du bien. Je fais de moins en moins de cauchemars, et j'arrive enfin à me dire que tout est fini, ça y est. Je peux laisser Ginny sans avoir peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Je parle seulement avec cet homme, tu vois, et c'est comme si je guérissais peu à peu. Je lui parle des Dursley, de mes parents, de Sirius, de toi même, de Voldemort, de Malefoy, des Weasley… Et ça me fait vraiment du bien, Hermione. Voilà, je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être… enfin, ça pourrait t'aider si jamais tu en sentait le besoin.

Hermione sentit les larmes l'envahir à nouveau. Évidemment, qu'Harry n'allait pas bien : comment avait-elle pu croire le contraire ? Son meilleur ami avait vécu tellement de choses horribles… et prouvait encore aujourd'hui qu'il était une personne extraordinaire.

Elle serra Harry longuement dans ses bras, tout en pleurant, de bonheur, de malheur, elle ne savait pas, mais elle savait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était heureuse de l'avoir dans sa vie malgré tout ce que cela avait impliqué.

…

Le soir même, alors qu'elle était dans les bras réconfortants de Drago, et qu'elle venait de lui parler de cette idée de thérapie pour peut-être aller mieux et voir tous ces souvenirs d'un meilleur œil, il la serra fort et lui murmura :

– Hermione ?

– Ou… oui ?

Il déglutit.

– Je… je t'… je t'aime.

Et à partir de là, la vague de bonheur qui l'envahit permit à Hermione de dire que son avenir ne pouvait pas mieux s'annoncer.

* * *

**Et voilààà. Alors, il était important pour moi de clore avec cette cérémonie, pour bien montrer que tout n'est pas réglé dans leur vie, que les blessures sont encore bien fraîche. Et donc, j'ai décidé que Harry ne se voyait pas guérir de tout ça seul, alors il consulte un psychomage et conseille Hermione d'en faire de même. Pour combien de temps ? A vous de le décider, à présent, en fonction de ce que vous pensez de l'ampleur du traumatisme. Donc voilà, j'espère que cette cérémonie vous aura plut :) **

**Ensuite, petite discussion post- nuit entre nos deux amoureux, qu'en pensez-vous ? Et petit je t'aime de fin, quand même important ? Je tiens à préciser que Drago ne le dira pas beaucoup, ce ne sera pas dans ses habitudes, et préfèrera le faire ressentir.**

**Dites moi tout et à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue, tout dernier post ! :( **


	39. Chapitre 39 : Epilogue

**Hello ! Bon bah voilà, on se retrouve une dernière fois avec ce court épilogue... Je m'attarderais pluss en bas ! Merci à vous pour les commentaires !**

**RARA : MZabiniMalefoy : Waaaa, merci beaucoup, que de compliments ! Et oui, c'est un Happy End, et je ne considère pas ça comme un spoiler :) Je n'aime d'ailleurs pas quand je lis une fic et qu'au dernier moment, je me rend compte que ça finit mal XD Merci encore et bisous :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 39 :**

**Épilogue**

– Potter, je t'en supplie, fait donc taire ton insupportable mioche !

– Malefoy, je t'en supplie, ferme-la !

– Harry ! réprimanda Ginny. Pas devant James !

Hermione souriait devant ce beau tableau familial. C'était l'anniversaire de mariage des Potter : 4 ans déjà. De plus, James venait d'avoir 2 ans trois semaines auparavant, et le fils d'Harry et Ginny était très bruyant.

Quand elle voyait Drago agir aussi maladroitement avec l'enfant de ses amis, ainsi qu'avec le nouveau né de Blaise et Travie, elle se demandait encore comment elle avait fait pour accepter de mettre au monde le futur Malefoy.

Les mains sur son ventre bien arrondi de 8 mois et demi, elle avait été malheureusement obligée d'arrêter de travailler. La grossesse n'était pas à risque, mais le petit garçon qu'elle portait la fatiguait beaucoup, à tel point que son patron lui-même au Ministère lui avait ordonné de prendre du repos.

Cet enfant avait été profondément désiré : il n'avaient pas essayé bien longtemps, mais étaient les futurs parents les plus heureux du monde.

– Comment va Scorpius ? souffla Drago en embrassant Hermione.

– Orion va très bien, merci, répondit Hermione en souriant.

Drago bataillait encore secrètement pour appeler leur fils Scorpius, même si Hermione était catégorique sur son refus. De plus, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur Orion à l'unanimité.

– Oui, Orion, rohh. Dès que notre fils aura l'âge, je lui demanderai ce qu'il préfère entre Scorpius et Orion, et je te jure, Granger, que si mon fils répond « Scorpius », je vais directement au Ministère faire une demande de changement de nom.

La jeune femme roula des yeux. Elle aimait voir Drago faire des débats tout seul lorsqu'il parlait de son fils. Il avait clairement hâte qu'il arrive. Il avait prévu de lui acheter un balais dès sa naissance, de lui acheter des draps verts et de lui apprendre les échecs à ses deux ans. Hermione s'amusait de le voir si enthousiaste, tout en sachant qu'elle ne laisserait rien de tout ça arriver.

Un nouveau hurlement de James les interrompit. Teddy, le filleul d'Harry, arriva en courant avec le petit qui pleurait.

– C'est insupportable, murmura Drago en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

– Prépare toi, parce que dans moins d'un mois, ce sera notre tour.

Drago lui lança un regard choqué :

– Les Malefoy ne pleurent pas.

Hermione roula des yeux, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire.

La porte de la maison des Potter s'ouvrit soudain brutalement sur Travie, qui poussait une poussette remplie de jeux, couches, et autres, et qui portait un sac qui semblait affreusement lourd d'où un biberon dépassait. Blaise suivait de près, avec son tout petit bébé dans les bras, bien calé contre lui.

– Attention, les Zabini arrivent ! s'exclama Travie avec enthousiasme.

Après qu'ils aient terminé leur septième année à Poudlard, Harry et Blaise avaient commencé a se côtoyer par la force des choses. Hermione et Drago invitaient leurs amis, et réunissaient donc Zabini, Potter et Weasley dans la même pièce. Finalement, ils avaient fini par se lier plus ou moins d'amitié, et les Zabini étaient désormais invités chez les Potter pour les grandes occasions.

– Où est donc ma filleule, demanda Drago en se levant précipitamment pour atteindre Blaise.

Drago se précipita sur le bébé, qui se mit immédiatement à pleurer.

– Mec, tu la fait pleurer ! Éloigne-toi, tu lui fait peur !

– Mais non, ce bébé m'adore. Elle a seulement peur du bruit. Laisse la moi, c'est ce mioche Potter qui lui fait peur.

Il s'empara du bébé, et la berça quelque peu.

– Maria, chuuut, Maria, c'est tonton Drago. Tu l'aime bien tonton Drago, non ?

Il mit un certain temps à calmer le bébé. Il dut même s'isoler dans une pièce plus calme pour que la petite s'endorme. Drago adorait littéralement sa filleule : il avait été tellement fier d'être le parrain du premier enfant Zabini. Sa filleule, si petite et si bruyante qu'elle était, était complètement adorable. Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà sourit à Drago. Enfin, sa bouche s'était tordue bizarrement, OK. Mais il était sûr que c'était un sourire !

Quand il rejoignit les autres dans la salle à manger après avoir déposé le bébé dans son couffin, il sut tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème. Il le sentit simplement.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione.

– Ah, Drago. Je crois qu'on va devoir partir, souffla-elle.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je crois qu'il faut qu'on aille à Sainte Mangouste.

– HEIN ? Il arrive ? Par Merlin, vite, il faut qu'on y aille, Potter ! Où est la poudre de cheminette ? Vite, Hermione, allez, est-ce que ça va ? Il faut que…

– Drago, je t'en supplie calme toi ! J'ai seulement quelques contractions, ton fils ne va pas arriver dans la seconde !

– Oui. Oui. D'accord. Mais il faut y aller quand même !

Par Merlin, son fils arrivait. Maintenant ! Il allait s'évanouir…

…

– Je suis tellement fatiguée.

Ca y est : Hermione tenait enfin son bébé dans ses bras. Ce jour avait été le plus beau et le plus douloureux de sa vie. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait son bébé, là, juste en face d'elle, toute la douleur n'existait plus du tout. Elle aimait son fils, elle aimait Drago, et était plus heureuse que jamais.

– Je sais, mon cœur, tu as été merveilleuse. Regarde comme il est magnifique.

Leur fils était magnifique, en effet. Un fin duvet châtain couvrait son crâne, et il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Excepté les cheveux, cet enfant semblait avoir tout pris de son père. Mais rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait qu'en cet instant.

La famille et les amis venaient seulement de partir. Ils leur avaient rendu visite, ce qui avait épuisé Hermione, mais le bonheur avait alors été des plus complets.

Elle avait un enfant magnifique, un amoureux formidable, des amis géniaux, des parents présents, un travail qu'elle aimait, une maison charmante. Rien ne pourrait être plus parfait.

– Je t'aime, Drago.

– Je t'aime aussi, Hermione. Merci… Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as donné.

Hermione sourit, embrassa celui avec qui elle voulait finir sa vie, et embrassa son fils.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est FINI. Dans mon esprit, je suis à la fois fière et triste. Quel drôle de mélange, non ? **

**Je réalise que cette histoire me suit depuis des années. J'avais commencé à l'écrire, puis arrêté, puis recommencé, jusqu'à ce que je la poste et que vos commentaires me motivent à terminer cette histoire. J'avais toujours voulu savoir ce qu'il se serait passé si, ce jour-là, au Manoir, Drago avait sauvé Hermione. Je suis donc plutôt contente de mon résultat. Une fic de presque 40 chapitres avec plus de 120 000 mots, waa, je ne m'en pensais pas capable ! Cette fic vous accompagne depuis le 8 mars, soit une grande partie de cette (catastrophique) année 2020. J'espère vous avoir apporté un peu de réconfort chaque semaine et de vous avoir au moins un peu transportés. Quelques chiffres, maintenant : plus de 30k de vues, plus de 200 commentaires, 76 fav, 113 follows. MERCI à vous ! C'était un réel plaisir de pouvoir lire toutes vos reviews qui font vraiment chaud au coeur... Je vous suis redevable (avez vous saisi la petite note d'humour ? mdr)**

**Si vous avez des questions quand à l'après, ou même quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas compris à la lecture, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Même sans poster de chap, j'irais régulièrement sur le site et répondrait à tout le monde le plus possible. **

**Et pour tous les lecteurs fantômes qui n'ont jamais donné leur avis, sachez que c'est votre dernière chance :) Please, une petite review ? Ce sera réellement mon cadeau de Noël avant l'heure ! **

**Voilà, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié. Je n'ai aucune envie de poster ce dernier chap, qui est bien pluss qu'un symbole, mais je crois que vous l'attendez, non ? **

**Allez, bisous, et à bientôt j'espère ! Xoxo **


End file.
